


People in Boxes

by decayofanova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Sakamoto Ryuji Has ADHD, Tattoos, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 87,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decayofanova/pseuds/decayofanova
Summary: Ryuji is the opposite of all the things a perfect omega should be. He's loud, with lean muscle and energetic to a fault. His nests are lumpy and mismatched but he likes it that way. He's got a jagged scar on his knee from getting it broken fighting an alpha. The other omegas at school want nothing to do with him, betas are scared of him, and too many alphas would take a sick pleasure in getting him to submit. He won't admit it, but he's a pretty lonely sixteen year old. It doesn't help he's banned from club activities from all his suspensions.One day when he's wandering Shibuya, as a teen with too much free time often does, he bumps into a grumpy alpha who might just help Ryuji understand the kind of omega he wants to be.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Iwai Munehisa/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Mishima Yuuki, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 91
Kudos: 133





	1. we used to make our parents proud

Despite the best wishes surrounding him, Ryuji Sakamoto had never managed to fit in with other omegas. As a child, when the other omegas in his play group snuggled together in the grass Ryuji was running around and trying to climb anything remotely vertical. The kids were nice, the group consisting of him, another boy, and three girls, and he enjoyed their company. Ryuji just didn’t have the attention span to sit and play make believe mommies over and over. He wanted to move, much to the detriment of his nervous mother. Through elementary school his grade cards often commented on his never ending energy. 

_ Trouble sitting still. -Miss Minko kindergarten. _

_ Trouble focusing and often argumentative. We will work on getting him to settle into his omega dynamic. -Mrs. Okumura 3rd grade _

_ Ryuji-kun could do so much more if he just focused. -literally every teacher Ryuji’s ever had. _

It wasn’t like he didn’t try, or that he was lazy. Ryuji often felt that just too many things were happening at once and his brain couldn’t settle down and catch up. He’d tried describing it to his mom once, like walking through a blizzard and trying to focus on grabbing the one snowflake he wanted. He remembers her brown eyes looking really sad, so he just never brought it up again and tried his best to just be a better listener. He just had to  _ want _ to catch his snowflake. 

Ryuji’s lack of focus really didn’t help when he was 8 and they started dynamic studies so children in his class could better understand how their secondary gender could influence their lives. When the guest omegas would drone on about nest making techniques, Ryuji would doodle Featherman heroes, his favorite being the yellow Feather Ostrich. When they explained that being omegas meant that they had to make sure to try and bond with strong alphas to protect them and their future families, Ryuji laughed so hard he had to take a time out in the office. 

But it  _ was _ funny, he told his parents that night. Why would he ever need an alpha when he can take care of himself? He was the fastest runner in his class after all. And he’s never having babies anyway, he has too many things to do first. He had to start spending more time doing “make up” lessons and that about drove him up the wall. Ryuji just didn’t care. No amount of take home work was going to make him care about this stuff. 

It had made his mom worried but it  _ really _ pissed off his dad. His mom was much more gentle in her lessons but even she was losing patience with her son’s inability to really take in the information.

_ Ryuji you have to focus sweetie, please stop wiggling. See here’s how to make your chirps more appealing. _

His dad was a stricter teacher.

_ No alpha is going to put up with this shit Ryuji, I’m _ **_your_ ** _ sire and you’re driving  _ **_me_ ** _ crazy. Just quit fucking moving and pay attention. You should be able to do this shit, fuck.  _

Ryuji didn’t understand why his parents fought so much over such a stupid thing. If Dad was an alpha, Mama was a beta, and Ryuji was an omega, in his eyes everything was perfect because his house had all three. Teachers at school did not see perfection like he did though because one year a teacher suggested the Sakamoto household take on a companion omega to model relationships for Ryuji. That was when Mama started to cry a lot more. His dad wouldn’t even look at him, except to demand he get him his drink out the fridge like a good little omega.

Soon the cans started getting littered on the floor through the day instead of just at night. Ryuji made sure to try and get a lot of it cleaned up before his mom returned from her night shifts. Mama wasn’t crying as often but she was certainly shouting more. The arguing went on into the early hours of the morning. Sometimes the omega would hear loud thuds, but Ryuji would hold his pillows really tight and sing songs he’d heard at some point in time. The night his dad slammed his mom’s back against his bedroom door, Ryuji remembers opening it to yell at his alpha father. He remembers the impact across his face making him see stars, and he remembers his mom beating the absolute dog shit out his dad before the rest becomes fuzzy. 

Honestly, there's half a year of Ryuji’s childhood he doesn’t really remember. He and his mom had moved out of their old house and into a cool city apartment. His dad didn’t come with him, but it felt better that way. Ryuji had his own room, but Mama got to sleep in the living room. Which made Ryuji a little jealous because he wanted to be by the tv all night too. Some nights his mom would cry but Ryuji would snuggle up to her on the sofa bed and rub her dark hair while letting out whistle sounding purrs. He knew they weren’t the best, not deep enough to get the desired vibrating effect, but his mom thanked him for trying anyway.

Middle school wasn't much different than elementary school, other than he lived in a new house and his dad wasn’t there. Ryuji was still often remarked on his unique ways of being an omega. He still didn’t care. As long as his legs could run and his arms could pull him up wherever he wanted to climb he didn’t give a...certain word his mom said he wasn't allowed to say. Though as time went on, and Ryuji started high school it seemed everyone seemed to care about how Ryuji wasn’t fitting in. The omegas from his childhood playgroup stopped returning his texts, 

_ Sorry my mom says we can’t hang out anymore, I hope you understand. _

_ Dad says you attract the wrong kind of attention to omegas. _

_ New phone, who is this? _

Whatever, fine they were kind of boring anyway. Then it was the betas he’d reunited with at Shujin from their middle school who weren’t exactly friendly either.

_ Sakamoto-kun, please quiet down, you're giving me a headache.  _

_ Dude don’t be so rough, omegas are soft remember? _

_ Isn’t that manga a little violent for omegas? _

Fine fuck it. If they wanted to be sexist then he wanted nothing to do with him. Ryuji knew there were some alphas from his middle school in his new class. Surely they wouldn’t be dicks.

Ryuji learned to never underestimate the untapped potential for how terrible people could be. The first two terms of his first high school year he spends a lot more time than his peers in the nurse's office.

_ What happened this time Sakamoto-kun? She would ask, already filling out the disciplinary slip before tending to his busted lip.  _

_ Don’t worry about it. _ Ryuji learned the first few times explaining  _ why _ he was fighting back mattered less than the fact he was fighting at all. All the “scuffles” only made the adults around him wonder why he wasn’t flattered at the attention of alphas. 

Other students saw it that way too. Ryuji the weird omega, 15 years old  _ still _ with his baby soft scent since he was waiting on his first heat and with it his own scent. All the kids in his old neighborhood playgroup were on their seasonal cycles already.

He’d been labeled the unruly omega, in part due constant arguments and physical fights with betas, even alphas!  _ He makes so much trouble for himself. It’s his own fault he can’t even purr to calm the alphas back down after he riles them up. _

Ryuji Sakamoto, had become the frequent troublemaker and general nuisance of Shujin High. By the time his first year ended, the teachers were praying he wasn’t in their classes the coming April.

\---

Year two at Shujin was only mildly calmer. His mother had started taking him to see a dynamic counselor who had specialized in helping people get in touch with their secondary gender. They were much more patient with Ryuji than his teachers at school. His fights had slowed down tremendously but his mother would still often be called in to talk about his “vulgar mouth”. He may not be as handsy, but Ryuji refused to let people get away with talking shit about him or any omega, even though they had all but abandoned him and never stuck up for him in return. Most of his altercations came at the expense of stepping in when alphas were harassing omegas, and even though he wasn’t ever given any real thanks, his moral compass couldn’t let it slide.

It’s unfortunate that his big heart and quick temper had led to what became known around Shujin Academy as the  _ Kamoshida Incident _ .

_ “Shit dude did you hear how he broke it?” _

_ “Yeah Mina was there, she said it sounded disgusting.” _

_ “I knew he was crazy, but he’s like crazy crazy!”  _

_ “Sakamoto’s gotta be expelled after that right?” _

_ “I feel like a dick saying it, but maybe it’ll finally quiet down if he does.” _

It had happened at the beginning of the second term in September. Ryuji had ended up needing a lot of surgeries on his leg and intense physical therapy that didn’t allow him to go to school until near the end of November. He was able to keep up with grades because surprising to everyone but himself, Ryuji was actually a very bright student when he was allowed to go at his own pace in his workbooks. 

The Ryuji Sakamoto that returned to Shujin was much different than the one that left. While he still was rather lanky for an omega, he had packed on some healthy muscle from his almost daily exercising to build the walkability back up in his leg. He had a near permanent scowl on his face, ready to bare his small fangs at anyone who looked at him even remotely wrong. The biggest shock to his peers however wasn’t the bulky knee brace and support guard around his leg, but the freshly bleached and choppy blond hair. His homeroom teacher tried to send him back home for being a distraction, but since there was nothing specifically banning dyed hair on students, he was allowed to stay. At the end of the day he was called in to the principal’s office to discuss his transition back to school.

  
  
  
  


“Kobayakawa-san,” his mother pleaded. They had been going back and forth for twenty minutes and Ryuji was ready to explode with nervous energy he wasn’t able to release. “I know my son has had his troubles in the past, but this seems extreme.” The human shit stain known as principal Kobayakawa sat unmoved by the woman and her son in front of him. He reminded Ryuji of a toad.

“And likewise, Sakamoto-san, you know that the amount of trouble your son has caused around Shujin the past two years should have him expelled today. His long absence due to his injury withstanding,” the principal dropped a thick blue folder on his desk separating him from the mother and child. He opens the file and begins reciting the list of offenses Ryuji could probably have memorized from how often it’s been repeated to him. 

“Physical altercations with students and most recently a member of the staff, vulgar language and behavior unbefitting of a student but especially an omega,” Ryuji lets out an annoyed chuff at that last comment. “Breaking dress code for uniforms, unnatural hair color,” Kobayakawa waves a meaty hand to her son, who’s slouched over in the chair. His hair  _ is _ a mess but that’s what happens when children decide to cut and bleach their hair in the middle of the night the day before they’re supposed to go back to school. She wants to be angry, but her eyes slide down to her son's slim legs, his swollen knee in its brace, and she just doesn’t have it in her heart. 

“I understand sir I really do, things have been hard for us since my husband left when Ryuji was younger,” Ryuji hates how small her voice sounds. He hates that he’s part of the cause of it. “His counselor thinks he might be showing signs of omega insecurity since we’re mostly a family of betas and his sire isn’t around. My son really is a good child.” Okay that’s enough.

“MA!” Ryuji blurts loudly. “You don’t have to tell him that shit, god come on.” It hurts like hell but Ryuji can’t stop bouncing his legs. He wants to get out this stupid fucking office and away form this stupid fucking prick. He didn’t even care when he got back and was told he was banned from joining clubs not restricted to omegas. It meant he wouldn’t be able to continue running track, the one thing he had enjoyed doing at school, but his injury had put an end to that before this meeting anyway.

“Well I think it’s important to know!” His mother retorted, before reeling back onto the principal. “I know my son is a lot but i just think--” Principal Kobayakawa raises a hand to cut her off and if it weren’t for the laws of this land Ryuji would leap across this desk and grip his hands around the bastard’s wrinkling neck for interrupting his mother. Instead he takes the deep breaths he’d learned in therapy to try and calm down. It helps. A little.

“I’m sorry but my hands are tied,” Kobayakawa closes the folder and slides it back under his desk. “Sakamoto-kun’s behavior can be excused medically but he still needs to serve some sort of consequence for his past actions. The administration is holding off his expulsion for this reason only. Until he can control himself and his overly aggressive outbursts he cannot be allowed to mixed-dynamic clubs. His next violent incident will end in his expulsion, so he needs to really think about his actions before jumping in too deep.” The principal stood signaling that the meeting was over. Ryuji’s mom stands next, followed by Ryuji who shakily gets back up and moves to the door before anyone. 

He hears his mom call after him but he can’t focus on anything over the ringing in his ears. Expulsion. He’s this close to being able to graduate and be done with this shit and he almost ruined everything his mother had been working so hard for. He’s out the door before anyone can catch him. He might be limp, but he’s still quick. Without turning back he ducks into the nearest empty bathroom. His knee is on fire. He locks the stall and slams down on the toilet, pulling his phone out. He texts his mom he’s safe and he’ll meet her at home. After he sees her text back okay baby he finally lets himself cry out his frustrations until his head hurts. The omega makes sure to return home only after he knows his mom will have left for her night shift. 

\---

Things were tense the first few weeks he’s back in December. More kids gave him a wide berth in the halls, it could’ve been because of the knee brace, but Ryuji wouldn’t consider his peers that considerate. He didn’t expect a welcome party after all. No one went out of their way to talk to him, apart from the alphas he once thought here his friends asking when he would let them  _ “help bring his heat on” _ so he could stop getting in trouble. Once he realized what they had implied, as if the disgusting leers and pushed out scents hadn’t been clues enough, his cheeks grew so hot from embarrassment he thought he would pass out. 

The teacher on duty said nothing and the other kids only laughed. Ryuji stopped eating lunch around others after that, but did he start keeping the switchblade he’d inherited from his grandpa on him. 

Slowly the tension from school carried over to the Sakomoto household. The holiday season meant more shifts for his mom but less money actually coming in. Higher heating bills, Christmas and New Year gift shopping, new clothes to fit around Ryuji’s changing body, past due medical and therapy bills, everything was adding up. Ryuji wanted to get a job to at least pay for his own shit, like the bleach he really needed to get to touch up his roots. And since he couldn’t be in the clubs he wanted after school anyway, might as well make money in his spare time. Unfortunately most places were hesitant to hire unmated omegas, especially ones that looked like punks. Ryuji had kept up his blond hair and cut eyebrows, despite the bitching from his teachers. He really didn’t want to ask his mom for money right now because he  _ knew _ she’d say yes and he knew that money could be better spent elsewhere.

So on a cold winter night a week before Christmas Ryuji headed into Shibuya alone to get to the beauty supply store. He’d been around the city countless times after school since no clubs  _ or  _ friends meant he had a lot of free time. Something about being out later than usual made him a little more nervous. For all the tough attitude he put on, and for all the fights he’d been in, he knew that if someone  _ really _ wanted to make an omega submit they could. The thought makes him pull his jacket hood over his head. He’d already bought the bleach with the last of his pocket money from the week. No cash meant no arcade time or new manga volume shopping. So with nowhere to go or really be that left little else to do but go where the roads take him. Ryuji had never been good at just sitting idle anyway. It’ll be good to burn some energy off before he goes home to sleep.

Night time wandering has a totally different vibe than afternoon wandering Ryuji notes. The people were different, more adults getting off work versus high schoolers. Still busy as fuck all.

He does still like the buzz of all the city noise though. Ever since he moved from the suburbs closer to the core of Shibuya, the constant noise made something in his brain feel almost right for once. 

The blond walked past stands where food fried noisily and also made his empty tummy rumble. He checked out the small music shop (where he stood for a good minute listening to the sample of a new album he definitely saved in his phone to check out later), and really just fucked around following whatever noises made him feel good until finally he ended up in a series of alleyways he doesn’t remember ever seeing, at least not in the daylight. The people look way different. Vibrant hair, multicolored skin, ripped clothing, they look so  _ cool _ . If they notice Ryuji standing like an awkward string bean, they politely don’t say anything. He keeps going, taking in everything. Neon glowing lights, steady electronic beats and clinking glasses from the bars, a woman’s tinkling laugh rings through the night air. It’s so loud, so loud and he loves it. The way all the noise layers in his head, it’s almost so much he’s paralyzed by it but in a good way.

“Hey kid! kid!” A voice snaps Ryuji out of his thoughts. It belongs to a dark skinned girl in a very tight and low cut dress that’s slit to show off a large thigh tattoo piece. She’s got a long pink braid with the sides of her head shaved. She looks Ryuji up and down before asking “you good?”

“Uh, yeah yeah. I’m fine, just uh, walking.” Real smooth. He scents the air and doesn’t smell anything aggressive, just a light floral scent, she must be a beta then. The girl raises a pierced brow but shrugs and goes back to chatting with her friends. They’re all just as street styled as her and Ryuji suddenly feels the shame of his  _ youth  _ on his shoulders. These people are way above him and his fake blond hair.

His heart can’t stop pounding. He’s pathetic. This was the most positive human interaction he’s had in months and he’s about to fucking cry. A stranger asking if he, an obviously lost idiot, was okay? He probably stumbled on gang turf or some shit and she was trying to get him to kindly fuck off. God dammit this is embarrassing. He turns tail quickly as he can with a fucked up knee trying to lock up from the cold, and scuttles back towards the front of the alley. Ryuji’s attempt is short-lived since he roughly bumps into what feels like a brick wall. Large hands grip the meat of his upper arms before he can bounce back and fall on his ass like the absolute fucking loser he is. 

“Sorry my bad I wasn’t--”Ryuji stammers before having to look up at the fucking giant still holding him up. Seriously, the person is like a whole head taller than him, and Ryuji is pretty tall. The man’s face was mostly covered by a low hanging grey cap and a thick black scarf around his mouth and neck, but it’s hard to miss the stormy grey eyes glaring into what feels like the depths of Ryuji’s soul. The man releases his grip, but Ryuji feels the imprint of his hands like a burn. The omega scents the air quickly but doesn’t smell anything, like  _ anything _ anything.  _ Scent blockers? _ He wonders. The larger man however, is quick to point out Ryuji’s particular scent.

“Fuck is a baby omega doing out in Shibuya at night?” His voice is deep and graveled like a panther’s purr. Ryuji shivers and thinks to himself that maybe his worn down triple 7 hoodie isn’t going to be enough for the rest of the winter. He stands upright and offers the man a glare of his own, but he feels a bit like a kitten facing a tiger. 

“Ain’t no baby omegas here, my bad for bumping into you,” Ryuji waves the man off before trying to sidestep him only to be blocked again.  _ What the hell man _ , the omega questions inwardly, fingers itching to touch the blade in his pocket. The strange man pulls his scarf down revealing thick grey sideburns and what must be days worth of stubble along an angled jaw. He’s got some kind of stick in his mouth that moves around when his lips turn down into a sneer.

“You even old enough to be around here at night? Where’s your parents kid?” The man makes a small show of looking over Ryuji and around the streets. Before Ryuji can explode out a retort, the pink haired girl from before comes bounding over and grips the man’s arm.

“Iwai-san! You’re late, it’s rude to keep a girl waiting you know,” she presses her breasts against Iwai’s arm but he doesn’t seem to respond. Ryuji wants boobs on his arms, fucking trade him places you ass. This _ Iwai-san  _ rudely does not trade places with Ryuji but instead covers the girls brown hands with his own paler ones as she squeezes his arm tighter. 

“You’re the one who’s been late the last 3 sessions, forgive me for thinking I’d try to match your time,” Iwai rumbles before removing the stick--a yellow lollipop--from his mouth and turning off to walk with the girl on his arm. He takes a glance back at Ryuji.

“Better get home before your curfew baby omega,” he calls before he and the girl walk into a glowing shop with steel bars over the windows. Lime green lights above the door spell out  **Untouchable** . He’d never seen the store before, obviously since he happened upon this whole area by accident but he made to sneak a picture of it so he’d be able to remember it next time he found his way to Shibuya at night. 


	2. lie for fun and fake the way I hold you

As was tradition for the past 4 years since Aya Sakamoto started her secondary career as a medical assistant, she had to work on Christmas Eve. Aya was an average sized beta woman with a muted scent of earth before rain, although her ex often said she smelled more like mud. 

Asshole.

Aya had shoulder length brown hair she often wore in a low ponytail, especially after one of her coworkers said it flattered her, and she had large brown eyes that held just a hint of mischief even after all she’d been through in her 32 years on planet earth. 

In the small bathroom of the overpriced apartment she rents in Shibuya there’s a matching set of troublemaking eyes peering over her shoulder in the mirror. Ryuji, her morning star, her sun and moon, the absolute light of her life for whom she would throw her self into traffic if it only meant his happiness, was on Aya’s  _ last _ fucking nerve of the day. 

“Ma, I swear I’ll get them to a C, please don’t take the remote to work with you,” Ryuji whines attempting to sway her mind. He kneels his lanky ass to the tiled floor, knees sounding like a parade of mouse traps going off, and adds “do you want me to beg? I will, I ain’t too proud.” Aya gives up on her winged liner after Ryuji’s elbow bumps the back of her knee and decides a smoky eyed look will be fine. 

“For the last time, I am taking the remote because you have been promising to get all your grades to a C before the end of this term and somehow English and History are both Ds,” Aya hates to do it. She knows her son struggles fiercely in school, and he has ever since he started. Like he stumbled at the starting block and has since spent the rest of his educational career just trying to catch up. He’d been doing so well when he was doing the homebound program, and Aya heavily weighed the decision to just let Ryuji stay home, but there was no way she would be able to keep up with the cost of the materials on her salary.

So while she hates having to push her beloved child into an environment she knows he isn’t thriving in, Aya also knows that he won’t be able to get any kind of stable work without at least a high school degree, and since he’s an omega he needs every leg up he can get in this bitch of a world. And in this world, Cs get degrees.

Aya checks the digital watch on her dainty wrist. She’s gonna have to book it to the subway and pray for no delays. She turns from the mirror and leans down to kiss the top of Ryuji’s head. She gets a whiff of the vanilla shampoo he uses but underneath is still the soft scent of “not just ripe” omega. Sweet but not too syrupy, more airy and light like spun sugar.  _ Ugh _ it’s like a drug for moms, and Aya feels almost guilty for the euphoria she gets from it 16 years later. Ryuji gives an annoyed “mamaaa” before flapping his hands to get her to stop.

“Sorry sorry, it’s just too good ‘Yuji,” her plump lips stretch to smile widely as she ruffles his spiked up blonde waves. The midnight bleach project has thinned Ryuji’s hair a bit, but hopefully it’ll start to grow back to its normal thickness soon. “I’ll be back by 9 am, and we’ll make our waffles okay? There’s leftovers in the fridge or you can make soup and sandwiches.” Ryuji limps behind her through the apartment as she grabs her thick coat and purse to finally head to work. 

“Wait--9? I thought you were doing a 12 hour shift? Five to five?” Shit he wasn’t supposed to catch that. Well better to rip the band aid off now. 

“You’re right, but,” Aya can’t fight the light pink dusting her tanned cheeks. “I’m going out after my shift.”

“Going out where? With who?!” Ryuji shrieks, causing Aya’s shoulders to tense. She should be used to how loud her son is by now.

“Well since you  _ asked _ I’m going on a date, and before you start she is very nice and I am an adult and free to see whoever I please as long as my responsibilities are being met.” It wasn’t that Aya wanted to hide her budding relationship, she knew in her heart of hearts Ryuji would be supportive, it’s just she’s used to keeping her spheres of “motherhood” and “woman in the dating world” separate. She watches as Ryuji processes the statement. He suddenly snaps his fingers.

“Wait, is it that one redhead?” Ryuji asks, seemingly not phased by the sentiments Aya had been preparing for this moment. Caught off guard she only nods in reply. Ryuji gives a sly grin. “She’s hot.” Aya gives his side a rough poke causing him to jerk away and giggle.

“She’s old enough to be your mother, you punk!”

“Yeah but not everyone gets knocked up at 16 though,” Ryuji snarkily retorts. That one earns him a whack with his mom’s heavy ass purse. “Damn okay okay!” The tall omega relents. Aya blows a big raspberry on his cheeks, gives him a cheery goodbye and heads off to the shift she’d been looking forward to all week.

Ryuji is bored by eight o clock. He’d already eaten the all leftover pasta. He tried to study his English vocab notes, but grew bored after a few minutes. He ambles into the kitchen and makes his version of a deconstructed sandwich, eating the cheese first, then ham, and finishing it with toasted bread smothered in butter and jelly. But he’s still bored. He’s used to spending his Christmas Eve alone since middle school. He just wants to watch the Featherman Christmas variety show that marathons every year but he can’t because his ma took the remote so he could focus on his studies. Studies he gave approximately half a shit about. And that half was being generous.

He got like this often, like something was buzzing alive under his skin. Unable to leave unless he found a way to reroute it away. Before  _ the incident _ , Ryuji used to jog around the city to practice for track, preferring it going his own way over being glared at by his alpha and beta teammates for having the nerve to be in  _ their  _ space. He’d find parks he’d never been too and poke down trails. He’d run and run and run until his legs felt like they’d give out and then he’d run home and finally crash. Now though, he just has a weight set in his bedroom and his physical therapist approved exercises. He’s got a few more weeks left in the brace on his knee, and he’s trying his damnedest to get straightened out so that he won’t need a support cane after. He already has a target on his back, no need to draw even more negative attention to himself. 

The omega sighs and finds his way back to his room. It isn’t much, just a few staples from his childhood. His bed is queen sized and overripe with pillows and blankets, at the suggestion of his dynamic counselor to his mom.  _ It’ll support his omega _ , fat lot of help that did. Ryuji’s desk isn’t in much better shape, having taken the brunt of slammed open doors in their old place from the crazy alpha he refuses to claim that used to live there. It holds his shit and that’s all he needs. Ryuji climbs into the bed, tucking himself under the winter comforter and pulling his phone out. He doesn’t expect any messages but he does feel like going through his photos.

Ryuji knows his memory is shit, he lives with it. So he built up the habit of taking pictures and writing notes in his apps so that he can keep track of shit he wants to remember. He doesn’t fully understand it, but it almost works like a memory trigger. He sees the picture and after a minute remembers why he took the picture and everything related to it. Same with the near cryptic notes he leaves in his app some days. No one else would understand the nonsensical series of emojis he types up but really who the fuck else is reading Ryuji’s notes.

He scrolls for a while, reminiscing through the week through photos. A sunset he thought his mom would like. The fat orange cat that he saw stuck in a gutter that made him laugh before he tried to help it out. His forearms are still cut up from that ungrateful gremlin. He checks up on a note that reminds him of a band sample he’d listened to and that memory makes him jolt upright. After the music store he wandered down that weird alley and ran into that one man. Ryuji’s thumbs scroll through photos until he sees it. The neon green and black sign, Untouchable. Ryuji tries lightening and zooming in on the photo like he’s on Criminal Minds but it was just too dark and grainy. Well there’s only one way to satisfy his curiosity. 

\---

The amount of couples on dates makes Ryuji feel like a third wheel for the entire city. They really couldn’t wait until tomorrow on actual Christmas day when he didn’t have to look at them? Disrespectful as hell. Ryuji tries his best to recall the route that led him through the streets and back to Untouchable. He decides to trust his gut and follow the sounds he remembered best of all. Loud bars, motorcycles and their noisy engines, and that same delectable smelling chicken cart remind him that he’s on the right path. Ryuji tried harder to blend in this time, wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a greyed skull in the middle. He put on his tightest pair of ripped black jeans, since it makes it easier for the brace not to get bunched up in the fabric. He wore a pair of sneakers modeled after a very popular manga character that he had to save his allowance for weeks to obtain, and even then they were a half a size too big, totally worth it though. The blonde had tried getting his hair under control, but it was still rebelling after his recent root touch up so he just wore a dark grey beanie. Tying the look up was a buffalo plaid vest over his skull sweater. He hoped it made him look older, but if he still reeks like a “baby omega” a new look can only do so much.

Ryuji knew he was in the right place the moment he felt the odd tickle on his brain. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed this feeling until he was walking faster down the alleyway. Most of the bars were glowing with Christmas lights and drunk people swayed like wheat in a field to the live music blasting out. The omega was in that gray zone, where yes he was a minor in an area serving alcohol but he also could turn a corner and leave at any time.  _ Fuck it, let’s go. _

The crowd is a heady mix of scents from dynamics along with being outdoors in the city, but he didn’t feel overwhelmed. At least one blessing that came from his unripe omega status was his slightly muted sense of smell. Nobody looked at him weird here, in fact most people could give less of a shit that he’s here. It’s nothing like the cruel way at Shujin where people are purposely ignoring him, more so everyone is so caught up in their own lives that Ryuji is just another body in the crowd. A body that people smile and nod at as he moves through and he’s left with that fluttering sensation he hasn’t felt in a really long time, and  _ fuck _ he isn’t going to cry over it like last time, he’s supposed to be mature and cool tonight get it together man  _ come on-- _

_ Stop being a cry baby before I give you something to cry about _

The sharp memory pulls the omega to a stop, causing a girl behind him to spill her drink a little down her back. He doesn’t hear her breathy apology. All Ryuji feels is his chest going from warm flutter to cold, tight, fear.  _ Okay run through the breathing, quick quick it’s okay man calm down. _

_ In 2 3 4 and out 2 3 4 _

Ryuji repeats his counts ten times and it helps loosen the tangled string his heart became just a bit. A bit is all he needs to get moving again. Which with the way the cold air is biting into his knee, is really fucking convenient. He limps over to a small bistro table and sits just to collect himself. Everything had been feeling good and then that ass had to ruin it and he wasn’t even here. Ryuji threads his fingers into his hair under his beanie and gives it a short mean tug. He doesn’t know why it feels good, but he used to do it when his parents would have really loud fights that his humming just couldn't tune out. It grounds him back to the moment. A small blip of self induced pain. He waits a moment before opening his eyes until he hears the band finish a set and the crowd cheering wildly as they leave the stage. The vibrations feel really good down Ryuji’s back. 

When he opens his eyes, it’s like he’s looking through his photograph. Tucked into the wall is Untouchable. Steel bars are still blocking the open windows, but the indoor lights are on.

Ryuji stands, wincing a bit on his knee before weaving through bodies and standing in front of the open doors. There’s nothing  _ physically _ blocking the way; but there’s the unmistakable scent of an alpha nearby and suddenly Ryuji doesn’t feel so brave and cool and punk rock. But Mama Sakamato didn’t raise no bitch, so he takes timid steps inside. The interior is relatively dimmed and smaller than he would have imagined. Something catches Ryuji’s eyes and stops in his trek.

One wall is lined with what looks like guns, but they can’t be guns right? They’re illegal in Japan, no one would be  _ stupid _ enough to just have illegal shit on display like that right? He can’t stop his body from practically bouncing over to the display.  _ Holy shit these are guns! _ Ryuji reaches a hand out to touch, but his wrist is quickly grabbed.

“Well if it isn’t baby omega,” it’s the guy from before,  _ Iwai-san~  _ the human giant. Ugh, this tool. He’s wearing the same low grey cap over his eyes not allowing Ryuji to get a good look at his face. “Fingers off the merchandise unless you’re buying, got it?” Ryuji pouts and rips his wrist from the offending hand before tucking his own hands back in his pockets. 

“You didn’t have to just grab me you know,” the omega chuffs before settling his brown eyes back on the wall of guns. “What is all this shit anyway? You guys are some kind of smugglers?” Ryuji glances at the couple in the shop. They seem distracted looking inside a glossy book of some sort. “Doing a shit job keeping a low cover.” Iwai rolls his eyes before leaning over Ryuji to tap a steel sign. Ryuji chooses to ignore the invasion of personal space and turns around to read: 

**Untouchable**

**Airsoft Guns**

**Tattoos & Piercings**

**Custom Orders Available**

_ Oh. _ Well then.

“Ah,” the omega huffs softly, ears pink from getting the situation wrong. “Still kind of weird though.” Iwai snorts a laugh, before pulling an orange lollipop out his mouth.

“Pays the bills,” he replies coolly in that graveled voice again. “But you,  _ little baby _ , don’t look to be in the market for a gun,” Iwai places his large right palm on Ryuji’s back, smack between his shoulders. “And there ain’t a chance in hell you’re old enough for a tattoo,” Iwai grips the fabric of the omega’s vest and gives it a rough twist causing him to let out a surprised squeak. Before Ryuji can think he’s pulled in closer to the man. “So tell me kid, what exactly are _ you _ doing here asking about smugglers, huh?” With the omega’s back ramrod straight and Iwai flashes a very large,  _ very _ sharp, set of alpha fangs. 

When Ryuji’s fought alphas before, he’s taken the stunted, not yet ripened bites from his peers when they try and get a leg up on him by trying to bitch him into submission. But Iwai’s fangs are VERY much capable of biting Ryuji into submission and he feels his heart stutter step. He’s gotta get the fuck outta dodge. Curiosity be damned.

“Listen man I was just in the neighborhood,” Ryuji tries very hard to push Iwai’s chest back, but he can’t escape the grip tight at his back. Plus if he’s an alpha, a GROWN alpha, there’s no fucking way he can push him off no matter how hard he tries. “I just wanted to check out the music and I saw the shop, I’m sorry, I can go.” The omegas voice trails off into a whimper and Iwai almost cracks. Almost. It’s super close. 

He hadn’t meant to scare the kid, he was probably like most of the minors who came down this way. Looking for an edge, something to put them above the rest of the other snot nosed kids in their class. But with the way things have been on the streets lately, he can’t put it above an enemy to use an omega to lure him into some kind of trap. But even his rivals aren’t stupid enough to send some lanky omega who hadn’t even had their first heat yet. Kid couldn’t even tell Iwai was an alpha until he bared his fangs. He lets out a long suffering sigh and releases the blonde omega’s jacket. He can see him almost sink to his knees ( _ is that a knee brace? Fuck is a kid doing in a brace? _ ) but he snaps to get the omegas attention.

“Listen little baby,” Iwai begins but the omega immediately puffs up in size. 

“I have a fucking name!”  _ Ugh shrill. _

“I don’t really give a fuck, don’t come back until you’re 20 got it? Minor in here after curfew? Not trying to get shut down here.”

“I’m not even doing anything illegal, a man can’t come enjoy a christmas eve show?” The omega who had looked ready to piss in submission just a moment ago was suddenly geared up to argue back. With a fucking alpha. While wearing a knee brace.  _ How are they making omegas these days?  _ Iwai wonders sizing the kid up, he’s awfully tall for an omega, almost to Iwai’s shoulders. He’s got some muscle, and a small dip in his waist before it tapers off to slim hips. Really if he couldn’t smell the sugary scent of omega on him he’d never bet money this kid was anything other than a beta. 

“A  _ man _ can, sure,” Iwai starts, crossing his arms over his chest and he sees the omega swallow at the sight of his black sweater tightening over his muscles. “But a minor can not. An unaccompanied minor omega shouldn’t be near here at all.” Iwai can admit he is a little curious about what possessed this kid to come back to  _ this _ part of Shibuya, but he’s survived for his 40 years by being a part of the “mind your own business” club and he isn’t ready to rescind his membership over some noisy punk. 

Ryuji tries to look over to the other customers from earlier for help, and after struggling to finally see over Iwai’s shoulder,  _ the fucking gorilla _ , he notices they’d been rushed out by some other dude with a shaggy brown ponytail and a real nasty smirk on his face. Ryuji quickly scents the air and realizes that man had been the source of the sharp alpha scent from before. He is trapped in a gun store with two alphas. FUCKING COOL. Nothing stops the full body shudder or the distressed whine that bullies its way out his throat. 

“Christ Iwai, you done showing off? Send the kid home so we can close early and I can get a coffee already,” The stank faced Alpha already is half out the door, a dark scarf around his neck, but wearing a sleeveless shirt that shows off his heavily inked arms. Iwai side steps out the way for Ryuji to pass by and tries to hold in his snicker as the little omega shuffles by and quickly darts by his apprentice at the door. The blond turns back to look at them both, quickly sneers his fangs and darts off into the crowded night. _ God that kid is weird.  _ Iwai turns off the last of the lights before meeting Goro at the door. They turn and lock the entrance, finally shutting down after a slow day, before weaving into the crowd of christmas happy drunks. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Iwai leads, unwrapping a green sucker and popping it in his mouth.  _ Ooh, too sour _ , he grimaces. Goro rolls his red eyes before gripping Iwai’s grey coat and leading them to the last coffee stand open and staring his mentor down before he gives in and pays for the cup. 

“I don’t think you want my thoughts,” Goro replies only after getting his coffee and taking short sips since it was still way too hot for normal human consumption. Iwai leans onto a standing bar before turning back to Goro.

“Wouldn’t ask if I didn’t, so shoot.” Iwai makes a finger gun and pokes it into Goro’s pec.

“First, never do  _ that _ ,” Goro pinches Iwai’s fingers and removes them from his tit. “-ever again. Second, I don’t think he was working for anyone, you could smell him, he’s a baby. It’d be a stupid set up for anyone.” Iwai nods along, thinking the same thing, 

“However, it could be a ploy on our sympathies. Oh no little omega are you lost do you need help? Then blam, brains on the wall before you can blink.” Goro can get a little...specific sometimes, but he’s straightforward and that’s why Iwai trusts him. The brunette sips his coffee again, before giving a leering grin. 

“Do let me be the one to scare the little one again next time though, it looked fun.” The greyed alpha raises a thick eyebrow, not following the line of conversation.

“What are you talking about? You think he’ll come back?” 

Akechi barks a bitter laugh and downs the rest of his coffee taking small pleasure in the way it burns him inside out. 

“If I had to guess, I’m only a few years older than the kid. If some smoking hot alpha told me to stay away after bullying me, I'd be back the very next morning,” Goro coos out in what he’s coined his “princely” voice and Iwai hates the way it makes the tip of his nose turn pink. If Goro ever says anything he’ll blame it on the cold. “Trust me, he’ll be back.” 

Iwai hopes for once, Goro is wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some time to update the tags. This story took a much angister turn than originally planned, oops lmao.


	3. use my hands in your spare time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mind the updated tags, but I hope you love reading this as much as I loved writing it.

Ryuji makes it back to his apartment without any further manhandling from gun enthusiasts. There were some drunk guys on the subway that kept giving him looks, but he made sure to flash his switchblade and they left him alone. By the time the omega climbs the stairs of his apartment and gets back on the couch he’d left six hours ago his knee is on fire. 

“God damn,” he mutters standing to peel himself out his knee brace, then his jeans, and finally the skull sweater and plaid vest. Clad in only his lime green boxer briefs Ryuji gathers his clothes and tosses them in his room, because he can already hear his mom nagging him in the morning for being messy if he doesn’t. He turns and plops back down on the couch and starts to stretch his legs. He holds his counts and then begins the cycle, finally getting some relief after the 3rd round.

His mom had told him she didn’t mind refilling his prescription the hospital gave him after the surgery, and while they helped he didn’t like how slow they made him, mentally and physically. His brain may not work like everyone else’s but he was used to his way of functioning and didn’t want any changes. The blond heads into the kitchen to grab the bottle of ibuprofen out of the medicine cabinet and takes them with the glass of water he’d been leaving by the sink specifically for this purpose. It drives his mom crazy, but what's the point of washing it when he’s just going to use it again for the same exact thing tomorrow?

It’s a little after midnight and while Ryuji isn’t as restless as before she still doesn’t feel ready to go to sleep just yet. So the omega does what any other teen with no one home and access to the internet does: look for porn. He makes sure the front door is locked, then makes his way back to his bedroom and locks that door too. One rookie mistake was enough to make him paranoid every time. The omega rips his beanie off his head and tosses it on his desk before dive bombing into his bed. He thinks he hears something slide off the edge and tumble to the floor but right now he’s starting to only think with his dick. He lays down on his stomach, pushing his hips back and up before maneuvering them down onto his pillow that he reserves for these occasions. Swiping open his phone he goes to his tried and true porn site and scrolls down the home page. He didn’t ever have anything particular in mind, since he was already pretty fluid in his own sexuality. Aesthetically he liked it all. Breasts, pecs, thighs, ass, all bodies were good bodies. He was midway scrolling down more when he caught sight of a large tanned man with wavy black hair in a half up and down style and biceps that looked big enough to crush his head. Based on how his hips gave a wiggle, this seemed to be the mood tonight. 

It wasn’t a long video, about 9 minutes. That should be enough time. Ryuji readjusts to move his right hand down to palm against the outline of his cock. He knew he wasn’t as big as other boys due to his omega status, but it still felt really good. He pushes play on the video.

The man begins by posing suggestively in the camera. He keeps half his face hidden beneath a mask with a lewd cartoon mouth drawn on it, while his dark eyes never leave the camera. In the room there’s a bed stuffed with pillows and the man takes the camera and films the walk before laying down on his back. He makes sure to capture his thick tanned thighs, sprinkled in black hair. He runs nails up and down the muscles before stopping to grip his thick cock where Ryuji can see the knot starting to form at the base. _Huh_ , he thinks. While he’s seen alphas in porn before, he doesn’t often seek it out normally preferring videos with betas. But he’s been leading on instinct so far tonight he might as well see how this plays out. 

While the alpha on screen strokes himself to further hardness Ryuji continues to palm himself through his shorts. Tonight he wants a slow build up to a satisfying end. He stretches his legs further apart to start grinding more on the pillow as the alpha on his phone screen begins rolling his hips up into his hand, the knot swelling just a bit more.

_Fuck_ , Ryuji groans low capturing his bottom lip between his teeth. He feels his hole clench down on nothing, letting out a small spot of slick. He gives one more good thrust against his pillow before slowing his movements and pushing his face into the mattress to try and calm down a little. He usually doesn’t produce slick at all when he does this, since he tends to focus more on his cock, but--the alpha on screen lets out a rumbling purr and Ryuji feels himself make a bigger wet spot on his underwear. He quickly rolls his hips back up to pull them off all the way and tosses them on the floor before getting back on his pillow. The camera angle had changed now focusing on the bed showcasing the new addition.

“Everyone meet my omega.” A head of blue curly hair pokes out the blankets and Ryuji debates if he wants to keep watching. He isn’t into the talking down most alphas do in alpha/omega videos, he gets enough of that at school. He’ll never say it out loud either but most omegas in porn have bodies most alphas consider perfect. Shorter builds, slim but curvy with big asses and soft bellies. All things Ryuji lacks. But something about the way this man sounds so happy to be in the presence of this tiny thing makes him reconsider. The alpha runs his hands through the omega’s curls, exposing a bit of his brown roots needing to be touched up. The omega on screen chirps and purrs happily before he moves the blankets to expose more of himself. He does have a soft, pale tummy, but he’s also got long, toned legs just like Ryuji. It shouldn’t make his heart flutter, it’s just porn for fuck’s sake. The omega rubs his hands up and down his body and as he turns his head to follow the stroking hands and the jingling on his collar is picked up on the mic. 

Ryuji places a hand on his bare neck. Would he like a collar? He gives his neck a little squeeze just as the omega goes into take the head of his alpha’s cock into his mouth. The alpha keeps one hand gripped in the omegas hair, but uses the other to gently stroke his cheek as he works it deeper into his mouth.

“There you go, look at you baby,” the alpha croons slowly causing the omega to purr even louder. Ryuji feels his cheeks warm and he removes his hand from his neck to slide middle and ring fingers into his mouth. He suckles them like he sees the omega doing and feels his body relax more into his position. The omega works the cock in mouth, going so far as to push the whole thing almost down to the knot and Ryuji can’t help but be a little impressed. The alpha pulls out and bends to pull his mask down and give the omega a sloppy kiss.

He can’t imagine any of the alphas at his school ever trying to kiss an omega after they suck them off but maybe that’s why porn is about the fantasy. It makes something warm in Ryuji’s belly anyway. They kiss harder, the omega taking the alpha’s lips with their tiny fangs before the alpha dives into the neck. Ryuji’s hands pull from his mouth covered in spit and before he thinks he rakes his nails down his neck, leaving red lines on the pale skin. _Shit shit shit_ , he repeats doing the action once again. The pain makes his brain go fuzzy at the seams and his cock leaks precum onto the pillow. It makes rolling his hips a smoother slide and he can feel his lungs about to burst from how hard he’s panting.

He can feel his hole leaking too and he worries his lip again. Rarely does he touch back there, but his body is making way more slick than it normally does. Ryuji looks back to his phone to see the alpha has moved to opening up the omega with two thick fingers. The omega looks so tiny on his huge fingers he almost wonders if it hurts, but by the way the digits are coming out shinier each time he pulls out the blue haired male must be okay. Ryuji props his phone on another pillow before taking the hand off his hardness and moving it between his cheeks. He knows he’s pretty tight, but with all the lubrication his hole feels soft around the edges. He gives a tentative push, gasping at how he sinks in past the second knuckle. He keeps going until he sinks all the way in. It feels different, not bad, but not impressive or worthy of the lewd moans the omega on screen is giving. _Probably because you’re by yourself._ But then he starts matching the pace of the alpha on screen. He goes faster then slows, edging himself like he sees, then bravely adds a second finger. It’s snug, but a perfect fit. 

He tests the speed of thrusts with two fingers and chokes out a moan at the feeling of being so full. _Fuck_ , how long had been missing out on this? He keeps dragging his fingers in and out, instinct knowing he’s looking for something, but naivety not letting him realize exactly what that was. Ryuji keeps scratching down his chest, whimpering whenever he feels the heated skin raise into welts. A wet spot forms on the mattress from how long Ryuji’s had his mouth open but he’s scared to move away. Like if he changes anything about what he’s doing right now it will make him lose the pleasure racing through his body. He can feel his abs tightening every so often as he humps his cock into the pillow, his hips chasing the fullness of his fingers. It’s so good, _so_ fucking good.

“That’s it little omega come on,” the alpha’s voice is back and even lower than before. A whimper punches out of Ryuji and he’s so out of it he doesn’t realize he’s been letting out high pitched whines. The omega on screen quickly orgasms, shooting cum onto his soft tummy. Ryuji doesn’t want to come yet, he doesn’t want to let go of the feeling of electricity all over his skin. He grips his cock, moaning at how slippery it is, as the omega in the video cries from overstimulation. Ryuji holds his breath and squeezes his cock tighter. The video changes again to the omega on all fours just like Ryuji is now. The alpha nuzzles down his back leaving bruising kisses in his wake. When he gets to the omega’s loose hole, shiny with slick, the alpha leans in close.

“Baby boy you’re so filthy,” he growls before spitting against the omega’s hole and biting into his cheek. The image combined with Ryuji’s hips rolling just the right way knocks his fingers into a particular spot deep inside him and he swears he saw a galaxy explode behind his eyelids.

“Ah fuck fuck _fuck_ ” he whines, matching the omega in the video. The alpha had finally pushed inside the omega’s hole and had a hard grip on their hips. “You ready baby?” The alpha asked, but the omega gave a little smirk over their shoulder into the camera. “Don’t hold anything back _daddy_ ,” he purred as the alpha gripped his hair and pulled him hard into a perfect arch. Ryuji stopped clawing his chest to copy the move, vision whiting out for a second. His hole clenched harder on his fingers as he kept sliding in and out, trying so hard to find that spot again. The alpha on the video is roughly fucking into the omega, hips smacking hard on each thrust. The mix of the alpha’s growls, the omegas punched out “ _ah, ah~ daddy more please,_ ” and the jingling of the belled collar have Ryuji right on the edge. He’s ready, he’s ready, 

“ _Please, please, please_ ” Ryuji doesn’t recognize his voice as he begs into the mattress. “I wanna cum, _please_ ,” he times glancing at his phone just as the alpha smacks a hand on the omegas ass causing it to redden and jiggle. Ryuji lets go of his hair to claw and squeeze around his neck again and _fuck_ he’s so close. So close, god please he _just wants to cum,_ he can feel it right there as he curls his toes and digs his knees harder into the bed to push back harder onto his hand. 

“Ah fuck that’s it baby, you’re doing so good,” the alpha’s voice growls in the camera as he pants heavily thrusting harder into the omega. “Let go baby you can do it,” 

Ryuji muffles his screams as he squeezes his neck harder and just as he finds that spot again he hears,

_“Cum for daddy like a good boy.”_

His cock shoots out cum making the slide against the pillow fucking euphoric as his ass clenches in beat with his heartbeat around his fingers. Ryuji’s brain can only play _good boy_ on loop as his orgasm makes its way through his body. It takes a minute for his heart to slow down and his vision to unblur. He collapses forward into the mess of cum and slick on his bed. His muscles feel loose and he feels great.

And then the post nut clarity hits.

He just got off to alpha/omega porn. Like HARD got off. And did that omega say _daddy_? He totally said daddy. The alpha said it too. Since when did he have a daddy kink?! Ryuji buries his face back into the mattress, and wills away whatever sort of trauma he has to have that made him think cumming his brain out to _that_ was okay. He flips his phone face down on the mattress, but only after bookmarking the video for research purposes, before stripping the sheets off his bed. He made a bigger mess than he ever has tonight. He idly wonders if making this much slick means he’ll have his first heat soon then. The thought makes him nervous, which is annoying since the whole point of getting off was to make him relaxed. Ugh, he’ll definitely need a shower after this one. The blond chucks everything in the laundry basket before speeding through a shower, barely drying himself before he throws a flat sheet over his bare mattress, calls it “good enough” and sleeps away all his fucky thoughts.

Aya enters her apartment at 8:47 on Christmas morning and is only a little confused that her son doesn’t immediately hop up from the couch to greet her. She places her coat, bag, and shoes in the entryway before seeing that the fold out couch isn’t even set up. Ryuji really didn’t stay up and wait for her, huh. She pulls her hair out her ponytail before walking to the small hall closet that has turned into her personal closet. When they first got the apartment she knew she could only afford a one bedroom and that the room would belong to her omega son. The dynamic counselor made it clear omegas need to have their own sense of space in order to healthily nest. She didn’t mind sleeping on the couch and using the rest of the place as one big bedroom, it definitely made midnight snacking much easier. Aya changed out her scrubs and into her soft snowman pj set, before pulling out the matching set she’d bought Ryuji and hid for a Christmas morning present. She’s been the mother of a teenager long enough to know not to even try and open that door this early so she sets them at the foot of his door, gives a quick knock, and heads off to make their waffles.

Ryuji wakes a bit later and after a quick _“hell yeah”_ runs into the bathroom to change into the soft fuzzy pajamas his mom got him. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and they both sit down on the couch to eat, since their kitchen isn’t big enough for a dining table.

“So,” the blond says around a mouthful of waffles. “How was the date?” 

“A lot of fun, we went to a karaoke bar with some other girls and then walked around the city this morning before she dropped me off here. She told me to tell you Merry Christmas,” Aya replied. She wouldn’t include the other activities that took place, choosing the parenting style that she’d appropriately answer any questions her child ever asked. “What did you get up to last night blondie?” she teased before seeing her son’s shoulders tense.

“Nothing much.” For someone who talked a mile a minute, that was a very short answer. 

Aya narrowed her eyes before putting her plate down on the coffee table. She placed her hands in her lap and angled her body towards Ryuji.

“Nothing much?” 

“Nope.”

“And if I look around this apartment I won’t find anything unsavory?”

“Okay!” Ryuji swallowed his bite and let out a sigh. “I went around Shibuya and saw some live shows, that’s it. I was home by midnight though.” 

“Honey, I’m not mad you went out, but I will say you need to stay away from bars. You’re still a minor no matter how much a punk you dress up as,” Aya teases and Ryuji sticks his tongue out at her. They resume eating and Aya debates whether she should ask the next question before biting the bullet. “Did you go out with any friends?” 

“I did not,” Ryuji starts but quickly goes on, “but I met some uh, cool people there. From other schools. They seemed nice.” They were certainly not nice, but his mom doesn’t need that detail. 

“Oh! Well that’s great! Maybe you’ll see them again soon?” his mom was doing a poor job at hiding her hopefulness, but Ryuji didn’t have the heart to be honest.

“Yeah, you never know what happens at shows.” They eat quietly until Aya goes to reach for something on the coffee table, eyes going wide.

“Oh fuck, 'Yuji I left the tv remote at work.”

\---

It’s a slow afternoon at Untouchable. After the “Christmas couple” tattoo rush, customers prefer to schedule appointments until after the new year. Most walk-ins were small enough to handle alone, which is why Iwai Munehisa had told Goro to take the rest of the year off and fly home to see his siblings. 

“You sure?” Goro asked for the thousandth time.

“Yes, go home.” Iwai responds without even looking up from his magazine. Goro returns to his sketchbook, before lifting his head again.

“Are you going home?”

Munehisa stops reading then and shoots him a look.

“Home to what exactly?” Goro knew his past, knew his current life as well. Fuck kinda question was that?

Goro must’ve realized what he’d said and closed his sketchbook. “I mean, if you don’t have any plans you’re welcome to come spend New Year’s with us. Miki won’t mind changing the reservation at the onsen, and even if they can’t get another bed it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had to crash on a floor.” Iwai does consider it, taking a hand to rub at the beard he’s been letting grow in. Hot springs do sound nice, but he wouldn’t feel right intruding on this particular occasion. Goro had only found the last of his lost siblings this past year. This would be their first holiday they’d ever spent together. They don’t need a stranger there for that.

“No need, I’ll be here when you get back holding down the fort.” Iwai gently closes down the invite and Goro returns to his sketchbook. 

Now, on New Year’s Eve he sits at Untouchable bored out of his mind, with a stiff back that almost taunts him for choosing not to go to the springs. It was a weird in-between time of the day where most of his neighboring stores were closing to go home to their families for the holiday, but there were also a lot of people out getting ready for the night. People like him who probably didn’t have anywhere to spend the holiday with. He could always call his old group of friends, but their previous entanglements make their relationships tricky. What starts as a night out drinking can quickly end up being a _job_ and Iwai Munehisa is done with _all that shit_. The large gecko coverup tattoo on his neck is proof of that commitment. 

He spends the next hour listening to bands warming up their instruments for the local shows tonight, while trying to find a system for organizing the new sets of armor on the shelves. He doesn’t want to rotate old stock too far to back, he’s gotta get that shit sold somehow. 

The shop bell chimes and Munehisa turns to greet whoever is likely here for a spontaneous “new year, new me” tattoo but is surprised to see none other than the blonde kid he only knew as,

“Baby omega.” he holds back a laugh. “You’re about to make me lose a bet.”

Ryuji ignored the tingle that ran up his spine at the alpha’s slow drawl of the stupid nickname he gave him. The perfectly capable and _totally mature_ omega squared his shoulders and with as much confidence as he could muster strolled up to the counter of the store. He watched as the alpha shot him a questioning look before he stepped away from the wall lined with vests and met him at the register.

“You need something?”

“I want a piercing,” Ryuji blurts out. “Two piercings. Both my ears.” Ryuji’s stance doesn’t falter. But he watches the alpha lean over the counter, grey eyes looking him up and down from beneath his cap.

“How old are you kid?”

“Sixteen.”

“You’re a minor.”

Ryuji places the required documents he’d gotten his mom to sign on the counter in front of Munehisa. He was a terrible liar face to face, but if he happened to chase after his already frazzled and getting stressed by the second mom as she was late to work and ask her to quickly sign something that he needed _right this second_ , then that was between him and god. The man looked down at the names and signatures on the paper, smirked, and then met Ryuji’s eyes again.

“You got money Sakamoto?” 

Ryuji flashes the money he’d received in the mail from his grandma for Christmas. The man’s thick grey brows furrowed before he waved for Ryuji to put his money away. “Don’t flash shit around like that, it's a good way to get robbed.” The blond blushes before stuffing his wallet back in his pants. 

“Alright follow me then, name’s Iwai.”

Ryuji remembers it from the first night they’d met, but he doesn't correct the greeting. The pair passes through the dark curtain separating the front of the store from the tattoo and piercing parlor. The walls are exposed brick and lined with different framed prints of traditional Japanese art pieces. Ryuji wonders if that’s their specialty style. He remembers the other alpha with a ponytail had a half-sleeve in the style of that one Great Wave print that he really likes. 

Iwai brings Ryuji to a plush black stool in the middle of the room and directs him to sit. He then stalks off to roll the piercing cart over. Ryuji glances down at the needles and feels his feet start to bounce on the metal ring at the bottom of the stool. Iwai goes to pull off his long jacket before placing it on the hook on the wall. The blond stares at the broad back of the alpha, wondering how many reps he’d have to do to get that jacked. He then gawks at how much of Iwai’s arms are covered in ink. There’s so much to look at he isn’t sure where to start. Dragons, sakura petals, giant koi. Yup definitely a traditionalist shop.

“I’m sure I already know the answer to this, but I have to ask, have you ever been pierced before?” Iwai removes his cap and hangs it up as well. Ryuji is surprised how much of the alpha’s dark hair is streaked grey, but he should’ve guessed based on his sideburns.

“Nope, first time,” he replies, turning his eyes away as Iwai walks back over to him and the cart. With his hat off, the blond can see his hair is close cropped on the bottom but a little longer on the top, and that the shells of his ears are lined with piercings of his own. Iwai-san was so _cool_. 

Iwai hums as he prepares the kit. 

“Ready for school to start back up? Finish off your first year strong?” the alpha asks innocently enough, caught off guard by the sudden sharp scent of anxiety that comes off the omega. 

“I'm actually in my second year. And not really no,” Ryuji mutters. “I’m just glad it’s the last term and that this year is finally over. One more year and then I'm done with that hell hole.” Iwai gives a quiet response before going to open a window which allows for a thudding drumbeat and a sharp _“check check mic check one two one!”_ to sound off through the parlor. 

“Yeah school wasn’t really my forte either,” Iwai gloves up his hands and grabs a cotton ball and bottle of rubbing alcohol. “I liked literature, but I didn’t care much about the shit we were assigned to do, I wanted to read what I wanted.” Ryuji bounces lightly on the stool.

“Exactly!” The omega crows happily. “Like I could read volumes of manga and write whatever the hell the teacher wants, but I can’t read that boring shit.” Iwai smirks before rubbing the soaked ball on Ryuji’s ear ( _dude cold!_ ) and marking the spot he wants the piercing to go. He turns Ryuji on the stool and does the same thing to the other side. 

“Well, like you said,” Iwai starts. “You’ll be done before you know it. And then that’s when the real fun starts. Just slug through the shit first.” Iwai turns Ryuji’s head back and forth making sure the marks are evenly placed, trying very hard not to laugh at the startled huff the omega lets out. 

“Alright you ready?” He holds the large piercing gun up and watches the little blond swallow before he takes a deep breath.

“Ready!” He replies, a little loudly. Iwai goes to grip his ear lobe and align the needle with his marking. 

“I know you’re nervous, but you gotta stop bouncing for just a second okay? Don’t wanna miss my mark,” Iwai’s voice is low and close to Ryuji’s ear and the omega can feel himself start to sweat under his baggy purple hoodie. Maybe he should've taken off his beanie.

“Sorry, uh it’s a habit.”

“No need for apologies, just don’t want to hurt ya.” _Dear god, it’s me Ryuji. Please handle my soul with care when this alpha kills me._

“Take a deep breath and count back from five for me?” the alpha softly commands. When he hears Ryuji get to 3 he stabs the needle in. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” the omega squawks and Iwai can’t help his laugh. He places a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder to keep him on the stool.

“Trade secret, don’t let the client get all the way down or else they tense up again. Come on, was it that bad?” Iwai teases and once the surprise wears off Ryuji realizes it certainly was a shock and it _did_ pinch, but it didn’t feel as bad as he was expecting. Ryuji shakes his head, switching to cracking his knuckles instead to keep from bouncing his legs. “Good, now let me get the other side and then you’re done.” Just like before he turns Ryuji how he wants him before making him count again, this time he gets to 2, and the omega is now the proud owner of shiny new modified ear lobes. The earrings are simple and black, and Ryuji’s smile in the mirror could light up all of Tokyo for how proud he looks.

“I look like a badass,” he says, just taking time to turn his head and stare. _Probably thinking of ways to pose for selfies later_ Munehisa imagines. “Thanks a bunch Iwai-san”

“Just doing my job, you know the one you insulted last week when you were here.” the alpha taunts but Ryuji just waves him off. They walk back to the front where Ryuji pays for his piercing, blushing furiously as he receives the 50% off “virgin discount” lovingly created by Goro. 

“He couldn’t have picked any other name?!”

“Who am I to stifle anyone’s creativity?”

There’s a beat where Ryuji isn’t sure what to do next. His plan had been to come down to Untouchable again since his mom had been called in to cover an emergency shift. She’d been in tears that she wouldn’t home with him, but he assured her it was fine and selfishly took advantage of the opportunity to get the “minor consent to piercing” form he’d had hidden under his desk since Christmas. He couldn't explain why we wanted to see the greyed alpha again after their encounter on last week, but if he was going in he needed to spend money. Now that he’s gotten poked and been overwhelmed with information about aftercare for his ears, he stands awkwardly in the shop.

“You forget something?” Iwai asks, noticing Ryuji’s struggle. He nods to his hoodie pocket. “Got a permission slip for a gun now or something?”

The omega shyly rubs his neck before huffing out a laugh, “nah, my mom really would kill me over that one, I’m just uh--mapping out my night ya know how it is.” 

“You’re not going home?” Iwai asks.

“Oh uh, well my mom had to work, she does mostly nights.” 

“Gotcha.” 

Munehisa has spent a lot of time having to read the room to keep himself alive, and in this particular room there are some things to take notice of. The kid specifically doesn’t mention a dad so the alpha definitely won’t be asking that follow up question. Next, he noticed it last time he saw the omega Christmas eve but it’s even more obvious now. He’s not pack scented at all. People still in their unripened status don’t have a particular scent all their own, so they smell like a mix of their packs. Family members, close friends, etc. If this kid smells so much like baby omega then Iwai assumes his mom to be a beta with a scent so muted she can’t scent him properly. And Iwai knows if he doesn’t have even a whiff of anyone else on him, he must not have much of a pack either. From the amount of time they’re spent together, which admittedly isn’t much in the grand scheme of things, Munehisa thinks the Sakamoto kid is funny if nothing else. His personality is a little vulgar, but shit he can’t judge. He’s bouncy and easy to rally conversations with, albeit he could use a little volume control. 

“Well,” Munehisa stretches out the word. “You’re welcome to squat here until you get that night all mapped out.” Ryuji’s brown eyes widen, and he lets out a pleased chirp.

“Really?” 

“Just don’t break anything or touch the guns.”

“Deal.”

Time stretches and Ryuji stays true to his word and gets set up in a corner between two shelves and another exposed brick wall. Iwai let him take an unused bean bag chair out of storage to sit on and he spent most of his time on his phone. Every once in a while he’d get up and walk around just to move, and Munehisa realizes this kid has way too much pent up energy. He’d make him start unpacking and crushing boxes if he thought he could get away with it.

“Iwai-san,” Ryuji appears behind him. “Do you know how to shoot a gun?”

“No I just own a gun shop for fun.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“No Sakamoto,” Munehisa pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes I know how to shoot guns. Family hobby.” 

“Can you teach me how?” The omega surprises even himself with the question. 

“Whenever you grow a beard then sure.”

“Hey!”

They spend the rest of their time together just shooting off questions and debating their answers. What’s your favorite type of music, who’s got the best albums out right now, what’s the best manga and subsequent arc (Iwai really let Ryuji ramble on that one) that Munehisa knows he’ll have a sore throat the next day. When’s the last time he talked this much?.

A shrill whistle and subsequent explosion startle Ryuji out the bean bag and he lets out a sharp scent of fear that has Munehisa hopping over a box to get towards the omega. He rolls Ryuji over and hauls him up into a sitting position. Iwai can feel the little omega shaking, pumping out stressed pheromones and he wonders if he should offer the kid a scent patch. 

“What the _fuck_ was that?!” Ryuji shouts, eyes searching Iwai for an answer. Another explosion crackles in the sky and Munehisa thinks to check his watch. 12:00 am. _Ah._

“Hang on,” he removes the hand he had on Ryuji’s shoulder to stand and reopen the windows they’d closed earlier since more people had come out and were smoking in the alley. He waves Ryuji over just as more fireworks thunder in the sky. The bar patrons are in the streets, despite the cold, cheering for the new year.

“Fireworks, duh. I guess I just wasn’t expecting it,” Ryuji laughs it off, even if Iwai-san can more than likely smell the embarrassment on him. 

“Startled me too, that first one must’ve been right outside the window.” The pair stand by the windows, watching the crowds go by, faces illuminated in the soft reds and golds of the night sky. Iwai pulls out a sucker and offers one to Ryuji. He picks blueberry flavored.

“Thanks for not kicking me out earlier,” the blond says softly, avoiding eye contact.

“Sure thing Sakamoto.”

“Ryuji is fine,” he offers, while the tips of his ears turn pink. Munehisa chuckles and pulls Ryuji’s grey beanie down over his eyes, earning a swatted hand.

“Yeah yeah.” More fireworks light the sky. “Happy new year Ryuji.”

“Happy new year Iwai-san.”

“Munehisa is fine.”

  
  
  


“Happy new year Mune-san.”


	4. we go slow when we first make our moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! A few edits have been made to change/fix the flow of what I'm planning for the rest of the story. Mostly just Ryuji being a second year during the past chapters and now presently. Iwai is now 40 instead of 39, big change I know. I also cleaned up and added a few more details. 
> 
> If you'd like to reread: awesome! If not, still amazing! I'm just happy you're here :)
> 
> happy reading!

The first week of the new year came and went, bringing blistering winds and piles of snow all over Tokyo. Munehisa had only seen the omega briefly when he’d stopped by Untouchable after school one Tuesday in January. Goro had been in the middle of showing off new pictures from his younger brother when the glass door whips open before being quickly slammed shut by the force of nature known as Ryuji Sakamoto.

“Colder than a witch’s tit in a steel bra out there!” the blond hollered, before waddling into the store. The omega looks about the same as the last time Goro had seen him. Ripped up jeans, bad posture, yellow hair from a home bleach kit, and that same baby omega powdery smell that just reminded him of elementary school. _Blegh._ The omega’s wild eyes land on Goro and his mentor behind the counter.

“Oh hey!” he waves at Goro who is trying to understand the change in the omega. The last time he saw this punk he looked ready to pass out from being around the alphas. Now he’s just strolling in? Smiling and waving? Goro looks to Munehisa who has the nerve to use his teeth to loudly crack the lollipop in his mouth and keep his gaze on the omega.

“Mune-san can you look at my ears? This one's kind of red,” Ryuji’s cherry red sneakers squeak from melted snow as he leans in over the counter. Goro damn near drops his phone. _Mune-san? HE’S MUNE-SAN NOW?_ What the hell had he missed being away? He takes in the scene of his mentor, the grizzled man who once knocked a subordinate unconscious for _breathing too loudly_ , practically cupping the very chatty omega’s face and turning his head this way and that to get a better look at his ear. The sight of the little thing stretching on his toes does make him smirk though. 

“Have you been cleaning and rotating daily?” Munehisa asks before delicately tugging the tiny lobe between his large fingers. “Or are you still hiding it from your Ma?” The omega huffs before smacking the alpha’s hands away. Goro almost wants to faint from the shock of watching not just a kid but _anyone_ hit Iwai Munehisa and live.

“I mean I couldn’t hide it forever,” the omega whines before unzipping his heavy coat revealing the black and red blazer of his school uniform. “she was pissed but said if it gets infected it’s my fault,” Ryuji laughs showing off his small little fangs and Goro almost misses the subtle scent change of Mune being _very_ pleased. He smirks and keeps a mental note of that interesting little detail for later. 

“It does look a little red,” Munehisa releases the omega and Ryuji rests back down on his feet. “Let me grab some alcohol for it, sit tight.” The greyed alpha goes behind the curtain to the parlor and Goro seizes the opportunity like a birthright.

  
  


“Glad to have you back,” He coos at the omega. “I’ll have you know your presence has made me fifty bucks richer.” Ryuji tilts his head, not really understanding what exactly this strange alpha is talking about but he’ll take this odd friendliness over the glare he’d gotten last time.

“Uh well that’s great I guess--”

“What’s your name?” Goro interrupts, voice still sweet. He leans across the counter, making sure his baggy cream-colored sweater slides off his shoulder _just right_ giving a tease of his ocean wave shoulder piece. The omega doesn’t even respond. Oh right, too young for that trick to really work.

“Sakamoto Ryuji,” the blond replies, giving a short nod instead of a bow. Akechi makes his own show of bowing politely.

“Akechi Goro, nice to officially meet. Let’s be sure to get along okay?” Goro smiles brightly, aiming for friendly but with an undercurrent of intimidation. “So I take it you took advantage of our virgin discount?” Ryuji’s cheeks glow red and Goro barks out a laugh at the omega attempting to speak. Suddenly Goro feels a quick swat to the back of his head. Ah, Munehisa’s back. Fun time is over.

“Sorry, sorry, well Sakamoto-kun I’m sure I’ll see you again soon,” Goro grabs his phone and sketch book before leaving the pair up front. Mune sighs at the retreating brunette. He places the bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs on a towel and gloves his hands back up.

“He seems nice,” Ryuji offers. Munehisa shrugs, not ready to confirm nor deny that statement, and waves Ryuji behind the counter. He gently tugs the earring around cleaning the space between the ball and the omega’s ear. It really didn’t look infected, more that the teen probably was over rotating it, but he wanted to make sure he wasn’t having an allergic reaction to the metal either. After deeming it a job well done, Munehisa sets Ryuji up right before starting to clean up their trash. 

“So you doing okay? School started back up?” Munehisa asks, trying not to reveal just how much he wants to fill in the gaps of the days between the omegas visits. 

“Yeah and it already fuckin’ sucks,” Ryuji had finished pulling off his coat and tossed it into “his” corner that was still set up from his last visit. When Goro had returned and questioned why there was a pile of shit in the corner Mune didn’t have a solid answer, but he wouldn’t let Goro or anyone touch it to take it down. Munehisa watches Ryuji settle into the beanbag and let out a small chirp.

“Aw but you look so cute in your uniform,” he gruffly taunts and that really makes Ryuji go red enough to match his shoes. The Shujin uniforms are easily recognizable. It isn’t a fair reputation, but the black blazers and plaid pants and skirts have become synonymous with troublemaking students within the last few years. He’s heard from his old group the new principal is working hard to clean up their image, but he takes a look at Ryuji and mentally wishes the bastard good luck.

“Whatever dude, it’s like the first week back I didn’t want any bullshit for the last term.” Iwai snickers behind his fist, knowing it’ll make Ryuji more riled if he openly laughs. 

“I’m sure your open blazer would be the problem, not the bleached hair or piercings right?” Ryuji stretches out and Munehisa notices that the blonde is still wearing that knee brace over his pants. “Well I can’t stop you from loitering,” the alpha says even though he definitely could. “So just sit. Same deal as last time, don’t break shit.” Ryuji gives a thumbs up already fiddling with the phone in his hands. The alpha settles at the counter of the store, newspaper in hand and spends the afternoon listening to the omega hum along to the soft rock on the shop radio. It’s some band Goro likes, he can’t remember their name but he likes their song about sweaters and the weather. It’s not a bad way to spend a cold night. 

Munehisa doesn’t expect to see Ryuji packing his stuff up before seven though. When asked what’s up the teen explains that since he’s still in his school uniform someone is more likely to report him as a minor being out late. Ah, can’t have that then. Mune gives an short wave before telling the omega to take it easy. He watches as Ryuji bounces in place, psyching himself up before going back into the cold. The omega stops and cracks a devilish smile over his shoulder.

“See ya man!” Ryuji chirps to Mune before sucking in a breath and bellowing “NIGHT AKECHI-SAN!” Munehisa’s ears are still ringing but he swears he hears a startled _“what the FUCK”_ from the parlor. 

\---

The three start to build a routine over the weeks. Ryuji comes after school with a bag full of homework that some days he gets to, but more often he doesn’t. Since Goro is apprenticing, Munehisa wants him to take on most of the walk-in appointments: things like small tattoos or piercings. But when he has to switch places to complete the larger pieces or meet with regulars, Iwai stays in the back while Goro alternates between practicing his drawing and teasing Ryuji. 

“So what does a kid like you get from hanging around two oldies like us all the time for?” Goro asks one day. Ryuji peeks up from his phone, but immediately looks back down to the mobile game he’d been playing all afternoon. 

“Akechi-san you’re not even that old,” is all Ryuji says.

“I certainly feel like an old fart when you call me _‘Akechi-san’_ , just Goro is fine you know,” is Goro’s curt reply. 

“Sorry Goro-san, my mom drilled honorifics into me, bad habit.” Ryuji utters a quiet _shit_ when Goro hears the telltale sound of a lost battle. Tragic.

“You still haven’t answered my question though. There’s gotta be a million better places than some dingy little shop in the city for a sweet little omega like you,” Goro pushes and Ryuji cuts him a hard glare. 

“If you don’t want me around you can go ahead and say it, I’m a big boy I can handle it.” Goro narrows his eyes at the clenched fist in Ryuji’s lap. He knows the kid is different, but he can’t be crazy enough to swing on an alpha while wearing a fucking knee brace. Goro chooses to taunt one more time.

“I don’t know if I’d say all that,” he comments and it gets Ryuji standing quickly. He can smell the quick whiff of pain from when the dummy probably put too much pressure on his leg too quickly. The blond doesn’t say anything before starting to turn off the lamp Iwai fucking insisted he had to have by his spot. _He needs better light to study_ , he’d said as if 9 times out of 10 Ryuji didn’t even crack open his bag at the shop. Ryuji continues his routine of packing up before he pulls his stupid fucking beanie on and limps to the exit.

“Where are you going, Sakamoto?” Goro asks flatly. Ryuji doesn’t turn around but he does stop.

“Home. Please tell Mune-san I said goodnight.” 

“Tell me yourself,” Ryuji turns towards Mune-san’s gruff voice as he comes out from the back with another man who must have just gotten his forearm done based on the bandages covering it. “Goro, ring Takeda-san up please.” The brunette eyes Munehisa but follows his order regardless. Iwai walks towards Ryuji at the door and the omega suddenly feels small.

“Listen I just-”

“Don’t feel like-

The pair awkwardly stumble over each other before pausing. Iwai takes a look at the omega’s pinkened cheeks and decides to handle the conversation.

“Don’t feel like you can’t come here, Goro means well. I wouldn’t keep him around if I ever felt like he had something against omegas. He’s a good alpha,” Iwai makes sure to catch the teen’s worried gaze. “If you want to be here, you can be here. If you don’t, then you know where we are. No one will take away _your_ spot, you can always come back.” Ryuji is quiet for a moment before he leans in and surprises Iwai with a tight hug around his waist. Mune chooses to ignore the hissed _“Jesus Fucking Christ”_ from the counter. Ryuji pulls back and the pair are both flushed red from the sudden skinship.

“Okay uh goodnight for real bye!” The omega speedily blurts out before darting right out the shop. Munehisa is still for a moment, only coming out his head when Takeda nudges him with his shoulder.

“Cute little omega you got there, kind of young though,” he smiles easily until Iwai glowers at him from beneath his brow. 

“See you next month for your touch up Takeda-san.” The beta gets the hint and quickly exits the shop. It’s silent before Goro speaks up.

“Iwai-san I want a hug too.”

“Goro I will put this boot so far up you ass.”

“Booooooo.”

\---

Ryuji doesn’t come the day after that particular incident. Iwai assumes he’s too embarrassed, but the next day he’s right back to hanging out in his corner. Goro is on his best behavior, because even if he doesn’t show it outright, he is happy Munehisa is starting to smell happy again after so long.

\---

  
  


Sometimes Ryuji will bring treats like pastries or snacks from the convenience store, to which Goro laments being trapped between two goons with a sweet tooth. After enough times complaining the omega decides to bring a salmon onigiri for Goro-san instead. Goro decides maybe this baby isn’t too bad after all.

\---

It’s after the February midterms that Ryuji doesn’t come to the shop for four days in a row. It shouldn’t bother Munehisa, _it shouldn’t_ , but Ryuji had said the night before he’d be back the next day. He’d insisted, even though Goro lectured him thoroughly about being more studious after the omega had confessed his less than stellar performance. Mune idly wonders if maybe he should have stepped in when Goro was ranting, but Ryuji had always been the type of person who refused to let others go in on him if he felt he was being talked down to. Despite their constant bickering, it was obvious how much Ryuji looked up to Goro and how Goro’s alpha had already accepted the little omega into their found pack.

“If you smell any more stressed out I’m going to vomit on your lap,” Goro whined from his seat on the piercing stool. Untouchable was slow after Valentine’s Day, most appointments had been made in advance on the day before. It made Ryuji’s absence even more noticeable. Munehisa sniffed the air and despite the patches he had over the glands on his neck there was a sour scent in the air. 

“My bad,” the alpha grunts standing to turn the fan on before returning to his workbench to keep fixing up his latest customization order. 

“It’s okay to be worried,” Goro offers, rolling the sleeves of his holey dark green sweater up. “I can't judge you for it.” 

“Haven’t a clue what you mean,” Munehisa retorts, focusing on tightening the screws of the grip in his hands.

“So you’re not making our shop smell like anxiety incarnate because your omega hasn’t been in here for four days now?” Goro knows he’s walking a fine line between earning a gruff laugh or a wrench to the head, but he feels this risk is calculated. His boss stills at the bench, shoulders tensing but then relaxing just as quickly.

“He’s _not_ my omega first of all,” Munehisa begins. “Secondly, Ryuji is allowed to come and go as he pleases, maybe he finally listened to you about studying and realized this was a shitty place to do it,” Goro latches on to the last part.

“Aww no, I think your alpha has provided our little blond birdie a wonderful place to nest,” Mune tenses again. Bingo. “It’s relatable, our dynamic prides safety over everything, and if I thought someone I’d come to care for didn’t like my space I’d be worried as well.” Goro eyes his boss innocently and wonders if he’s gone too far. 

Munehisa tries to hide with patches, but they’ve been a pack for too long for Goro to not notice. His boss may be fighting it, but his alpha is trying to lure the blond into their pack. Akechi doesn’t need to be a detective to read the way Mune will oh so delicately touch the omega, giving into the need for skinship any chance the pair are around each other. The touches could be waved off as innocent: a brush against the shoulder to move Ryuji out of the way of something, hands gripped together when Mune needs to help Ryuji get out of the sunken beanbag because the omega’s leg has locked up. 

Iwai doesn’t want to admit it, but he is worried sick. Ryuji is a spitfire, a true rebel at heart, and he knows that those same traits often praised in alphas and betas are quickly snuffed out in omegas. _Omegas should be docile, omegas should be timid. Good omegas listen, follow the rules, drop out of school at 14 and spend the rest of their life making babies for the alphas._ The attitudes have shifted some in the last couple of years, but the sentiment is still popular among the media and thus the population. He feels for the teen, because while Ryuji will be the first to argue down anyone about his secondary gender he knows he feels the weight of it some days. Ryuji doesn’t talk about school often, but the days the omega comes in anger and anxiety rolling off his body like waves, or crackling under his skin like a lightning storm, Iwai and Goro make sure to give at least an hour to cool down lest he explode at the alphas. He doesn’t know if Ryuji knows but he doesn’t exactly have a quiet voice as he angrily mutters about “stupid fucking alphas.”

Mune gives up on fixing the grip that night, before swiveling his chair to stare down Goro. He runs a hand through his hair, thinking about it being time for a cut, before leveling him with a stare.

“If I admit that I am worried about Ryuji will you drop this?” 

“I just want you to be honest, if not with me then with yourself,” Goro’s words settle in his chest and before he can consider a reply the brunette is already packing up and heading to the back exit. “Sakamoto can handle himself, but it doesn’t mean you think he’s weak just because you’re worried. Hell, he _needs_ more people worried about him. You can handle closing right?” Munehisa nods before Goro gives a peace sign as a goodbye. 

Mune stands to begin the nightly routine of closing up, giving up hope that he’ll see a grey beanie with blonde tufts out the front window when he locks the door. He sniffs the air outside the store just in case Ryuji was on his way, but since the omega still didn’t have much of a scent it was a lost cause. Maybe tomorrow, the alpha thinks to himself as he heads towards the station to go home for the night. 

He almost crushes the box on the ground wrapped in black and white manga paper. There’s a card with his name on top. Munehisa is immediately suspicious and nearly jumps out his boots when the neighboring store owner calls his name.

“Ah, Iwai-san! That omega of yours dropped that off about half an hour ago,” the old man who owned an art loft explained. “He told me to make sure you see it, so I’m glad I caught you in time. Have a good night.” Ryuji left this? Munehisa bent over to quickly grab the box and sure enough, it’s Ryuji’s quick and crooked handwriting. The alpha reads over the note.

**_Mune-san!_ **

**_I haven’t been back because my mom has a fever. So I’ve been helping around the house and getting her back healthy. I went to text you and realized I don’t have your number! Hanging out all this time and I can’t even send you memes and shit. Anyway here’s mine, have Goro-san show you how to put it in your phone old man ;P_ **

Iwai huffs loudly out his nose. He’s 40, not senile and pulls his phone out to type in Ryuji’s number before continuing to read the note.. 

**_We didn’t get to hang out this week but I picked up some shit for you and Goro-san for yesterday. Don’t look too deep into it, I’m just trying to be a proper omega or whatever. You two are the best alphas I know, so enjoy. The bitter ones are on the right side for Goro-san and the left is super sweet like you like. Get it? Because you’re left handed. Okay I think my mom is getting back up so I’m going to wrap these in manga pages from Shonen Jump. I saw someone do it on the internet, it looked cool._ **

**_-Ryuji_ **

Mune’s chest tightens and he quickly, but delicately unwraps the box. Inside is a box of obnoxiously decorated valentines chocolate. Traditionally, beta and omega women give chocolate to alpha and beta men. As culture has progressed it isn’t uncommon to see dynamics of all types give chocolate to the important people in their life. Though the marketing still definitely leans more to soft cheeked, wide eyed omegas stuttering while giving their beloved alpha’s a box of chocolate. Iwai checks the bottom of the box and sure enough on the left are all the sweeter chocolates. He pops the store bought chocolate coated cherry in his mouth.

It’s the best fucking candy he’s ever had in his life.

\---

By day 8, Ryuji still hasn’t shown up at Untouchable. But the rush of special gun customization orders makes Munehisa and Goro thankful for the absence. The hand offs for these types of orders were already tense, like being soaked in gasoline and trapped in a powder keg. If a fiery variable like Ryuji was there? Munehisa didn’t want to think of the fall out from that scenario.

He’d been able to text the omega and tell him he was able to put his number in on his own to which Ryuji sent about 20 laughing emojis. Mune didn’t think it was that funny. They’d texted on and off, and it felt as natural as their conversations when Ryuji was there with him in the store.

They only stumbled once when Ryuji had jokingly asked Munehisa if his _mate_ knew he was talking to an unmated omega this much. He asked Ryuji what the hell was on about, leading to the teen not believing him when he said he was definitely unmated. 

R: I tried to look for bites on your neck, but you’ve always got on scent patches.

M: strong scent. but nope not mated.

R: Right on, living the bachelor life. Respect.

R: Do you have a girlfriend or anything?

M: no Ryuji

R: boyfriend? I’m not judgmental.

M: no Ryuji. 

R: ok cool. cool. 

M: what about you?

R: Me? I wouldn't even be answering these texts. I’d be too busy going on like cute dates and shit. Romancing the fuck outta ‘em!

M: Well you have been gone a while, so it’s not out of the realm of possibilities.

Munehisa regrets the text as soon as he sends it. It’s after 1 am, Ryuji should be asleep, he should be asleep, but instead he’s asking a teenager about his dating life. _What am I doing?_

His phone lights up and he’s almost embarrassed at how quickly he opens the message.

R: ugh I wish, I’ve been taking make-up exams for my midterms. I got a kid from another school to tutor me but he’s only available during our normal hang out time. 

R: You might know him, he hangs around the art loft next door. Tall, blue hair, last name Kitagawa?

Mune recalls the kid. He’s in his last year of school, graduating at the end of the month from that fancy ass art academy. He must be setting up to intern under the owner. If Iwai remembers correctly, he’s an alpha. The idea of Ryuji and this kid _alone_ doesn’t settle right in his stomach. 

R: I’m _almost_ done though so I’ll be back to annoying you live and in person before you know it.

M: Good, you’re smart so you’ll make it through this. Just be aware about being alone with this Kitagawa okay? You’re studying in public spaces right?

R: you think I’m smart?

R: **Really?!**

R: and that’s _rich_ coming from you, the adult alpha I’m alone with in a tiny shop almost every day. 

R: but nah Kitagawa’s for real cool. I’ve got a fifth sense for this thing.

M: there’s already 5 senses Ryuji, you mean sixth sense.

R: aw man. :(

M: quit that, bare those fangs baby omega

Munehisa definitely regrets _THAT_ text. What the hell is wrong with him? He is old enough to know this is a gray area. Yes, omegas that have presented and had their first heat can legally consent to mating and marriage with an alpha. Does that make it right? When countless shitty alphas have taken advantage of that very law? When Ryuji had told Mune how his mother was the omega’s age when she gave birth he paled at the knowledge that he was _eight years older than her_. 

Mune also had to swallow the bile that came to his throat at the conflicting thought of Ryuji being 16 and pregnant. He hated the idea of the teen being weighed down with such a big responsibility so young, but _fuck_ if his alpha didn’t flash a vivid and hungry _vision_ of the blond omega round with a pup. Goro assured him it was normal, but only after cackling at Iwai he had to confess why his scent was so _depressingly aroused_ ” as Goro called it. Iwai had been ready to throw himself into the gutter. 

And if he held the vision in his head until he was home and could furiously stroke himself to completion over it in the shower, then that’s between Munehisa and the devil. 

A vibration breaks up the clouds in Mune’s mind.

When he opens his messages he grips the phone so tight he worries his strength will kick in and break it.

There’s Ryuji’s face. Bright and happy, smiling with his mouth open wide and showing off his little fangs. They’re shiny and white and healthy and Iwai's body shivers with the desire to plunge his tongue into the teen’s mouth and lick them. His cock stirs in his sweatpants at the thought. He takes in more of the picture.

It’s mostly focused on Ryuji’s face, it is a selfie after all. But Munehisa can see some of the teen’s bared neck, the two dark moles under his jaw, tempting him even through the still photo. His hair looks less yellowed and more silver-blond, so he must have recently bleached it lighter. Iwai remembers how silky it felt between his fingers one day Ryuji had asked him to feel if it felt like his hair was going to fall out. He explained that it was probably his mom’s way of trying to get him to stop fucking with his hair. 

Cold weight fell in his stomach when Mune’s alpha finally noticed something glaring in the pictures though. _Omega is hurt_. Ryuji had a black eye. It was mostly faded, and he had attempted to cover it up with makeup, but it must be getting rubbed off in the late hour. Munehisa scanned the photo for anything else he missed, almost panicking at the slit in Ryuji’s eyebrow before remembering it had always been there from scarring.

_Stitches from an accident,_ he’d said. 

Was _this_ an accident? Even though Ryuji didn’t wear his brace everyday he was still clumsy without it. The omega had been in tears when he tripped and knocked over a display of airsoft pellets after his knee locked and he tripped. Mune knew the tears were frustration with himself, but Ryuji carried around a scent of sadness the rest of that night. 

It wouldn’t be too hard to believe the excitable omega was happy to be around another...alpha...and when Ryuji gets excited he gets bouncy. Maybe he fell and got hurt. But Munehisa wouldn’t be able to rest unless he knew with certainty. He checks the messages he’d missed from Ryuji.

R: They are pretty great fangs, I can see why you’d miss them: image attached.

R: Mune-san?

R: Fall asleep?

M: Happiest I’ve seen them, they’re usually sneering at me. What happened to your eye though?

Ryuji doesn’t answer for five minutes and Munehisa worries every second of it.

R: Nothing big, just getting used to walking around brace less. Getting my balance back. You know how it is. 

R: I’m actually about to pass out, but I’ll text you again soon Mune-san. Nighty night!

**_Ryuji Sakamoto is offline._ **

_Well shit_ . Iwai rubs a hand down his face, making a note to trim his beard up in the morning. That was a textbook deflect and avoid. If Ryuji isn’t ready to talk about it he can’t make him. It stings a little bit that the omega doesn’t feel like he can tell him, but it’s not like he’s been giving Ryuji his life story either. Mune sighs heavily, willing his half hard cock to just _go down_ so he can go to sleep. Despite the grey feelings he’s got towards the omega, he makes sure to save the selfie to his photos and sets it as the contact image for Ryuji on his phone. 

  
If Munehisa tosses and turns for ten minutes before opening the photo again and fucking into his hand imagining Ryuji making those soft, sweet, _perfect_ hums when he sings along to the radio at work and sinking his teeth into those _sinful_ little moles on his neck; then that’s between him and the devil as well.


	5. spring keeps you ever close

If Ryuji  _ never  _ had to try and blend his fucking concealer again then that would _ still _ be too soon is his lifetime. The omega had been layering in smooth, quick strokes just like the nice lady in the YouTube video had done, but he just wasn’t looking  _ “natural and amazing” _ like hers. He grabs a makeup wipe ready to start again. The teen doesn’t want to think about how his mom will likely give him the verbal lashing of a lifetime when she realizes he’s not only using her makeup but her fancy wipes too. But when he just used a face towel it irritated his face too much.

Ryuji was extra paranoid about the wrong people noticing his face after his selfie to Mune-san. Man had to have eyes like a hawk. With a clean face he looked over the damage he had been so sure wasn’t as bad as it looked. 

The blond could excuse the cut on his chin, he’s still learning to walk again ( _ widdle baby omega _ he hears Goro tease in his head. The bitch.) and has taken enough tumbles. The cuts across his nose and forehead are a little trickier but could still fall under clumsiness. His bruised wrists and forearms, well, tripping into doors happens. 

The most damning evidence was his black eye. The swelling had gone down relatively quickly, but the bruising under his eye was still a stark purple contrast against his still paled from winter skin. The bruise on his cheek would be a tough sell too. Munehisa would take one look at him and demand to know what the fuck happened if his texts from last night were any indicator. 

The omega blushes thinking of how the conversation went as he pats his skin with moisturizer. Iwai cared about him, even someone as socially awkward as Ryuji could figure  _ that _ out. But what Ryuji didn’t understand was  _ how _ the older alpha felt about him. Really, the teen wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling. He liked Iwai. The man was a little rough around the edges, but Ryuji and his fifth  _ or sixth _ sense knew that the alpha was genuinely kind. He’d swear it to his bones. 

He would growl and snap at Goro sometimes, or customers who were mouthy and tried to haggle prices. But apart from the one time he’d tried to size up Ryuji way back then, he’d always been soft to him. They got a little heated in their debates over movies, but Ryuji could never remember a time Iwai had shown him any aggression. Did he do it because he likes Ryuji too or because the omega smelled so innocent he felt he’d scare him if he raised his voice? This was giving him a headache. Ryuji sighs and tries to do a better job on the concealer. He takes his time going slowly with his fingers over his tender skin, and this time it does look a little better. Not flawless like on the screen, but hopefully enough that Mune or Goro won’t look at him too closely.

\---

It was lucky that even though they were at different schools, Ryuji and Yusuke both had the same half days scheduled. The pair met in midtown at a diner that Yusuke liked because they had unlimited free coffee. Ryuji had told him since their first team up a little over a week ago that he was more than happy to buy the odd alpha something to eat, but Yusuke insisted it wouldn’t be proper for his junior to treat him to lunch. Ryuji pointed out then they would both starve, so their compromise was that Yusuke would eat off whatever Ryuji ordered. 

Today they tried the new fish and rice bowl that showcased some of the new flavors for the upcoming spring. It was barely into March, but it was getting a little warmer. Away from their food they had spread out the cards that had become Ryuji’s secret weapon to improving his grades. After having to do make-up exams and having his time at Untouchable cut into, he took his studying more seriously. When he’d first met Yusuke, the alpha had taken the tutoring session to understand Ryuji’s learning style. He asked about his interests, how he learned best, and came up with the idea of making his notes in the style of illustrated manga panels. It was unconventional but somehow it worked. Ryuji was able to recall information on quizzes and his teachers were surprised when he correctly answered questions when they thought he was spacing out. For all the work the artist put in just to help Ryuji, the least he could do was buy the man lunch. 

“So these pieces are representatives of the last great dynasty,” Yusuke’s thin fingers point to the four cards with elaborate drawings of emperors mixed in with test prep questions. “Your homeroom teacher said these would be on the final so be sure to study these. I believe you’re doing well enough with math that you should be able to get away with going easy there.” Ryuji nods along, taking a large bite of rice.

“No way, I’m going balls to the wall studying. I never want to do retakes again. It was worse than the first round.” Yusuke doesn’t balk at the omega’s crude language, more than used to it after all their hours of studying.

“They’re like that on purpose so students will aim to do better next time.”

“Well I guess it worked!”

The pair go over sample questions, things go smoothly. It’s a nice slow afternoon in the diner, most of the office lunch crowd had left, leaving just a few tables plus the boys.

“I have been curious though. Ryuji, why don’t you study at Iwai-san’s store? I told you I don’t mind meeting you there the days I’m not at the studio.” Ryuji stops sipping his drink and looks at Yusuke. He’s such a pretty boy, all those looks but sometimes no common sense. 

“I told you I didn’t want him to see me like this,” Ryuji waves a hand in front of his face reminding Yusuke of the day Ryuji hadn’t been able to touch up his face before he came to tutoring. Whenever the blond rolled up his sleeves to keep them out the way to eat, Yusuke would see the fading bruises along his arms. It made him sick, understanding what had happened to the blond. Only truly deplorable alphas purposely harmed omegas.

“Well, I suppose sincerity can be scary.” 

Ryuji snorted at Yusuke’s poetic language. It had put him off before, but after their many sessions he’d started to enjoy it. Yusuke took a sip of his coffee before going to arrange the cards on the table again by subject.

“But I still think you should at  _ least  _ tell Iwai-san what happened. He is your alpha, correct?” Yusuke jumps at how high Ryuji bounces in his seat. Cursing softly since the omega bumped his bad knee against the table.

“HUH? No, he’s not--what gives you that idea?” Ryuji’s neck feels hot. He can feel his armpits start prickle with stress sweat. “Did he say something?” Confusion colors both the boys’ faces.

“Well I thought it was obvious since you smelled a bit like him when we first met. I figured since you were still in high school maybe you were waiting to bond, but scenting is a small step towards such a commitment.” Ryuji is still staring at Yusuke. He’s gotta be wrong. It couldn’t be that noticeable if his own mom didn’t smell it right? Oh god. 

“What do you mean?” Ryuji asks.

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Okay this is getting him nowhere.

“Ugh, just lean in,” Ryuji pulls Yusuke’s sleeve to tug him over the table. The omega moves to reveal his wrist. His scent gland is flat, undeveloped, but he places it under Yusuke’s nose. The gesture would have made his granny faint, an unmated omega just thrusting their scent gland at an alpha. Yusuke doesn’t bat an eye and sniffs quickly. Realization flashes in his eyes.

“I see. I’ve misunderstood, my apologies.” 

“S’cool man, it can’t be helped.”

“And you said your birthday is in July?”

“Yeah the 3rd, I’ll be 17.” 

“Hm.”

Ryuji didn’t mean to make it awkward. He knew as soon as Yusuke smelled his “childish” scent he would understand that Iwai  _ couldn’t  _ be his alpha because even if the cosmos aligned to make Iwai ever even consider wanting to bond with him, the bite would never take because he hadn’t had a heat yet.

“It’s still such a pleasant scent, actually it’s inspiring me a bit, do you mind if I sketch for a bit?” 

Ryuji is used to holding conversations with Goro and Yusuke when their inspirations hit, so he just gives a quick go ahead. The blond glances at the glands along Yusuke’s neck right where they meet his shoulder. 

“Can you uh,” he flushes at the stupid question he just has to know the answer to. “When you said I smell like Mune-san, can you tell me what his scent is?” The alpha continues sketching, no change in emotion on his face at Ryuji’s question.

“You don’t know?” Yusuke replies.

“Well since my glands are still shit, my sense of smell is basically like nothing. I can smell food and like you know regular shit,” the omega gestures to their food. He can smell the salty skin of the fish and Ryuji’s bitter coffee. He smells that something is burning in the kitchen too and wrinkles his nose. 

“With people I have no idea. If their smell is sweet I know they’re an omega, and if it’s that like smoky smell I know they’re an alpha. If it’s nothing I just assume they’re a beta. But it’s like everyone else has this secret way to talk to each other and I’m just left guessing,” the confession lifts a weight off his chest. He had only really talked about this with his dynamic counselor who confirmed that was often the case for late bloomers like himself. Scents were an integral part of communication. Even betas like his mother could detect subtle pheromones and emotions through scents, but to Ryuji everything felt filtered. Like he wasn’t getting all the pieces of a puzzle he desperately wanted to solve. 

The scratching of pencils of sketch paper went on for a moment longer before Yusuke spoke again. “As you know, scents are entirely subjective. While we have bases, the variants are left to the individual.” Ryuji nodded, he knew that much at least.

“For example, say an omega has a floral base. To their family they smell like gardenias, to one friend like a rose, and to their mate they smell like an entire meadow. The idea is the same, but you have to take into account feelings, memories, and--”

“Here you go boys,” their waitress comes by with more coffee to which Yusuke delightedly thanks them. 

“Where was I?”

“Mune-san’s scent Yusuke.”

“Ah! Yes, well to me Iwai-san has a very wild base.”

“Wild?”

“Yes, like the wilderness. When we first scented each other I was reminded of when I was young and lost in a forest during a rainstorm. He reminds me of the soil that day.” Ryuji contemplates on Yusuke’s answer. He had been a city kid his whole life. The only trees he saw were perfectly manicured on city streets. Even the “wild” ones in parks didn’t compare to a forest. He had no frame of reference for what that would even begin to smell like. 

“My teacher, Madarame-sensei, has said that Iwai-san reminds him of the mountain air of the compound he lived on during his enlightenment era. So as you see, two different environments, but both containing elements of the wild,” Yusuke places his sketchbook down to show Ryuji his drawing. It’s a view of someone short, probably a little kid, wandering out the woods and finding their home through the clearing of trees. A wild base, huh. 

“When Iwai-san’s scent was on you, it reminded me of the story of the hunter and the wolf. Both trying to protect a lost child in their forest in their own unique way. Neither was right or wrong, as the child ended up safe. But as you know the story is to make you stop and think about--”

“About whether to cut your own path through violence or sacrifice.” Ryuji chirps happily. He remembered the theme of the essay Yusuke had drawn an entire short manga so that he could understand. Yusuke doesn’t mind the interruption instead giving Ryuji a shy smile.

“Precisely.”

“Thanks for explaining that Yusuke. You should be a teacher, you make shit interesting.”

“While I respect the field of education, art is my true calling.”

“I wonder what I smell like to different people then,” Ryuji wonders. “My ma is like a crackhead for it, but that’s gotta be any mom and their pup. Goro-san says I smell like a kindergarten class but I think he’s just being a dick.” Yusuke laughs before taking another sip of coffee.

“Your base scent is mostly just ‘sweet’ and very simple, it’s meant so that people will watch out for you. I can admit it makes my alpha want to hold your hand when you cross the street or make you wear a sweater.” Ryuji flicks his straw trash at the alpha. 

“Oh my god Yusuke.”

“You asked!”

Ryuji laughed with Yusuke, but he felt something weigh down in his gut. Though Yusuke meant well, he’d confirmed Ryuji’s biggest insecurity. He knew it was stupid, a stereotype, but alphas were supposed to be enticed by omegas sweetness. Ride for it, die for it, kill for it! Okay maybe he had read too many romance manga. They had good plots.  _ Whatever _ , point being if Ryuji is out here smelling like someone who needs to be fucking babysat there’s no way Munehisa would feel anything towards him until he gets his stupid fucking heat. It was already three years late, the least his heat could do was send an “on my way” signal. 

Ryuji’s phone buzzed on the table.

M: You coming today? 

R: Hell yeah

“Yusuke what time you wanna get to your loft?”

“Whenever you feel like you’ve learned something today, finals will be here before you know it,” Yusuke answers but he knows how Ryuji has been looking forward to getting back to his alpha _ \--that isn’t his alpha-- _ that the blue haired man starts packing up their notes. “I don’t want you to repeat your second year.” Ryuji doesn’t hide his sneer at the displeasure of that thought.

“I’d rather put my balls in a bear trap.”

“What visceral imagery.”

“Do not draw that Yusuke for the love of god.”

\---

Meanwhile at Untouchable, Munehisa is in a shit mood. It’s hard for an outsider to tell, considering Iwai’s normal face isn’t what most would call friendly But Goro knows, and he attributes it to two things: Ryuji’s prolonged absence and what he likes to call their quarterly  _ smuggler fuckery _ . The first was easy to solve. The bratty little blond was coming this afternoon as Mune had mentioned multiple times in the last hour.

_ Goro do you think he’ll be here at his regular time? I checked the Shujin schedule and he said he had a half day. Would it be too much to pick him up? _

_ Mune I will sedate you. _

It had only been 9 days, but it had been 9 days of Mune being unfocused. This led to problem number 2: quarterly smuggler fuckery. See, because Mune wasn’t focused he was making stupid mistakes. Goro could always rely on the steady alpha. He had for years, but his inability to stop thinking with his stupid inner alpha was making things that were normally so simple take  _ hours _ . They had to keep redoing their fraudulent financial reports, make sure their packages were hidden just right so not to draw attention, and if Munehisa ignored  _ basic fucking gun safety _ one more time by pointing his pistol towards either himself or Goro he was going to scream.

Goro turned the unloaded weapon away from Mune’s body before placing a hand on the Alpha’s tense shoulders.

“Mune,” his voice was cold. “I respect you more than any human alive. I considered you my brother before my own blood ones.  _ We are a pack _ ,” Goro tightened his grip on the back of Mune’s neck and heard the older alpha hiss. “But I need you to pull it the fuck together boss. This is our fucking livelihood here.” Goro lets go before grabbing the pistol, pointing it away from him and his stupid boss, and placing it in the crate it will be traveling in. Mune understands why Goro is so frustrated with him. He’d prided himself on his usual efficiency but everything just felt so off to him. 

“I’m sorry, Goro.”

“I forgive you, but _ please _ we only have until the end of the month. If we want to be alive to even see that little omega of yours then we need to handle this first. Got it?” Iwai chooses not to correct Goro’s taunt only because they’re gone circles over this. Ryuji doesn’t belong to him, the kid would probably never submit to anyone. 

“When did you get so ferocious?” Mune wonders aloud and Goro settles his dull red eyes on Munehisa before smirking cruelly. 

“I’ve always been this way.”

Munehisa wants to disagree. He remembers the happy kid Goro used to be. Playing chess against the other members of their organization; talking a mile a minute to anyone who made the mistake of stopping to listen. He wonders how much of that glowing child would’ve been allowed to bloom in the twenty-one year old glaring him down if he had been able to intervene sooner. 

The older alpha shakes his head to clear his thoughts. The past couldn’t be changed, better to focus on the now. Unfortunately,  _ now _ was getting sixty-four 'mysteriously acquired’ handguns into the hands of his former yakuza contacts. 

The orders had been growing in size the past year. Their deal had started 9 years ago and it had been small things. Customize a few weapons for better aim, burn some serial numbers off to remove tracking. Mune knew not to ask, he was getting a favor he’d never be able to pay back. But then it became moving the weight for the yakuza, or holding the stash for pickup; things that kept bringing danger closer and closer. He knew the risk was high, but so was the reward. What could he do? If he cut their deal off, he and Akechi were as good as dead. 

“Goro,” Iwai settled his grey eyes on the brunette. Goro’s face was impassive but Iwai could see him fiddle with the hem of his shirt. “I really am sorry. I’m not thinking straight. I’m grateful that you have my back, and I’ll do better to make sure you know I will  _ always _ have yours.” Goro smiles kindly and Iwai feels they’re in a better place than before.

“I know you will, we’re both just stressed. Speaking of,” Goro nods his head to the back exit, a silent invite for Iwai in case he wants to join. Munehisa declines with a shake of his head. “Suit yourself, more weed for me.” As soon as Goro went out the back to the smoker’s alley they share with neighboring shops, Iwai pulled his orange headphones over his ears and got back to work modding the illegal guns for his old clan. The faster they finished, the faster he could forget about it until the end of the next time someone comes calling. He gets through 3 guns by the time Goro returns, the brunette’s normal spice and leather scent masked by the distinct smell of marijuana. 

“Feel better?” Iwai asks, pulling his headphones down to his neck. Goro certainly looks relaxed, his hair is down today and he has a big goofy grin on his face. The brunette gives a silly thumbs.

“Much. I’m not trying to be a bitch, you know how it is.” Goro relaxes into the black leather lounge they use for tattooing before picking up his iPad and going through the faked reports to give to the yakuza that will hide their spending for the past three months. “I heard something fucked up from Kimi the other day though.” Munehisa doesn’t pause his work. It’s normal for Kimi to report in around the time their orders increase.

“And?”

“I didn’t want to tell you until you saw Ryuji again because I know you’ll lose your shit.” Goro throws an arm over his eyes, already sick of working again. “Shido’s dogs are out.” 

The name causes Munehisa to grit his teeth and stop working immediately. He swivels his body on the stool face Goro. He’s still covering his eyes but his black sneakers are bouncing on the leather of the lounge. No wonder Goro is snappier, how long had he been sitting with this knowledge?

“When and what  _ exactly _ did she report?” It’s like a switch flips in Iwai and Goro is happy his mentor can still slip into his old role.

“She told me back around Valentine’s Day, so about a month ago. They’ve been spotted around uptown and further north than that. Overheard it from a client at Crossroads. Dumb fuck fell right into it.” Goro let out a dry laugh. 

Kimberly “Kimi” Tanaka was a secret treasure to Munehisa. She was a dual citizen military brat born in Okinawa. Even though she’d lived in Japan all her life, because of her brown skin most people treated her like a foreigner. Kimi used that to her advantage though. In her line of work, dangerous clients were more likely to spill secrets when they didn’t think the person serving them could understand Japanese well enough to keep up. She was his tiny, pink haired menace and Mune would have to send her a large tip very soon. She insisted him keeping her thigh tattoo fresh was enough, but he knew better. 

“She also said two omegas have disappeared from the bar within the month,” Goro’s mouth twists further into a frown. “she doesn’t know if it’s related but she wanted you to know.” Fuck.

“We’ll have to get their names from Kimi then, see if we can trace a pattern out before they disappeared.” Mune rubs his temples. He could feel the stress headache starting up. “ _ If  _ Shido’s involved we’ll regroup.”

The shop bell startles them both. 

“Hey! I’m here! Where the hell y’all at? Kitagawa-senpai is here too!” Mune’s mood whips a 180 from stressed to near euphoria at the sound of the omega yelling through the door. It’s short lived as he feels a murderous intent coming from Goro.

“Mune why didn’t you lock the fucking the door?” Oh. Oh no.

“I thought I did.”

**“I will strangle you.”**

The alphas rush to cover up their less than legal activities before anyone tries to find them in their storage room. Goro shoves the alpha out to stop them and says he’ll handle it from here, but not before insulting Iwai’s intelligence six ways to Sunday. The greyed alpha pops out from behind the curtain, surprising Ryuji and Yusuke in the lobby. 

“Ah Iwai-san there you are,” Yusuke greeted bowing as politely as ever. 

“Kitagawa,” Iwai greets teen alpha but keeps his eyes on the shifting blond. He looks tired. His makeup is covering his black eye again, a little better than last night. But he can still see evidence that the kid’s been roughed up since the last time he’d seen him. Munehisa knows his scent is turning aggressive, if the way the blue haired alpa’s shoulders are tense show anything. “Thanks for walking him in.”

“It was no trouble, I am next door after all. See you tomorrow Ryuji?” Yusuke asks and Ryuji gags loudly.

“Dude that's Saturday can’t we have one day off? My brain will get too full and dump everything I’ve learned out,” the omega pouts. 

“I suppose a break won’t hurt. Alright, next week then,” Yusuke heads out to the loft next door leaving Iwai and Ryuji alone in the lobby. 

“Hey uh, I know it’s been a minute but where the hell is everyone?” Untouchable isn’t the busiest store, but there’s usually a few drop ins who want to see the airsoft guns that look real. People make appointments more for piercings and sometimes someone will come get a tattoo, but before Ryuji’s break he noticed the shop  _ was _ getting emptier.

“Goro’s in the back.” Mune answers truthfully. 

“Ah taking his little smoke break?” Ryuji waggles his brows and Iwai just knocks his shoulder softly. “But for real, how ya gonna keep the lights on if no one’s coming in?”

“We’ll get by.” 

“Yeah but--”

“Mune! Do tell him about all the panties we sell from your omega fans!” Goro’s cheerful voice reaches the pair before he comes through the back curtain. His face is flushed, probably from finding a place to hide all their goods. “That covers rent for at least 2 months.” 

Ryuji’s face was beet red before he turned his wide brown eyes to Mune.

“Kid he’s just joking, don’t think too hard about it.”

“Am I though?”

“Goro quit.” The brunette stuck his tongue out at Mune, muttering that he’s  _ no fun.  _ He sets his eyes on the blond.

“It’s nice to see you again Ryuji!”

“Hey Goro-san, you been good?”

“Ah, delightful, no stress, no worries,” he flashes a strained smile that makes Mune bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing. “Mune I’mma need you to get the fuck up outta here, this  _ inventory _ is taking me a bit to count out.” Goro’s voice is rising in panic, so Iwai takes the hint before turning to Ryuji.

“You eat yet kid?” his voice a low rumble.

“I had a late lunch with Kitagawa-senpai, but I could always eat again.” Ryuji smiles brightly. Perfect.

“Yes go eat! Growing omegas need to eat, fill their asses out.” Goro is waving them both towards the door before they can protest. But the alpha’s strange behavior is starting to dawn on the omega.

“Goro-san are you okay?” Ryuji asks, trying to get closer to Goro. Mune does the only thing he can think of and grabs Ryuji’s hand, intertwining their fingers, before pulling him in close. Ryuji’s head fits right under Iwai’s chin and Mune can practically hear the omega’s head whirring.

“He’s fine, just smoked too much. Let’s go.” Munehisa pulls Ryuji along after him, before calling back to Goro.

“Try and get it all done before I’m back.”

“Aye, aye captain.” Goro calls in return before saluting the retreating couple out the door.

  
  



	6. i'd like to prove i've got the moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be mindful of the "attempted" tags that have come with this fic because they do come into play during this chapter. I hope the extra sweetness makes up for it.

Walking around Shibuya was already an experience for Ryuji. He liked the lights, he loved the noise. But walking with Iwai? Holding his hand? The omega almost couldn’t comprehend it, it all just felt too overwhelming. It should feel embarrassing, he’s acting like some blushing maiden of olden times seeing a sliver of skin for the time. And while he may be blushing and a virgin, he’s at least seen sex before. Even if it’s only been on his phone screen. Iwai gives Ryuji a little tug and it breaks his spiraling thoughts. Ryuji looks up into the alpha’s eyes and the expectant look is a familiar one.

“I missed something didn’t I?” the omega asks, feeling silly for not being more in the moment. Mune squeezes his hand. 

“I said, what do you feel like eating?” Oh right. Food, they were getting food. Ryuji was walking around the city, holding hands with a hot alpha, and they were getting food. It’s almost like a d--

“Oh, uh whatever is fine. I’ll just get a soda or something.” Mune glances down at Ryuji.

“I thought you were hungry?”

“Well I’m a little short on funds since I started eating with Kitagawa. He's great at tutoring but cash management ain’t his strong point,” the pair stop at a crosswalk and Munehisa pulls Ryuji even closer. The omega feels like his heart will stop before they even make it to their destination. 

“Senpai’s going to need a good manager when he’s an artist so he doesn’t go to jail for tax evasion or some shit. Since he doesn’t get paid through our school’s exchange program for tutoring me, I just get him lunch and snacks. Dude works his ass off working with my stupid brain.” Iwai considers what Ryuji says. 

“Ryuji who told you were stupid?” Ryuji likes how concerned Mune-san sounds.

“I mean a lot of people, but it’s fine. I just need to graduate and then it’ll be okay.” 

“One more year,” Iwai rumbles, and the deep pitch makes Ryuji purr.

“One more year.” the omega repeats.

The bright lights of Big Bang Burger call Ryuji like a siren. He’d been craving their fries for a hot minute and he was already coming up with ideas for how he wanted to mix his soda. The omega bounces from side to side as they cross another street and tries his best to ignore the pang of doubt in his chest at the reason why Mune-san holds his hand. He isn’t a child that needs guidance, no matter what he smells like, and Munehisa could’ve let him go at any point between leaving Untouchable and now. Ryuji chooses to believe that Mune is holding his hand because of his own free will and the idea makes something a little lower than his stomach flutter.  _ Don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner, do not-- _

Mune let’s go of Ryuji’s hand to pull open the door and allow him through first. He may be a former thug, but he certainly had manners. Ryuji thanks him with a small chirp and the alpha sees him looking back at him, unsure whether the man will take his hand again. Instead Mune places his palm on the small of the teen’s back and guides him in.

Ryuji’s internal chanting becomes louder.  _ Do not get a boner. Do not pass out. Do not-- _

The pair were greeted by the host before they grabbed the plastic menus and found the only open spot at the bar counters. Iwai knows sitting too high on stools puts strain on the omega’s long legs. Ryuji is quick to voice his displeasure about many things, but if he feels like saying something will cause trouble for the people he cares about he’ll keep it to himself and suffer through. Iwai had only learned about his trouble with tall stools the day the blond wanted to hang out in the back parlor with the alphas and watch them do a piercing prep. They only had stools available and after Ryuji stood to use the bathroom, only to fall to the floor after his knee locked up, Mune made sure to keep low chairs available at all times.

“Get whatever you want kid,” Mune offers, sliding the menu to Ryuji while keeping an eye on the booth that looks like it’s about to be open. Ryuji slides the menu back and shrugs at Iwai’s confused look.

“I’m just getting a soda and fries dude. Don’t need a menu.” Iwai slides the menu back to him.

“Is that what you want?” 

“It’s what I can _afford_ , dude.” Ah still hung up on that.

“Ryuji you know I’m paying for you right? If I’m taking you out, I should be the one to treat you.” Munehisa taps the menu in front of Ryuji and the teen still looks a little apprehensive. Munehisa rubs a line down the omega’s bicep.

“If you’re hungry, then I’m feeding you. Don’t hurt this old alpha’s feeling, yeah?” Ryuji audibly chokes on his spit. He’s seen enough movies to know that Iwai is flirting with him, but something about the situation still doesn’t feel real. The omega offers a shy smile to Munehisa who’s just fucking smirking back at him. 

“Well, I normally get the small combo but if an  _ old alpha _ is treating me,” Ryuji teases, mischievous eyes scanning the page make him miss the way Iwai’s ears turn red. “Thank you Mune-san.”

Iwai knows he’s just teasing back, but the way Ryuji’s voice lowers when he says it makes him imagine things not appropriate in polite company. He’s glad, not for the first time, that the omega can’t scent him properly because he’s sure he would’ve gone running if he caught even a whiff of all the times he’s sure his aroused scent has come out. Goro makes sure to patch him up over his neck and wrists before work every day.

The booth the alpha had his eye on finally opens up and Iwai grabs the crook of Ryuji’s elbow to pull him off the stool and towards the seats. Ryuji just squawks and gets tugged along. The omega had been ready to tell him off for just grabbing him but when he spies where they’re headed his knee almost cries in relief. 

They’d been on the stools for only a bit, but he  _ was  _ starting to cramp up. Iwai takes the side that doesn’t put his back to the door and Ryuji winces as he bends to sit but quickly starts massaging the muscle in his thigh under the table.  _ What a thoughtful alpha _ , his omega coos. _ Taking such good care of us.  _

“Thanks a bunch man, but you could’ve said something. You can’t just, like, manhandle omegas, it freaks us out.” Ryuji chides softly. He knows Iwai would never hurt him, but it doesn’t hurt to set boundaries. At least that’s what his dynamic counselor had coached him to do if he was ever in this type of situation with a ‘potential romantic partner’

. 

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Iwai nods in quiet apology. A waiter soon shows up to take their order. Munehisa gets his regular, a double cheeseburger, fries, and chocolate shake. Ryuji decides to test Mune’s offer and orders a triple cheeseburger, large soda, and super size onion rings. When the omega and the waiter looked back at Iwai, almost for approval, the alpha just shrugged.

“It’s his stomach,” is his reply. If Ryuji’s smile was any brighter Mune swears he would’ve thought the sun was in this burger joint. The waiter gives Ryuji his cup and the omega walks over to the soda machine before he begins mixing different flavors of drinks. 

It’s been a while since Mune had seen Ryuji in something other than his school uniform. Today he’s wearing a red hoodie with a camo jacket over it. His legs are wrapped tight in black jeans with the bottom cuffs rolled up exposing his ankles and he wears simple white slide ons. As the omega returns and slides back into the booth, his fingers tap along the table top and the motion catches Iwai’s attention.

“Your nails are painted.” The omega stops before looking down at his hands like he’d forgotten. 

“Oh yeah, one of my nail beds is bruised and ugly as shit so Yusuke let me borrow his black polish. It looks cool right?” Ryuji stretches his arm across the table and wiggles his fingers closer to the alpha. Mune gently catches Ryuji’s hand, stroking a thumb over the blond’s wrist to feel his heartbeat thrumming like a hummingbird’s wings. The closeness to the scent gland, even unripe, makes the omega swallow. His hand looks so small inside Iwai’s and the sheer difference in size makes Ryuji a little dizzy.

Mune looks over each finger, the nails are painted very well for someone as energetic as Ryuji and Iwai thinks of how focused he must have been. His eyes, then his fingers, trace over the omega’s scuffed knuckles, a tell tale sign of a fight, and he notices too that leading up his sleeve are fingerprint sized bruises. Ryuji follows Iwai’s eyes and tries to pull his hand back to himself. 

“Hey, wait--” the omega’s voice is soft, almost fearful as Mune’s large hands pull the sleeve of his jacket up to reveal the rest of the damage. 

“What happened?” The alpha’s voice is that same smooth deep bitch, but Ryuji can feel the hidden edge in it. 

“I told you I fell. Mune-san, you know I’m clumsy.” The omegas attempt to deflect fails. 

“You fell into a hand or something?” Mune wraps his hand around Ryuji’s forearm matching his fingers to the blue and yellow spots. A near perfect fist. “A wall pinned your arms down enough to bruise like this?” Ryuji had never heard his voice cold and hard and it sent a shiver of fear through him. He needed to redirect and fast.

“It’s not like that,”

“Then tell me what it  _ is _ like,” Mune is right on the edge of begging. “Someone _ hurt _ you Ryuji.” The omega gnaws his bottom lip, trying to fix this without making the alpha in front of him go feral.

“Mune-san,” The clanking of plates interrupts their conversation as their food is placed onto the table. The waiter asks if they need anything else, both men giving him a silent shake of the head. 

“It looks worse than it is, but I swear I’m okay,” Ryuji goes to dip a fry in his ketchup before tossing it in his mouth. The alpha doesn’t touch his food, and Ryuji suddenly feels the urge to try and save what might be his first and last date of his life. 

“Okay just, let me just tell you from the beginning before you give yourself any more grey hair worrying about me”

\---

It had been a few days ago. Ryuji was leaving school to meet Yusuke at the diner when he heard the sound of whimpering. He’d crossed through the courtyard that day since the main hall was crowded and he didn’t feel like having his ass pinched by his perverted peers. Ryuji had stopped to listen for it again, thinking maybe he’d imagined it when he heard a sharp squeak that he knew  _ only _ omegas made. Rounding the corner, he came across three alphas, two third years and one he recognized from the second year class down the hall. They were surrounding someone they had pushed between the vending machines and hadn’t noticed Ryuji yet.

“You were right this one is really cute,” leers the tallest alpha, one of the third years.

“I told you senpai, and he never makes a sound.” Ryuji recognizes the redhead from his class as an alpha named Kakayo. “This is the loudest I’ve ever heard him.” 

The alphas laughed cruelly and as Ryuji stepped closer he locked eyes with Mishima Yuuki. 

Mishima was, by all values and traditions, a  _ perfect _ omega. He had a soft round face; a voice that made even the crankiest of old men rumble in delight. He wasn’t too tall and had a slim softness to him that marked him perfect for his status. He never interrupted in class, was always the first to volunteer to help the teacher, which did get him teased sometimes. But right now, Mishima was folded in on himself, eyes wide in fear and cheeks stained in cheers. The collar of his shirt was ripped and Mishima had his hands pressed tight over where a scent patch had likely been torn from his neck.

“You guys should stop before you get in trouble,” Mishima stutters. The third shorter third year, with a shaved head, reaches out to play with Mishima’s blue hair. The omega to flinches.

“Why would we get in trouble? You’re the one not wearing scent patches at school,” Mishima lets out another pathetic squeak as the alpha rips the last scent patch off the blue haired boy’s neck and lets it flutter to the ground. “Can’t blame an alpha for following instincts around such a tempting smell?” Ryuji had enough. 

“Leave him alone you fucks,” Ryuji ground out, tossing his book bag to the side and stalking forward. Four pairs of eyes shift to him and the omega lets out a distressed chirp. 

_ Danger. Stay Away.  _

“Don’t even try, Sakamoto.” The alphas turn and block his path to Mishima but Ryuji doesn’t stop advancing. “We know you’ve got a fucked up leg but we’ll still kick your ass.” Ryuji shrugs off his school blazer revealing the yellow graphic tee underneath, before he tosses it back to his bag. 

“Let Mishima leave with me then, and we’ll have no problems. But if you really want to fuck around and find out why they call me the terror of Shujin I won’t stop you,” Ryuji cracks his knuckles trying all his best to look intimidating. He’s tall, about 5’7’’, but the alphas have to be over six feet. 

For all his talk, Ryuji’s hoping that it won’t come to a fight. He prays that if he bluffs enough, that if he’s annoying enough, they’ll just rough him up a bit so Mishima can get away and then he can hightail it out of this situation before any teacher catches him. 

He’d been  _ so _ good. Listening to the fucked up whispers people said about him behind his back, without turning around to cuss them out. When alphas would pass by and purposely grind into his hips he would bite the inside of cheek instead of decking them in the face like he wanted to. 

He can’t prove it, but he knows he’s had a target on his back since the shit with Kamoshida and it’s obvious his little underlings have loved fucking with him ever since. But Ryuji grits his teeth and takes it, because he knows one more write up will have his ass expelled. 

But when he sees Mishima, a perfect little omega, being treated this way, well Ryuji can’t forgive it. To these scumbags it’s not even about a real motive, it’s just abusing their ‘power’ and lording it over Mishima’s status. Doing this fucked up shit because they can get away with it. Knowing it would be their word against Mishima’s. Ryuji goes to shoulder check one of the boys out the way but the one in his grade year grips the back of his shirt and shoves him into the vending machine, hard enough the bottles rattle inside. 

“This is your last warning Sakamoto, my senpais have been waiting very patiently for this little slut to quit being a fucking tease and you aren’t going to make them wait any longer,” Kakayo’s fangs are too close to Ryuji’s neck and he damn near strains his jaw to keep his whine from coming out.

Cold dread at the realization of the redhead’s threat settles in Ryuji’s chest before the fire that had been building in his gut explodes out of him. He turns on the redhead and takes two fistfuls of his shirt before pushing hard and shoving Kakayo to the ground. The two older alphas jump back, surprised at the show of strength.

“You think if you help them do this shit they’ll let you take a turn or something? Fuck is wrong with you?” Ryuji growls in the alphas face, fangs itching to bite and maim and scar this disgusting shit stain. The third years lose interest in Mishima, who’s frozen on the spot, and watch this blond omega overpower their junior.

“Damn you really gonna get your ass kicked like this? By a fucking omega?” The shaved one howls.

“Dude a baby omega!” the taller one goads.

The alphas roar with laughter and the younger redhead blushes in shame before kneeing Ryuji in the stomach. Kakayo throws Ryuji off and on the ground before reeling back and socking the blond in the face. Ryuji knows it’s going to be bruised from the way it knocks his head to the side and just prays his nose isn’t broken.

Head dizzy from the impact Ryuji tries to get the alpha off him. He digs his nails into the side of Kakayo’s neck and claws down hard. The alpha winces before grabbing the blond’s wrist, then his waist and roughly flipping him over belly down on the concrete. 

The jagged cement digs into Ryuji’s chin, as he bucks his body back into the redhead pinning him down. With his knee digging into Ryuji’s back, the redhead grips the omega’s forearms to keep him from reaching back to claw again. 

Immobilized Ryuji starts to panic.  _ Think of something _ . His head is pounding and he’s out of breath from the heavy weight on his ribs.  _ Fight back. _

“Aw looks like our Mishima got away.” Ryuji looks to where Mishima had been hiding and sees the third year is right. He’d fled. The relief in the other omega’s safety quickly disappears when he realizes he’s still pinned and alone with three pissed off alphas. 

“Well since Sakamoto wanted to take his place so badly,” the shaved alpha approaches and kneels down to dig his knuckle into Ryuji’s bruising cheek. The blond snarls, making the redhead on top of him grip his hair and shove his face rougher into the ground. “We’ll just have to adjust our plans.” 

“Yeah but like you can smell him right? He hasn’t had a heat yet, "the tall alpha says.

“That’s fine, I read online that just means their holes are tighter.” The body on top of Ryuji readjusts his hold on the omega so he has both arms twisted behind his back, holding him so tight the blond swears his arms are going to fall off. 

“Same deal as before for me right? I get a turn when you guys are done?” The way he grinds his hardness into Ryuji’s hips makes him feel like he’ll throw up.

“Yeah sure whatever, let’s just hurry.” Ryuji moves in an instant digging his knees into the concrete and bucking his hips back to get Kakayo off him. The redhead and tall alpha both grip Ryuji’s arm and push him harder into the ground. It feels like he’s being squeezed under a fucking car.

“Goddammit hold him still,” The shaved head alpha starts to unbuckle his plaid pants and Ryuji doesn’t bother to hide the panicked whine that escapes his throat.  _ Help me.  _

“I’m going to need a really good explanation for what is going on here.” Ryuji snaps his head to the new voice, and suddenly all the weight and hands are off him. Ryuji had never been happier to see his homeroom teacher, Kawakami. Behind her was Mishima who was trembling so hard Ryuji thought he’d fall over with a change of the wind. Mishima hadn’t abandoned him to save his own ass. He’d gone to get help. Ryuji felt his eyes well up and he let out a shrill whine as they fell down his cheeks. 

“Get back from him you animals, what is wrong with you?” Kawakami stepped forward to put somewhat of a barrier between Ryuji and the alphas.

“He attacked us! We were trying to get snacks and he just came out of nowhere trying to steal them from us.”

“Yeah Kakayo over here had to restrain him, you know how Sakamoto is.”

“Enough, just stop talking.” Kawakami eyed everyone before pulling her walkie off her hip. “Hey office, I’m going to need some space in the clinic. And have the principal meet me there please.” A scratchy voice radioed back a quick “roger” before she clipped the walkie back in place. 

“Move it.” 

The clinic was a flurry of activity. The nurse patched up Mishima first, despite Ryuji actively bleeding from his face. He didn’t mind, because he could feel the waves of distress coming off the blue haired omega. Ryuji hadn’t done it with another omega in years, but he knew how important skinship was for their secondary gender. Especially during times of stress.

So with a bright red face Ryuji reached out and grabbed Mishima’s hand as the nurse rubbed antiseptic cream on the scratches on his neck from the alpha ripping his patches off. Mishima startled and just as Ryuji was ready to rip his hand away and apologize, Mishima grabbed it tighter. Once Mishima was patched up the nurse started on the blond. She wiped his face, put cream on his chin and nose where he must’ve gotten cut, and gave him an ice pack for his cheek.

“Can’t do much about the eye, that’s gonna be a shiner for sure.” Ryuji shrugged. It wasn’t his first black eye and it surely wouldn’t be his last.

“Excuse me, but when can we go home?” Mishima’s voice was so unsure Ryuji wondered if he thought he’d get in trouble just for asking. The nurse checked her watch. 

“The principal and your teacher should be just about done sweetie, we’ll get you out of here soon okay?” Mishima nodded finishing the cup of water he’d been given. 

“Can I get some?” Ryuji nodded towards Mishima. The nurse sighed.

“Sakamoto you of all people know this clinic inside and out. Go get a cup and get some, I gotta get started on all these clinic reports.”

“Fucking forget it then,” Ryuji mutters but he feels Mishima let go of his hand and slide off the bench they’d been sharing. The omega is light on his feet as he gets a paper cup of water for Ryuji. 

“Here you go,” his voice is steady and he gives Ryuji a soft smile. 

“Oh uh thanks.” Ryuji downs the cup in one go and tosses it into the trashcan to the side. 

Kawakami-sensei pokes her head into the room. 

“Are they cleaned up?” she asks the nurse who gives her a thumbs up but continues typing. Kawakmai enters followed by the principal who looks upset just to be in the room.

“Well boys you had quite the afternoon,” Principal Kobayakawa started. 

“That’s a funny way of saying almost getting _sexually assaulted_. But go off I guess.” The blue haired omega gawked at Ryuji’s bluntness, but the teachers in the room tense up. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” the principal pauses to wipe his bald head with his handkerchief. “We take the safety of our students very seriously.” Kawakami rolled her eyes before putting her sights onto the omegas.

“While fighting is cause for suspension, Sakamoto, because you were acting in another student’s defense in order to prevent an assault, you will only have a morning detention with me.” 

“I’m not being written up?” Ryuji felt the relief of not having to tell his mom he’d fucked up and been expelled in the last term of his second year. 

“Nope,” Kawakami put emphasis on the p. “Mishima came to get an adult and we could smell the alphas scents and his distress. It’s obvious what was going on there, so I’m thankful to have arrived when I did.” The principal clears his throat to interrupt and Ryuji sees Kawakami-sensei roll her eyes so hard he worries she might strain them.

“Well it’s to be expected when we have hormonal teens with mixed dynamics in a school like this,” Kobayakawa said as if that were to make any of what happened okay. “We should all try and be proactive so Mishima-kun please be sure to make sure your scent patches are working when you come to school okay?” 

Ryuji felt hot rage boil in him. But Kawakami shot him a glance that said it would be a losing fight. 

Mishima shrunk into his shoulders.

“Yes sir.”

“Great!” The principal clapped his hands together. “Kawakami can handle the rest of this and we’ll wrap up the rest on our end. Sakamoto I better see you checked in for detention tomorrow at seven sharp.”

Ryuji is thankful his hands are occupied with holding the ice pack to his face and also holding onto Mishima because he doesn’t think he would’ve been able to resist flipping the toad faced man off. After the principal leaves, the nurse follows him out to finish the reporting with him. It just leaves Ryuji, Mishima, and Kawakami who settles into a chair and breathes out a long sigh.

“What I’m about to say does not leave this room. I think it was incredibly brave of the both of you to do what you did. I know there is a culture of just letting things slide under the rug, and I cannot tell you how disgusting it felt being in that office with those alphas trying to laugh off what happened.”

“Sensei--” Mishima whimpers. 

“I was able to get them in school suspension only because of the aroused scents on you two and the evidence of physical harm, anyone with eyes could see none of that was consented to. But because Kobayakawa is an alpha as well he insisted we be  _ understanding _ towards those because ‘some of these things are out of their control.’” 

“That's bullshit,” Ryuji spits angrily wishing he could give the principal a bigger piece of his mind. Kawakami’s brown eyes soften as her pink mouth falls into a frown.

“I know. But I’m a woman and a beta, they were barely listening to me. I did the best I could,” She leaned in closer to the boys. “Please consider sticking close to each other. We already have such a small amount of omegas at our school, but now I worry you too might be followed even more closely. I’ll keep an eye out the best I can.” Kawakami stands and bows slowly to the omegas. Ryuji gives a nod but Mishima almost topples forward with how low he goes.

“Thank you sensei for trying your best for us.” Mishima’s voice drips gratitude. 

“I wish I could have done more. Sakamoto I’ll see you tomorrow, bring a book or something so you don’t get bored.”

“Sure sure,” Ryuji whimpers. The adrenaline is leaving his body and all he wants to do is cuddle up somewhere soft and rest. He thinks of his beanbag at Untouchable, but he doesn’t really want to answer any questions from Mune-san or Goro-san right now. He definitely knows he won’t be able to sit in a diner and study with Yusuke either. Home seems like his best option right now.

Ryuji and Mishima leave the clinic together. Mishima is still a jumpy ball of nerves and clings to the blond’s arm as they head to exit the school. Most students are home or in their club rooms by now, so there’s no reason for the shorter omega to be as nervous as he is, but with everything that happened, Ryuji can be a little sympathetic.

“Hey, I need my arm to text my friend I’m not coming to study today, switch to my other side,” the blond orders. Mishima nods and darts to Ryuji’s opposite side before arranging his arms to link with the one holding the ice pack to his face. Ryuji’s ears are still pink from the platonic affection. He knows it’s normal, even encouraged among omegas. It’s just the only person he’s been this physically close with is his mom, so he feels allowed to be a little embarrassed. Ryuji shoots Yusuke a text letting him know something came up and that he wouldn’t make it. 

“Can I walk to the train station with you Sakamoto-kun?” Mishima asks once they’re outside the school gate. The question surprises Ryuji. He figured once the shock of everything that happened wore off Mishima would go back to ignoring him like everyone else.

“I uh,” Ryuji barely finishes the thought before Mishima takes out his phone and places it over the phone still in the blond’s hand.

“Let’s exchange numbers so we can keep in touch.” 

_ Is he for real? _ Ryuji waits for someone to jump out and tell him it’s a joke. Mishima keeps his wide eyes on Ryuji and so he relents.

“Sure,” their information is traded quickly and Mishima lets out a soft purr. Ryuji starts limping, his leg is very tired, but Mishima does his best to keep supporting the taller omega.

“I admit I was always a little scared of you Sakamoto-kun, but you’re actually really cool.” The confession feels out of left field for Ryuji, but maybe it’s just his raddled brain talking. “I can’t ever make this up to you, but I was hoping that maybe we could start by being friends?”

Ryuji’s heart swells in his chest, but if Mishima thinks he’s cool he has to keep up the image by not fucking crying.

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that. Uh thanks.”

The omegas go their separate ways at the station but Mishima quickly texts Ryuji to have a good night. When Ryuji makes it home his mom is in a state over him. He explains that his teacher had his back and that he won’t be getting kicked out, just a morning detention. She grouses all night between different threats of whether to sue the school into closing or burning it to the ground, which keeps Ryuji laughing. 

He serves his detention, Kawakami just lets him sleep through. School is made a little better just by having Mishima eat lunch with him sometimes and walk to the station after school when he goes to study with Yusuke. Whatever gods had blessed him with _two_ friends in after this long was definitely getting his tithes at their shrine. 

\---

Munehisa kept his face impassive as Ryuji told him everything that had happened. Inside his alpha was furious. How dare anyone try to do something so cruel to Ryuji and his friend. How dare they try to take something the omegas weren’t willing to give. He wanted to uppercut the prick of a principal at that school. What fucking kind of a leader was he to try and excuse that behavior? He knew Shujin Academy was the last hope point for a lot of problem students but this type of thing should  _ never _ happen. 

He kept his eyes on Ryuji. The omega had been eating the triple cheeseburger he’d ordered while telling the story. Iwai knew he had ketchup on his cheeks from being a messy eater, but all he could picture was blood from being roughed up. It made his appetite fade away all together.

“So that’s it,” Ryuji says after swallowing a bite. “It sucks but I mean it could’ve been worse. I did totally take Kakayo down in front of his friends, that felt pretty kick ass.” Ryuji gave a toothy grin and it unleashed some tension in Mune. Not a lot, but some.

“I’m sure his friends are still giving him shit about it.”

“Oh they are, I hear them talk about it.”

“Just be more careful okay? I hate seeing you tore up like this. Stick with that Mishima kid, and tell him if he needs a place at the store he can come too.” Ryuji shakes his head quickly. The blond liked Mishima, even though he often jumped from Ryuji’s loud outbursts, but he wasn’t ready to share Untouchable with him just yet.

“Oh nah, he’s fine. He’s quiet but he hangs out with the other omegas at school a lot more than me. They look out for each other. I’m just the lone wolf, flying solo baby!” Mune knows he’s putting on theatrics to lighten the mood but he does want to get to the bottom of why Ryuji is so ostracized from his peers. He hopes being with the other omega he saved will help, but if nothing he at least has Yusuke next door, even if he is another alpha.

Ryuji decides he’s had enough of school talk and launches into the latest campaign in that mobile game he plays all the time. Munehisa doesn’t understand it, he hates having to log in to keep up with events. A game should be done and ready to play when he wants to play, but Goro and Ryuji tell him to  _ “get with the times” _ . Munehisa watches Ryuji, which he feels like he keeps doing more and more lately but he’s given up on fighting the urge. He scents the air and smells the sweetness he’d come to associate with the blond, Ryuji is happy at this moment and that’s all that matters. 

Mune watches the omega in front of him; scars on his face, bruised up cheek, his nails delicately painted black as he tears into his burger with his fangs. He’s messy and loud, but his purrs of delight rumble through their booth. Iwai’s heart squeezes hard and he places his hand, palm up in front of Ryuji. An offer that can’t be misread, _ I want to be close _ . 

  
The omega pauses, looking into Munehisa’s grey eyes before shyly glancing away. The alpha considers pulling his hand back, but Ryuji slides his small hand back into Iwai’s. They hold onto each other through the meal, alternating between lacing fingers and stroking their thumbs over the scent glands on their wrists. Even though Ryuji’s scent was too weak to cover the alpha’s, the action was a reply:  _ Stay by my side. _


	7. secrets are the glue that keeps your friends together

“Yuuki for the last time, you are asking the wrong omega to help you with this shit.” Ryuji was hungry, his glands were itching and his knee was aching from the seasonal change. Mishima had been trying to choose between the same two fuckin’ pillows for twenty minutes. The blue haired boy ignored Ryuji’s grumbling before he placed the fluffy pink pillow back into the pile.

“And it’s because you’re the wrong omega that you’re the best,” Yuuki counters, placing a hand on his wide hips. “My other friends wouldn’t be honest to spare my feelings. You, however, are quite blunt.” Mishima smiles at Ryuji and it softens his nerves just a bit. Finals had wrapped up for the boys and they were officially done with their second year of high school. Ryuji’s mom had thrown him a little party, where she got to meet Mishima and Yusuke, tearfully thanking them for taking care of her  _ Ryu-chan _ . Ryuji had wanted to invite Iwai and Goro, but there were just some worlds he wasn’t ready to collide yet. 

There was a two week break between the end of March and the start of their next term and Mishima’s upcoming heat was smack in the middle. He’d been nervous about missing the opening ceremony for his final year of school and Ryuji offered to skip it with him, but Mishima saw right through that offer because he knew the blond just wanted an excuse to not go.

So Mishima, patched up like a tiny mummy, dragged Ryuji around the underground mall in Shibuya looking for new nesting materials. 

“Maybe you should have more honest friends then,” Ryuji pondered like someone didn’t _ just _ get two friends. Mishima giggles before picking up the blue pillow again. 

“Maybe, but who knows how many more omegas at Shujin will make it to year three to even befriend.” The thought cools the atmosphere between the teens. It wasn’t a secret most omegas didn’t graduate from high school. Between bullying, arranged bondings by families, and teen pregnancies, it seemed the odds were stacked against their success. When Ryuji got to high school his class of 400 students only had 75 omegas. At the recent closing ceremony, only 30 of them were left, with 3 of them sporting round stomachs that likely meant they wouldn’t be returning in April. 

“But Sakamoto-kun we’ll be there, and that’s all that matters right?” Ryuji nodded wishing he could be more hopeful like Mishima. His fondness plummeted when Yuuki threw the stupid pink pillow at his face. “Can you hold this one? I think I’ll just get both.”

“Mishima I swear to GOD.”

\---

The omegas make a few more stops in the mall. Mishima pouting when the blond drags him into the comic shop, Ryuji counters that if he could stand in the pastel nightmare that was the nesting store Mishima could handle this. The blond snarls at any alphas who linger on Mishima too long, making sure to keep him close by. Mishima does his best to avoid eye contact with them, not wanting to accidentally signal he’s interested. 

They finally stop to eat at a crepe shop, which Ryuji doesn’t mind. Mishima says he always craves a ton of sweets and carbs before a heat, and Ryuji reminds him that he isn’t picky. The blond’s in the middle of a mixed berry crepe when Mishima asks,

“How have things been with that alpha of yours?” Ryuji stops mid-bite before feeling the familiar flutter in his stomach when he thinks of Munehisa.

“Oh uh fine I guess. I mean, we still are hanging out.” Mishima tilts his head.

“He hasn’t taken you on any more dates?”

“Well I mean, we go out to eat sometimes, but I’m still hanging out in the shop.” Mishima murmurs, placing a small finger on his chin, like he’s contemplating the mysteries of the universe.

“Interesting, are you guys still hand scenting? When you called me after your first date I swear I almost fainted, it’s so romantic,” Ryuji held his blushing face in his hands. Yuuki was such a hopeless sap for these things (he read even more romance manga than Ryuji) and he latched onto every detail of Ryuji’s ‘relationship’ with Iwai. 

“Yeah, we do it when we eat together like before. Sometimes he’ll hold my hand at the shop, but it’s so embarrassing when Goro-san like catcalls us!” Mishima had met Goro once before, when the omegas and Yusuke met up after their last final. Yuuki had assumed the pretty, chatty brunette was Ryuji’s intended. Mishima was quite surprised when his blond friend lit up like a Christmas tree when a much older alpha he’d come to learn was Iwai entered and quickly pulled Ryuji into a hand holding session. Yuuki’s friend just seemed to have very  _ specific _ tastes. 

Mishima laughs before taking a big bite of crepe. Munehisa was always so nice about it, and Ryuji doesn’t understand how the cool alpha puts up with his shyness when it comes to something as easy as holding hands. But when he remembers the way Mune rumbled in his ear,  _ there’s no rush, I’ll be right here _ , the blond almost slicks his pants in the restaurant. 

“I envy you Sakamoto, it must be nice.” Mishima sighs dreamily. 

“It’s really nice,” Ryuji replies honestly. “The shitty part is I have to keep walking home with my dick feeling like a fucking pipe in my pants. I swear I’ve jacked off so much I’m going to get carpal tunnel,” Mishima almost chokes on his sip of water before turning beet red.  _ Oh shit, too far?  _ Is this not how he could joke around with another omega?

“Yuuki you good?” the blond starts to move to reach around and pat Mishima’s back. The smaller omega waves his hands and takes a bigger drink to clear his throat. He sucks in a breath.

“What do you mean you’re touching-- _ down there _ ?” Ryuji is very confused by the worried look on Mishima’s face.

“Uh my dick?”

“Not so loud!” Okay now Ryuji is just getting annoyed. He levels Mishima with a steady glare.

“Mishima what is your deal?”

“Sakamoto you said you haven’t had a heat yet,” Mishima sounds worried and Ryuji can’t figure out why. 

“Yeah man, you know that. What about it?”

“It’s just,” Mishima leans in to whisper harshly. “You’re only supposed to touch yourself  _ like that  _ when you’re in heat,” It takes the blond a second but then it clicks. Ah, so Mishima was one of  _ those  _ types. The tension leaves Ryuji’s shoulders at the easy misunderstanding and he casually goes back to finish his crepe.

“Your mommy and daddy tell you that?” Ryuji teases. 

He remembers the lessons from school about sexual health and dynamics. The videos had been horribly outdated. The alphas and betas were allowed to release as much sexual frustration as they wanted or needed, since holding back natural urges would only cause unnecessary aggression. Bust a nut for the better good, is what it boiled down to.

Good little omegas should only touch themselves during solo heats when it just couldn’t be helped. If they have a partner then they should still ask them first to make sure they’d be comfortable with it. Any below the belt activity outside of that  _ special time could _ stretch their holes too much and take pleasure away from their future partners. 

When Ryuji’s mom found out about the lesson she made sure to have a  _ long _ , embarrassing sit down with him where she worked to make sure he felt safe to ask any question he had. They hugged it out, Aya bought him a knotting dildo, and Ryuji let the internet teach him the rest. 

Apparently Mishima’s parents didn’t give him the same teaching. Ryuji would feel a little more sorry for him if he didn’t feel like he was being judged a little. He won’t dare tell Mishima but he’s seen entire porn categories solely dedicated to omegas getting off by themselves, so obviously people want to see it, just not talk about. Maybe if more omegas did talk about it instead of feeling like it had to be a dirty little secret, it wouldn’t be such a taboo. 

“So you’ve really never done anything outside your heat?” Mishima shakes his strawberry red face, almost like he’s ashamed Ryuji had even asked. The blond shrugs then.

“You’re missing out, dude.” Mishima lets out the softest of whimpers. It causes the other customers to whip their heads in their direction, probably thinking the blond punk is bullying the sweet little omega. He’s gotta fix this quickly

.

“Shit, hey listen I’m sorry. I’m being a dick,” Ryuji reaches across their little table and rubs Mishima’s forearm. “What you do with your body is your business, same as me. If it’s embarrassing we can talk about something else.” Mishima sniffles before he shakes his head.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry I’m just really hormonal.” The omega goes to wipe his eyes before he looks around to see if anyone’s listening. “What’s it like?” Ryuji raises his scarred eyebrow and smirks like he just one a game Mishima didn’t know they’d been playing.

“I mean it’s probably the same as being in heat just less intense right?” Mishima’s jaw drops.

“That good?” The blond snickers.

“Probably! And no one will know if you try it, I bet there’s lots of omegas who do it and you’d never be able to tell, you couldn’t tell looking at me right?” Ryuji knows he looks like a troublemaking punk, someone he’s sure Mishima’s parents wished he never befriended. But Yuuki only gives a sweet half moon smile. 

“Well no,” he bites his lip. “I suppose not.”

“See? Next time you feel the urge, just go for it. Or don’t, seriously no judgement.” Mishima nods quietly.

The omegas chat about more polite topics like plans for break, before turning towards the sudden commotion at the front entrance of the crepe shop. Ryuji sees a tall, lean guy in a black jacket that’s way too big for him and he’s carrying a large messenger bag that doesn’t look suspicious  _ at all _ . He’s got big glasses that take up most of his pretty face and a mop of black curly hair. The guy looks around frantically before settling a piercing grey stare on Ryuji. His grin is stretched across his face before he turns and bullets his way to him.

“Do you know that guy?” Mishima’s voice is worried and Ryuji is about to grab his friend and beat it. He can’t smell the stranger yet, but if he’s an alpha or beta Ryuji isn’t above throwing his crepe at the creep to escape.

“Honey! Oh my god it’s been so long!” The man’s voice is deeper than Ryuji expected, but bright and loud in Ryuji’s ear as he slides into the booth with him. He throws a long arm around the blond before pulling him close under his neck. Ryuji freezes before scenting his exposed gland. It’s a muted sweetness, and reminds him of the mochas Mishima likes to drink. The stranger is an omega.

“Sakamoto-kun?” Mishima’s lip wobbles before the strange omega notices him too and reaches for Yuuki’s hand. 

“Oh baby blue you’re here too, gosh it’s been _ so  _ long since we’ve all caught up together what luck huh?” The black haired omega rubs their wrist glands together and the realization on Mishima’s face is immediate. Yuuki can pick up the distress in the scent that Ryuji cannot. 

This omega is in trouble. 

“Oh, oh yes! It has been a while!” Ryuji looks at Mishima like he’s lost his mind. Yuuki raises his eyebrows, willing Ryuji to play along. Seconds later two large alphas enter the shop. They obviously scent the air before finding their booth. The omega holding Ryuji tenses up before going back to their “conversation.”

“So how have you guys been? I’m so excited for break, you said your dad is coming to pick us up soon? He’s getting off his patrol shift soon right?” Akira prompts and Mishima looks to Ryuji to keep up the charade. The blond swallows trying to think quickly.

“Uh yeah, he’s about five minutes away so we should probably go meet him at the spot.” The boys scoot out the booth, grabbing all their bags from the day, and the strange boy throws his arms around Ryuji and Mishima. They pass the alphas whose gazes follow them. Ryuji wants to whip around and ask what their fucking problem is, but the black haired boy keeps a steady hold on his shoulders.

“Just keep walking,” he whispers, pulling the friends out the door and into the crowd of the mall. They walk around for a bit making sure the alphas don’t follow before moving above ground and stopping at a newspaper stand. The strange omega lets out a heavy sigh before dropping his hold. 

“Oh man that was a close one,” the strange man has the nerve to giggle. “Thanks so much, you two.” Mishima immediately falls back into his polite behavior.

“It’s no problem, happy to help.” Ryuji’s throbbing knee would like to differ.

“What was all that shit about?” The blond asks, ignoring Mishima’s squeak about his potty mouth in front of someone new. The stranger looks at Ryuji and shrugs.

“That? Oh I was trying to flirt my way into a discount and the dummy took me too seriously, like I’d really offer my neck for a bracelet,” the man rolls his eyes behind his glasses and Ryuji can’t believe such a thing would come out a nerdy looking guy’s mouth. Poor Yuuki is still speechless. 

“I’m Kurusu Akira by the way. I didn’t get your names,” Akira offers, looking the other omegas over.

“Mishima Yuuki, nice to meet you,” they exchange a common omega greeting by briefly touching the scent glands on their wrists together. They chirp politely, after seeing their scents are compatible, before Akira turns to Ryuji.

“And what about you, Mr. Looks like trouble?”

“Sakamoto Ryuji,” he says, going to copy the greeting Mishima had just done. He doesn’t miss the surprised look in Akira’s eyes as the rub wrists.

“Oh you are a  _ bay-bee _ ! I love baby omegas, you’re pretty tall for a middle schooler.” The blond’s eye twitches. 

“Ain’t a middle schooler,” Ryuji grits out before Mishima comes to soften the situation.

“We’re both third years at Shujin actually, what about you?” Akira’s face lights up.

“Shujin as in Shujin Academy? Cute little black and red uniforms?” When the two omegas nod, Akira pushes his glasses up on his nose. “What a small world, I’m transferring there for my third year when term break is done.”

“Is that so?” Mishima inquires, and Ryuji is again impressed at the way Yuuki is able to smooth things over with complete strangers.

“You’re transferring your last year of school?” Ryuji asks suddenly nosy as to why anyone would want to move around their final year of high school. Why not just finish it out where you’ve been? Akira just shrugs, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black jacket. 

“Do you want the answer I gave the teachers or the answers I want to give my two new friends?” Akira’s smug smile has an edge and Ryuji rises to take the bait. Mishsima starts to tell Akira that he doesn’t have to tell them anything, but he’s interrupted when Ryuji blurts out:

“Truth.”

“I got caught fucking the school counselor. So I got kicked out.”

The boys stand in stunned silence. This nerdy omega was just full of surprises.

“Kurusu-kun that’s so--” Mishima is pink in the cheeks and Ryuji worries the blood rush might knock the little omega out. 

“Slutty? Lewd? Disgusting? Take your pick. I've heard them all.” Akira hides the hurt in voice, but not at any point does he look ashamed. Ryuji can tell he’s proud of what he’s done. 

“You must be kind of wild huh?” He sees Akira in a new lens. At first sight, he’d been unassuming. Someone who could blend in with a sea of people. But up close and after scenting, Ryuji can feel there’s something  _untamable_ in Akira, straining to get out. Akira must see it in Ryuji too because he smirks fondly before pulling Ryuji into a hug.

“You get it blondie,” he teases before ruffling Ryuji’s hair. “Although for a blondie you really need a touch up, I know someone who does hair if you’re looking. Here let’s trade numbers. That way I can text either of you if I get lost my first day.” The trio exchange numbers and Akira laughs at the way Mishima saves his number.

“Mi-chan if we’re friends you can call me something other than Kurusu-kun.”

“Good luck, I’ve been trying to get him to use my first name for almost a month now,” Ryuji comments. 

“I’m just being polite.” Mishima splutters causing Akira to lean over and bump his shoulder.

“Ah so you’re  _ that _ kind of omega,” he teases and Ryuji bursts out laughing.

_ “Why does everyone keep saying that!” _


	8. there's a possibility i wouldn't know

Munehisa always thought there was something charming about the suburbs. He’d moved around a lot as a kid, as you do when your mother was constantly chasing a high that having a child young couldn’t seem to fill. They’d lived in the city, the country, they even holed up in a shack in the mountains for a while. 

But Mune’s most peaceful memories came from living in the sleepy suburbs right outside of Tokyo. He couldn’t remember the name of the man they’d live with, there were so many different ones they’d bummed off of it would be pointless to try. Mune did remember his townhouse and the yard it had. He’d begged to get a dog, but before they could even see the local pound, his mother declared said man _“a no good piece of shit alpha”_ and they were packing up to move again. 

It was in the suburbs that Mune sat with Goro in the private room of a clinic. Takemi Tae was a friend he went way back with, proved by the matching pair of skulls tattooed on their wrists. Like most people he was close with, she wasn’t one to ask too many questions.

“This is the third bout of suppressants I’ve given you Mune.” Tae said evenly while chewing on the end of her pen. 

Well she didn’t ask questions, but she made very annoying observations.

“Is there a specific reason _why_ you are pushing off your rut for the third week in a row?” Mune shifted in his chair, not sure how to explain the situation he and Goro were in. He knew she had her suspicions. Takemi was their go to doctor so she’s been the one that has had to patch them over the years. She’s certain to have come to the conclusion you don’t often get a bullet to the arm just from being a tattoo artist. 

“An event keeps getting delayed, and I can’t risk being compromised until it’s over,” Mune hopes he gives enough reasoning to get his friend to get him suppressants again.

Goro who had been sitting quietly offers a quick “ditto!” causing Tae to roll her eyes. 

“And would this very important event be related to the event from November where you showed up here with three stab wounds?” Ugh, that last arms deal had gone pretty sour. 

“It’s a strong possibility.” Is all he replies.

“Mune you can’t keep pushing off ruts, you’re gonna fuck your system all up,” Tae places her pale hands in her lap. It makes her blue mini dress ride even higher on her thigh. “Alphas need their ruts like omegas need their heats. It’s as nature intended. We can delay them if it’s incredibly inconvenient, but you _need_ to have your seasonal.” Tae leans back to pull out the calendar on her desk. 

“Look see,” she points a blood red nail to a circled date. “Your last one was right before Christmas. Then you were scheduled for the middle of March, then we pushed to the first week of April, and now we’re in the middle of the month.” She closes the book before pointing her finger at Goro. 

“You can at least set a good example for your junior, Goro always goes through his ruts without giving me grief.” Goro straightens at the tiny bit of praise, and Mune just goes to pull a sucker out his jacket pocket. He missed smoking.

“Tae,” he starts, unwrapping the sucker and placing it between his lips. “swear as soon as this shit is done I will get my rut over with, but it’s too dangerous to do them both at the same time.” Mune rolls back the long sleeve of his gray jacket, settled between two dancing koi is his tattoo that pairs with the doctors. 

The woman sighs before moving her watch out the way before they do the stupid little tat bump they’ve been doing since they were young. They smile easily at each other and Mune wishes he could tell her the truth. Wishes he could say he’s worried that if he’s rut scented he won’t be able to think straight around the yakuza who are coming to FINALLY pick up their guns that weekend. Wishes he could say he’s scared of even having a rut around the omega he’s absolutely smitten with. 

“This is the last time, for both of you, that I will make you a prescription,” Tae shoots a scolding look at the two men before letting out her smoky campfire scent that lets them know she means business. Female alphas could be just as aggressive as the males, and were certainly just as strong. Mune had seen her kick too many asses to ever want to be on her bad side.

“Thank you Takemi-san,” Goro chats from his chair, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves. The men tried to stay as covered up as possible because while they didn’t stand out too much with all their tattoos in the city, they would stick out like sore thumbs in their current environment. 

Tae pursed her lips at Goro’s obvious attempt at sucking up, making Mune smirk around the sucker in his mouth. Tae had told him once that he probably had an oral fixation. He told her to just add it to his list of issues. The doctor finished their counterfeit suppressant orders, warning them that this was the last pharmacy she could fake this with, before finishing up their check in.

Munehisa had hoped they could make it through the appointment without bringing up the change in his scent, but that would’ve been asking too much.

“I mean, I have no judgments, you’ve seen my type,” Takemi placated, because Mune had definitely noticed his friend's fondness for big betas and alphas that she could power over in her chunky heels. “I just am curious why your scent is mixed with an unpresented omega. Trying out a new kink or something?”

The doctor sat confused at the two men, Goro laughing so hard she worried he’d pass out, and her friend pinching the bridge of his nose so hard she was scared he’d tear it off his face. I mean they were in a solid space to do either, but _ugh_ the work.

“It’s a complicated situation,” Mune tried to get away with before Goro scoffed loudly.

“He’s got a little high school boyfriend, he’s at the shop everyday, they go on dates and hold hands and it’s all very romantic,” the ponytailed brunette revealed. “But the omega is a virgin to the core, and Munehisa refuses to even _try_ courting him.” 

Mune turns and shoots a hard look at his apprentice.

“Well fuck man, wanna tell her my social security number too?” Goro doesn’t even pretend to look sorry. Tae holds a hand to her chest like she’s scandalized.

“Mune, you got a boyfriend and didn’t tell me? I’m a little hurt babe.” The doctor’s smile is easy but he doesn’t miss the way she tries to jot down something in her notebook. 

“He isn’t my boyfriend,” Mune all but pouts. It isn’t like he doesn’t want to call Ryuji his, quite the opposite. But the kid is so flighty at any increase in closeness or touch that Munehisa isn’t sure what their relationship means. “But I do care about him a lot.”

“Well that’s easy to see, have you tried talking to him about it? He’s unripe, but from how much of him I can smell on you I’m sure he’d respond well to your courting offer.” Tae wants nothing more than her friend’s happiness. She’d been there through his string of relationships after the loss, chasing something she wasn’t sure he’d ever find again. If her Mune might be even a little close to finding it in this mystery omega then she’d support him.

“He’s just so, young,” Mune worries the sucker in his mouth.

“He’ll be seventeen in July,” Goro interrupts. “And the kid’s mom had him when she was sixteen so it freaks Mune out. I told him that our omega wouldn’t find anyone close to as great as Iwai Munehisa in his peer group but he still won’t lis-- _ack!_ ” Mune quickly puts Goro in a headlock and Tae laughs loudly as the pair bicker.

“My that is a gap, Mune your 41st birthday is next month.” Munehisa lets out a low sigh.

“Don’t remind me,” he grunts as Goro smacks against his arm. 

Tae turns her attention to the poor thing. “Don’t think I missed that _‘our omega’_ Akechi, you’ve imprinted on him then?” Munehisa releases Goro from his arm and the younger alpha gives him a final shove before settling down again. 

“I think of him as a good friend. Mune is my pack so I follow his alpha,” Goro pokes a finger into Mune’s chest causing the grey haired alpha to growl out a _hey_. 

“And his alpha, has been howling for this kid for _months_ . I had no choice but to accept him as well. It’s fucking with me because I _want_ to scent on him and I _can’t_ because Mune won’t start courting.”

It had been the source of many arguments between the two. Akechi near begging Mune to at least _tell_ Ryuji how he felt so then a decision could be made either way, and Mune feeling like some sort of villain for even _considering_ making his interest known because what if he was looking into too much. 

Akechi had snuck a picture while the pair were distracted, Ryuji’s wide brown eyes locked onto Munehisa loading and fixing guns, eyeing the alpha like he hung the fucking moon in the sky. Even _then_ , Mune didn’t want to take the next step. 

“He’s got a point Mune,” Tae says, taking his hand and trying to comfort him with her scent. They were both alphas so it wasn’t as potent as an omega’s skinship, but Tae's natural compassion for others came through the scenting. “If you’re acting as pack alpha here you’ve got to do what’s in the best interest of all members. Even if it’s just you two.” The trio of alphas sat in silence for a bit, a peaceful respite after all their more handsy activity.

“You’re both right, I can admit that. Let me get this shit out the way, then I’ll talk with him.” Munehisa speaks to both Goro and Tae, while the apprentice and doctor share a secret smile. Mune is just too stubborn for his own good.

Tae sends them off with their prescriptions, pamphlets for a healthy rut, and well wishes to her dearest friend Mune and his budding relationship. She knows it has to be hard, having lost his intended mate all those years ago and then taking in Goro right after. 

Her phone buzzes on the white counter in the reception room.

Goro had sent her a picture of Mune and an absolutely _adorable_ little blond. The kid had shaggy hair stuffed under a grey beanie, bright brown eyes, and even cute freckles on his nose from being outside if his tanned skin was anything to go by. He looked like a little punk and she liked him more already.

They looked to be in the gun shop, Takemi had been there many times to bring the boys lunch. However she did _not_ recognize the backdrop of the picture, that in her professional opinion, _definitely_ looked like the beginning stages of a nest. 

There was a large bean bag base, along with some blankets and a pillow piled on, and _oh ho_ \- Takemi would recognize Iwai’s favorite grey coat from anywhere. The blond, who must’ve been the omega, might as well have had hearts for eyes with how he was looking at Munehisa. 

And Mune, sweet Mune. She hadn’t seen him glow like that in years. Tae knew that smile, easy and open, and she didn’t realize how much she’d missed it until she was looking at it through her phone. It was no wonder Akechi imprinted on this sweet thing as well if that’s how his leader saw the omega. 

Takemi wiped her eye with the back of her hand, thankful for the waterproof mascara she always wore. She looked at the caption of the photo Goro had sent.

_Idiots in love._

\---

Ryuji’s third year of high school was off to a much better start than any year he’d ever had. For starters, he actually had friends to eat lunch with. The blond sat in the school courtyard with Akira and Mishima admiring the pink blooms that signaled a new beginning. He was oddly wistful and chose to blame it on spending so much time with Yusuke and Goro, the absolute art nerds.

The three ended up in the same homeroom class which was a relief. Ryuji figured the brilliant Mishima would be placed higher than 3C, but the blue haired teen explained that the school tries to keep omegas in lower classes together since they’re too distracting to alphas in higher slots. It pissed Ryuji off, but he’d dealt with enough shitty adults and their stupid rules that he was starting to feel like it was a losing fight.

Lunch today was a mild curry and rice dish. Akira had insisted on fronting the cash, said he had way too much money and he wanted to spend it on his precious friends. Mishima of course had a homemade bento, but let Akira buy him a sweet bun and strawberry milk. Ryuji just got two curry plates, much to the delight of the curly haired boy.

“What kind of gig did you get?” Ryuji questions around a mouthful of savory potatoes and carrots. “I’ve been trying _forever_ to find somewhere to hire omegas and you’re just rolling in it.” 

Akira laughs softly, before replying, “Well I’ll tell you but no judging.” _Oh?_

Ryuji and Mishima leaned in closer before Akira moved his glasses up his nose. 

“I’ve got 3 different jobs,” he says, holding up a matching number of fingers. “The first is my pseudo-uncle’s coffee shop, I pour drinks all day and he lets me live upstairs above it. Flirt a little with customers, it’s great tips”

Mishima gawked at Akira, “You live on your own inside a store?”

“Well Sojiro’s next door, and technically it’s an attic, but yeah!”

“Dude I can’t believe it, that’s so cool!” Ryuji imagines what it would be like to live on his own, but then quickly realizes he’d probably fail quickly since it’s his mom that does all the cooking and cleaning. His dynamic allows him to be mildly organized in a way that makes sense to him, but he definitely wouldn’t ever win “house spouse of the year” any time soon. 

Akira goes to put down one finger. “My second job is Triple 7 Convenience down in Shibuya, it was a hard sell but they let me pass out fliers on the weekend.” Ryuji nods along. He’d applied there, but the manager took one look at him and turned him down. Akira, with his fluffy hair, baggy sweaters, and huge glasses, wouldn’t have any problems selling himself as a quiet kid. 

“And my final, most shameful secret job of all is,” Akira looks expectantly at Ryuji and the blond huffs a laugh before making a _pat-pat-pat-_ drumroll on his thighs. Akira sticks his tongue out and winks behind his glasses.

“I work at Crossroads.” 

Mishima and Ryuji are silent. Akira almost pouts because he got a drumroll for nothing. “Shocked into silence?”

“More like confused, what is Crossroads?” Mishima offers to try to soothe Akira’s disappointment. 

“I love you both, but you’re so pure,” the fluffy haired boy sighs. It’s no secret the gap between the three in terms of _life experience_ they have. “It’s an omega bar, we dress up sexy, dance a little, act stupid, and alphas give us money.”

“WHAT?!”

Akira explains that he started at crossroads when he was 15 and spent a summer with Sojiro. He’d been a cute kid, _and still was if he was being so bold_ , and realized that alphas liked to dote on him. Sojiro explained that it had something to do with their need to provide and take care of cute things. Akira thought it was easy money. 

Sojiro liked to gamble and had taken Akira and his cousin who might as well have been his sister, Futaba, to Shinjuku. He’d booked a hotel and left them alone to go spend the night in the casino. Futaba already had a tough time being away from home, she was quite the shy girl, so Akira snuck out after she had taken some sleep meds to calm down. 

He wandered the night, attracting attention with his fresh scent, before being shuffled into Crossroads. Lala-chan, his boss, took one look at him and decided then and there to mentor him as a dress up doll. When he ended up moving to the city that fall, he started working there more often. Sojiro was worried but Akira just said not to worry since having his own money would be less of a burden on his family. 

Mishima listened wide eyed to Akira’s tale while sipping on his carton of strawberry milk. His curiosity got the best of him.

“What exactly do _you_ do there?” 

“It depends,” Akira replies, stretching his legs out under their table. “I’m still seventeen so a minor. I can’t drink or smoke with customers, so I’m just eye candy. We usually dress up in more feminine and revealing outfits but it depends on if we have a theme night. Really the omegas just act up and live out a fantasy. I got $50 last weekend just to sit in some alpha girl’s lap and rub my scent on her.”

Ryuji was speechless. 

He couldn’t count the number of times his mom had to choose between paying bills or buying food for them to eat. They’d eaten a lot of meals by flashlight.

He’d never be upset that she had chosen to leave his abusive sire, but it did make their living situation hard. His mom had been a teen parent and didn’t finish high school. She’d worked her way up and now things were much better. But now the blond knows how easy it could’ve been to earn money and help his mom. Just from being some little lap pet? The guilt over it starts to eat at him.

“I get to keep my tips, and sometimes they’ll ask you to do lewder things, but Lala-chan is pretty protective over the minors. When I’m finally 20 I’ll have so much money I can take on any shit that comes my way,” the ravenette is continuing his explanation and Mishima is still sparkle eyed in wonder, and if Ryuji is seeing right: jealousy. 

The blond knows that Mishima is _technically_ in an arranged pair, some alpha his parents picked for him as soon as he had been old enough to present any signs that he was an omega. As long as Yuuki stayed the perfect prize he was then he wouldn’t have to worry about anything after graduation. He’d have a mate, a home, a family. Yuuki seesaw's his feelings on the matter often. 

Akira seemed to be doing well for himself, he hadn’t mentioned any plans for school after Shujin so Ryuji figured the nerdy teen had some way to take care of himself too. Not that he expected working at an omega bar, but Ryuji had to respect the hustle. And, Ryuji muses, if he saves his money well from this companion omega job then he could have a good pile to graduate with.

It made him wonder what _his_ future held. He wasn’t desirable as an omega, if the comments his alpha peers made had any weight. 

_Noisy, too muscly, scatterbrained, unruly._

They liked to touch him, slide their disgusting hands across his ass or stomach before taunting about how firm both were, not soft enough. 

They liked to touch him, but they didn’t like _him_.

What could he do? He would have a high school degree, _GPA willing_ , and he could get most entry level-omega approved jobs. But that wouldn’t be easy to survive on. Where would he live? Would he be able to eat? He knew if push came to shove, he would take care of himself. He was as much of a fighter as his mother.

But deep down, he wanted to be taken care of. He didn't want to feel insecure about trying to fly and not knowing where he would land. It’s probably why they call it nesting for omegas.

Ryuji’s thoughts went to Mune, as they frequently did these days, and he remembers the lopsided nest he has there. He’d been hesitant to call it what it was, because he was insecure about it. The blond had seen the pristine and perfect nest Mishima had made for his recent heat, he remembers the failed marks he’d get in his dynamic classes as a kid because his shit was always lumpy or used too much of one material. He’d always thought it was a dumb thing, among many, to be graded for because wasn’t his nest supposed to be for him? He was the one who would be spending the time in it, why did he need anyone’s approval of it?

But his comfort nest, snuggled in the corner of Untouchable, well...Iwai would compliment it.

Mune-san had provided him the bean bag to start and when Ryuji had mentioned that it felt like it was getting flat, Iwai had opened it, stuffed it with fresh bedding, and sewn it back together before Ryuji had come back the next day. He didn’t mind when Ryuji had brought pillows from home, he’d excused it as needing more support for his knee, and just tossed them as he pleased. 

Mune-san gave him a lamp when the sun was setting early and he couldn’t read his manga. The alpha taught him how to empty and reload some of the smaller airsoft guns and didn’t care that some of the stray pellets were still in his nest. 

When Ryuji was feeling _particularly_ bratty, he’d whine that he was hungry and Iwai wouldn’t hesitate before tossing the teen a bag of shrimp chips with only a _“try and get most of it in your mouth kid,”_ grumbled fondly. Ryuji had _crumbs_ in his nest, and Mune-san _knew_ and he didn’t pick Ryuji apart for it.

Ryuji’s bumpy, messy, absolutely chaotic nest made him happy and whatever made Ryuji happy made Munehisa happy. 

Ryuji felt his phone buzz in his pocket while the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch time. 

M: If you’re not busy after classes, meet me at the shop. 

Ryuji thought it was odd that Mune-san would text him about meeting up as if Ryuji didn’t try to see him every day unless he had plans with friends or physical therapy. 

R: you know i’ll be there ;P

R: any specific reason you’re asking?

Ryuji slides back into class with his friends. He thinks someone says something to him but he’s too busy checking his phone for Mune’s reply. Mishima shoots him a look to put his phone away, but Akira, the gremlin he is mouths ‘is it your alpha?” before moving his tongue lewdly across his lips. God Ryuji loved him.

Ryuji shoots him a thumbs up before the English teacher calls the class to attention. After fifteen minutes his phone buzzes again. Without drawing attention to himself, Ryuji slides his phone out behind his desk, and checks his phone.

M: Just want to treat my _little bird_ to some shiny new things. 

M: wear comfy shoes and long pants though, but the rest is a a surprise

Ryuji’s heart leaps up into his throat. 

_Little bird?_ Is he the bird? Oh god, why does he like that? Honestly, Mune-san could call Ryuji his fuckin’ trashy mouse and he’d probably stutter and blush from the way he imagines his low, rough voice saying it. _Oh he’s going to lose his shit._

Why can’t he be smooth like Akira about these things? He hears the way the others talk to him, the new cute omega, calling him _baby, honey, sweetheart._ Akira always smiles sweetly and takes the compliments before telling them to kick rocks. Ryuji thinks they must be masochists the way they keep coming back. Akira would never give these dummies the time of day.

The blond works to calm himself down before he quickly taps out a response he hopes conveys the tumbling feeling in his gut and doesn’t make him sound like a loser.

R: baby birds _do_ love shiny things <3

R: please take care of me, Mune-san

\---

Across town, Munehisa has to take care of a sudden nosebleed. 

Goro makes a note to be sure to get more tissues from the corner store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for all the amazing comments and kudos! I started all this from a late-night twitter thread with the homies and have blossomed it into this monster from all y'all's support.
> 
> So thank you!


	9. tonight (i wish i was your boy)

It had the potential to be a rather bad combination. Two alphas, almost a month of delayed ruts between them, cooped up in a small building, and on the other’s very last nerve. Akechi hated having to delay his seasonal rut, but he understood that if he smelled even slightly ‘aggressive’ to the gangsters that would be picking up their guns that weekend it could go south fast. 

Mune’s reasoning for the delays made sense. They’d done it before when these deals overlapped with their ruts, but this time the meet date kept getting pushed back and Goro was feeling like if he didn’t pop his knot in a hole before the end of the day he _would_ die. God he needed these suppressants to kick in.

The packmates had all but ran to the pharmacy Takemi ordered their drugs from. It must have been her last card in the deck just as she’d said, because the guy at the counter didn’t even  _ try _ to sell them coke with their purchase. Truly subpar customer service. 

“Goro, tap in.” Iwai’s curt voice was pitched even lower, alerting Akechi to the fact that if the brunette felt he was going to drown from his backed up cum, then Iwai had to be even worse. While Ryuji’s scent was still that of a baby omega, it was all over the shop. For Mune to be as deep in his rut delay as he was, it was _mouthwatering_ all the same. 

No seriously they were running out of tissues for his boss’ drool. 

Goro left his task of sanitizing tools to approach the seat where Iwai was working on a beta getting a back corset piercing. Goro made sure to approach slowly because he knew from experience how jumpy Iwai could be when stressed and repressing his rutting urges. 

The beta, blissfully unaware, smiled sweetly at Goro as he switched with his boss. 

“This is going to look beautiful this summer with all the low back tops you can wear,” Goro took his time getting the black latex gloves on his hands. He specifically made Mune purchase black because it just fit the aesthetic better. 

“Oh, that's high praise coming from you,” the beta blushed at the compliment. Goro knew the seductive effect he had on people with his 'pretty face'. The sweet voice he used only made it easier to get tips and returning customers. “Thank you Akechi-san.” The young man smelled like frosted pumpkin cookies and Goro felt his fangs begin to secrete venom, aching to bite and nip into his neck. _God dammit_. 

Goro cut a glare to Mune in the corner, hat and sweater thrown on to a chair from having rut sweats, as the grey haired jerk swished his mouth out with his water. Goro abandoned his shirt a long time ago and chose to just wear his white tank. Mune's fangs had to be going crazy. Goro turned a sweet smile to the beta before flashing a toothy grin.

“I only ever speak the truth, now did you have a color in mind for your lacing?” Akechi reaches to the cart to pull it over and showcase the choices for the beta. “Black is traditional, but I think you’d look stunning in red. Very eye-catching,” Goro twirls the red ribbon around a finger and watches as the beta follows his movements and swallows, surly tasting the alpha pheromones pumping beneath his skin despite being patched and drugged down. “It reminds one of the intricate knots of shibari, yeah?” 

“I think red is great!” The beta blurts and it all but seals the deal for him tonight. He’ll just get their number and burn off some steam. It won’t send him into a full rut, since the pumpkin spiced cutie is a beta after all. Hopefully getting one knot out before Saturday will do something for his mood. Then Goro plans to spend all his money from this deal on as many omegas as he can at Crossroads.

Alas, Akechi, while a flirt, is still a professional. He hums as he winds the ribbons through the piercings on the beta’s back. He may take a few chances to stroke around the sensitive skin, but the way the beta gasps just lets him know that they like a little pain with their pleasure, an important clue he can't wait to abuse later. Goro hears Mune’s heavy boots approach behind him.

“Do you mind turning it down a bit? I can smell your fucking pre-cum from the lobby,” the older alpha whispers harshly in Goro’s ear. His breath is hot against the piercings along his ear, and the action makes his touch starved skin prickle and burn and Akechi gets more annoyed.

“I **know** you are not talking to me about smelling right now,” Akechi’s whisper is just as harsh, not wanting to stir the blissed out beta on the bench. “What do you think I’ve been breathing in the last  _ three fucking weeks?! _ ” Mune’s signature scowl doesn’t make Akechi any less pissed off, but he can sympathize a little bit when he spots the small cuts along Mune’s lip from his fangs constantly digging into them. 

The beta stirs, eyes coming a little unglazed, but Akechi is quick to slide his patched up wrist along their spine. Goro’s sure his pupils are dilated from watching their copper skin pebble with goosebumps. Just a few more hours, Goro, you can do it. 

Iwai can’t take the sinful tension his apprentice has created, not that he can blame him. Goro is an attractive young alpha and he knows how to use it to get what he wants. Mune feels the lifestyle they’re in is to blame for his unwillingness to try and find a more stable mate, but Goro always assures him it’s the ‘wombo combo of his mommy  _ and _ daddy issues’. 

The greyed alpha goes back to the lobby and opens more windows to try and at least circulate the hormone laden air around. It’s a warm spring day, which makes him at least happy with that small victory. His plans with Ryuji tonight depended a little on the weather being nice, but he figures that he’s always been able to think on the fly in case the clouds want to try something.

Mune worries his lip again, wincing at the painful cuts he’s amassed this past week. The third delay is really kicking his ass, and he has a feeling this deal will be tense no matter what. Iwai looks over to Ryuji’s corner, wanting desperately to just jump into the soft pile and inhale the sweet scent.

He knows Ryuji is reluctant to call it his nest, but Iwai is old enough to know better. It’s a comfort nest, that the omega built all on his own. Munehisa knows it isn’t inherently sexual in any way because Ryuji’s still not ripe yet. The knowledge doesn’t stop him from fantasizing every waking moment about holding the lithe, muscled back of his omega down inside the nest as he pumps into him from behind- _ OKAY _ _he needs to take a walk_.

“Goro I’ll be back in a minute,” Mune shouts but doesn’t wait to see if Akechi even heard him. The older alpha steps outside Untouchable and almost bumps into his store neighbor Madarame-san. He offers a hurried wave, scanning to see if the Kitagawa kid ( _ Yusuke, Ryuji had chided. He’s my friend and he’s graduated from school, you can’t call him a kid forever! _ ) was around. 

“Mada-san, where’s Kitagawa?” The elderly man checks his watch before looking back at Mune.

“He said he had some sort of emergency with his friends, something about getting that omega of yours ready for his date,” Madarame lifts his eyebrows suggestively and something glows with pride inside Iwai. If Ryuji was looking forward to this date enough to enlist the help of his friends, that had to mean something good. 

He’d never tell it to the blond, unless held at gunpoint and even then he would hesitate, but only being able to smell the soft sugary scent of baby omega made it hard to know exactly what he was feeling. It’s like he was reaching out and getting static in return.

Ryuji seemed to like when they would hold hands and thumb each other’s wrists glands, Iwai might not be able to smell his intentions but he could see the outline of the omega’s interest in his pants afterward. However, without the returning pheromones he would sometimes feel worried that because he’s probably one of the few alphas Ryuji has ever had positive interactions with that it was all infatuation. Or worse that the teen was just going along with what Mune wanted.

No, Mune interrupts his doubts with a nip to his cheek. Ryuji isn’t like that, the omega has never held back with him before so he can’t believe that he would start now when they were so close to getting over this bump.

_ Ooh bump, yes omega with a belly bump full of cum. Make our little baby bird sing for us. Fuck a pup into him-- _

Mune quickly threw the back of his head against the grey brick of the shop wall, startling Madarame-san with the noisy thud. Christ could his inner alpha to shut the fuck up. 

Munehisa hoped Ryuji was having a better afternoon than him.

\---

Ryuji was straight up not having a good time right now.

He knew showing Akira and Mishima Iwai’s text about their afternoon plans would have made them happy for him. He expected a cheerful, good luck! Maybe a pat on the back. He could have never predicted the level of hell that awaited him in the attic of café LeBlanc.

“If you squirm one more time I will poke your eye out, untighten your jaw man.” Akira was getting fussy at Ryuji even though the blond had insisted he didn’t need makeup for his date because Iwai had never seen it on him before, so why change his face when he already likes it. Mishima aww’d for like thirty seconds.

“You know I have problems with that!” The blond barked back. He was getting antsy, and he hadn’t even been nervous until Akira and Mishima insisted on helping him get ready. It made him feel like going as he was wasn’t good enough. Akira leaned back, removing the eyeliner pencil from his friend’s eye.

“Okay, let’s take a break.” The blond wilts at the resignation he hears in Akira’s voice. “You know I didn’t mean it that way, I just got overly excited.” The omega shuffles to put his makeup away and out of sight if it’s only going to upset his closest friend. He smiles softly at the blond.

“I really don’t want you to show up with a swollen eye though.” Akira places a swift kiss on Ryuji’s eyebrow and the blond chirps loudly, relieved there were no hurt feelings on either side.

Akira’s room was large, holding a pallet bed, shelves lined with different knick knacks, and even a sprawling green plant that took up its own corner. He had a desk with what looked like a workbench similar to the one Iwai had at the store, and a table and couch with a TV and different gaming consoles attached.

The dark haired boy did lack a door to his space though which made it easy for the pair to hear Mishima giggling at something Yusuke had said downstairs. He wasn't sure how Yusuke got wrangled into this. When asked Akira, the teen only smiled like the cat who ate the canary as he insisted Mishima and Yusuke had to tag along. They were in the process of making tea for the group, some kind Yusuke had said would calm the nerves. The way Yuuki was twitching every few seconds made him think the smaller boy needed more than him.

“Let’s pick out what you’re going to wear instead!’ Akira hopped off his little stool he’d placed in front of Ryuji on the couch. Akira didn’t have a built-in closet, but instead a large cloth chest decorated in black and pastel stars and moons. Ryuji looked down at his outfit. Mune had said he just needed comfy shoes and long pants, so he assumed they’d just be walking around the city again. He liked those dates, there was no pressure to be an omega. He was just boy in the city with a big sexy man. 

The thought sent a shiver up his spine, making Akira smirk from the sudden familiar scent of arousal that the ravenette was sure the blond couldn’t smell. He certainly caught it though, knowing Ryuji must be daydreaming about his mysterious alpha he hadn’t met yet. Yusuke and Yuuki had and said this Iwai-san was a unique choice for Ryuji, and it made him all the more curious. Yusuke and Mishima caught the whiff too based on the scandalized look on their faces as they ascended the stairs with the tea platter.

“What is going on up here?” Yusuke eyed the pair, confused why Ryuji was smelling like _that_ if he was just sitting on a couch a few feet from Akira. The omega shook his head at Yusuke, a threat to throw the pair of boots in his hand at him if he even tried bringing it up.

Yusuke wisely decide his curiosity didn't outweigh the risk.

“Oh just some omega talk, come help me get an outfit put together so he can start scenting it before his date.” Akira had already amassed a pile of clothing in his arms. Mishima, ever so polite, bounced over to relieve some of the weight. 

Yusuke set up the low table the group would use for their hangouts for the tea and snack cakes he and Mishima had prepared downstairs. The alpha admired the way the omega beautifully arranged the items on the plates, it didn’t leave much for Yusuke to do in terms of aesthetic placement. From the time the alpha had spent with the blue haired omega after Ryuji had introduced the two, he’d come to the conclusion Mishima was a classically trained omega. It was obvious in the way he carried and styled himself. It was more hidden in the way Yuuki would make sure to shyly turn his exposed wrists away when serving Yusuke tea. 

Yusuke sipped his drink, blaming his warming face on the hot beverage, while the omegas moved Ryuji around almost like their personal dress up doll.

“I think a layered look would be best,” Yuuki said holding up his preferred pieces. “It makes the alpha interested in, well, discovering the secrets underneath.” Akira let out a low whistle.

“Yu-chan~ who knew you were so interested in being unwrapped,” the blue haired omega spluttered at the taunt. 

“It’s what they teach us in the dynamic classes my parents have me in,” Mishima is flushed, playing with the hem of his own delicately layered cream and lilac sweaters. “It’s just a suggestion! Sakamoto-kun might not even be interested in that kind of thing yet.” The deadpan looks on Yusuke and Akira's faces made it clear they already knew what Ryuji was interested in. 

“Okay anyway!” Ryuji interrupts just as Akira wheels his body around ready to tease. Ryuji had confided in him that while he often has the scent of Iwai on him, they haven’t done more than hold hands and sometimes Iwai will pull him in and put his muscled arms around his waist. The ravenette tried to discuss the idea of a size kink with him, but Ryuji almost died from embarrassment. 

“Fine, fine,” Akira tuts going back to pulling his outfit choice out the pile. The teen’s style is...eclectic to put it mildly. He prefers darker colors, which he has plenty of. Big and baggy shirts are his go to choices, which Ryuji enjoys as well. But then he’ll pull out something so tight fitting and revealing it’s almost like the clothing was lost from its owner and just camping out in Akira’s closet.

“I think Ryu-chan should wear this,” Akira holds up a bright yellow tank top with a red lightning bolt in the center. It looks like something Ryuji would normally wear except the sleeve holes are incredibly low. “The alphas at my job love getting a little peek of nipple and this one is perfect.”

“Kurusu-kun!” Mishima shouts. "He's going on a date not to a titty bar, Iwai-san would get the wrong idea!"

“He’s not wrong though,” Yusuke adds, surprising the omegas. “The slip of skin is tantalizing, it keeps our inner alphas on the alert ready to hunt for more. It wouldn’t hurt _if_ that’s what Ryuji is interested in with Iwai-san.” Akira smiles before landing his grey eyes on Yusuke.

“Funny you didn’t comment on Mishima talking about wanted to be unwrapped like a present!” The room explodes with the sound of Ryuji and Akira cackling as Yusuke scrambles to explain himself and Mishima shriek's that _‘it’s fine, please my honor doesn’t need defending Kitagawa-san!’_

“Akira! I can hear your loud ass all the way next door!” A shrill voice echoes up to the attic and the lanky teen lights up. He races on socked feet to the top of the stares, ignoring the shocked gasps of his friends. He's done this a million times, he won't fall.

“Futaba come see my friends! You guys will love Futaba, she’s the cutest sister in the world,” Akira is practically bouncing on his toes as a young girl with loud orange hair comes up to join them in the attic. She’s got on tiny shorts, black boots, a white tank with a pink star in the middle, and a long green jacket over it all. Ryuji can’t help but think she’d fit in with the clients at Untouchable.

“Sup,” Futaba squeaks and the boys all return her short greeting. Akira goes about to introduce them all and explains that Futaba will be starting at Shujin next year. A fact he’s so sad about because they’ll all be graduated by then.

“I’m sure your sister won’t mind her big brother coming up to have lunch with her,” Mishima offers comforting the dramatic crocodile tears coming from Akira. Futaba rolls her large eyes.

“No way, he’ll act just like this and ruin my street cred.” Futaba eyes Ryuji, landing on his ears before scooting all up in his personal space. “Hey! Where did you get these?” She goes to touch his earrings but he grabs her hand to stop her. Was this what having a little sister was like?

“Got em done New Years Eve,” Ryuji explains. God it felt so long ago, the first night he’d really spent with Mune. “If you get a permission of minor consent form I can hook you up with my guy.” The blond smiles feeling cool for having _a guy_ , but Futaba isn’t as impressed as he wanted her to be.

“I’ll see, my dad would probably tear my ears off before he let me get them pierced as a minor,” Akira is quick to raise his hand.

“I’ll forge Sojiro’s signature if you want Futaba!” The ginger girl laughs before lauding a punch into her brother’s shoulder. Ryuji checks his phone realizing if he wanted to get going with Iwai he needed to hurry.

“Guys it’s been great, but I think I’m good in what I’ve got,” he gestures to his easy outfit of a white tee, his purple hoodie, skinny jeans, and red shoes. Akira pouts but Futaba lights up recognizing the shoes from the popular anime.

“Oh damn, you got a pair of those?” Ryuji cracks a smile at the way the girl’s voice raises into a squeaky octave.

“Sure did, cost me weeks of allowance but I got the last pair before they stopped production,” Akira sees the way the two nerds’ eyes sparkle like they do right before launching into a lengthy discussion. He goes to lovingly clap a hand over Futaba’s mouth. She licks his hand and the pair begin to bicker. 

“If that’s what you feel best in Sakamoto-kun then we say go for it,” Mishima encourages from his spot next to Yusuke. “Iwai-san will just enjoy the time spent with you no matter what you wear.” The blond blushes, but hums an agreement. He says goodbye to the group, only after promising to talk shows with Futaba next time he comes over, and heads to the train station for his surprise date.

\---

It was close to five by the time Ryuji arrived at Untouchable. The blond entered casually, but the store was empty. He looked back at the door to make sure the sign was still set to open and sure enough it was.

“Mune-san!” Nothing. “Goro-san!” Still nothing. "IS ANYONE HERE?!"

“Oh it’s the world’s loudest child, come to visit our humble shop!” Goro hollers back appearing from behind the parlor curtain. Ryuji pouts at him because he knows Goro is teasing, but the alpha had been much snippier than usual. For all the weed he smokes, you’d think he’d have way more chill!

“Where’s Mune-san?” Ryuji asks, peeking around Goro as if Iwai’s big ass was hiding behind him. 

“He had to grab something from his house, it’s only about five minutes form here he’ll be back before you know it.” Goro’s nostrils flare. His noisy little friend is covered in too many strange scents. Yuck. 

“Have you been getting your skinship in?” the brunette asks, stepping closer and untying his hair from its ponytail. 

“I mean about the same amount as usual,” Ryuji rubs a hand over his neck. “My mom’s been busier so I’ve been getting it from the other guys. Are their scents too much? I’m sorry I can’t ever tell.” Goro wants to say they are, but his inner alpha is howling at the just the slight droop of Ryuji’s shoulders. 

“No, no it's all good, omegas need their skin time,” _You just smell wrong._ “Come give me a hug before I go,” Ryuji giggles in surprise as he’s pulled into Goro’s open arms. The teen liked this part about being an omega, feeling recharged just from the simple act of hugging someone he cared about. Goro wasn’t one to be extra touchy with him, so he’d take any contact he could get. 

The brunette released soothing pheromones over the omega in his arms. He recognized Ryuji as pack, so his omega scent did nothing for him in _that_ way. It was like a balm over a wound. The pair held each other for a while before Goro stepped back, releasing Ryuji from the hug. He really needed that. For the first time all day Goro felt like he wasn’t about to burst out his skin. 

“There you go little baby, well I know you’ll be here tomorrow but I will not,” Akechi is interrupted by the sound of the door to the store clinking open. 

“Well that’s news to me,” Mune calls over to where Goro, who has let go of Ryuji and is rubbing circles on the omega’s back causing him to purr loudly, stands looking finally calmed after their stressful day. 

“Well I’m telling you now,” Goro quips back. “We’ll be closed for inventory the rest of the week anyway, so I’ll be going to see my siblings tomorrow and then I'll be back Saturday afternoon to help you.” Ah, Mune does remember Akechi bringing up wanting to go and see his siblings before their deal. It was a grim tradition he held onto whenever they had to meet with the Yakuza.  _ I’ve only just got them all back, I couldn’t live with myself if something happened and I didn’t at least see them one last time.  _

“I didn’t know you had siblings Goro-san!” The blond chirped. “How many? What are their names?” Ryuji, wild eyed-and wooly from his hug is bouncing from leg to leg. Goro pauses his back rubs and lights up like a firework. 

“Let me show you my babies then, come come!” Goro takes his arm and walks Ryuji to his nest. The blond falls back into the bean bag and as Goro moves his body to flop right in with him, Mune is quick to grip the back of his tank.

“Almost fell there, have a seat before you hurt yourself.” Mune all but manhandles Goro into the chair he keeps next to Ryuji's nest. The alphas lock eyes, Mune looking the most intimidating the omega had ever seen him, but Goro doubles over laughing. 

“Sorry sorry, forgot myself there,” he can’t believe he almost threw himself into Ryuji’s nest. This rut must  _ really _ be fucking with his head. Goro pulls out his personal phone, since his burner obviously doesn’t have any of the photos he needs.

“Okay let’s see.” He starts pointing out his siblings. Goro is the oldest son of the four. Then there’s Miki, his only sister and second oldest, a beta with light brown hair and a kind smile. The third oldest is a brother and beta, Natsuki, who has darker hair that falls into his eyes and lots of freckles on his face. Finally, his youngest brother, Eiji, is a sweet cherub faced omega with brown hair the same shade as Akechi but it’s much wavier. 

Ryuji coos, rather loudly, at every photo Goro shows him. They span the course of the past year when they found Eiji and became a family together for the first time ever. Trips to Harajuku, Eiji and Natsuki’s first days of schools, Miki’s graduation photos from last spring. The photos end with their trip to the mountain hot springs from New Years. 

Goro closes his phone, pride evident on his face at his siblings accomplishments despite their pasts. The omega is tactful enough to notice that Goro had referred to them all finding each other. It's in the way they all look just similar enough to be considered siblings, but still not close enough to see the relationship without prior understanding. 

“I bet they’re all really nice, just like their big brother,” Ryuji glows making Goro puff up even more. The omega continues. “I always secretly wished I had a big family, since it was just me and my mom. I was such an asshole asking her when she'd bring me a brother or sister home.” Ryuji laughs off his past dumb-assery.

The phrase makes Iwai freeze. He knows Ryuji means siblings, he _knows_ it. But oh the idea is making his chest tighten. Goro turns with a menacing smile to Mune who is quietly mouthing _ I will kill you shut the fuck up.  _ The brunette turns back to Ryuji.

“Is that so? Well I didn’t really get to grow up with my siblings, but I feel the same. Having them around makes me think of all the trouble four little pups could’ve gotten into,” Goro goes to stand. “Many alphas would love lots of little pups, so who knows maybe that big family wish of yours will come true some day.” Ryuji burns red before pulling his hands over his eyes. _He didn’t mean it like that!_

“Goro you gotta lay off the dab pen for a while dude, you’re talking crazy.” Ryuji’s cheeks are a beautiful rosy red and Iwai has to bite his cheek really hard to get his alpha from making him say something real stupid.

“You’re probably right, but hey I had a stressful day,” Goro turns before he throws his arms around Iwai, who in return gives him a tight squeeze. Akechi whispers he left the locations of the last of their special inventory written on the back of the magazine on his desk. He lets go of Iwai and smiles brightly. 

“You two have fun tonight! See you Saturday Mune, do **not** call me tonight.” Goro bounces out the door, the phone number of the beta from earlier ready in his palm. Iwai might like cockblocking himself, but that’s his prerogative. Akechi Goro refuses to deny himself of life’s pleasure if he doesn't have to.

\---

The couple slid back into their routine easily, and Ryuji couldn’t help but be a little confused at why Iwai had made such a deal about tonight. The pair started with locking up Untouchable.

_ Ryuji you will shoot your eye out; leave the shotguns alone. _

_ I’m just looking, damn! _

After the store was closed and Iwai taped up the sign letting anyone who wanted to visit know that they would be unavailable until next week, they set out into Shibuya. Only after Mune asked Ryuji at least three times if his leg was up for the trip. The omega explained that while his physical therapy had slowed down since last fall, he still did a lot of the exercises at home since he didn’t need to be monitored for the screws in his leg. He said he felt about 40% back to normal.

Mune winced, but admired his little one’s strength to overcome such an injury so young.

“Must’ve been a hell of an accident,” Iwai mused, while holding the door and guiding Ryuji into their first stop at a vintage-style clothing store. Ryuji just shrugs, but Mune catches the subtle flinch. 

“Sure was,” Ryuji pauses to take in their surroundings. “You need some new clothes Mune-san?”

“No we’re here for you, pick out whatever you like.” Iwai wasn’t sure how Ryuji would take this part. The boy often whined about not having money, and how hard it was for unmated omegas to get jobs without explicit permission from the main alpha in their life, be it sire or partner. Mune offered multiple times to buy whatever it was that Ryuji was wanting, instinct fueling his desire to provide, but the omega explained it wasn’t so much for him but wanting to help his mom keep on track with the medical bills his accident had racked up. His little bird was so thoughtful. Mune might have opened a private savings account the next day, but that's nobody's business. 

Iwai figured with the warm weather coming, he could at least get the omega to agree to new clothes. Ryuji had what he called a soft grunge style, something he and Goro mocked Iwai for having no idea what that even entailed. 

The old alpha  did know he liked the tight jeans over the omega’s lean legs and the big sweaters with droopy collars that let him see the moles and freckles along his throat. Oh and the _tap tap tap_ of Ryuji’s painted nails on his phone. Iwai liked that a lot.

So when they went on their walks around the shopping area and Ryuji eyed the displays in the store, he figured this could at least be a starting point for their night. The omega tilted his head, almost like a cute little puppy, before biting at his thumb nail.

“You ain’t doing this because you pity me right? I know I bitch about money a lot, but like don’t wantcha feelin sorry for me,” the blond stared hard at Iwai. Ryuji had his pride and hang ups about being perceived as weak and needing to be taken care of. Munehisa knew he’d need to be delicate about this. 

“I’m doing it because I want to see you happy,” the alpha admitted honestly. 

Oh. Ryuji leaned in to wrap his arms around Iwai and the alpha thought he would explode. Maybe being a grizzled 40 year being hugged was embarrassing, but fuck if he didn’t let out a rumble that Ryuji exclaimed  _ “made his brain go brrr” _ . 

Kids these days.

Iwai does what doting alphas do best and holds onto the clothing items Ryuji picked up while he shopped. He notes that the omega is a fan of graphic tees with English sayings on them. Iwai had seen enough of Ryuji’s grades to know the kid had no idea what was written on these shirts, but if the omega wanted to walk around with a shirt that said **HOMO RULES** , he wouldn’t stop him. 

They walk the store for a while before Ryuji goes to try on some jackets he isn’t sure will fit. Iwai makes conversation with the store owner and her younger sister who comes to help sometimes. Sae and Makoto Nijima are cool girls, even if their father had been a pig, may he rest in peace. The man had never given Iwai and Goro any grief although he was open with his suspicions about their past after seeing how covered in tattoos Iwai was.  _ Well it didn’t take a genius _ .

“Haven’t seen you in here for a while,” Sae teases, throwing her long silver hair over the shoulder covered in the vibrant orchid piece Iwai had tattooed for her years ago. “Are you still taking care of Akechi-kun? He used to drag you around just like that all the time.” Iwai smiles at the memory of Akechi, fourteen and deep in his emo phase, making the man grab every article of black clothing off the shelf. Sae looks Mune up and down, while Makoto just types away on her phone. 

“This the same kind of adopted ward situation or am I reading the room correctly?” She raises a pierced eyebrow before sticking out the tip of her tongue with a cheeky smile. 

“I...might be trying to court him,” the man admits to Sae, she’s a good enough person he feels he can be honest about it. He certainly doesn’t want her to think this is the same thing as with him and Akechi, that would be awkward. That's when Makoto perks her head up.

“Iwai-san you’re  _ courting _ that kid? He smells like a marshmallow, how old is he exactly?” The girl’s shrewd gaze makes him sweat a little.

“Makoto you’re being rude!” Sae flicks her fingers across her sister’s forehead. “We should be happy for Iwai-san.” Sae starts pulling multiple coupons out of the book by the register. “Here, lots of discounts for the happy couple.” Iwai shyly smiles before waving the coupons off.

“I appreciate it, really, but my alpha pride will take a hit if the first time I’m trying to show I can provide for him requires discounts.” Sae nods in understanding, even though she and her sister are betas, she knows how important the traditions are. Ryuji clamors out of the fitting room with the pile of clothes he’d taken with him and meets Mune at the register. Because he is a teen boy, he immediately notices the beautiful silver haired woman with a  _ huge _ fuckin’ rack. Because he is on a date with the alpha he wants to impress, he works really hard no to say a word about it.

“Hello there,” she greets Ryuji. 

“H-hey,” his voice only cracks a little bit but the omega is already pink. Iwai puts his hand on his lower back to scoot him to the counter so he can place his clothing haul down. Makoto slides her phone back into her pocket and helps scan and bag clothes. 

“We’re friends of your boyfriend actually,” Sae continues. “Iwai and I used to go to shows together all the time, oh remember the one with Takemi-chan?” Mune lets out a warm laugh that makes Ryuji shiver from the rich timbre.

“Oh man, she was throwing up everywhere,” Mune’s fangs flash from how wide he’s smiling. “That’s what happens when you go out drinking underaged.” Ryuji and Makoto shoot a  _ ‘bitch really? _ ’ look but it only makes the adults laugh louder.

“I’m Nijima Makoto by the way,” the girl greets over her sister’s laugh. “That’s my sister Sae, we own the store.”

“Oh uh that’s cool, it’s got nice shit.” Makoto grimaces at the omega’s rough language. Aren’t they supposed to be...more polite? “I’m Sakamoto Ryuji.”

“Yes, well thank you. How did you meet Iwai-san?”

“Oh, I got lost in Shibuya and wandered around this area. I bumped into Mune-san and he told me to kick rocks. Then I came back like a week later and made him pierce my ears so he’d pay attention to me,” Ryuji was beaming brightly but Iwai was ready to combust at how ridiculous the story sounded. Sae didn’t even try and hide her snickering. “We’ve been hanging out ever since.”

“Hanging out huh?” Makoto asks, and Ryuji just nods. “Like after school or…?”

“Oh yeah, I go to Shujin, I’m in my third year fuckin’ finally.” Okay so it seemed it was physically impossible for this boy to _ not _ be vulgar. Makoto took in the information, before bagging the last item. The total was in the triple digits.

“Well it’s good you’re still in school, be sure to practice safe mating cycles so you can keep up with your studies,” Ryuji and Iwai both are shocked at the girl’s forwardness but Sae leans over to ruffle her sister's neat brown hair.

“Makoto! I’m sorry Sakamoto, my sister is a big part of the activist group for omega rights at her college and  _ sometimes _ forgets that part of working for these freedoms means the right for others to choose their own way,” Sae folds Makoto forward in an apology but Ryuji is too busy still processing the concept of having a heat with Iwai. 

_ Sweet lord. _

“It was nice seeing you Nijimas!” Iwai easily pays and grabs Ryuji’s bags before wrangling the shocked blond out the door. The sisters watch the pair go off into the city before Sae turns on Makoto.

“Why in the world would you bring that up to them? It’s obvious it isn’t even on their radar right now.”

Makoto lazily checks out her cuticles before answering. “It doesn’t hurt to be careful, Sakamoto is young, he should consider what getting with someone like Iwai-san could entail.”

“That need to butt in on another's behalf is going to bite you in the ass one day little sister,” Sae scolds as she goes to reorganize some piles of clothes that got knocked down in Ryuji’s shopping spree. The younger Nijima shrugs but goes to pull her phone out her pocket before texting someone. 

_ Do you know any male omegas at Shujin with bleached hair and pierced ears? _

\---

The second stop was much smoother than the first. After dropping off the bags at Untouchable, the pair arrived at Ryuji’s favorite merch store. The blond’s brown eyes lit up at the familiar flashing lights.

“Oh damn look at all the new volumes!” He crowed almost knocking over a stack of books on display. “And look, Mune-san look!” The omega pointed at rows of figurines on the shelves. Mune enjoyed manga as much as the next guy, but Ryuji had always seemed to really enjoyed it. And that was the point of the second step of courting.  _ I can keep you smiling.  _

Ryuji wanted to believe that this trip was Iwai doing the second step of the courting process. He figured it out after the clothing store when it dawned on him that even though it was warm weather, Mune-san _insisted_ Ryuji grab any jackets and hoodies he preferred because as tradition goes the first step of courting is  _ I can keep you warm. _

He wanted to believe that’s what this was, wanted it more than anything in this store (and he wanted those licensed onesies  _ a lot _ ), but something dark in the back of his mind whispered that Iwai was just being nice. He wanted Ryuji to be happy like a parent wants their child to be happy. Ryuji is too undesirable as an omega for an alpha of Mune-san’s caliber to be seriously trying to court him. 

“Penny for your thoughts baby bird?” Mune’s warm breath ghosts over the shell of Ryuji’s ear and the heat makes him damn near flood the store aisle with slick. 

“I’m okay!” the omega shouts making the kids next to them jump. Ryuji puts some space between him and the alpha before grabbing a pillow shaped like a gecko. “Just looking for more fluffy shit.” Mune turns the sucker in his mouth. Fluffy shit, eh?

“Would you like some help?” 

Ryuji chokes on his fucking spit and Iwai has to pat his back a few times. He didn’t just ask that, he did  **not** just ask if he could help Ryuji pick something out that the alpha has to know if going to go in his nest. 

Oh god if Akira was here he’d be laughing at how prudish Ryuji is. At least Mishima would think it’s sweet. It’s such a big step, an alpha offering to find something for their intended’s nest. So...intimate. _Hold up_ , his brain supplies. _He didn’t offer to scent anything, just help you find it. He knows you can’t smell it anyway dummy. Dumb baby omega. Dumb. Dumb. **Dumb**._

“Ryuji?” Steel eyes look down and oh no Ryuji doesn’t like the worry there. Fuck did he smell? He’s gotta fix this, he can’t let Iwai know he’s a fucking mess. 

“I would really like that,” the omega is quiet. “Please take care of me Mune-san.” 

The older alpha gets goosebumps at the phrasing again, the kid has to know what he’s doing when he says it so  _ submissive  _ like that. 

The alpha inside thrashes from the mix of warm feelings he gets from just being around Ryuji and the pent of sexual frustration from his halted ruts. It’s making him really wish he didn’t wear jeans, because he swears he’s losing circulation around his dick. Mune swallows before realizing he needs to take charge of the situation.

“Of course” Mune says, rolling up the sleeves of his black sweater. “Let’s find something just right for my Ryuji.” The omega’s purr could probably be heard in the subway from how it is in response to the claiming before his name. The teen watches Mune, an alpha he’s seen people cross the street to avoid walking next to, as he digs through kawaii eyed plushies in search of one he thinks will make Ryuji happiest. 

The alpha digs and digs, but can’t find the perfect one. It’s entirely subjective, he knows it, but he wants to keep hearing Ryuji purr like that. He wants the plush to be what the omega reaches for when he gets into his nest to sleep. When Ryuji finally gets his first heat and has to spend it away from Iwai, he wants this gift to be what reminds the omega of what could be in store if he accepts his feelings.

_ I will always make you smile. _

  
  


It’s quick, but once Iwai hears the soft chirp mixed in with Ryuji’s purring he knows the plush he has his hands on is the one. The animal is more orb shaped than anything. It’s black and white split right down the middle, with the black side looking a little more menacing than the white. Iwai thinks it’s a bear? It doesn’t matter, this is it. Munehisa turns, puffed and proud to Ryuji, whose white fangs poke out from how wide he grins, before presenting the conquest.

Ryuji feels his body move and before he can stop himself, he is driven by instinct to rub the toy against his neck. His smell will barely register, but his body doesn’t care. 

_ Alpha presents a gift, omega must make the gift smell good.  _

Just as quickly Ryuji holds the toy out to Munehisa. The alpha smiles warmly before accepting the prize from the red faced teen. He knows the boy is overwhelmed, hormones making his heart race, and the sight and idea of an overstimulated Ryuji makes his pants feel even tighter. He places the bear-like thing to his neck and rubs his scent onto it pouring his pheromones into the stuffing. 

_ I want you. _

_ I care about you. _

_ You make me so happy. _

_ Do you feel the same as I do? _

Ryuji takes the bear back, holding it tight to his chest along with the other stuffed gecko. Mune doesn’t want to assume the teen picked it up because of the one inked on his neck, but the idea makes his heart smile all the same. He notices the teen is stiff for a moment. Mune moves slowly, not to scare him, before he wraps his arms around Ryuji and pulls him in tight.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just needed a second.”

And Ryuji is right. After the hug, the blond has Iwai follow him around the store just like before except this time he does have to get a cart because anytime Ryuji tries to ask which color of something he should get Mune just replies  _ “why not both,” _ you know like an absolute fool in love. 

\---

The third and final stop was a little ways away, Iwai had mentioned. So like before they carried Ryuji’s bags and dumped them at Untouchable. Mune could smell the happiness radiating from Ryuji and he knew taking the time to spoil the teen the right way had been worth the wait. The hours he’d spent listening to him chatter on about himself, his friends, down to what the blond had seen around Shibuya, he'd do it again and again to see that smile. Iwai knew if he fucked up this night, Ryuji would never see him as an alpha that took him seriously.

Goro hadn’t been able to understand it, he’d always been able to charm omegas with his striking scent and expensive trinkets. As much as he loved Goro, he knew that advice wouldn’t work with his little bird. Ryuji who was scared of even the smallest of movements, who had known he was in a cage all his life over something he’d just happened to have in his DNA. His omega who had his wings clipped way too young and showed the effects of that shattered trust in the way he still limped.

Iwai could only keep building a safe space for his songbird to land and hope one day he’d feel brave enough to try and fly again. Munehisa wanted to be there when that moment came.

“Mune-san, hey!” Pale fingers were snapping in front of the alphas face. How long had he been zoned out? Ryuji looked a little worried but squeezed Mune’s large hand in his.

“Man, you can't be getting senile yet,” the teen teased. “Come on, you said you had a surprise, let’s see it.” 

“Right, okay um first, put on that leather jacket from earlier. Then close your eyes okay?” Ryuji looked unsure.

“I know the sun is setting, but it shouldn’t be too cold.”

“Just trust me.”

Ryuji shrugged before he went to grab one of his shopping bags and pulled the black jacket out. He ripped the tags off with his teeth before pulling it over his purple hoodie. It added a layer of warmth, and okay maybe Iwai was right, it did feel nice. Spring nights could be cool after all. 

“Kid come out back!” He hears Mune shout and Ryuji places his stuff back down before heading out the exit. The awaiting sight rips a cheer from his lungs.

“Mune-san _for real_?!”

The alpha sits atop a sleek, black motorcycle. It fits the physique of its owner well. Mune starts the engine and the beast roars to life.

“Hop on,” he calls over the engine. Ryuji scatters to the alpha’s side, hauling a long leg over the bike and scooting in close. Ryuji can smell the leather and smoke from Mune’s jacket and it makes him a little dizzy. The alpha taps his shoulder to get his attention. 

“Put this on, then hold tight to me. Would hate to see you fly off when we really get going.” Ryuji follows the directions, still in awe of how fucking cool it is to even be on the cycle. The helmet is a loose fit, but he figures as long as it holds on just enough it should be fine. Munehisa pulls his own helmet on, and after the omega laces shy fingers around his waist, he shoots off.

The sudden jerk pushes a loud curse out Ryuji and he scoots in more to really get a hold of Iwai. They drive slowly at first, avoiding the people walking, but luckily it isn’t too crowded for a Thursday night. They ride off to their destination, Ryuji’s delight shouts ringing through the night whenever Iwai makes the bike go even faster. Are they going the speed limit? Hell if Ryuji knows, but he does know this is going down as the best night of his life. The omega squeezes his thighs tight around the alpha, before closing his eyes beneath the helmet. He doesn't want to forget a moment.

\---

“Mune-san, I gotta put my foot down here.”

The couple had arrived at their final stop of the night, Ogikubo, also known as ‘ramen town’. The alpha turns to look at the boy. His cheeks were pink from the cold reaching under the helmet from the ride there. Ryuji still smelled happy, but his eyes were downturned. 

“Is there something wrong? I know you said you loved ramen, and this place is supposed to be the best of the best,” Munehisa tries to get the teen to come closer; Ryuji shakes his head sadly. They stood apart under a lamp outside one of the eateries that Mune had spent way too long reading reviews over. “C'mon tell me kid.”

“I love ramen, I do, and this night has been so amazing, I just-” Ryuji stops and Mune wants so badly to lean in and see if the omega is crying. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m even upset.” Mune reaches to pull Ryuji in, the omega letting him this time, and rubs his back the way he knows calms Ryuji down when he’s processing something. 

“I think, and tell me if you don’t care what some old alpha thinks,” Mune feels more than hears Ryuji huff a soft laugh. “But I think this is the first time you’ve felt really appreciated for the wonderful person that you are. Knowing someone’s been paying attention and working to do something for you just to make you happy. It can be a lot.”

The omega is shivering and Iwai wants so badly to kiss his worries away, but he’s moving at the teen’s pace. So he holds him tighter.

“If you want to leave, we can always come back. Saying no won’t change my mind about you.” Ryuji is silent for a moment and Mune just relishes in the feeling of being able to hold this flighty omega for so long. After Makoto mentioned it, he realizes Ryuji does kinda smell like a marshmallow. He breathes it in headily. They stand for a while, and Munehisa feels Ryuji shift in his arms.

“I’m hungry Mune-san,” the teen says looking up into the alpha’s grey eyes, his voice soft as the April breeze. He’s thankful he didn’t do the makeup Akira had wanted because he knows it would’ve been ruined. The omega gives a watery smile before shutting his wet eyes and leaving the smallest kiss on the alpha’s patched scent gland. Iwai lets out a dangerous sounding rumble. Any alpha in their vicinity understands its meaning; _this omega is mine_. Mune doesn't waver his gaze away from Ryuji's face, eyes scanning every scar and freckle. How can anyone hurt someone so beautiful inside and out?

“If you’re hungry, then I will feed you.” Mune confirms the final courting step with such conviction Ryuji feels the tears slide down again. He sucks in breath, before letting go of the alpha to wipe his eyes. For once, he doesn’t feel like a fool for crying in front of someone. He knows his alpha doesn’t mind.

“Then please,” Ryuji sighs dreamily, taking the alpha's hand once more. “Continue to take care of me, Munehisa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the date will be out soon!


	10. sincerity is scary

If Munehisa wasn’t already certain Ryuji was the one for him before this night, watching the omega absolutely devour his extra large bowl of ramen was the final nail in the coffin of his heart. The crooked way he held his chopsticks like he’d never been to an omega etiquette lesson in his life; the exaggerated slurping making the broth drip down his chin, the way he stopped every few minutes just to purr out his thanks; all of it was beautiful, just incredible.

Okay, Mune maybe really needed to have his rut soon. Sue him.

He still thought Ryuji was very pretty while he ate. 

“Oh my god this is the best ramen I’ve ever had in my life,” the blond took a break from chewing to smile at Mune and it was all he could do but to grin like an idiot in return. “Did you know in this part of the city they use fish broth instead of a pork one? It’s actually pretty cool because-”

Mune listened as Ryuji discussed the merits of differing broths for soups and their effects on noodle softness. His omega was endearing like that. Mune tried so hard to stay focused, because this could be valuable information in the future of the project: _keep Ryuji by your side._

But god he wanted to kiss him so badly. Mune wasn’t sure if it was how smitten he was with the omega, his rut rattled brain, or hell maybe a dangerous mix of the two. He didn’t care. He wanted to taste the omega’s pouty little lips. Slip their tongues together, tasting the broth in the teen’s mouth. Lick the baby omega fangs, not even mature enough to make their own venom. 

“Munehisa, you alright man?” Ryuji was staring at him again. Ah, fuck.

“I’m sorry, my brain got away from me. One more time?” the alpha said slowly, stirring his own bowl of noodles.

“I was just talking about fish cakes,” Ryuji sets his brown eyes on the alpha. “Are you doing okay? You’ve been a little distracted since we sat down. I can shut up if you want to eat quietly.” Mune shook his head, clearing some of the pheromones from his thoughts. 

“It’s nothing like that, swear. Just staring at my beautiful date,” Mune teases and Ryuji has the nerve to roll his eyes like he doesn’t believe him.

“I dunno man, you just seem worried about something. I get it, being old must be hard.”

“Watch it kid.”

The teen rarely had Iwai as his sole audience. At the shop there would always be something between the two. A gun to be customized or repaired, the buzz of Goro taking the needle to someone’s skin, even Ryuji was his own enemy when it came to getting to know Iwai because he just couldn’t shut up. 

But here, far out the core of the city, in a little ramen shop, snuggled in a booth, Ryuji was going to focus his attention solely on Munehisa.

“C’mon then, tell me what’s going on in that greying head of yours.”

“Nothing for you to worry too much about.”

_Great start._

“Well,” Ryuji places his chopsticks down before placing a hand over his full stomach. “I’d like to worry about it if you’d let me. Is it about Goro-san?” Mune would give it to the kid, he was quick to pick up on the emotional state of those he cared about. It might have something to do with not being able to scent pheromones yet, but it was a good skill to have regardless. Now that it was being focused on the alpha, he wasn’t sure if he could take it. 

“Sort of,” the alpha drawled out the answer. Munehisa was so used to rallying with Ryuji that he wasn’t sure what to do with all the attention on himself. “You know this already, but we’ll be closing early for inventory again. I feel bad working him that hard when he already does so much around the store, but he’s all I got.” Would that be enough to satisfy the omega? 

“You could hire someone to help you guys out, run the cash register, clean shit up whatever,” he takes a large slurp of noodles before groaning and pausing again.

“Ryuji you don’t have to eat it all in one go, we have the booth for another half an hour.” The omega belches loudly before holding his stomach again. The table of alphas next to them try to give Ryuji shameful stares but Munehisa is quick to glare hard and shut them up. His omega is going to enjoy this meal in peace dammit. 

“I know, I know,” Ryuji whines, “but it’s so good I can’t stop!” The boy picks up the bowl to drink down the rest of the broth.

“Understandable,” the alpha agrees. It is really good ramen.

“Like I was saying though--actually wait! I’m so stupid,” Ryuji crows smacking his forehead. Mune is ready to interrupt and remind Ryuji that just because he takes a little more time to think of things that doesn’t make him stupid, but Ryuji holds up a finger before pointing it at himself. “I can do that shit! I can help you guys!”

“You’d want to do all that crap?” Mune questions. He had considered it when Ryuji would bring up money issues but he wasn’t sure how to offer a job without offending the omega. As with most things Ryuji related, Mune would meet the teen where he was and guide him from there. 

Ryuji nods, making his fluffy blond hair bounce. “Yeah man, if it’ll take some stress off you then of course I would. I can’t believe I never thought of this, I’m there like all the time, the least I can do to earn my keep is chump work.” The alpha leans back from the table.

“I don’t mind going over it with Goro when he gets back,” Mune strokes his stubbled jaw, it wasn’t a terrible idea. “But only if you think of it as you being paid for a job, not earning _your keep_ or whatever.” 

“No way, I gotta do something to pay you back for all these months _and_ tonight! I don’t do shit around untouchable except be annoying. Let me handle some customers, I’ve seen you guys do it enough times I could do it in my sleep!” The omega’s enthusiasm is contagious and Munehisa starts to really like the idea of Ryuji going around trying to sell guns or offer ‘virgin discounts’ to new customers. Still, something about the phrase _payback_ doesn’t sit right with him.

“Ryuji you realize I am setting my intent to court you right? Like the whole payback of tonight is that you accept the invitation to be my mate in the future. That’s the payment.” The omega gives a lazy smile even as his cheeks turn pink at the sincerity to Iwai’s words.

“Well yeah I know that, but like really that seems like a bad deal,” the alpha raises his brows in worry. “For you I mean! You’re like really cool and so nice and could have any partner you wanted I bet, and you’re going all out for someone like me.”

Munehisa considers the omegas words. 

“Ryuji, if I could have ‘any partner I wanted’, and here I am with you, then I’m doing exactly as you say right?” The omega nods silently before biting a fang into his bottom lip. Fuck it’s so cute it hurts. “Is the courting too much? You know I plan to go at your pace for everything. We don’t have to get mated tomorrow.”

The omega jumps in his seat at the idea. Mating with Iwai? Tomorrow? He feels his hole slick and clench around nothing and flushes red at the lewd feeling. Godspeed to his humping pillow, it’s putting work in tonight.

“I-I know that,” the blond stutters. “You always let me lead, which I totally appreciate by the way.” Ryuji does really appreciate it. He knows he’s got issues with intimacy. He’s sure it stems from the first shitty alpha in his life and the subsequent abuse he’s faced through school. Munehisa isn’t like that, will never be like that, and it makes it just a little easier to go from only thinking about the actors on screen when he’s touching himself, to thinking just maybe it would be nice with Munehisa. Okay he knows it’ll be more than nice, have you _seen_ his alpha?

The pair finish up their rented booth time, chatting about lighter topics and find their way back in the streets of Ogikubo. It’s late, close to nine, and Munehisa suggests they get ready to head back to Shibuya.

“Aww already? But the night is young!”

“Ryuji _you_ are young.”

They agree to take a quick walk to burn off the meal, and Munehisa wonders if he’ll be able to keep up with his younger boyfriend. _Who walks off meals?_ He just wants to lay and digest. But Iwai thinks Ryuji must be a former athlete based on his muscles that he knows didn’t come just from physical therapy. He wonders if that was the cause of his leg injury, but doesn’t want to bring up painful memories if it is. Ryuji will tell him when he’s ready.

Ogikubo is mostly ramen spots, earning its nickname as ramen town, but there are apartment complexes and small shops along the walk. The pair stumble upon a small park and Ryuji’s wide, chocolate eyes convince Mune that he can do at least one lap to keep the omega happy. 

The park isn’t too big, there’s a small park in the center and a paved road around it for walking. It’s probably for pet owners, a small break of greenery in the concrete environment. Ryuji is the first to break the silence.

“Mune-san, tell me about your family.” The alpha wants to freeze, but keeps step with the omega. 

“What do you wanna know kid?”

“Where did you grow up?”

Munehisa didn’t think he really grew anywhere. His mother’s lifestyle kept them skipping across Japan like stones on a lake. Anytime Mune thought they would finally find somewhere to place their roots, his mother’s whims would rip them out and they’d start again. 

“Kind of all over, we moved often.” The omega doesn’t say anything, hoping the alpha will continue. “It was just me and my mom, but she didn’t like to stay in one place often.”

“Ah, it’s just me and my mom too.” Oh Munehisa was all too familiar with how big of a mama’s boy Ryuji is. The omega calls to let her know he’s out with friends or downtown when he comes to the shop so she won’t worry too much. Iwai can’t imagine the kind of woman she is to have raised a boy with such a good heart. 

“Do you have any siblings like Goro-san?” 

“Not exactly, I have some people I consider closer than family. Goro, my friend Takemi, and probably Nijima-San, the silver haired lady you were checking out earlier-” The omega breaks to a stop, unlinking their hands to cover his face.

“I’m sorry!” Ryuji whimpers into his fingers, but Iwai only laughs. 

“Just be more subtle, she’s got a mean right hook.” The pair come across a bench, and while Ryuji was the one who wanted to go on the walk, his knee has decided it’s time for a break and they go to sit down. The blond starts to massage the tense muscle.

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” he says softly. He waits a bit. “Do you think you'd want to meet my mom?” Munehisa tries to look at Ryuji’s face to see what he’s feeling, but the omega is trying to avoid eye contact again. He must be really nervous about the question.

“Whenever you’re ready for us to, I’d be honored. She sounds sweet.” 

“Oh she is, my ma is like a superhero. She might tease us about our age gap, but she’s really nice and not judgmental about stuff at all. Her girlfriend is really cool too, but I’ve only met her like three times so I’m not sure how serious they are,” the blond rambles and Iwai relaxes into it. His little bird was happiest talking and Mune felt honored to just be allowed to hear his thoughts. God when did he become such a sap?

“I’m glad that I have my mom,” Ryuji interrupts Iwai’s musing. “I hate how people want to pity us because she’s a single parent, and it’s been hard sometimes, I won’t even try to pretend it’s been easy, but we’re a family and we’re safe and happy.” The omega reaches over to grab Munehisa’s hand and pulls the alpha’s arm around his shoulders, Ryuji scoots in even closer.

“I wish you could’ve had that with your mom too, but hopefully in the future, you’ll have a place to grow something like that with me.” Munehisa is ready to get on one knee and propose to the sweetest person in the universe but he hears the snapping of a twig and a gravelly voice,

“You gotta be fuckin’ me, Munehisa?” The alpha is on his feet in an instant. Ryuji takes in the thuggish looking man. His hair is light brown and shaggy, wearing the ugliest fucking cheetah print dress shirt he’s ever seen. His black pants are baggy and he’s got on a pair of large boots like Iwai wears. The omega tries his best to keep his emotions in check, but he was never graced with a poker face.

“Masa.” It’s all Mune says and the other alpha, Masa apparently, pulls a cigarette out and lights up. 

“The one and only,” he leers at Ryuji, but continues talking to Iwai. “It’s been months man, how ya holding up? Still playing civilian?” 

“Something like that.” The light haired alpha blows out a puff of smoke and laughs into the night.

“Ah good old Munehisa, still as big an asshole as ever.” Masa finally registers the omega. “You lost or something kid? Find a big alpha to help you?” The prick has the nerve to laugh in Ryuji’s face. “Make sure you give him a reward for helping you.”

“Fuck you.”

Both alphas stare down at Ryuji, who’s mouth decided to move on it’s own when insulting strangers in the dark.

“Wanna run that by me one more time you little bitch.” Ryuji is quick to try and get in the alpha’s space, and Mune misses trying to grab on to any part of the blond. _When did he get so quick?_

“I said fuck you! You looking for a fight or something?” Ryuji tries his best to look intimidating, he snarls, he bares his fangs, but try as he might Masa is more amused than worried about this punk kid.

“Mune what the fuck is this?” the light haired alpha snickers. “Come get your pet so we can talk shop man, I’ve got great ideas for the next deal.” Masa gurgles around the last inhale of smoke he took, since it’s hard to breathe with a hand around your throat.

“Stop talking before I crush your windpipe. This isn’t the time or place,” Iwai unclenches Masa’s throat, the other alpha is quick to snarl in response.

“Fuck is your deal man? I thought we were cool.” Mune shoulders past the alpha and grabs Ryuji to start walking on the path to get back to the bike. “Don’t walk away Mune come on.” _Click._

Munehisa has a gun. A gun Ryuji has seen before at the shop all over the shelves because it’s one of the more popular airsoft models. But the omega’s skin erupts in goosebumps because the way Masa almost drops the cigarette out his mouth tells him this gun isn’t fake.

Ryuji feels like he’s watching one of those American western films. As a child, and maybe now, he always thought he’d be the good guy. Threatening villains, saving the town, getting the love interest in the end.

In this reality Ryuji isn’t sure if he’s the good or bad guy right now. This Masa guy was annoying, sure, but there wasn’t any need to kill him! The alpha has the gun pulled in close to his chest, hiding it from obvious view, but still the end points to Masa. 

_Never point a gun anywhere you wouldn’t want it going off._

He’d heard the phrase a million and two times from Iwai and Goro, drilled into his head since the day he started spending time with them regularly.

“Take it easy Munehisa, look you’re scaring the little thing.” 

Ryuji wasn’t scared, he wasn’t. He was just shivering because he was cold. Not from the way that his alpha’s eyes were like lethal steel ready to unleash hell on the man in front of him. Ryuji taps Iwai lightly on the shoulder. Munehisa doesn’t take his eyes off Masa.

“Mune-san let’s just go, this guy’s just being an dick,” Ryuji hates how weak his voice sounds, how pathetic he feels after all his bluffing earlier. But that was before he realized there was a chance at someone dying over it. 

“We are leaving. Do not follow us. Do not get in contact with me.” Mune’s command left no question, even for another alpha. Masa lifted his hands in surrender.

“Sure thing, you know where to come when you’re ready.” Mune’s answering growl felt like it would rattle Ryuji’s brain from how deep it’d been. Masa let the pair go, feeling the deadly glare of Mune as they left the park. He should’ve known that crazy bastard would still carry no matter how much he swore he left the old code behind. Iwai may no longer operate as his leader in the yakuza but he was a man of habits, and the habits of a killer must be hard to break.

\---

It was the longest Iwai’s ever witnessed Ryuji be quiet, apart from the times he’d fall asleep at the shop. Even then the kid would mumble in his sleep. Right now, the blond was so silent Mune kept looking back to make sure the omega was there. Their bike was still in front of the ramen store, and the sight of something so familiar after the craziness that just happened...a small giggle spilled from Ryuji’s lips. Then another. Falling and falling like raindrops on leaves. Munehisa’s worries cranked up to a full ten.

“Kid you okay?” The alpha softly cupped Ryuji’s face but the boy was still laughing. He put a little pressure on his cheeks, making him purse his lips to muffle the giggling. The firm hold on Ryuji’s jaw made him a little dizzy. “Talk to me baby, you good?”

“I-” the omega cuts himself off to wrap his hand around the one still holding his jaw. “I like when you do this.” _Noted for later_ , Iwai thinks.

“How are you feeling right now?”

“I think my brain isn’t ready to catch up, can you just take me home?” and Ryuji’s voice is so soft, so submissive with his alpha’s hand around his jaw, thumb so close to his bottom lip. Iwai swallows hard, twitching in his pants.

“Whatever you say kid.”

\---

Ryuji all but begs Iwai to stop at Untouchable so he can take all his bags home with him that night. Iwai says he doesn’t mind sending Kitagawa with them during the day to Ryuji’s school, but the omega says he wants to sleep with his new plushie that night. 

That’s how Iwai found himself outside Ryuji’s apartment building in the middle of the night while the omega looks for his house key to get in.

_“I should’ve gotten you a lanyard.”_

_“Make it your next courting gift then.”_

After five minutes he finds the key, hidden in one of the bags apparently, and the pair climb the steps to the third floor. Mune notices that it’s a nicer spot. Clean looking carpets, well lit, not too much crime in the area. It’s then that the older man realizes he’s following the teenager into the apartment.

“Uh, won’t you wake up your mother? She’ll probably have a lot of questions about why an alpha is following her son with a bunch of shopping bags.” Munehisa knows he certainly would! Ryuji looks absolutely unbothered as he starts turning the lights on in the dark apartment and throwing his jackets on the couch.

“She works nights, remember? Won’t be back until 7 am.”

Munehisa isn’t sure if that’s better or worse. 

“You want a drink or something? We got uh...orange juice or water.” The omega sounds disappointed in the limited drink options while Mune is having a crisis in the entryway. He feels Ryuji’s soft hands pull his coat off, leaving him in the long sleeved black shirt that was still rolled to his elbows. His omega may deny it, may repeat the damaging words he’s heard from bullies, but there’s no denying the truth. Ryuji is smart. 

Ryuji has always been aware of Munehisa’s tattoos, it’s what drew him initially. To have so many in such a conservative country fanned the flames of the blond’s rebel heart. He thought maybe Mune was like Goro, and the extent of his ink was limited to just his arms and the gecko on his neck. But then when Munehisa would reach to get something overhead his shirt would lift and Ryuji could see that his back was covered in the same swirling black patterns. He figured maybe he was just as big a tattoo enthusiast as he was for guns, but he couldn’t deny the implications of such a large piece.

But then tonight when Ryuji saw the way the alpha’s eyes changed when looking at the man, the way he pulled out a gun like it was as easy as breathing air. The omega knew. Iwai had to be yakuza.

He can’t believe his friends made the stupid joke not that long ago, Ryuji was going to marry Iwai and be a ”yakuza wife” so he better learn how to handle pain for his tattoos now. It was a joke, an excuse for Akira to tickle him. An idea so far from the realm of possibility, that when it actually came true in front of his eyes all the omega could do was laugh like a crazy person in the streets. 

Munehisa knows Ryuji has put it together when the omega looks at his arms and then his neck. The alpha stays in one spot.

“Mune.” He stays.

“Mune come here.” He stays.

“God dammit,” Ryuji grips the front of Mune’s shirt in his fist and yanks him down to eye level. “Stop being weird and come here!” 

Ryuji pulls the alpha into his room, because he wasn’t about to have him rub his alpha smell all over the couch for his mom to smell as soon as she gets home. He has Mune sit in the chair by his desk before he sits himself on the bed. 

Mune’s head is spinning. First he knew the kid had muscles, his upper body was in great shape, but he didn't realize how strong he actually was. Second, holy fuck he’s alone in the omega’s room and he’s so close to his home nest; all the overlapping and new scents are firing off so many different emotions in his brain. _Claim. Protect. Scent. Claim. Claim. Claim._ Well one is certainly louder than the others. 

“Mune I’m going to ask you something and I don’t want you to freak out but I really want you to be honest okay?” Iwai stares into the omega’s questioning eyes. This is it. Ryuji’s going to ask if he’s yakuza, and Iwai will lie, but because his beautiful omega is a genius he’ll call him out on lying, then call off their courting and never come back to the shop, and Goro will hate him for ruining their pack relationship, and Iwai Munehisa will fuck up his family for the second time and realize maybe he was meant to never have a mate and just die alone.

“Were you going to kill that guy?” 

“What?” The unexpected question stops Iwai from spiraling. “Of course not.” 

“Well you sure had your gun pointed that way!” Ryuji looks pissed, probably because he knows how annoying he and Goro are about gun safety at the shop. The omega says they’re fake guns how dangerous can they be, but with Ryuji’s luck he’d stumble upon one of their smuggled ones and blow his fuckin’ head off.

The alpha goes to remove his hat and run his fingers in his hair, trying to rub out the beginning of a tension headache. The hat stays on the desk for a second before a pale arm reaches out to grab it and bury it beneath the blankets on the bed. Iwai would be flattered at being added to his boyfriend’s home nest, if he weren’t so worried that there was about to be an argument coming.

“You swear you weren’t going to kill him Mune?” The alpha considers the question. Initially, it had been just a threat. Masa was a fuckass, but he was likely a 2 out 10 on the danger scale. Iwai figured he’d show the gun. Masa would back off, he’d get Ryuji home and everything would be peachy. But with yakuza alphas there’s a chance someone could decide to show up and show out. If Masa made one wrong step towards Ryuji then Munehisa wouldn’t have hesitated to pull the trigger.

The alpha sighs before placing his hands in his lap and looking into his omega’s brown eyes.

“Swear it.” Ryuji had been pouting his bottom lip while waiting for an answer, but as soon as his question was answered, he returned to his easy going self. 

“Okay.”

_“Okay?”_

“If there’s something you feel like you _want_ to tell me Mune, then I want you to do it when you feel you can trust me with it,” the omega chose his words carefully. “I know there’s things I haven’t shared with you, not because I don’t want you to know, but because I don’t know when the time will be right. So I think it’s only fair to give you that same respect.”

_His omega was perfect._ So good in every way. Of course Ryuji would be accepting, the kid has gone through his own shit and still has the courage to go through this world as himself. Never bowing down to anyone, not his peers, not any alpha, and certainly not Mune. It’s all he’s ever wanted in a mate, and Mune would never be able to find another omega in the world like Sakamoto Ryuji. 

“Thank you, Ryuji,” Munehisa rises from the chair and leans just close enough for the omega to grip his hand from the middle of the bed. “I don’t say it enough, but you really are the perfect omega for me.” The omega’s eyes widen in shock, and there’s a few seconds where neither of them move, before Ryuji hops out the nest and pulls his arms around the alpha’s neck. They hold each other’s gaze, before the omega eyes Iwai’s lips, presses his body up against the alpha and dives in to kiss him.

Munehisa goes to place one hand between Ryuji’s shoulders to pull him closer, using his other hand to hold the omega’s slim hip. The blond pulls back a bit to slot his lips between the alpha’s before sighing dreamily.

Ryuji feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest, he didn’t realize how nerve wracking this would be. He leans back to look into his alpha’s grey eyes and only sees adoration in return. 

“That was my first kiss,” the omega admits shyly. “So if it was bad don’t tell me or I’ll cry.” Ryuji can feel the alpha invading all his senses. The smoky scent of alpha, the soft, wet slide of his tongue across his bottom lip. Ryuji parts his lips before Mune slowly slides in. Tingles roll up his spine after Munehisa all out _groans_ into his mouth. Ryuji had been on the edge all night but the vibration against his lips, the glide of his tongue in him, _oh god Munehisa was inside him_ , it was too much.

Lips smack as the omega pulls back, almost feeling lightheaded, clinging tighter after feeling his knees weaken. Mune kept the same hand on his hip but brought his other hand back to grip Ryuji’s jaw like he had earlier that night. _Ooh harder_ , the omega purrs. His cock jumps at the commanding action. 

“You’re doing so well, baby bird. How’s that feel?” Iwai rumbles close to his ear. He can see the pupils in the omega’s blown wide at the rough treatment. Mune risks it, but the reward is worth it when he slides a hand down to grope the omega’s ass and press their hardening lengths together. Ryuji’s eyes cross and he lets out a breathy whine that’s a symphony to Iwai’s ears.

Ryuji wants to blame the euphoria from his first kiss for whatever wires crossed in his brain to make him even think it was okay to reply:

“Feels so good, _daddy_.” 

\---

Ryuji ignored the knocks on his bedroom door. 

“Baby I swear it’s okay, come on let me back in, please?” Munehisa had been impressed again at how strong Ryuji is when after that slip, the omega untangled their bodies and damn near hauled Iwai out into the living room before locking the door and shouting he’d see the alpha at the shop.

Mune had been around the kinky block, he was forty years old after all, so getting called daddy wasn’t a new concept to him. He liked to take care of his partners and maybe he was a little bit of a dom, and if that made him a daddy then so be it. If that’s how Ryuji saw it, even if he didn’t understand it himself, he wanted the omega to be comfortable enough to explore it with him.

“Mune-san please I’m just ready to sleep,” Iwai’s heart lurched at how sad Ryuji sounded. He knew the kid was embarrassed.

“Can I get a goodbye kiss?” There was some shuffling before the omega opened the door a crack and poked just his mouth through. “Now how can I kiss you if I can’t see your pretty face?”

“Ugh I can’t take this,” Ryuji yells, swinging the door open. “Will you just tease me about it already?” Mune tilts his head at Ryuji, not understanding.

“You think I’m going to tease you?”

“Obviously! Ha ha the baby omega has a fuckin’ daddy kink!” Ryuji rubs his eyes. It was late, he wanted to cry, but he was also still really hard and wanted to just close the door and cum and go to bed. 

“Ryuji, why would I tease you about that? You think that little of me?” The omega shakes his head. “I know you’re embarrassed so I promise, just a kiss and I’ll go, but please don’t feel weird. It’s more common than you think.” 

Ryuji gives the alpha a sweet, quick kiss on the lips and silently walks him to the door. Mune didn’t think he was weird. He didn’t make fun of him. God he was still hard. 

“Goodnight Mune, thank you for everything.” The omega had a sad smile on his face. “The night was perfect, I couldn’t ask for a better alpha to take care of me.” 

“Anything for my baby bird,” Iwai strokes his blond hair before threading his fingers and tugging gently. The reaction is instant. Ryuji is ready to bear his neck, jaw going slack in submission. “Daddy loves spoiling his baby. Now go take care of that thing in your pants and get some sleep. You got school in the morning.” Mune lets go of Ryuji’s hair and barely gets his hand back to his body before the omega slams the door, muffling the shrieked **FUCK** behind it. Mune smirks to himself before he leaves the apartment and makes his way home to take care of his own frustrations.

\---

Ryuji beats his previous record of 7 orgasms in a night.

New current title is 15 and he cried out for Munehisa on each one.


	11. my heavy dirty soul

Untouchable had been closed since Thursday, the night of Ryuji’s date. He knew the building wasn’t tied to his ability to see Iwai, he had a feeling if he called the alpha he’d come running. But he figured if they were behind enough in inventory that both Goro and Mune had to pause work and figure it out, it was probably best to stay out their hair.

That’s how Ryuji ended up in a Saturday afternoon cuddle session with Akira and Futaba at LeBlanc. The omega’s need for touch had cranked up to a full 10 after his courting date and though Akira would tease him about it, he had fully indulged the blond. That didn’t mean he was going to go easy on him in Smash at all.

“If you fucking side B me again I will flip this table,” Ryuji grit through his teeth. Akira and Futaba took that as an invite to dogpile their characters onto Ryuji’s, launching his fighter off the stage in a loud, shiny explosion. 

“GOD DAMMIT!” 

“Ryuji if you throw my limited edition gold joy con I will maim you, omega protection laws can get fucked,” Futaba didn’t take her eyes off the screen as she threatened the loud teen. Ryuji sat himself back on the pile of floor cushions, knowing that he was losing his temper but playing with the siblings was so frustrating. 

“I like when Ryuji gets angry,” Akira taunts, not even caring Futaba is smacking down on him on screen. “It’s spicy.” The orange haired girl laughs.

“I’d be shocked if that temper doesn’t get him in shit on the daily,” the mashing of button clicks fill the air before Futaba launches Akira one more time and the round ends with a shout of GAME! The ravenette takes his loss gracefully, before Futaba continues. “You gotta be careful Ryuji, not everyone loves rowdy omegas like we do. Never change, but like don’t get your ass kicked, k?”

“Little late for that,” the blond mutters, grabbing his controller to pick a new character. Something lighter to counter the two heavy hitters the siblings pick. He likes that they’ve met the person he is now, versus knowing his past, especially since it means they don’t know about the Kamoshida incident.

“Futaba quit being a hater, if Ryuji has to rough some dummies up that’s his business, betas don’t get half the shit we do,” Akira offers the blond a friendly smile, it makes Ryuji feel like he wants to connect with him more. So as their new round starts, over the clicking of buttons Ryuji asks;

“Kira, have you ever been in a fight?”

“A few, but I mostly try to sweet talk my way out of ‘em.”

Futaba snorts, “I think seven is a bit more than a few dude.” Akira shrugs, not even a little ashamed. Only seven huh? More than expected from such a pretty boy like Akira, but not near the amount of scuffles Ryuji had been in.

“Seven is apparently enough to get your parents to ship you off to your uncle without a second look, but hey what do I know.” Ryuji and Futaba are quiet, both not sure what to say when Akira brings up his parents. Ryuji knew the other omega had a strained relationship with them, if his odd living situation wasn’t clue enough. He could see it in the omega’s grey eyes when Ryuji would call his mom to let him know where he was going after school. 

The fight goes on for a while, the siblings locked in a heavyweight challenge while Ryuji’s character flies across the screen with speedy attacks. It’s a close fight, none of the teens daring to take their eyes off the screen. Ryuji was so close to a win, everyone was down to their last life and the hit percentage counters were all red.

The screen went black first, before the rest of the lights in the cafe shut off too.

“NO!”

“FUCK I WAS GONNA WIN!”

Akira, the most mature one of the group apparently, placed his controller down before walking to the stairs. He could hear Sojiro downstairs, apologizing for the vulgar group of hooligans upstairs.

“Coffee father what did you break?” Akira calls.

“Power outage, whole street’s out.” 

“Sojiro says it’s an outage,” the teen informs his sister and friend. “I’ll probably have to get ready for work soon anyway, so we’ll call it a tie for our tournament today.” Futaba whips her head towards Akira so quickly her glasses almost fall off.

“No way, I’ve won the most games today!”

“Yes, but the last one was most intense, it’s not about the tally but the feeling!” Akira posed dramatically before Futaba who looked less than impressed. Ryuji helped clean up their nest of pillows and blankets, Futaba gathered the soda cans and chip bags, while Akira collected all his joy cons. 

After they were done, Futaba bid them a farewell, promising to kick their asses even harder next time, before descending the stairs to help her father get ready to close early. Can’t serve coffee and curry without electricity after all. 

“Where ya working tonight man? Triple 7?” Ryuji asks, hoping it sounds as casual as it did in his head. Sometimes when Iwai and Goro are really busy, Ryuji leaves early and visits Akira early at the convenience store. No better entertainment than watching your friends work their retail jobs. 

Akira shakes his head sadly. When he met Ryuji and Yuuki they were together at the mall that day, but based on conversations with Yuuki and the general vibe at Shujin, he’s pieced together that Ryuji used to be a lonely kid, possibly an even lonelier omega. It’s evident in the way he clings during their cuddle sessions. Akira loves it, but he can feel the desperation in the way the blond holds him or Yuuki. Like if he doesn’t soak up all the endorphins from touch, he’ll never get to do it again. 

“I’m on at crossroads tonight, and unless you’re working or spending money with a group, Lala-chan doesn’t let extra omegas in.” The apology goes unsaid, but Ryuji understands. More omegas on the floor means more competition for the workers there. Ryuji appreciates sex workers too much to fuck with their money.

“I get it, I’ll just uh, go put a dent in the pile of manga Mune got me, chill nights at home aren’t too bad right?” Ryuji really did need to start working through it. He wasn’t sure how to explain to his sweet mother how her son who was just complaining about spending his money on vending machine snacks would suddenly come into possession of thirty new manga volumes. Or his new wardrobe. Or all the figurines. His closet was very full. 

Akira giggles, grabbing his large duffle bag and starting to pile his makeup and brushes inside. He grabs a magazine just in case he gets a moment to sit and relax. A boy could dream.

“Yeah holy shit, was he trying to buy out all of Shibuya? Tattoo artists make that much money?”

“ _ Right?!  _ I thought he was gonna chill after the clothing store, like maybe he was just showing off you know, but then he just kept going!” Ryuji had replayed all the details of his date to Akira, Yuuki, and Yusuke over the week. The blue haired duo were impressed because they had met Iwai before and couldn’t overlap the image of the alpha who looked like he chewed on bullets for fun with the vision of a smitten, doting man Ryuji told them about. 

“It’s the least he can do, you deserve it after all.” The blond rubbed a hand over his scent gland, a natural response for omegas trying to cover their embarrassment.

“I wouldn’t say all that dude,” the blond answers. Akira hums, looking for a pair of heels that are sexy, yet comfy enough that he won’t be sore before 2 am.

“Did you like it? Being spoiled?”

Ryuji considers the question. He liked the time he spent with the alpha more than the actual gifts, and that’s saying something because he really did  _ love  _ his gifts. Iwai knocked his interests out of the park which meant the alpha had actually been invested and listening into the rambling the omega had been doing for months. The feeling made his stomach clench.

“Am I a bad guy if I say yes?” the blond asks softly. 

“Absolutely not, it’s only instinct for us. Omegas give so much, it’s natural for alphas to want to dote on us in return. Two sides of a quarter or some shit like that,” Ryuji laughs at the mangled phrase the ravenette had been going for. He does feel relieved at the answer though. 

“If anything, you’ve got all the makings of a little sugar baby, perfect for a  _ daddy _ right?” The boys squawk as Ryuji tackles Akira to his bed and playfully shakes him around. Akira knew he deserved that one. 

“I should have never told you that you dick!”

“Please my face is my money maker!”

Sojiro yells from the stairs for the boys to cut it out before telling them he’s taking Futaba home. Akira promises to lock up the shop between heaving gasps as Ryuji digs his fingers into his side. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Akira yields and the blond deems him punished enough. “I won’t do it ever again.” Ryuji lets him sit up before shoving him again and leaping out of range from Akira’s kick.

“That’s a lie and you know it.” 

“No way, I mean it,” Akira gathers the last of the things he’ll need to get ready at Crossroads. He walks his friend down to the café area of LeBlanc, grabbing the main shop keys to lock up before leaving. “Don’t stay up too late. Be sure to take breaks between reading, and text me whenever you want. I can’t always respond but I love seeing a pile of Ryu-chan texts when I get a break.”

“Yes mother,” the blond chirps. Akira has inserted himself as the group mother and the blond is just happy to have two moms now apparently. “Don’t let any alphas be too gross then.” Akira’s eyes wrinkle behind his glasses from a wide grin.

“But the nasty ones pay the most.”

\---

Goro is cold, hungry, and has had a headache for the last month. He’s snippy and feels like he’s going to burst out his skin if the wind blows the wrong direction. Softly, he wonders if that’s how Sakamoto feels all the time. The kid obviously has some undiagnosed adhd, he doesn’t understand how no one has handled that for him. Not so softly though, he wants to throttle Munehisa within an inch of his life, he’d die trying but the urge is there.

“I can’t fucking stand you.” He spits at the older alpha who has the gall to look smug. “Showing up here smelling like a whore house.” Iwai snickers around the sucker in his mouth. It had been days since he’d seen Ryuji, but apparently the smell of horny omega was stuck on him and poor Goro’s sensitive nose kept picking it up.

“I thought you got with that beta who did the corset? Not satisfying enough for ya?” Akechi rolled his eyes.

“Oh they were satisfied, but it’s not the same and you know it.” Iwai did know it. Betas didn’t come with many of the traits alphas and omegas did. And if Goro slept with that man he knew there had to be a lot of prep work in order to get the beta to be able to handle an alpha. 

“Well,” Iwai checks the watch on his wrist. “If these fucks are on time for once we can get an omega in your lap in an hour, my treat.” Goro shivers at the vision before cutting a hard glare at his mentor.

“You take your omega on one courting date and turn into fuckin’ daddy dom of the year, I can pay for my own company thank you very much.” Mune shrugs before letting the younger alpha work off his steam. He knows Goro is just stressed and pent up from the rut that won’t come. Being together for a decade, he’s seen all parts of Goro. The synthetic sweetness of the prince persona he wears at the store, the somber smoker who goes silent when his head gets too full, and out in full force tonight the wild animal ready to strike. All mangled pieces of the broken and reshaped vase that is Akechi Goro. 

Two short whistles alert the alphas that finally it’s time to start the show. They were meeting under the wreckage of an old subway line. Years ago some driver had a heart attack and crashed the train. There were lots of injuries, but only the driver died, along with property damage, causing the line to shut down. 

Out the shadows emerged three familiar faces. Ito, an alpha with a buzz cut; Suzuki, another alpha with shaggy pink hair, and Nakamura, yet another alpha with a black messy bun. The group sized up Goro and Munehisa, eyes scanning them for any sign they might break any part of their deal.

“Nice of you to finally show up.” Goro was ready to get this shit show on the road. Suzuki barks a dry, taunting laugh. 

“Hey man you know how it goes, Shido-sama keeps us busy. Can’t deny the head what it wants.” Iwai sees his packmate stiffen at the mention of his father’s name. Goro’s already in a mood, he needs to get control of the situation now.

“Let’s just get this trade done. Follow.” Mune leads the group further into the shadows where the guns had been hidden since last night. He’d worked alone through the night so Goro could stay out visiting his siblings in order to finish the last minute requests. Under a pile of rubble, Iwai nodded his head and told his former yakuza mates to get digging.

“Sure thing Oni-sama.” Ito says earning a fanged sneer from Iwai. 

“Shut the fuck up.”

Suzuki and Ito dig through the pile carefully placing the packaged guns to the side. Goro stands watch, lording his power over the kneeling alphas. Iwai and Nakamura begin to exchange the money. It had been their biggest deal yet, one that Mune knew would be fetching hundreds of millions of dollars on the black market. But because the base of their exchange was rooted in trading and smuggling weapons so that the old pack wouldn’t snitch out Iwai and Goro’s location to Shido, there was a big cut devoted to ‘protection’. 

“I can’t believe you actually got this done,” Nakamura says as he hands the last band to Munehisa. “You like a machine or something?” There’s a snort of laughter from Ito who places the final gun on their pallet to roll out to their hidden car. 

“Boss has always been like that, hyper focused, get the job done.” Suzuki nods along.

“He’s probably secretly a cyclops or something.”

Goro growls. “It’s a cyborg you  **fucking clown** , half man half machine. Read a fucking book sometime.” The air is tense after Akechi’s outburst. Ito and Nakamura look at the pink haired yakuza member to see how they should follow. 

Suzuki turns, surprised at the outburst, before angrily stalking over to the brunette. 

“You’re just as bratty as ever Crow,” the man sizes Goro up. He’s only a few inches taller than Goro, but much thinner. Mune wouldn’t place his money on Suzuki that’s for sure. “Want us to say hi to your Papa for you?”

The crack of Suzuki’s head against the pavement isn’t one the alphas will forget for a while. It’s a flurry of movements. Ito’s trying to pull Goro off Suzuki, Nakamura reaches for the gun in his jacket, and Suzuki with his last bits of consciousness digs and claws at Goro’s hands around his throat. 

“ **I’ll kill you right here you piece of shit.** ” The brunette growls, and the way he squeezed harder around his throat, venom dripping from his fangs, Mune is worried the young alpha isn’t just threatening. 

“Goro, hey!” Iwai shouts before knocking Ito out with a hard shoulder shove. It took a certain strength to get Goro to calm down when he was like this. Wild eyed, not focused on anything but destroying whatever was in front of him. Iwai wraps his arms around Goro before pulling his shoulders back to break the grip on Suzuki’s rapidly bruising neck.

“Goro, listen to me, you’re okay, you’re safe here,” Iwai rumbled to the thrashing man in his arms. Still thirsty for blood, and Iwai felt crushed with guilt. This was his fault. He kept pushing Goro’s rut back, fucking with his cycle, so that when they did this deal it would be calm, and it had been for fuckin’ nothing. 

“Get that kid the fuck together man, what is wrong with him? I thought you were making him fucking normal, isn’t that the whole reason you left the clan?” Nakamura is pissed, spewing venom at Munehisa while trying to tend to Suzuki who is going in and out of consciousness. 

Mune ignores them and holds Goro tighter. “You’re okay. We aren’t in the Hashiba clan anymore. We live in Shibuya and tattoo, you love to create don’t you?” Goro starts to slow his movements as Mune rambles about their life. Goro likes to go to the aquarium and sketch the moving waters. He’s learning to tattoo under Munehisa and customers are starting to come to him for his skill in making bodies of water come to life on skin.

“Mune,” his voice is hoarse from growling and snarling. “I’m sorry.” The alpha transitions the forceful hold into more of a hug. Goro is coming back, but he’s still at risk of slipping back into an emotional fit.

“I’ll handle it.” Munehisa is firm, he’s reliable. He honors his promises, and that’s why even as a child, Goro knew he’d follow him into the sun if the man asked. The brunette whimpers before curling in on himself. Mune’s arms leave his body and he hears the telltale stomp of his pack brother’s boots across the cement.

There’s harsh whispers, interrupted with snaps of jaws, sometimes from the yakuza members, sometimes Mune himself. 

_ “That fucker knew it would set him off-” _

_ “We can’t protect you idiots if he’s going to try and murder a member-” _

**_“HE KNEW IT WOULD SET HIM OFF!”_ **

**_“HOW DO I EXPLAIN A DEAD MEMBER TO SHIDO-SAMA, MUNE?”_ **

A large clank startled everyone out of the fight. They were all silent, not daring to breathe at the risk someone happened to stumble upon this meeting. 

“Listen, we’ll get out of your hair,” Nakamura’s bun is titled on his head, reflecting the alpha’s frazzled state. “Take the fuckin’ money. We’ll be in touch.” Mune watches as he and Ito struggle to pick Suzuki’s limp body off the ground. Blood drips from his wound, clumping in with his pink locks, it goes down his shoulders and there’s a red puddle in the spot where Goro had slammed him. Fuck this was nowhere close to how it was supposed to go.

“Hey, Viper,” Mune grunts out Nakamura’s codename. “Deal still honored?” The dark haired alpha grits his teeth before sighing. 

“Yeah, Oni, we’re good. Just get out of here.” Mune watches the trio leave, Nakamura dragging Suzuki, while Ito pushes the pallet of guns. It leaves Goro and him with the half a million dollars, exchange finally settled after all this time. 

Munehisa hated these fucking deals. When he took Goro from Shido and left the clan, he’d had the help of his old subordinates. They told him he was insane, betraying their leader like this, but the lovable bastards were more loyal to Mune, their Oni-sama, than they were afraid of Shido. These deals were an ugly reminder of how far the divide had grown between them. 

Goro was still wrapped up in himself, humming a familiar tune, one he and Ryuji often shouted the lyrics to in the store. Mune kneeled back down, offering easy pats down his back. If he was humming, and thinking of their omega packmate, then that was a good sign he was calming back down.

“Iwai. Thank you.” Goro would never be able to pay back his debt. It was too big and Munehisa wouldn’t let him do it anyway. 

“You’re welcome kid, now let’s go celebrate a job well done.” Goro snorts a laugh before beginning to uncurl himself. He’s ready to get the fuck out of this spot.

“You’re insufferable.”

\---

Crossroads was one of the more niche omega bars in Shinjuku. While its competition was loud and colorful about the ‘sexy omega asses’ on display, Lala-chan appreciated a more cultured approach. Teasing outsiders into the bar using dark sensual colors, thudding bass promising an enticing experience. She had her more potent blossoms spread their scent around the entrance of the bar to lure alphas to come spend their cash. Lala was proud of the service she and her omegas provided, and made sure to cherish her little money makers.

It was late, close to one in the morning, but for the sleepless town it was closer to feeling like a lunch shift for day workers. Bodies packed Crossroads, mostly alphas of course since that’s who they catered to. There were some curious betas, more enticed by the concept of omegas gone wild than following the needs of their dynamic. The bar had a large floor area covered in giant soft cushions and blankets for the omegas to ‘play’ for the customers. Lala kept a few elevated stages with poles for dancing as well, she had very talented workers. But the busiest spot of the establishment was the bar. 

Lala was the main server, her cocktail mixes were some of the most popular in Shinjuku. She’d hired some beta helpers to help with easier drinks, but on busy nights like this, she often relied on her younger omegas to help out. 

“RenRen,” a pink haired girl hopped to the bar. “Can you pull three more plum sake bottles? Momo is getting those dudes fucked up.” Lala finishes pouring a vodka mix as she watches Ren reach high and grab the bottles. She’d never tell the others but Lala had a big soft spot for Ren, so much so that she often had him shadow her. Lala couldn’t run Crossroads forever and never had children of her own. If she wanted the bar in the best hands she felt training Ren as a successor would be her best bet. He was a minor, only 17, but in his last year of high school. The boy hadn’t ever mentioned any solid plans for his future so maybe he’d be open to the idea. 

“Don’t let her get too crazy Taka,” Ren dropped the faux squeaky voice when talking to coworkers. “We want them sober enough to sing their receipts at the end of the night.” Taka stacked the bottles on her try giving Ren a silly wink. The glitter highlight on her cheek shone against silky brown skin. 

“You know you can rely on me, thanks Ren!” The girl swished away, pink braids swinging down her back. Alpha eyes followed the sway of her large hips, her tiny skirt peeking her thong out. It was ‘school memories’ night at crossroads in honor of the fresh term for high schoolers across Japan. The omegas wore lewded cosplays of varying school uniforms, some of the younger workers were bold enough to wear their current uniforms and in turn were raking in the tips. 

There’s a pause in orders for drinks, long enough for Lala to relax on a stool and look over to Ren. The sweet boy pours some water in a cup for his boss and hands it to her to cool down. 

“How has your new school been? Making friends?” The older woman knows the boy had issues with his last academy, so she hopes the sudden move his third year hasn’t been too hard an adjustment. Ren twirls his fingers in the straight, glossy black wig he wears. He’d gone for the typical school girl look. Innocent straight bangs, baggy white sailor style sweater. He did have on a very tiny skirt and thong, along with black thigh highs and clunky heels. 

“It’s been great, better than I thought. I’ve made some friends already,” Ren’s heart flutters at the memories of lunches on campus and game nights. “They don’t even mind that I work here you know. They’re a little old fashioned, but sweet.”

“I’m happy for you baby,” Lala encourages, giving the teen omega’s shoulder a squeeze. “We all need people we can be ourselves around.” Ren smiles softly, glossy pink lips shining in the dark light, when two new bodies approach the bar. Lala-chan lights up like the Tokyo tower.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it,” her sweet graveled voice startles some of the nearby patrons. “What stars had to cross for this meeting to happen.” Ren looks over the duo across from him and Lala. The first man is pretty, he’ll admit that. He has a friendly smile on his face. Wavy brown hair that stops at his shoulders, muscled but lithe frame, and arms covered in tattoos of ocean waves. Ren leans in to scent, spice and leather, it makes him shiver in his heels.

The other man is much less friendly looking for being in an omega bar. He’s got a firm brow, grey stubbled jaw, and tired lines under his eyes. He removes his hat and exposes more grey hair, maybe he’s the other guy’s boss taking him out? He’s also a pretty big wall of muscle, confirming Ren’s suspicion he’s also an alpha when he smells the cold mountain air of a dense forest. Leave it to the old man to smell like Mt. Fuji. Ren giggles at this dumb comparison while Lala-chan fawns over the alphas.

“It’s always good to see you Lala-chan,” the pretty boy schmoozes, taking Lala’s manicured hand in his. “Looking beautiful as ever, and what a charming nail color you’ve picked for me this time.” The alpha places a kiss on the older omega woman’s hands and Ren worries he’ll have to call an ambulance from how red her face gets under her makeup. 

“Akechi-san you are too much, tell this old man to bring you out more,” Lala points her cigarette to the other alpha. Wait a minute. Akechi. That name sounds familiar to Ren.

“He’s free to come here whenever he wants, he just likes to use my wallet to do it,” the greyed alpha grouses. Despite his rough voice he smiles softly at Lala. “It is nice to see you though. How’s business?” Lala removes her hand from the pretty boy and reaches to pour the complimentary cup of sake for the men. Ren stands, just out of sight not ready to draw attention to himself just yet. There were merits, sometimes, to looking before jumping in. 

“As you can see, not too bad.” Lala slides the cups to the men and they tap the bar with a clink before drinking them down. “We always get extra bodies from the perverts who love school girls you know.” 

The older alpha’s face stiffens which makes the pretty boy, Akechi, splutter a laugh. 

“Did I say something funny?” Lala teases and it makes Akechi have to lower his head to laugh into the wooden bar counter. 

“Ignore him,” the older alpha grunts out. “Is Taka working?” Lala points out the omega who’s busy playfully rolling her ass into another boy under her. The omegas are acting out various sex positions, pretending they don’t know the compromising poses they’re in, as alphas pull their cards out their wallets to send tips to their digital jars. 

“I need to buy her time for an hour,” the man says but Lala tuts.

“She’s very popular tonight, foreigner in a school uniform? Big draw.” Lala and Ren both know that Taka has lived in Japan all her life, but who knows who could overhear their conversation. 

“Why don’t you go join those alphas on the couch and watch? I’m sure she’ll agree to see you after she’s done playing.” The alpha doesn’t argue, like Ren had expected him to do. He’d be in the nightlife scene to know that most alphas hate being told no. Instead the older man hands some cash to his smaller friend.

“Take the night, you’ve earned it,” is all he says before walking off to Taka. Lala-chan turns to Ren, ready to bring him forward.

“Akechi-san, this is RenRen-chan.” Ren widens his grey eyes, feigning purity and innocence. He tries to channel his inner shyness, which makes him think of his virginal friends, and blushes on command. 

“H-hello,” he bends slowly, careful not to jostle his wig. Peeking beneath his bangs he sees the alpha’s eyes glow as he swallows loudly. Ren hides his smirk,  _ sucker _ .

“Ren-chan is one of our newer blooms, but they’ll take care of you.” Lala pets his head before leaving to tend to the bar. Ren makes sure to sweeten his mocha scent before offering his hand to Akechi-san. Ren saw the amount of money the older alpha left with him and if the omega plays this game right, a big chunk of it would end up in his panties before the end of the night.

Akechi takes the omega’s slender wrist, moving the sleeve of his uniform top away from his scent gland. The mix of warm, sweet coffee blends well with the alpha’s spice and leather. Both men chirp at the compatibility. 

“What can I get for you sir?” Ren hitches his voice higher, breathy just like alphas like. He doesn’t miss the way Akechi’s pupils dilate or how he hasn’t let go of the omega’s hand. 

“Whatever you think will impress me little omega.”

Oh Ren would have fun with this.

\---

Iwai always had a conflict when he came to Crossroads. On one hand it made for great intelligence gathering. He had Kimi on the inside, and Lala Escargot was a treasure of information. You didn’t survive in this industry without keeping an ear to the ground. 

However, he wasn’t comfortable with playing the part of sleazy alpha preying on omegas. He knows all the workers are here of their own will, Lala would never operate like some other bars and trick the omegas into making debt filled contracts. He knows it’s the fantasy they sell, crawling and dancing around like they could go into heat at any moment if the right alpha comes along. Despite the knowledge, he doesn’t feel good being there. 

“Hey there sour puss,” Kimi’s voice is muffled from kissing into the shoulders of the sky-blue haired omega on her lap. “Long time no see, your packmate here?” Iwai jerks a thumb back to the bar. Kimi turns her brown eyes to spot Akechi at the bar, falling right into the trap of Ren’s charm. Poor bastard. 

“Spare a dance for me?” Iwai rumbles, leaning back into an empty spot. He’s sure to spread his legs wide to keep any of the other alphas from scooting any closer to him than necessary. 

“Always, let me finish up here.” Kimi pulls the hem of her cropped sailor style top up, exposing her breasts and the black tape making little x’s over her nipples. The omega boy under her has his blazer open exposing his chest and pink x’s as well. They grind into each other, voices pitching higher and higher until a soft timer goes off.

“Ahh that was so fun, thank you alphas for giving us that idea, playtime is always fun with more skinship,” Kimi’s voice is cooing and squeaky and the alphas fall right into it. Iwai notices she pretends to stumble over some of her phrasing, an appeal to her performance as a down on her luck foreigner. The way the woman next to him has venom filled drool in the corner of her mouth would be embarrassing if Kimi wasn’t such a good actress. 

She turns down the offer of another session, lost income Iwai plans to make up to her, before the alphas pounce on the boy for more time. Kimi links her hand into Iwai’s before settling on his lap. She moves to wind her arms around his wide back. Her breasts squeeze into his chest and Iwai places his hands on her hips as she rolls slowly to the music.

“Loosen up man, you look like you’re being tortured,” Kimi teases and Iwai just scowls harder. “C’mon we’ve done this before, tell me what you wanna know. Goro-san shared my message?” 

The alpha taps her thigh once, his silent clue for yes. He wasn’t sure how much he wanted to say, because while on the outside Crossroads was an omega bar, it was a secret favorite of many yakuza clans. It had the potential to be enemy territory, so he kept his cards close to his chest.

Kimi leans back, exposing her soft chest and stomach, before swinging a leg over Mune’s shoulders and turning into a reverse cowgirl and grinding back into him. She winds her arms back behind him, pulling herself closer to his ear to whisper. “No dogs are here tonight, relax.”

The tension immediately leaves his shoulders.

“Good to know.”

“Two months ago, V-day weekend.” Kimi keeps her voice low and breathy, “One had a large scar over his eye, the other a purple mohawk. They kept talking about  _ him _ , I guess he’s being more erratic lately.” Iwai considers her words. It would follow the pattern of his old pack’s orders getting larger over the last year if Shido was acting out. He stays silent while Kimi finishes the rest of her dance, never really paying much attention to the warm body against him.

\---

“Akechi-san,” Ren chirps as the alpha drinks his third whiskey sour. “Why does your partner look like he’s sucked on a lemon with Taka-chan in his lap?” The alpha laughs brightly before turning on the stool, and falling into another fit at the accurate description the cute omega had made. 

“Ah, he's a grumpy old man, don’t worry about him.” The brunette finishes his drink, turning the glass over so Ren doesn’t fill it again. Akechi had been dying to cut loose after the fuckery from earlier that night but he wants to slow down a bit. He did have a pretty little toy in front of him after all. 

“Tell me about yourself Ren-chan, how did an omega like you end up here?” Ren steels himself ready to recite the story he came up with when he first started here.

“Oh, Lala-chan saved me from an aggressive alpha and I help out to repay her kindness. It helps me regain my confidence since well,” Ren shyly glances away, putting his fingers over his mouth delicately. “Since I’m a little plain.”

“Plain? Who told you that? You are a stunning little omega, sweet scent, pretty face.” Akechi might be a little drunk, off whiskey or mocha scents he isn’t sure, but the alpha is suddenly ready to throw gloves and defend this omega’s honor. Ren waves their hands while giggling and the sound goes straight to Goro’s dick.

“Akechi-san is too kind, I do feel a little better now though. I mean, the shy girl I was wouldn’t be able to wear this, eh?” Ren makes sure Lala has a handle on customers before coming out from behind the bar.

Akechi’s heart jumps to his throat. This shy, sinful little thing. Long legs extended by the black thigh highs and heels, pale thighs exposed and squishy between the socks and mini skirt. Ren does a slow turn, practiced and perfected to expose his cheeks under the skirt. Goro digs his nails into his thigh when he sees it. A jeweled plug snug behind a white thong. 

“Brave of me, right Akechi-san?” 

“How much?”

“Pardon?” Ren’s smile was innocent, but his eyes were lidded in response. He was going to buy his friends so much curry. 

“How much for you to spend the night with me?” Ren had the pretty alpha in the palm of his hand, but he knew the art of the deal was to never take the first offer. 

“Akechi-san, what kind of omega do you think I am?” Ren mocked in faux offense. Akechi placed a hand on his lower back and pulled the omega between his legs. Ren reached down to palm his thigh, close to the impressive outline of his cock but not touching it. 

“I think you are the exact kind of omega I need tonight,” Akechi leans in to whisper against the shell of Ren’s ear. “My rut is coming soon so if I make it good for you tonight maybe we can work out some kind of arrangement for the next 3 days. Believe me when I say I can make it worth your while.”

Ren swallows, teetering on the edge of becoming scent drunk from the alpha. He’d never been a rut partner before, but if he organized it through Lala, he had a chance to make a fuck-ton of money. He liked sex, he liked this alpha, and he really like money, it didn’t seem like a bad deal. He’d have to arrange some of his school work around, but maybe his friends would take notes for him.

“Goro I’m finished with Taka-oh shit didn’t mean to interrupt.” Ren slides his eyes over to the older alpha from earlier. Was he leaving already? They’d barely been here an hour. Who paid such a high cover charge to only spend an hour with omegas and get one measly dance?

“Iwai I do not care, I’ll see you around, fucking go, bye!” Akechi’s grip on Ren tightened, possessive over the omega in his lap. Iwai wasn’t a threat, he knew this, but something about Ren made him want to press him to his body and hold tight. 

Ren’s brain was firing on all engines.

Iwai. Ryuji’s alpha was called Iwai-san. Yuuki said he was older, but cute enough. Ren cuts a quick glare to the older man and sure enough the memories of Ryuji’s description of him are coming back.

_ Iwai-san is so cool, he’s got lots of tattoos and his ears are pierced. He looks scary but Akira you’d like him, he’s not like those kinds of alphas. _

Well he certainly was a shittier alpha than Ryuji thought if he was at Crossroads spending money on lap dances. Anger began to bubble under Akira’s skin. How dare he be here after courting his best friend. One omega wasn’t enough for him already?

“Uh kid you okay? Goro they smell pissed, what did you do?” Iwai asks, looking the omega over. 

“They were fine until you got here, they’re probably as tired of smelling horny old man as me,” Akechi taunts even though they all know it’s a lie. Despite Kimi’s wonderful lap dance skills, Iwai didn’t smell the least bit aroused. Akira felt a little better, but it didn’t make the situation right. Ryuji’s alpha shouldn’t be here.

“I’m almost done man damn, I just gotta talk to Lala, then I’ll ghost.” Iwai sits at the bar, giving the couple space since Goro hadn’t stopped groping the exposed thighs of the omega in his lap. Mune predicted the young alpha would have maybe a few hours before his rut came at him like a train. 

“Iwai-san how can I serve you?” Lala is her cheerful self, soothing the aggressive pheromones her Ren-chan is still pumping out. 

“I just had a few questions before I get out of here,” the alpha grumbles before crooking his fingers to signal Lala closer. “And who better to ask that the eyes and ears of Shinjuku?”

“You rascal, you know flattery gets you everywhere with me.” Lala shoos a few other betas behind the bar away to give themselves more privacy. 

“Some of the omegas here are minors?” Lala nods. “Would you be able to tell me if you’ve heard anything about Shujin Academy?” Lala’s smile doesn’t waver but she does raise a groomed brow. She loves Iwai-san like a troublesome little brother. In their younger days, he’d come in with his yakuza clan and spend money like it was going out of style. More than often, the few times he’d come in after leaving the clan he just seemed tired. He’d buy time with an omega every once in a while for his ruts, but hadn’t come for that last two. 

“Before I answer that question, I need to know why you’re asking. And you need to buy something top shelf.” 

The alpha laughs before ordering a whisky with no ice, drinking it quickly before pushing the glass back to Lala. Out of the corner of his vision he sees his apprentice still fondling the black haired omega from before, but the omega’s grey eyes keep looking back and away from Iwai. He knows the little thing tried to hide behind Lala earlier, surely someone so shy wouldn't try to take on two alphas in one night. 

“Eyes on me dove,” Akechi says, pulling the omega back to him. 

“Don’t mind my Ren-chan,” Lala is already filling Iwai’s glass again. “They look innocent, but they can handle themself. Your boy is in good hands.” The sudden spike in scent of aroused alpha supported Lala’s claim. “Now tell me why you’re asking about Shujin.”

“I have an associate that’s attending, and I want to know if you’ve heard any rumors of mistreatment of omegas there.” Lala considers the alpha’s answer. She knew Iwai had a soft spot for the fairer dynamic. There were at least three who worked here on their own will because Iwai had paid to free them from their contracts from other less savory bars.

“An associate huh?” Mune doesn’t give her any more than that. “Well, there’s been rumors of an omega there who caused a scene last year. Attacked the gym teacher I heard. They say the alpha snapped his leg in two in front of the whole class.”

Iwai’s drink threatens to come back up from his throat. 

“I don’t know how much stock I’d put in the story, you know how teens like to exaggerate, but other than usual ‘bad touch’ stories from my omegas who’ve gone there in the past, I don’t have much for you.” It was a lot to consider, he didn’t want to think of the story in relation to Ryuji, but it terrified him at the idea of his omega in a school with such dangerous teachers.

“My Ren-chan. They go to Shujin. I’ll have them keep an ear out,” the woman says with such finality it’s like she’s leading an army. “I’ll report back anything if you promise to visit again soon.”

“Thank you Lala,” Iwai finishes the last of his whisky, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He pulls out cash that’s more than enough to cover his drink and slides it to her. Lala hides it in the sleeve of her kimono. 

  
“Anything for an old friend, now you might want to get out of here unless you want to witness your boy getting the ride of his life.” The sight of Ren's legs around Akechi’s lap as the omega tugged his hair, coupled with the whimpered  _ ‘be a good boy for mommy’ _ , was enough to send the older alpha darting out the bar, Lala’s gravelly laugh following him the entire way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was reaaaal close to being called "i'll never snitch on you daddy" because City Girls is the soundtrack when I edit. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	12. venus as a boy

Goro always liked to draw. In the room he shared with his mom, the walls were covered in his messy, colorful sketches. His mom took pride in each and every one, making up stories with him about the contents, even if she wasn’t always sure what the picture included.

The mean lady who owned the house they lived in would often tell his mom that the drawings were off putting to clients.

_ Who wants to see a kid's scribbles when they’re trying to get their dick wet? _

His mom would argue that she got the job done so who cares? Was it so wrong for her to have this one thing? But the lady said it had to come down, so his mom put them in a special binder for them to look at every night before bedtime. Well, Goro’s bedtime. She stayed up pretty late.

_ It’s like a treasure just for us. _

When Goro had to leave his mom and move into the Hashiba estate, he cried for days, but nobody cared. There were too many alphas and none knew how to comfort the child like his omega mother would. One of them suggested they let the kid adjust with some of the omegas they kept as pets, but the bald man who Goro did not like at all said the child was already too soft. 

The bald man said he was Goro’s father, but Goro wasn't allowed to call him dad or papa or anything. Only sir or Shido-sama. Goro knew about fathers from stories he read to the other kids in the home he shared with his mom. They all didn’t have fathers, but it was fun to pretend. Goro had been one of the oldest so he often was the stern but loving father in their playtime. Then the summer following his 9th birthday when he officially presented as an alpha he really took on the role as protector of their playgroup.

Shido-sama came a few months later, had his suited men drag him kicking and screaming from his sobbing mother, and brought him to the estate in the mountains. It was the biggest building he’d ever seen, and the open space scared him. When he tried to find a corner and nest like his mom, he’d be punished. When he tried to chirp, reaching out for comfort, he’d be punished. After a few weeks, he finally learned to just keep his hurting heart to himself. 

It seemed to be the change Shido-sama wanted because he was soon gifted more toys than he even knew existed in the world. Race cars, Lego sets, the latest gaming consoles; it was all delivered to the child’s room, but he quickly left to his own devices.

Goro was impressed, but since he was the only kid on the estate, he was lonely. What good were toys when there was no one to play with?

The small alpha had wandered around the home after he’d been there for a few months. His bravery had grown some each day. He didn’t know what Shido-sama did for work to be able to pay for an estate this size and round the clock servants. 

“Shido-sama I swear, swear on my life that I would never steal from you-”

The squishy sounding impact made Goro's stomach drop. He knew that sound. Someone was being beat.

Goro froze on the spot. Shido often kept all doors locked from Goro, but as the child had been looking for a maid to ask for juice he walked past something he wished he’d never seen.

His father, covered in blood and bits of human flesh, standing over a woman whose face was nearly crushed in. Goro didn’t know how she was still able to beg for her life with her swollen jaw and missing teeth. 

Other men stood behind her, holding her to her knees, stone faced. How could they just stand and watch? Was Goro any better because he was doing the same?

“I’ve given you chance after chance to prove yourself, and yet,” Shido kicks the woman in her side. “You keep sticking your filthy whore hands where they don’t belong.” The beating continued until the woman was unconscious, collapsing into a heap on the floor after the men let her drop. Goro couldn’t help the gasp that came out. He knew Shido wasn’t a kind man, but this was lower than Goro thought the man capable of sinking.

Eyes turned to the open door, spying Goro and Shido’s face curling into a cruel smile. 

“Ah, Goro, come.” The young alpha stayed frozen on the spot. Shido wasn’t pleased at being disobeyed. He quickly grabbed Goro from the door and tossed him into the room. The smell of blood, coupled with the ragged breathing from the near corpse in front of him, made him vomit into the rug. 

“God dammit, that was from Italy. It’s already going to be a bitch getting the blood out,” Shido snaps his fingers and a pair of servants enter. “After I’m done here get this shit cleaned up.”

“Yes sir.”

“Goro.” The older alpha kneeled beside the shaking child. “Don’t look away. I knew you were there the whole time, you needed to see.”

Shido gripped his son’s chestnut hair, the same color as his mother’s, and forced his eyes on the body. 

“You are an alpha, same as me, my sire before me, and all the powerful members of the Hashiba clan. We are born, no, _ chosen _ to keep those weaker than us in check,” he lets go of Goro and stands over the body of the crumpled woman. He presses his shiny dress shoe into the middle of her back, causing her to wheeze painfully.

“It’s also our duty, to put the ones who can’t follow the order of nature out of their misery.” Shido removes a shiny pistol from his jacket, aiming it down at the woman’s head. “Do you understand?” Goro didn’t even try to stop the tears from rolling down his face.

Shido groaned in disappointment. “No of course you don’t.” He placed the pistol back in the holder on his back. “My grandfather always said experience in the best teacher. Oni. Viper.”

Goro’s wide eyes go to the two men called forward. One has dark hair streaked with grey. The other wears a messy bun. 

“Take him outside with our pest and teach him how to exterminate.”

“Yes sir,” the men say in unison. The man with the bun, Viper, grabs the body, not bothered by the blood getting on his clothes. The other man, Oni, reaches down to scoop up Goro. The boy is so scared he doesn’t even try to fight it. 

“Fucks sake, I didn’t say to coddle him.” Shido snarls, but the alpha holding Goro only pulls him further into him. Cradling the nine year old like he’s a toddler.

“It’s faster than waiting on him to get movin’.”   
  


Goro clings to the man who smells like a mountain spring. It’s the first positive contact he’s had in months. He closes his eyes and breathes,  _ in 2 3 4, out 2 3 4, _ until the feeling of sunlight on his skin reaches him. 

He hadn’t been outside since the first time he tried to run away back to his mother.

“How ya wanna do this?” Viper asks, tossing the female omega on the ground like a broken toy. “I hold her up and we make the kid shoot?” Goro shivers in the man’s arms.

“We ain’t doin’ shit,” the man says with a rumble in his chest. Goro feels it through his body. 

“But Shido-sama said-”

“Here’s how this is going to go. You’re going to get rid of the body. We’re going to tell Shido-sama the kid has learned his lesson or what the fuck ever he wants to hear, and we will go on our merry fuckin’ way,” it’s silent between the two alphas. 

“And if he finds out we lied? I ain’t tryna die over some brat.”

“How would he ever know? You gonna fucking say something?” Goro feels a soft tap to his shoulder as the man adjusts his hold. “Kid you feel like snitching?” Goro frantically shakes his head. The alpha holding him laughs. “See?”

“Whatever Mune, just get out of here.” It was that simple. Goro swayed in the man’s arm, breathing in his calming pheromones, only jumping at the loud ring of bullets. He begins to cry again because he knows what happened. He didn’t see it, he didn’t do it, like his father wanted him to, but he couldn’t do anything to stop it either. 

The alpha takes a roundabout way back to Goro’s room, avoiding other members of the clan and especially his leader. When he’s finally able to get the boy to unwrap from him he calls for a maid to bring in lunch.

“Thank you.”

Munehisa almost misses the whispered words, voice softer than a kitten. He hates that his leader is forcing the lifestyle on a kid he hadn’t given a shit about until he realized he was the only one of his brood to present as an alpha. They were a violent family, but that violence wasn't ever supposed to touch the pack. This was going too far against the honor code. 

“Sure thing, just don’t say shit about it to your dad, k?” Mune doesn’t mean to sound threatening, but he needs to get the point across that he’s really sticking his neck out for the kid. He’s only nine but he’s got to understand the risks.

“I hate him.”

“You and half of Tokyo, kid.”

The maid brings lunch and Mune sits with Goro while he eats, to make sure he doesn’t throw up again. The kid slowly comes out of shell when Mune asks about what he likes to do around here. Most of the children the yakuza sire are shipped off to live with their mothers so he knows it's gotta be a lonely place for Goro. He could give the kid some conversation at least.

“I miss drawing the most though, Shido-sama says it's an omega habit and I can’t do it.”

“Oh does he now?” Mune goes to remove his jacket, revealing his colorful arms. Goro has seen the other members in the bath house, their skin decorated with bright colors. Some pictures telling stories of the clan’s history. Others just picked because they look cool. Goro had asked when his skin would be changing too, but they just laughed at him.

“All these pictures on my skin, on all our pack’s skin, were once drawings in my sketchbook you know,” Mune let’s the small alpha reach and touch his arms, examining the tattoos. “If I didn’t do this ‘omega habit’ our pack would be naked as the day they were born.”

“Wow,” Goro whispers. “Did Shido-sama yell at you? For coloring?” Munehisa bursts out laughing.

“I wish the fucker would,” the alpha pulls a sucker out his pocket and offers another to Goro who chirps at the sweet treat. “My point is, don’t ever let someone tell you what makes you an alpha. I got a sweet tooth and I like to draw, but I’m still an alpha at the end of the day. Can’t nothin’ ever change that,” Mune sneers showing his large fangs, and Goro is impressed. They’re almost bigger than Shido’s. He wishes this man was the leader of the Hashiba. He wishes he was his father instead.

The man promises to visit Goro again soon, and Goro watches as he leaves the room, loneliness not closing around him as tightly as before. He sucks on the lollipop before the adrenaline and heavy lunch put him to sleep. 

\---

When Goro wakes again, he’s in his apartment in Shibuya, with a dry mouth and killer headache, memories of his childhood slipping away like sand through his fingers. 

_ What the fuck happened?  _

The brunette sits up as the night comes back. He’d gone to Crossroads after the shit show of an arms deal with Munehisa. He met the most beautiful omega he’d ever seen in his life, took them home and…

Goro looks around quickly for any sign of life, before getting nauseous from swinging his head too quickly. God he must’ve drank more than he thought. He scents the air and while his sheets barely hold it, there’s the mild scent of mocha. 

_ Ren. _

The alpha goes to check his phone and almost goes into shock when he realizes it’s been three days. _He’d slept for three days!_ There’s multiple messages and missed calls.

Mune: Goro, call me when you’re out of rut. I’m keeping the shop closed until one of us is cleared to be back. 

That had come the night they’d gone to Crossroads. Was his boss still rutting? 

Ryuji: Hey man, I keep trying to call you and Mune-san but no one’s been answering. 

Ryuji: You guys are good right?

Ryuji: I can help with inventory if you need

Ryuji: I know how to count real good ;P

He’d be sure to send a text to the omega, if he knew anything about Ryuji he was probably in a panic if it’s been radio silence for this long. The blond wasn't know for his patience so he's surprised there isn't more texts. The latest text came from a number he didn’t recognize.

Unknown: Hey, I’m not sure if you’ll remember, but we met at Crossroads. You were kind of in a bad way when we got to your place so I just scented you to sleep. Didn’t feel right taking all your money, so I just grabbed enough for the fare home. Hope the rest of your rut goes well, you know where to find me<3

What the fuck kind of drugs had Takemi given him that he would sleep through a rut?! Goro’s head was pounding and now he knew it wasn’t because of drinking, but that omega had loaded his brain with pheromones and knocked him out. This was a mess.

Literally, his sheets were sticky from the amount of wet dreams he must’ve been having from his body to finally release some of the sexual frustration that had been building. 

He didn’t want to think of what it meant that Ren was able to sedate him that well, he knew their scents were compatible, and the little thing was more of a spitfire than they let on. It would be stupid to believe there would be anything more than that. They met an omega bar, he was paid to make alphas feel like they were the only one in the world.

_ Stupid. Foolish. Weak.  _

Goro grips his hair to stop the onslaught. But the pull takes him to another memory.

_ There you go, good boy. Hold on to me. _ He remembers gentle hands guiding him to his bed, pulling him on top of the body. Long black hair, glossy pink lips. 

_ You’re so big, show me what you can do. _ He remembers humping against the omega, feeling their slick dripping on his legs, he must’ve pulled down his jeans at some point. The omega was grinding back into him, and the hardness against his thigh revealed Ren was cross dressing. Goro didn’t mind, it only made him harder. He just wanted to bury himself in mocha and slick and bite and _ claim _ . 

_ Mommy, mommy, mommy.  _ Oh god.  _ Hold me, mommy _ . Why had he said that? The omega’s dark grey eyes widened, and Goro felt sick. He shouldn’t have drank so close to his rut, one that was quickly making his head spin faster. But the omega just smiled, licking a stripe up his jaw.

_ Alright my big boy, let’s get you settled. Mommy will take care of you. _

Ren’s hands were sinful on his cock, twisting along the length and squeezing just fucking right at the tip, spreading the leaking precum around, while the other squeezed around the knot forming at the base. Goro went to bite at his neck, fangs out and ready but Ren thrust his arm between his open jaw halting the bite.

_ No no, naughty boy, no biting. _ The omega gagged his mouth open with the white thong and Goro almost came from the concentrated scent.  _ Hold that for mommy okay? _

The omega twisted so that he straddled Goro before removing the plug from his hole. Goro gripped his hips, moving the mini skirt out the way, groaning at the sight of the leaking cock underneath. 

_Hope you don’t mind,_ Ren winked before settling his weight and trapping the alpha’s cock between his dripping hole and Goro’s stomach. He laughed at the way Goro’s eyes crossed and he garbled around the panties in his mouth. 

_ I’m not about to let you in because you haven’t paid yet, and I've got plans tonight. But this will make you feel better okay?  _ Goro nodded, he'd be so happy with anything this omega would give him.  Ren set a slow, gliding pace. Smearing the slick from his hole up and down Goro’s length. The pair were a wet, sticky mess and Goro had never seen a sight so erotic.

_ Ren, fuck, mommy, please. _

The omega could tell from the pinched look on the brunette’s face he wouldn’t last much longer. He sped up the pace, moving his hips like he was spelling out his name, the alpha thrusting against him like his life depended on it. Goro couldn't breathe, and when he did all he tasted was the omega. He felt his stomach tighten and his ball pulling up to his body. Fuck he was close-

Goro came with a muffled groan and the twitching pulse of the cock against Ren’s most sensitive place set him off right after, cum shooting across the mess on the alpha’s stomach. Goro swore he would commit the squeaking moans to memory.

Labored breathing filled the air and Akira checked to make sure his wig was still on. The alpha underneath him smelled seconds away from a full blown rut, so he did what he always did when he needed a quick escape from a one night stand. 

_ Shh, alpha go to sleep _ , he cooed into Goro’s ears earning a rumbled purr in return. He pulled Goro into his neck and pressed his wrist glands to the alpha's neck before pouring his scent out to sedate him. The alpha was out as Akira closed the door.

\---

Goro came back to himself as the fog of Ren’s scent left his memory. So the omega had been able to manipulate him with his scent. The idea made Goro’s spent length twitch in interest.

_ Powerful omega _ , his inner alpha crooned.  _ Strong. _

_ Indeed _ , he mused. Not arguing against the call inside. Scent manipulation was more common among alphas, using it to get others to bend to their will. 

If this Ren had such a gift, well Goro would be a fool to let him slip away. He recalled Lala telling Munehisa that Ren attended Shujin. 

Surely his little packmate would enjoy a surprise visit after he'd been away so long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Goro so much, but not more than my friend Luna. So this chapter is for their birthday today lmao. I've been wanting to talk about Goro's past with the yakuza and Iwai for so long so this was very fun for me.
> 
> Plus Ren as Akira's alter ego is a hoot as well. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and see you next time!


	13. i like the way that words come out your mouth

It had been a while since Ryuji had felt like _this_. The buzzing he had hoped went away after building relationships with other people, coming out the pit of isolation he’d built for himself, was back with a vengeance and he just wanted it to stop.

It was like firecrackers going off in his brain but without the pretty sights, just annoying and loud and a nuisance. 

His mom noticed first, because that’s what mamas do. Aya had seen the obvious signs of change in her son the last couple of months. Hanging out with Yuuki and Yusuke had done a world of good for Ryu-chan, even if it was odd coming home to an empty apartment. He’d mentioned another friend she had yet to meet named Akira, and his little sister Futaba. But Aya had a feeling there was someone he wasn’t mentioning. Someone responsible for the surplus of clothes her son tried to hide from her. Someone who was making her baby boy turn pink whenever he would get quiet during dinner. 

Aya may be a beta, but she swears she smelled the tiniest hint of an alpha the other night. Ryuji told her it was crazy, but mother’s noses are never wrong. Just like when she started smelling the sickly sweet scent of anxiety coming off him. 

Aya tried to ask what was wrong and he brushed it off saying it was just the stress of a new term, he’d already started falling behind. Not as far in previous years, a credit to hit tutor turned friend Yusuke, but enough to get him down. Whatever it was causing her little boy to wilt away again, she hoped it would change soon.

\---

It had been Yuuki’s idea. An outing to the local gallery exhibition for the group to cheer Ryuji up. His vibrant personality had started to dull since his date with Iwai-san last week, the longer it seemed the pair went without contact.

The blond had been lukewarm to the idea, worrying Yuuki more, but Akira and Yusuke were excited to go. While Mishima’s parents trusted him to go out with his omega friends, because there would be an alpha in the group, Mishima had to wear scent patches _and_ a collar out. 

For his safety.

“Dude, that has to be itchy, you can take it off, it's just us,” Ryuji was tapping away at the window of the train car. Akira was resting his fluffy head on the blond’s shoulder, undisturbed by the constant movement. Mishima and Yusuke sat opposite of them, the smaller omega doing his best not to let his thigh touch the alpha’s. 

“It’s fine,” Yuuki says, automatically reaching up to touch the plain black band. It was simply designed, advertising he wasn’t mated yet but intended to another, so hands off the merchandise. His parents had bought it for him after the incident at school where Ryuji had saved him. He’d been able to get away with hiding it under the turtleneck collar of his sweaters, but since it was the warmest day of the week, he had to expose it since he was wearing a simple white tee shirt.

“It’s your neck man,” Ryuji said quickly. The blonde moved his hand from tapping the window to drumming along his thigh. He’d taken to wearing his knee brace again. “Won’t ever catch me wearing that shit though.” 

Yuuki knew he didn’t mean the phrase to be so off putting, he was obviously going through withdrawals from not being in contact with Iwai-san. Still didn’t make the words less hurtful, but Yuuki was nothing if not empathetic. 

Yusuke tapped Mishima’s thigh to get his attention. 

“I think it compliments your skin well,” the alpha said as if the words didn’t set off an uptick in the omega’s heartbeat. “You don’t see many omegas in collars anymore.”

“Oh, um thank you, Kitagawa-san,” Yuuki’s skin flushed a beautiful rosy color that Yusuke had been trying for weeks to get mixed just right on his pallet. “It _is_ pretty old fashioned, but that’s just how my parents are, I hope you aren’t offended.” Yuuki offers.

“Not at all, I understand their worries.”

Mishima smiles brightly but can see Ryuji roll his eyes across from them. “Sakamoto-kun have you heard anything from Iwai-san or Akechi-san today?” He swears Ryuji’s hair stands on in. Oh no.

“Nope.” Tap, tap, tap along his brace.

“Well maybe-”

A bell announcing their destined station rings through the car and the teens leave the conversation to start picking up their bags. The omegas had changed into their casual clothes at school so they didn’t look too childish at the gallery, compared to Yusuke and the other adults. 

Akira and Ryuji were the first off the train, and it wasn’t hard to notice the ravenette practically hovering behind the blond as he limped off the platform. Yuuki stood, only to have Yusuke wind their arms together to guide him. 

“Don’t want your parents to think I’m not properly guiding their son around,” was all the taller alpha said. Yuuki wasn’t sure if he would survive this trip. But if he died, well what a way to go.

The gallery was a showing of more abstract art, all showcasing the theme “Spring Day”. Yusuke had entered two pieces. The odd alpha hadn’t even mentioned it to anyone, since they had been more for practice and he didn’t think it worth bringing up. His mentor was the one who had entered them anyway. The omegas had only found out once Mishima had spied his list among the featured local artists.

It hadn’t taken much time to find Kitagawa’s pieces. The first was a simple composition of the view from outside the window of the loft next to Untouchable. Ryuji recognized it immediately, and it made something sour in his stomach. Yusuke answered the few questions his friends asked before moving on to the bigger canvas next to it.

“Yusuke you’re so talented!” Akira gushed looking at the larger canvas. The painting was dedicated to a smaller woman among a meadow of wildflowers. This one was much more colorful, with varying shades of blue and cream, with bursts of pink and yellow flowers. You couldn’t see it unless you looked for it but in the shadows stood someone watching her. 

“Thank you,” the alpha said without much emotion. “While I like the theme of the innocence of a new spring there’s always something to be said about what lurks in the shadows.”

Ryuji knows Yusuke is talented, he’s seen the way the man works and often peeks into the loft next door to see all his work. He works hard at his art and dedicates so much to it. He doesn’t understand why, but today it just makes him irritated. 

Everything is making him irritated, but he can’t figure out why and that even makes him more pissed. He goes to shift his weight around on his legs and lets out an involuntary hiss, _stupid fucking knee._

Akira and his super sonic hearing notices and goes to hold onto Ryuji tighter. That proves to be the wrong move.

“Akira, can you like let me breathe for one second?” Ryuji snaps yanking his arm away from his friend. “I love you but I can’t--just let me go.” The outburst startles his friends, and a few gallery guests. Fuck he’s being too loud again, he’s always too loud. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll keep off.” Akira doesn’t mean to sound hurt, he knows his friend is hurting too but he can’t help it. No omega wants their skinship rejected. He puts on a brave face and shows Ryuji how he’s tucked his hands into his pockets.

Ryuji feels the eyes of his friends on him, feels their worry, their concern, their love. It makes him feel like he’s going to vomit.

“No it’s, I’m--” brown eyes scan the room before landing on his escape. “I gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll be back.” Before Yuuki releases Yusuke’s arm to offer to walk with him, the blond darts away.

The three boys watch as he goes, worried he’ll fall again like he’s been doing the last few days since Iwai went ghost after their date. It had been Akira’s insistence that the blond wear his brace again after a bad spill at the bottom of the stairs at school. Ryuji argued, but ultimately relented because even his mom was getting worried about his regression in balance.

“You guys we have to say something.” Akira’s face is hard as he turns and speaks to his friends. “I feel like shit watching him, his omega is fucked up and we’re just going to let him fall apart?”

Yuuki’s eyes look around making sure Ryuji hasn't turned back. “We said we would wait until he’s heard back from Iwai-san, _or_ Akechi-san contacts you first. It wouldn’t be fair to make a storm when it could be a misunderstanding.” Yusuke nods at Mishima’s words, it’s the most conviction he’d heard from the normally mild omega. 

“Yuuki’s right. If we tell Ryuji what you saw at Crossroads, how would that make his mood any better?” 

“It might help his omega stop longing and fucking with his body,” Akira leans in closer as the other boys mirror the motion. “Yuuki I know you see it.” Mishima’s eye downturn sadly. Ryuji had been struggling more in class with his blurting out, luckily Kawakami-sensei was used to it, but other teachers were getting irritated by it. 

The wobbling legs, tapping getting worse, and all around sour mood were all signs pointing to his imprinted omega looking for their mate. A mate who most likely was in a rut. 

Ryuji and Yusuke had confirmed that since last Thursday, the shop had been closed. Ryuji had been texting and calling both employees to see if they needed help, but it had appeared that they weren’t even at the shop since the lights had been off for five days since it was Tuesday now. 

Yusuke inferred the idea to Yuuki and Akira that maybe the alphas were having their seasonal ruts and that’s why they were gone. In his time with Madarame, he’d noticed they seemed to go within days of each other. He hadn’t mentioned it to Ryuji because surely Iwai would’ve said something about his rut to the omega he was courting, but if he hadn’t…

“If he finds out Iwai is spending a rut with someone else it’ll break his heart,” Yuuki adds solemnly, fingers gripping the sleeve of Yusuke’s shirt. “We have to be _absolutely_ sure before we say anything.” 

“You guys I was there! The guy had Taka-chan in his lap, and left right after. I took Akechi to his apartment and the guy went into a rut right after I left,” Akira poked a finger into Yusuke’s chest, startling the alpha. “If they’re in sync like _you_ say then what else is there to go off of?”

“Well how do we know he isn’t spending the rut alone?” Yuuki interrupts. “Maybe he really did go into the bar to treat his junior and then is home recovering? He’s old, you guys, maybe he just lost his phone or something.” 

“Okay maybe, but if he’s still courting Ryuji he shouldn’t be at an omega bar,” Akira glances as he spies wild blond hair coming their way. “I know there isn’t like consequences since alphas can do pretty much what the fuck ever, but it’s still fucked up.” The other two don’t disagree, they didn’t like the idea anymore than Akira. But Yuuki was also right, in that if they told Ryuji before giving him a chance to talk to the older alpha it could set off a chain of events they weren’t prepared to deal with. Their best bet was to be a little more patient.

Ryuji had tried calling Iwai one more time in the bathroom, but this time his phone went straight to voicemail. It must be dead then. He hadn’t heard from Mune since thursday, five whole days of radio silence. At first he figured he’d been busy with Goro working, and Ryuji could deal with that, he wouldn’t allow himself to be that kind of clingy boyfriend. 

Friday turned into Saturday, then the weekend was gone and he was back at school trying to learn about algebraic equations. Which was incredibly difficult when he was replaying kissing his boyfriend over and over. 

_Had he done something wrong?_

Mune had been perfect each step of the courting date, catering to Ryuji’s desires, but maybe the young omega had fucked something up. He asked the older man to take care of him, he knew that was part of returning the affection. They’d kissed in his room, and even through the embarrassing slip of his particular needs, Iwai hadn’t laughed at him and even encouraged him.

He didn’t force his way in, didn’t make Ryuji keep going since he’s still jumpy about people getting close to him physically. It’s okay if it’s Mune-san though, he feels less and less nervous around the alpha. Despite his lewd activities, he’s still not sure if he’s ready to go all the way, but the idea doesn’t send him cowering anymore. He feels like he’s making progress to being normal.

And yet, maybe Munehisa was tired of waiting around for him to catch up. Maybe he realized after Ryuji freaked out on him after something as easy as kissing that the omega was too childish. 

Maybe during their shopping trips he should’ve picked out more mature gifts like high quality nesting blankets or more grown up clothing, not fucking manga and action figures. 

_God he’s so fucking_ **_stupid_ ** _._

Of course Iwai would realize now, after finally moving things to the next step, that Ryuji’s a fucking loser. Mune-san’s probably just been being nice to him because Ryuji’s practically a stalker who shows up at this store everyday. Him and Goro are probably laughing about it somewhere, in the witness protection program, that they finally got away from him.

“Ryuji?”

FUCK he’s so stupid.

“Ryuji!”

Akira is yelling, why is he yelling?

“Ryuji why are you crying honey? What happened?” The blond reaches to wipe at his eyes and sure enough they’re wet. His cheeks are wet, and when he un-clenches his jaw he realizes his fang bit through his lip and the blood makes it wet too. What happened?

He’d called Iwai in the bathroom. He didn’t answer, he’d gone back to his friends. He was at the gallery, ugh why did they go to the gallery? Right to see Yusuke. He remembers now, but what the fuck was _that,_ brain? 

“I don’t, nothing happened.” How the fuck is Ryuji supposed to explain that sometimes he works himself up and blacks out while still maintining most bodily functions? Ain’t a way in hell his friends won’t think he’s crazy. 

He’d shown the soft parts of himself to Mune-san and look where that got him.

“Did someone do something in the bathroom? I’ll kick their ass, say the word.” It’s Akira’s threat, but he notices how Yusuke and Yuuki both look ready to follow up on the promise.

“No, it’s--” Ryuji loves his friends. He loves them so much. Maybe it had been better when he was alone because he had to learn to self soothe. Now that there were people who he actually wanted to rely on and they wanted to be there for him in return, he didn’t think he could take it. 

His heart felt raw and his nerves felt like they were being held along a razor. He was tired of crying about it by himself. If he could be a little selfish in this moment, he wanted to grab it and try.

“Actually can we go back to Leblanc? I don’t feel good. I think I keep hurting my own feelings.” The blond’s voice is soft, and it makes Akira want to pull Ryuji into his arms, but he wasn’t sure if it would make him upset again like earlier. So he holds his instinct to smother in check. It’s like the devil and god are fighting inside him.

“Of course we can, do you want me to get Yuuki and Yusuke?” Ryuji shakes his head.

“Nah, let them stay on their date.” The blond smirks, the two kept dancing around it but it was so obvious. At least some people should be happy around him. 

Akira settles Ryuji onto a bench, promising he’ll be right back, before he goes to let the others know he’s taking him home. The pair begin to say they’ll come too, but quickly turn pink when Akira reassures them they can stay on their date. Only Mishima protests, but Yusuke has a very soft smile on his face.

Even though Ryuji feels like he swallowed a rock, he can at least be happy for his friends.

\---

The duo reach the café about half an hour after leaving the gallery. It’s oddly busy being a Tuesday afternoon, meaning Sojiro and Futaba are working the counter.

“Ah, you’re back,” the older man greets. “Mind helping me out, at least until this rush is over?” 

“Actually Sojiro, I was taking Ryuji to rest.” Akira sees the way Ryuji is longing for the stairs, sees the desire in his eyes that any omega would recognize as a _need_ to nest. Sojiro has seen that look in Akira’s eyes before.

“Yeah maybe get him laid up first.” 

The boy takes his friend up their stairs, ignoring the questioning looks from people in booths. The attic is quieter, but still hums with noise from downstairs. He gets his friend into his nest, removing his shoes and adjusting some of the pillows on the side closest to the wall, before tucking into the bed with him. Ryuji is still really quiet, even more than he had been on the train ride home. Akira didn’t say anything about the wetness that seeped into his shoulder on the quiet ride.

He hated that his friend was hurting, but he was glad that Ryuji was allowing himself to feel it. He spent so much time being cheerful for others. Encouraging Yusuke through art slumps, letting Mishima rant about his arranged courting no matter how many times he told Ryuji that _no_ he can’t just tell his parents to fuck off. 

When Akira had come back after that awful shift at Crossroads and from Akechi’s apartment, the blond noticed immediately he’d been upset. He didn’t ask why Akira was asking him to come back over at 4 in the morning, he just showed up and played Animal Crossing with him until he calmed down enough to sleep.

That’s when the ravenette made a secret group chat with Mishima and Yusuke asking what the fuck they were supposed to do about the Iwai situation. Ryuji probably wouldn’t care he got off with his friend Akechi, they didn’t even really have sex, but there was no predicting how he’d handle the other news.

It was obvious Ryuji had bad blood with most of the alphas at Shujin. Akira had only been there a couple weeks and had been warned often to stay away from ‘psycho Sakamoto’, but this was after he’d learned about how Mishima and Ryuji had become friends in the first place. 

No one wanted to check the alphas who’d practically provoked the omega for sport, no it was easier to punish him for lashing out than deal with bullying. Turn the other cheek, be kind, and all that bull shit. 

So, for his friend’s happiness, he kept the secret and hoped this Iwai-san wouldn’t shatter the last pieces of trust Ryuji had for alphas. Ryuji was still quiet, even though Akira didn’t hear the telling sounds of sniffling, he pulled the teen into his chest and held him. 

“‘Yuji are you too hot? Let’s take your hoodie off and get back under the blanket okay?” It hadn’t been obvious at first, but now that they’re snuggled up, the blond’s back feels like it’s on fire. It was a warm day, and they were in the attic so maybe it was just that. 

It felt like moving a ragdoll getting his friend’s jacket off, and when he finally pulled the blond free it was like peeling off a layer of skin. _Why was it so damp?_

“Akira,” Ryuji pouts before rolling over revealing glassy eyes and very pink cheeks. “I feel kinda weird.”

\---

When Iwai wakes, it's in between time again. The orange sky could be sunset or sunrise, but based on the noise level, he’s going to guess it’s after work rush hour in Shibuya. The older alpha stretches in his bed, naked as the day he was born, and unsatisfied from a horrible fucking rut. 

_Maybe_ it was because he was getting older, maybe it was the drugs he’d been taking for almost a month to delay it, but no matter how many times he came into the rut assistance toys it felt like the fire in his gut wouldn’t go out. His mouth was dry and caked with dried venom from his drool, and he felt like his muscles had gone through some intense training.

He feels his pulse and it’s back to normal, not the racing speed that accompanied alpha ruts. Hopefully this signaled that the last round, maybe a few hours ago, had to have been the end. 

_Thank fucking god._

Mune reaches around for his phone, struggling because it’s dark and each time he feels plastic it ends up being another toy.

“Fuck’s sake where is that stupid thing-” he bumps the rectangle corner and his phone slides between the crack of his bed and the headboard. Lovely.

Minutes later after rearranging his mattress, he realizes the phone is dead and reaches to start charging it. Might as well get his post rut cravings fulfilled while he waits for it to turn back on. He walked through his apartment, flicking all the lights on, until he arrived in the kitchen. 

He makes a quick sandwich and upon returning to his room is startled by the influx of notifications on his phone. He checks the date and realizes with a sinking feeling he’s been in a haze for four days. He grabs the phone and feels his throat tighten at how many missed calls and texts he’s had from Ryuji.

Ryuji checking to ask when he’d be able to come back to the shop, offering help to him and Goro. Asking him if he wanted to go out to eat.

The most surprising, but enjoyable were the pictures the omega had taken to try and keep the alpha involved in his daily life.

There was one with Ryuji and a little thing with blue hair and big gold eyes sitting with him in class. Another kid he’d never seen with frizzy hair and big nerdy glasses joined them outside under a blue sky. The next set had him and that Kitagawa kid in a series of poses from that one anime.

_At least he wasn’t too lonely._

He paused his thumb on the photo of the stuffed bear Iwai had bought him snuggled into his nest. Wait.

That was it.

Mune had been too busy finishing the prep for the arms deal Friday to text Ryuji. He’d spent all Saturday with Goro only using burner phones so he hadn’t been able to talk then. By the time they’d gotten to Crossroads to meet up with Lala and Kimi he’d been too stressed getting Goro safe and getting information to protect Ryuji that he hadn’t contacted the omega still.

It was when he left Goro at the bar, pheromones messing with his head as the last of the suppressants left his body, that he remembered the picture Ryuji had sent. His cute little nest, the doll the alpha had scented, right next to wear he would fall asleep. It had sent Iwai into his rut before he could send the text letting him know he’d be out for a few days. 

Mune felt terrible. He couldn’t imagine what Ryuji would be feeling right now. The rut had gripped the alpha, not letting up for a second, but he still didn’t feel that was an excuse to not let his omega know.

Munehisa swiped past the texts from Goro, they’d come that morning so at least he knew he was alive as well, going to call Ryuji and let him know how sorry he was. He was going to buy his baby so many beef bowls. He starts talking as soon as the line connects.

“Hey sweetheart I’m so sorry, I’ve been in a rut I meant to tell you, but shit kept getting crazy,” Mune runs a hand through his sticky hair, he needed a bath as soon as Ryuji forgave him. “Are you free? I want to take you to dinner” 

Silence.

“Baby?”

More silence. Munehisa does not like silence, not when it comes to his chatty little songbird.

“Ryuji? You there?”

_“Is this Iwai-san?”_ Mune grows cold because that voice is not Ryuji’s. 

“Who’s asking?”

_“Your baby’s best friend, nice to meet you.”_

“Why can’t Ryuji answer?”

There’s a small laugh, but it has an edge to it. Like there’s a mean joke the alpha doesn’t understand just yet.

_“Well since your dynamics synced up, and you’ve been ignoring my friend here, it looks like he’s sinking into a stress induced heat haze.”_

Munehisa’s stomach clenches. He’s fucked up terribly.

“Where is he?” The alpha snarls down the phone.

 _“Why would I tell you that?”_

“Quit fucking around, he needs to be in his nest, where is he?” Mune realizes if he really is speaking to his omega’s best friend then he needs to try and be a little softer. “I just want to make sure he’s safe, we’re on the same team here.”

There’s hollow laughter in return.

_“Oh now you’re concerned? Ryuji’s been a fucking wreck the last few days because he can’t figure out what he did wrong on your courting date.”_ The voice pitches lower, like he’s whispering away from someone.

_“_ **_I’ve_ ** _been the one soothing and scenting him,_ **_I’ve_ ** _been the one patching him up after he’s been falling over because he’s reaching out trying to find his alpha who abandoned him,”_ the voice pauses to suck in a shaky breath.

_“ So_ _no_ _we aren’t on the same team, we aren’t even playing the same game.”_

Mune doesn’t know what to say. He knows he fucked up, knows he should’ve tried harder to break through his rut brain to talk to Ryuji. When he was rutting he could feel the pull of his imprinted mate calling to him, he wondered if that’s why he couldn’t ever be satisfied, because he was alone in his den and not swaddled up with the teen. 

The line is quiet again, but if he strains hard enough he can hear whimpering in the background. There’s the shuffling of bodies.

_“Shit, Ryuji stop you’re going to hurt yourself don’t scratch like that,”_ the voice had turned so quickly from scolding Iwai to soothing Ryuji, Mune almost thought it was someone else.

_“Akira who are you talking to? Is that my phone?”_

There he was, his sweet baby, and boy did he sound like shit. 

_Is that Mune?_

_Ryuji lay down._

_No if it’s Mune give me my phone!_

_“Mune, where are you?”_ his omega whines into the phone. _“Why didn’t you tell me you were going away, what happened?”_

“I’m home, I had a rut, where are you so I can come pick you up?” The alpha is already half dressed in grey sweats and a black tee, as the omega lists the name of a cafe not too far from his apartment. If Ryuji really is in a heat haze, the motorcycle would be too risky since he could risk letting go. The train is out of the question, so, car it is. 

_“Ryuji you can stay here, you don’t have to let him come get you, I’ll take care of you.”_ Mune paused at the other voice. He hates to admit it, but he’s right. Maybe he was being too forward in thinking that the omega would even want to really see him like this.

“Hey baby, listen your friend is right, this might be scary if you’re with an alpha, don’t feel like you have to come with me-”

_“Iwai Munehisa shut the fuck up and come get me.”_

The call ends as Iwai is still reeling from the absolute command his omega just made. And with his full government name? Well he certainly didn’t need to be told twice. He pulls on his shoes in the entryway, grabs his keys, and is out the door praying the blond doesn’t get any worse before it’s too late to move him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> I'd say we're coming up to the second half of the fic, and boy there are plans in place :) Thank you for supporting this indulgent little story and let me know what you think!


	14. we got one thing in common it's this tongue of mine

Sojiro was getting too old for this shit. He figured he earned enough karmic points after taking in Futaba, certainly even more for taking Akira right after that. The omega alone should be a surplus of wealth in his next life.

The situation Akira and his friend were causing right now though? Oh he better be the fucking emperor his next go around.

Sojiro had sent Futaba upstairs to check on Akira and Ryuji, he wouldn’t ever be described as the kindest man in the world but he had a big soft spot for those close to him. Futaba’s bright red face coming back down to the café however had him regretting that choice.

“What’s the matter?” Sojiro had asked. Futaba slid up under him behind the café bar counter.

“Well um, Ryuji had his uh clothes off,” the girl stammered looking like she wanted to run back to her room next door. 

“Oh, well I mean maybe him and Akira are doing some omega shit up there, sorry you had to see that,” Sojiro did feel bad, he sheltered his adopted daughter pretty heavily and probably still would if his other ward wasn’t always trying to get her out of her shell.

Futaba pulled on the older man’s shoulder and cupped her hands around her mouth like she needed to tell him a secret. Sojiro leans down, feels the tickle of his daughter’s breath against his ear, and then shoots back up straight as a rod.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S IN HEAT?”

\---

Up the stairs, in the attic of a (not so) quiet coffeeshop, in the sleepy suburbs of Tokyo, a little blond omega dreams. It’s fitful, not restful at all, but he dreams nonetheless. His body feels heavy as a rock sinking in a lake, but his brain, despite wanting to rest, is thrumming along like a wild river. 

He feels hot and sweaty, almost like the days he’d run behind the track team. Heart pounding, wind at his back pushing him faster, faster faster.

Endorphins from the exercise making his blood sing and for once his brain is quiet. Just him, his body, and the freedom to go as far as his legs will carry him.

Akira watches the way his friend’s mouth twitches into a smile as he sleeps, taking care to not let Ryuji jostle too much so he doesn’t knock the cool rags off his forehead. After Iwai called and the blond demanded to be picked up, Akira got to work getting the heat haze to settle down as much as he could.

Stress induced mini heats weren’t exactly uncommon in omegas. They would crop up, obviously, during very stressful events like exams, job changes, really just inconvenient times. They weren’t as intense as normal heats, which explained why Ryuji had been able to go around the gallery showing with the group. If he was really having his first heat, there’s no way he would be lucid enough to even remember his name.

It’s strange only smelling a stronger sweetness during a heat since Ryuji’s scent was still very much a baby omega, Akira guesses this isn’t a strong enough hormonal push to get him into maturing. 

Probably for the best if his alpha is coming to get him. It’s recommended for omegas to spend their first heats alone, their bodies need most of the strength just to adjust to suddenly becoming fertile. 

The blond whimpers before trying to roll over again, but Akira holds him steady. He’d ended up having to take Ryuji’s black tee off along with his jacket from earlier, so he was shirtless in Akira’s bed. The blond really was rather muscular for an omega, maybe Akira could ask him for workout tips.

“Akira, why is Futaba telling me Ryuji is in heat?” Sojiro’s voice leads before his footsteps into the attic.

“Shh, you’ll wake him up,” Akira scolds, full into his role as pack mother. “And it isn’t a real heat, he’s been stressed so his omega is acting up. He just needs to rest and uh-- _ you know _ , and he'll be okay in a day or two.” The relief is visible all through Sojiro.

“Oh thank god, well did you call his parents to come pick him up? He can’t be doing all that here, this is a business you know.” Akira shakes his head, flipping the towel on Ryuji’s forehead to the cooler side.

“No, his mom’s out of town this week with her girlfriend. His alpha’s coming to get him, he should be here soon.”

\---

Iwai arrived at Leblanc as the last customer was being ushered out by a small girl with orange hair. She spread her arms across the door keeping the alpha from entering.

“Sorry pal, no dice. We’re closing early.” 

“I’m not here for trouble little lady, I’m looking for a Sakamoto, he here?” Iwai watched the girl eye him up and down. If the look she gave him was any indication, Mune could tell she wasn’t sure if she was ready to let her friend go into his hands. 

“What does a scary lookin’ dude like you need to know for?” Iwai startles a bit, well the girl wasn’t exactly wrong. Without his normal jacket on, his tattoos were fully on display. No hat meant no cover for the piercings along his ears either, and he knew he didn’t exactly look clean shaven. 

“I’m his boyfriend, a friend called and told me he was sick, so I’m here to get him,” Mune steps forward but the girl doesn’t move. She looks like a strong wind could knock her over, but her resolve to keep a strange alpha away from her friend earns her Iwai’s respect. 

“How do I know you aren’t some random who smelled him off the street and is trying to prey on a building full of betas and helpless omegas?” Iwai lifts his nose to scent the air.

“Ryuji doesn’t have a strong enough scent, how would I even smell him out here?” Suddenly the girl slides out the way and waves the alpha in before closing and locking the door behind them. 

“You pass, you know blondie smells like a snack cake, or basically boring vanilla. Good job.”

Iwai watches, a little confused, as the girl hops up the stairs loudly announcing  _ “big scary man downstairs!” _

An older man with glasses and a goatee, partnered with a teen with some of the frizziest black hair he’s ever seen, descend carrying a lifeless looking Ryuji between them. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sakura-san, you met my daughter Futaba it seems,” the older man offers. Iwai bows slightly, feeling a cold stare from the teenager holding Ryuji. “This here is Akira, he’s a part of the family as well.”

“Hello.” Ah that voice is the one he spoke to earlier. Iwai bows respectfully, despite probably being old enough to be the kid’s father. It surprises Akira, who stares widely behind his large glasses.

“Thank you for looking after Ryuji when I couldn’t.”

“I would do it whether you could or not, he’s my best friend.” It’s a strange thought because if they really were best friends, then surely Ryuji would’ve brought him to meet him like he’d done with Mishima, but he’s in no position to make digs at the kid who’s been so careful keeping his omega together.

“I’ll have to owe you one someday then,” is all Iwai rumbles coming over to reach for Ryuji. Akira is quick to pull the napping blond into his arms.

“Akira what are you-” Sojiro starts.

“You have to watch him okay? He’ll need touch, a lot of touch, and you have to make sure he stays hydrated or else his slick will get too sticky.” The beta man, Sakura-san, burns bright red at Akira’s bluntness. He’s rather forward for an omega, Iwai thinks he could like him too. “And make sure when he eats you cut his food up tiny, his gag reflex might not be working right so you have to make sure he doesn’t choke!”

“Hand Sakamoto over so we can start airing out the shop before tomorrow.” The ravenette glowers at Iwai, and he feels a familiar murderous intent. "I think the man knows how to take care of an omega,” Sojiro’s subtle dig at the alpha’s age doesn’t sting too much. 

“Oh I’m sure he does.” Akira reluctantly walks his friend over to Iwai who leans to scoop the blond up bridal style.

“Listen kid, when Ryuji is back to normal, come by Untouchable and we can chat about what I did to piss you off so much, but right now, just trust that I’ve got Ryuji’s best interests at heart, okay?” Akira watches his friend practically bury his blond head into the alpha’s chest and let out a very noisy purr. Futaba ‘aww’s behind the counter like the traitor she is.

“Oh wait, Untouchable? Like the airsoft store?” the girl pipes up. Iwai nods and suddenly she’s jumping up and down, propelling herself high using the bar.

“Akira let me tag along when you go! That place is so cool! Do you do the customizations? The detailing is incredible on your models, I used one for a cosplay last year and got escorted out by security!” Sakura-san laughs softly at his excitable child.

“Oh man, that was a day huh.”

Ryuji starts wiggling in Iwai’s arms, it was like he was trying to climb inside his body. Sakura went to go calm Futaba, inviting Iwai to stop by any time for coffee, while Akira stated he had his number from Ryuji’s phone and to expect to hear from him tomorrow to check in.

The teen opened the door to let Iwai and Ryuji out before closing and locking it once more. The sun had finally set, streetlights shining down on his omega’s face. It hadn’t been that long in the grand scheme of things, but Mune really missed this face. It was still a little soft with youth, but he had striking features. Long dark lashes that kissed his high cheek bones when his eyes were closed. Light freckles across his nose from being in the sun, a small cut on his bottom lip from where he bites it when he’s nervous. He’d even finally changed out his earrings for the cute little skull and crossbones pair Iwai had bought for him back in March for graduating past his second year.

His omega was so perfect.

Iwai did his best arranging the lanky limbs upright in the front seat, double checking to make sure he was buckled in correctly despite his slumping body. Once Mune was back on his side he tried to rouse the teen from haze.

“Ryuji,” he tapped his cheek. “Ryuji I need you to wake up so we can get your stuff for your nest.” The omega had the balls to roll over and curl further into the seat. Well, if he’s been having as rough a go as Akira had said, Iwai could let him rest a bit longer. He wasn’t exactly sure what the plan was either.

Stress heats weren’t like regular heats; they were much shorter, a day or two at most, and omegas were pretty lucid through most of them. They just wanted to be pampered and get stress relief, and Mune felt he was more than capable of delivering. How Ryuji, someone who hadn’t even gone through their first heat would deal with this though was unpredictable. 

He stopped at a corner store to load up on protein shakes the omega liked to drink, something that would keep him full but hopefully not upset his stomach. Munehisa made sure to grab sports drinks with electrolytes as well, something the blond often brought to the store after his physical therapy sessions. Ryuji alternated between bringing the red and white flavors so Iwai made sure to grab both. He kept his eyes on his car, still running in the parking lot, while he paid at the register. 

By the time he was back in the car, Ryuji was finally starting to come back to. Iwai reached out to run his fingers through blond hair, only mildly dampened by sweat. A good sign of his fever already breaking a little. 

“Hey Mune-san,” the teen smiled, voice soft as snow on a winter night. “Missed you.” 

“Missed you too kid,” Iwai reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a shake for Ryuji, who happily twisted off the top and started gulping. “How are you feeling?” 

Ryuji’s lips pop off the shake, a dribble of spit on his lips, and Iwai does his best not to stare too hard at the way the omega’s throat bobs as he swallows.

“Not as shitty as earlier, I think sleeping helped a little, but my heart still is pouding, and I’m feeling hot again,” Iwai went to turn the air on higher as the blond fanned himself.

“That’s not too bad then.” The pair sat in silence for a moment. “Uh Ryu-”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

The sounds of traffic and pedestrians are muted outside the windows of the car, and Ryuji wishes the radio was on or something. It was so quiet it almost made his ears start to ring. 

“What did your friend tell you?”

“Nothing, and I remember you apologizing for something earlier but it’s fuzzy,” Ryuji makes a show of pointing to his head. 

“I see. Well, my rut came Saturday night and that set Goro off, so we had to keep the shop closed longer than we thought. It’s no excuse, I could have at least sent a text, but there was a lot of bullshit going on,” the alpha’s voice trails off as Ryuji looks thoughtfully out the window. Iwai notices the blond wearing his knee brace again.

“Does the bullshit involve the man from the park?” 

“Yes and no.”

Ryuji shifts, so he can fully face Iwai now, and the look in his eye grips the alpha’s heart. He looked so sad, but hopeful all the same.

“It’s not because I did something wrong? From courting? I don’t know how to do most omega shit, I know, and like Mishima has been teaching me some, but fuck you get what I’m trying to say right Mune?”

The alpha fit his hand under Ryuji’s chin and brought him in for a soft kiss, making the omega hum. He tastes like caramel from his protein shake. 

“You were perfect just like always, this is all on me.” Ryuji smiled brightly before letting out a series of joyful chirps. 

“Now, how do you wanna do this? I can drop you off at your apartment, scent some stuff for you and see you tomorrow?” Ryuji looked offended at the choice.

“Dude I’m finally getting to spend time with you and you’re already set to dump me off?” The omega pouts, squishing his cheek into the palm of Iwai’s hand. 

“That’s not it, I just mean, I don’t want you to think I have expectations or anything like that, you lead me okay?” There, the alpha said it. Placed the ball in Ryuji’s court, so that if the teen did want to invite Iwai into his nest he could, but if he wanted to go at this alone the choice was there as well. 

“Dude obviously I want you there, I’ve never done this shit before, I need guidance,” Ryuji tried to joke it off, but the truth was he was nervous as hell. He really hadn’t done anything like this before. The closest thing had been the faux heat he’d gotten when he was like four and his omega presented early. He had a fever, got his baby scent, and then went to school the next day. 

This was way different. He was hot, his pants were sticky, his brain felt like it was dumped in maple syrup and dripping dry. Just being in the car with Iwai was making him feel like he would explode at any moment.

“My mom isn’t home, so we can stop by my apartment and grab my pillows and shit and then maybe uh...if it’s cool, I could go to your den.” Ryuji was very interested in a spot on the ceiling of the car. Mune felt like his heart was about to fall out his ass.

“You’d want to set up a nest at my home?”

“Well yeah, you think I’m about to explain to my poor mother why you’re at our house?” 

Sometimes Iwai forget just how young his intended was, even though Goro was quick to tease him about it any chance he got. 

“Alright then, we’ll get your stuff and go to my place,” Iwai started the car, placing a hand over Ryuji’s thigh. He tried very hard not to notice that it went almost all the way around. “Get one of the drinks out of the bag and hydrate yourself. You’re sweating too much.”

“Yes daddy,” the blond doesn’t even hesitate bending over to grab a red drink before cutting a glance at the alpha. If he was going to trust Iwai enough to stay in his alpha den, during a mini heat, then he had to trust that he would keep his word and let the omega explore this side of himself as well with no judgement.

Iwai inhales sharply, before a fanged grin spreads across his face. 

“Good boy.”

\---

The trip to move Ryuji’s nesting items is a quick one, after Ryuji explained that his mother was out of town until the weekend. Iwai carried most of the pillows and blankets, while Ryuji walked around grabbing his ‘comfy clothes’ and other overnight items. 

“Should I bring my switch?” He wonders aloud while Iwai is trying not to die because a certain pillow in his grip smells a lot like slick and cum and it’s making him lightheaded. “Mune-san, will I be awake enough to play it?”

“Ryuji, this is a mini heat, if you feel fine now you’ll probably be fine to play whatever, you’re overthinking it.” Iwai wouldn’t be surprised if the kid was over it in a few hours from how easily he’d been able to get up the stairs. Mune had been a nervous wreck behind him, waiting in case he got dizzy or his knee locked up, he wouldn’t be surprised if he had white hair tomorrow.

The teen shrugged and packed up the console and charger, dumping it in his bag before he started stripping out his clothes. Mune quickly averts his gaze.

“Um, should I?” the alpha asks, tilting his head to the door as the omega, clad in just his tight lightning bolt boxers, looks at him confused. 

“You never changed in front of guys before Mune-san?” He laughs loudly as he switches into a pair of shorts and a yellow tank top. “Sorry, I used to be on track and we did this all the time. I’ve been staying with Akira too and we change together, Mishima hates it though.”

“Just trying to respect your privacy, kid.” Ryuji shrugs before shutting off all the lights and the couple leave the apartment. It’s a tight fit in the back seat, but Iwai muscles in all the nesting items.

\---

It’s only a twenty minute drive back into the city when they arrive at Iwai’s place. The building was mostly dark steel and white brick and not at all what Ryuji expected. It looked nice though. Iwai parked in the lot behind the apartments before handing Ryuji a key, telling him the 8th floor, and sending him off to get in while he grabbed all his shit.

The omega found it easily enough, thankful for the elevator because he was starting to get tired again and really didn’t want to climb too many stairs. There was only a solitary black door in the grey painted hallway so Ryuji figured it had to be Iwai’s apartment.

“Holy shit,” he whispered upon entry. He could totally fit like three of his apartments in here. The living room and kitchen were wide and open, there were some doors further in the omega assumed were rooms or bathrooms. Windows lined the whole eastern wall, showing off the lights of Shibuya at night. The furniture was simple, muted grey and black with splashes of white every once in a while. It suited the alpha well. 

“Up to your standards?” a gruff voice surprised Ryuji but as he turned he saw a blob of nesting materials on two legs and knew it was his alpha.

“Not a bad place you got, could use some louder color though.” Iwai snickered.

“Not everyone can be a ray of sunshine like you.”

Iwai showed Ryuji to a guest room, and then quickly pivoted into his own room after the omega said the room had a ‘bad vibe’ so he could set up his nest.

“Do you mind if I use some of your pillows?” Ryuji asked even though he was already rolling around in the middle of his bed.

“Knock yourself out.” The older alpha only blushes a little bit from the purring coming from his room. Only a little.

Iwai sits on the couch and tries to sort out his life that he’d been too deep in his rut to miss. After saving all the pictures Ryuji had sent to his phone, he answers Goro’s texts.

M: Glad to see you made it, hope you were safe we don’t need any kids around tattoo guns.

M: Ryuji’s going to be here for two days, he’s got some shit going on

G: first of all shut up

G: secondly you owe me **big**

G: blondie’s friends with Ren from crossroads, who is actually fuckin named Akira???

G: whatever we hooked up kinda and I gave him my number and he’s yelling at me right now

M: Goro what the fuck

G:  **NO THIS IS YOUR FAULT**

G: He thinks you were cheating on Ryuji when you got a lap dance from Kimi

Oh. Well that would certainly explain a lot. If Akira worked at Crossroads and saw that, then it would make sense he wouldn’t want Iwai to have anything to do with his friend. But there isn’t an easy way to say “hey actually she’s living a double life as an informant for the yakuza and was telling me about how our old leader might be trying to hunt us down.”

Yeah there was no fuckin way that was working.

M: Well tell him I wasn’t then?

G: I’m trying, he texts too fast

M: I’ll try and talk to him eventually, he said he’s gonna check in on Ryuji since he has my number

G: Wait pause. RYUJI IS IN YOUR HOME NOW? Akira just said he’s in a stress heat

G: Are you out of  **YOUR** rut Mune? I will come over, I’m texting Ryuji

M: Will you relax? I finished today, he’s fine. He’s a little scared of it

G: And you wanna talk to  _ ME _ about babies

G: actually wait please do knock up Ryuji I wanna be an uncle

M: bye Goro

G: I’m fond of Touya for a son it’s a great name

_ Munehisa is offline. _

The older alpha listens for any noises coming from his room, but hears nothing so he assumes Ryuji is still working, if he’s lucky maybe the omega wore himself out and fell asleep. 

There’s a text from Kimi saying there haven’t been any more missing omegas from around Shinjuku but the two that had gone back in February are starting to become a cold case. The alpha puts his phone away because he doesn’t feel like stressing. The best remedy for stress was listening to Ryuji, so he made his way back to his room.

It was like an explosion of fabric in there.

Ryuji had rearranged the space so that the bed was pushed far against a wall like in the omega’s room, and really how the hell he managed that in such a short time was more impressive than annoying. In the corner now was the bed, all of Iwai’s blankets and Ryuji’s nesting stuffed matched together in a lumpy pile. There was no rhyme or reason, no sense of order like he’s used to seeing in the perfect circular nests in movies. 

The blond is kneading a pillow, almost obsessively, before he jumps hearing Mune enter the room.

“Just me,” he says, making sure to stay back a bit. Even though the omega was technically in his home, Ryuji was clearly marking the room with his faint scent. 

“I can’t get this right, I can’t” the blond had dressed down into the yellow tank and his underwear again. Iwai couldn’t keep his eyes off the long jagged scar that was normally covered and the sight made his jaw tense. It went from under his knee to about mid thigh. 

The alpha comes closer to the nest before reaching out, it’s frustrating because he knows Ryuji can’t smell him, can’t scent out his pheromones calling to him. Hopefully this gets the message out.

“Baby,” he croons lowly, making sure to place extra rumble in the call. Ryuji stops kneading and locks eyes on the alpha. He must have been scratching again because he’s got red lines across his neck where his scent glands would be. “Let daddy in so he can help.”

The omega nods mutely, scooting away from the offending pillow and Iwai does his best to lean into the comfy mess without disturbing anything else. He worries it’ll set Ryuji off worse. 

“How do you want it sweetheart?”

“Fluffy please.”

Iwai has never fluffed a pillow harder in his life. Ryuji, finally satisfied, lets out chirps, before pulling his body against the alpha. Mune adjusts so that the omega straddles his lap and the two are face to face. 

“Thank you,” Ryuji says sweetly. “It was driving me crazy.” Munehisa gives him a quick kiss on the forehead and the omega sighs happily. 

“Anything for you.” The alpha leans lower to kiss the little moles under his jaw, earning a gasp. Ryuji starts to wiggle in his lap, and even though Mune had spent the last four days fucking into toys and his hand, they had brought him nowhere in the league of satisfaction the boy in his lap was doing. 

“Mune-san,” Ryuji’s voice was breathier with each kiss on the neck. Iwai’s warm lips kissed his moles, his scent gland, his collarbone. Large hands sliding down and holding his hips as the feeling made the omega want to roll his hips. “W-wait, wait a second.”

The alpha stopped, senses coming back to him, as they seemed to take a hike whenever he started kissing his omega. 

Ryuji’s pretty face is absolutely flushed; nose, cheeks, neck, everything is a light rosy sheen. His eyelids are still as heavy and low but his smile makes him look a little dazed. The mini heat must be cranking back up. 

“Are you okay?” Iwai starts to ask, before Ryuji’s eyes target the scent patch on his neck. He’d put some on before picking up the omega, unsure how he would react to smelling an alpha. 

“I want this off, Mune.” 

The sting from Iwai quickly ripping it off is replaced by the mind numbing pleasure that comes from Ryuji placing a small, open mouthed kiss on the gland. The alpha feels himself quickly filling in his sweats, and there’s no way he can hide that from the omega.

“Why can’t I smell you yet,” Ryuji’s annoyed whine makes Mune hold him tighter. “I just want to know what you smell like.” The omega makes a little bite at the stubbly jaw.

“It’s just a mini heat baby, you aren’t there yet.” He wants to ask if he’s had any symptoms that maybe it’s coming sooner rather than later, but it’s awfully intrusive for someone who won’t even be there since it’s the first one. 

“It’s annoying, Mune-san, I just want it to happen and be done so I can be like everyone else already,” the whimper and smell of a sad omega pauses Iwai’s hands from rubbing and down the omegas back. “Keep rubbing me that feels nice.” 

“It’ll come when it comes, there’s nothing wrong with how you are now.”

“I couldn’t even spend your rut with you. You couldn’t ask because it would hurt too much, because my body isn’t ready.”

Iwai wants to freeze, but Ryuji had already asked him to keep rubbing his back and he felt he owed him this much. 

“Is that what you think?”

“It’s what I know.”

The pair sit in silence, as much as they can with the city speaking outside the windowed wall. Iwai decides if Ryuji is going to keep putting his trust in him he should honor it with his honesty.

“I was going to ask you,” he says, surprising the body in his lap. “That night we were in the park, I had wanted to bring up that it was coming that weekend so you’d have time to think about if you felt ready for something like that.”

“Oh and then that weird guy was there and I thought you were totally gonna murk him! If I knew he was gonna cockblock me, I would’ve let you do it then,” the omega laughs into Mune’s neck, making him shake a little because it does tickle. 

“Well and then when you kissed me in your room and told me it was your first kiss I realized that you are still young _ -don’t pout, sixteen is young Ryuji- _ and I didn’t want the first time,  _ our  _ first time, to be something like that,” the alpha reaches down and cups the omega’s behind; leaning in to kiss against his lips and murmur,

“When you let me have my way and take you apart I want to remember every second.”

The omega leans in to glide their tongues together, deepening their kiss as he winds long fingers into greyed locks and tugging. 

“Mune, do it, I wanna do it,” Ryuji is all but bouncing in the alpha’s lap, and Iwai suddenly feels too weak to say no to his baby. 

“You’re sure?” Mune strains, he is working hard to not pounce the little thing without explicit permission, he can not,  _ will not _ , mess this up.

“Oh, do you want me to say it?” Ryuji smiles slowly, his eyelids lowering and hips slowing to a sensual roll.

_ Fuck, how does he know what he’s doing? _

“Your eyes always get real soft when I do it, Mune-san.” Iwai doesn’t know how he didn’t notice Ryuji’s top was so thin he could see the outline of his pecs, exposing his hardening nipples, if he shifted just right he could expose the omega’s chest. The idea made his fangs ache.

Ryuji doesn’t hesitate as he grabs Munehisa’s hand and places it around his throat, encouraging him to give a gentle squeeze.

“Please take care of me,  _ alpha _ .”

The omega feels his body shift, laughing loud and open as Mune rearranges him so that he’s on his back, open and ready for Iwai to slot one leg between his hips. The alpha is careful not to put too much pressure down, so as not to overwhelm him as he bends his head to tuck into the omega’s neck, moving his hand only a bit, and breathing in. 

Ryuji smells the same baby omega scent as always, but he catches the faintest whiffs of their night. There’s the cold spring night from riding in the city with the windows down. The woodsy smell from Iwai’s sheets. There’s a little bit of the scent of the alpha’s cum from his rut earlier mixed in. It’s overwhelming, causing an involuntary growl rip from the alpha’s throat. 

“ _ Oh fuck, _ ” Ryuji gasps, his hips rolling up into Iwai’s. The vibrations along his neck and the calming pressure from the weight on top of him, he can’t stop the whimpering moans that are driving Mune crazy.

The friction between him and the omega about have Iwai ready to blow. He’s not ashamed, Ryuji’s little noises are sinful, he’s been thinking about this situation all week, and the courting process has had him in the right headspace for it. The alpha goes to boldly lick a stripe against the unripened gland that works so hard to pump out anything for Mune, but he just tastes the boy’s skin.

Another sharp whine causes Mune to lean back, Ryuji’s face is still red but his eyes are watering now. Ryuji pulls the alpha back down as he tries to sit back further.  _ Stay close to me _ .

“You’re crying,” Mune tries but he quickly falls dizzy at the feel of Ryuji timidly thrusting his hips into his soft abs. He’s got almost his full weight on him and the omega takes full advantage of the fact. 

“I’m okay, it just feels _ really _ good,” Ryuji doesn’t stop his hips and Iwai is happy just letting the omega take his pleasure from his body. He feels the press of the small cock, hard and unyielding, but when Iwai reaches a hand under Ryuji’s back to press him in further the omega yelps. Iwai hops off him and almost out of the nest.

“Fuck I’m sorry, I don’t--”

“It’s fine! I was surprised!”

The pair suck in air, trying to calm down and work out the situation. Mune had never seen Ryuji behave so obscenely before. They had only properly kissed a few times. This was supposed to be an innocent skinship because the omega was still in a stress heat. They literally just talked about how sixteen is still young. Mune felt a little like a fuckin’ creep.

“Listen, I’ll just go, we can--” he’s impressed again by Ryuji’s strength when the omega pulls him back into the nest. Pillows and blankets shuffle around as Ryuji pins the alpha down, straddling his hips. 

“Munehisa,” the omegas' voice drips in sweetness. “I can feel how hard you are right now,” he coos before rolling his ass back on the outline of the alpha’s cock. “I’ll stop if you want, but don’t you do it for my sake.” Mune’s grey eyes are wide as they stare up at the blond on top of him.

“What has gotten into you,” he asks in awe. This Ryuji is so far from his sweet baby bird. No, the omega above him is more like a hawk staring down at its prey. Mune’s never been harder in his life.

“I’m just following instinct,” Ryuji pecks a kiss on the alpha’s forehead, rubbing a hand down Iwai’s chest and gripping the meaty pec. “You growled into my neck and I think something flipped in my brain.” He kisses both cheek bones this time. “And I can be honest,” the omega leans in close hovered above Mune’s lips. “Seeing you point that gun was really fucking hot.”

“Yeah?” Iwai breathes, he wants to kiss so bad. But he is letting Ryuji lead, he can be a good man, he can wait.

“Mhm, I’ve been getting off to it all week, isn't that fucked up?”

Iwai grabs the back of the omega’s neck and presses their lips together. He can feel the fluttering beat of Ryuji’s heart against his chest. The blond still kisses with inexperience, pushing his mouth into Iwai’s, every nerve in his body feels like it’s on fire. 

The alpha’s lips are still softer than Ryuji thought they would be. Everything about Iwai on the outside was rough, so the blond assumed his lips would be too. He kisses Iwai nervously, losing some of the steam he’d had from before. Am I doing it right? He rolls his hips back into the tent in Iwai’s pants causing the alpha to rumble a low groan. 

“Breathe,” Mune whispers against his lips. Ryuji sucks in a deep breath before the alpha leans up to catch his bottom lip between his teeth. The action makes Ryuji’s eyes cross. “Where’s that bold little minx from before?” Ryuji lets out an easy smile, smacking one more kiss on the alpha’s lips. 

“Teach me to kiss.” Iwai doesn’t need to be told twice. He sits up again settling Ryuji in his lap, pressing his hardness between his cheeks, a temptation for the omega to explore. They go a little slower, testing what the other likes as they taste each other’s mouths. Iwai likes when Ryuji suckles his tongue, the omega likes when Iwai licks around his sensitive fangs. The alpha doesn’t understand how he hasn’t cum in his pants yet because Ryuji is just so wiggly, so sensitive to every lick, taste, and touch. 

It’s when Munehisa is leaving soft bites along Ryuji’s collarbones that the omega starts to feel it. The tightness in his stomach, it’s so familiar, but there’s something new with it. A pull from his core that begs for more. He whispers Mune’s name but the alpha is too busy working a new love bite into the crook of his neck. The scrape of that dangerous fang against his buzzing scent gland makes him jolt, but Iwai’s grip on his thigh is so tight.

“Mune, it’s--I feel,  _ please _ ,” the omega digs his fingers into the hard biceps of Mune’s arms. Ryuji is shaking in his lap, and  _ there _ just underneath Munehisa’s tongue he can finally taste the smallest drop of arousal on his tongue from Ryuji’s neck.

The effect is immediate. Mune’s pupils blow wide, his fangs start to drool, spit and venom, and he grips Ryuji’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as he rocks the omega against his cock. Ryuji’s stomach felt like it was about to fall out, he wished he could stop making such high pitched whines but everything felt so fuckin’ good he could barely think straight. 

“What do you need, _ fuck baby _ I’ll do anything”. Ryuji grinds harder in his lap, and Mune swears his knot is a second away from popping. The omega is leaking so much he can feel it soaking through his underwear and onto him. Ryuji shivers, keeping his face tucked into Iwai’s neck. 

“Make me cum, please,”

Ryuji yelps as he’s manhandled on to his back. The alpha checks his face for any sign he wants to stop, and Iwai loves him so much that if the blond kicked him out right now he’d go. Ryuji’s eyes were practically sparkling from the rough treatment and Iwai chuckled at the fact his little virgin was into such aggressive handling. 

Mune pulls his own shirt off before doing the same to Ryuji. He chucks the damp clothes over his shoulder, not caring where they landed before taking in the sight beneath him. 

“Dude,” the omega whimpers, finally seeing all the tattoos covering his boyfriends body. His shoulders, arms, even some of his chest, colored in with black and orange and gold. “That’s so fuckin’ hot.”

Ryuji opened his legs, showing off his boxer briefs, trying to entice the alpha into moving. He was nervous, fuck he was so nervous, but he wasn’t scared. He could do this. Mune sees his omega losing his nerve and an idea pops into his head.

Mune grabs a slim ankle and pulls Ryuji to the edge of the bed before kneeling to pull both legs around his shoulders.

“Mune, what are you doing?” Ryuji’s breathy pitch made his heart pound faster. The omega was like that just from heavy kissing and grinding, Munehisa couldn’t wait for the mess he was about to make of the boy.

“I’m going to use my mouth on you baby bird, you just lay back and feel good, can you do that for me?” Ryuji nods, slow and droopy like he’s underwater. Mune’s hands are so big they almost encircle the omega’s thighs. The sight makes Ryuji drip even more, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Iwai.

“You like my hands on you baby?” he asks darkly before squeezing even harder.

“Yes--ah!” The bite from Mune hurts, but it bruises prettily on Ryuji’s soft thigh. 

“Yes who,” Mune commands squeezing even tighter,  _ fuck fuck fuck he’s going to break me _

“ _ Yes alpha! _ ” Ryuji groans shamelessly humping into the air. Iwai had a feeling the kid would be into power play like this. His baby deserves to be pampered though so he gets to work. 

Ryuji can’t believe the words had come so easy from his mouth. Mune was always so gentle to him, but he  _ needed  _ the feeling of being pinned down right now. He didn’t want to be in control because he didn’t know what he was doing. Letting his alpha lead would be the best choice.

The omega shouts at the sucking bite right at the spot at the crease of his thigh and hip, the most private and potent scent gland hidden beneath, so close to all the parts that he wants Mune’s mouth on.

“Mune, please, I want it.” The alpha rolls his tongue, tasting for as much as the sugary scent he can, praying for another taste of Ryuji’s pheromones. Nothing yet. Munehisa pulls more of the soaked boxers out the way and is greeted by the omega’s small sac, covered in thin dark hair. 

“Not a natural blond eh?” Munehisa teases before pulling one of Ryuji’s balls into his mouth, giving the teen no time to retort. It’s salty from all the precum leaking from the omega’s cock. Ryuji runs his fingers through Mune’s hair, gripping the short thick locks as he babbles above him. Mune sets him free with a pop before licking down to the leaking hole he’d been waiting on.

It tastes even sweeter than he imagined.

“Mune!” Ryuji yelps when he feels it, his alpha licking at his loosening hole and all the slick he’d been producing since the mini heat started. The alpha pulls back and Ryuji's face and chest burn at how shiny Iwai’s mouth and chin are. 

“Are you okay? Is this okay?”

Fuck maybe? It feels really good, Ryuji doesn’t know. Iwai’s eyes are so tender looking at him from between his thighs.

The omega takes a deep breath before giving a quiet yes, causing Iwai to set to work kissing up and down Ryuji’s inner thighs. Like he’s trying to work the omega up anymore. Ryuji flinches when Mune takes extra time to kiss and tongue against his surgery scar.  _ It’s so ugly, please don’t look at it. _

Ryuji tries to stop him by going to pull off the rest of his underwear, and it works because Iwai pauses his thigh kissing...only to look over Ryuji’s fully naked body. The omega is suddenly self conscious about all the scars he’s gotten over the years from being generally a rough and tumble kind of person. His lean muscle, toned stomach, reminding him that he isn’t soft enough. Before he knows it, he’s curling in on his body.

“Tell me what you’re feeling” Iwai is stroking his thighs again, rumbling to soothe him down, Ryuji didn’t even know he’d been shaking.

“No it feels good, fuckin’ amazing, it’s just like you know,” he waves a hand over his body and Iwai gets it. This is Ryuji’s first time doing anything like this, it’s natural to feel insecure sharing your body with someone new.

“It makes no difference to me, I’m here because I want you, not any other omega, but you,” Iwai kisses him softly, making Ryuji taste the slick on his tongue. “But if you’re feeling a lil’ shy, let me try something.”

The duo shift again so that Ryuji is settled higher up on Mune’s chest and if he is even thinking what Ryuji thinks he’s thinking-

“Dude I will crush your face, we can’t do this.” Munehisa looks absolutely unbothered.

“If I die, I die.”

It’s like lifting a bag of grapes for how easily Ryuji is maneuvered above Iwai’s face. The alpha had made sure to place pillows under the omega’s knees, before he feels warm hands spreading his legs again and Ryuji is thankful Iwai is so strong because his own strength goes out when he feels him lick against him again. 

Somehow about being above such a powerful man; holding onto the headboard like if he lets go he'll fly away, makes the omega feel everything even more. The sinful tongue around his rim, catching every drop of slick he releases. Iwai fucking  _ groaning _ into him as he tastes, pulling his thighs down as he goes deeper, and it’s all Ryuji can do to remember how to breathe.

Ryuji is dying, he’s sure of it. His alpha is tongue deep in his ass eating him like if he stops the world will come crashing down. He’s hiccupping from being so overwhelmed, but the unmistakable twitching of his stomach, heart hammering in his chest, lets him know he’s close. He starts to chase his orgasm, but it feels like it’s just out of reach. 

The omega starts to grind down on Iwai’s face, but the alpha lifts his hips up, spreading the blond open further and tongues in harder, shoulders and arms just about bending the omega in half making Ryuji moan even louder. Mune stops to mark up his cheek with rough bites.

“I’ll have to tie you up next time you keep moving so much,” he growls and Ryuji almost cums at the idea. His head is buzzing and he doesn’t know how much of it is from impending ecstasy and the heat.

“so good, don’t stop, Mune,  _ daddy _ , fuck-” Ryuji’s babbling is cut off when the alpha lets go of one thigh to reach up and grip his throat again. Mune pulls off with a sloppy smack, sucking on Ryuji’s sac once more.

“Now, be a good baby and let me eat in peace.” Ryuji feels the glob of spit hit him where he’s been tongue fucked open before Iwai pulls him back down on his face. It’s wet, it’s messy, he can’t breathe.

“ _Ahn_ , Mune, fuck fuck _fuck_ , come on it’s so close,” the stubble from his alpha’s jaw scratches at his thighs and it’s good but not enough. Ryuji lets go of the headboard and places one hand on his weeping cock, using the other to claw down his thigh that isn’t scarred.

Pain bursts through with the mind numbing pleasure and before he can stop himself, Ryuji moans shamelessly, digging his nails into his leg and the wet slit of his cock, it causes his orgasm to break. The omega gushes slick, while clamping down on Iwai’s tongue, and there’s so much it drips down his chin. Ryuji’s cock spurts out cum, rhythmic with the clenching of his hole and the headboard catches most of it.

It’s with his tongue inside Ryuji, arms holding him down, as the boy shakes and screams  _ daddy daddy daddy  _ **_please_ ** **,** that Munehisa can smell his scent. 

It’s sweet, like all omegas, so he wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it. But it’s there, and reminds him of standing on the pier watching a storm. Powerful, intimidating, unwilling to yield. It’s faint and could always change as he grows but for tonight, he can taste the scent of the ocean on Ryuji’s skin. Munehisa cums a moment later with a long, loud groan, mouth still on Ryuji’s hole and it sets the oversensitive omega off again, squirting more slick down his face. 

Panting is the only sound in the room as the couple calm down. Ryuji can’t believe that just happened. Munehisa ate him out. And Ryuji came on his face. Twice. The omega sits up with wobbly arms, peeking between his legs at the alpha on under him. Iwai’s face was glazed like a fucking donut.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Ryuji reached into bed to grab a blanket, a pillow, anything, and went to wipe his boyfriend’s face. The alpha caught his wrist before he could reach.

“Stop I can smell your scent,” Iwai couldn’t hide the drunken sounding awe in his voice. Ryuji swore his post nut brain was playing with him. He was a baby, he didn’t have a scent. But maybe, because Iwai had a whole face of his cum there was something he could smell that Ryuji couldn’t.

“Oh shit really? What’s it like?” Ryuji turned shy suddenly like he didn’t just take a ride on Iwai’s face. “Is it good?” Munehisa nods, not even ashamed at using a finger to guide more slick into his mouth. The taste of salted air, mixed with his omega’s sweet nature, made his spent length twitch again. 

“Amazing. Like, uh, cotton candy at the beach.” The omega beams.

The alpha gently lowered Ryuji from his throne before picking him up again to take him to the adjoining bathroom. He quickly warmed a shower for them to try to clean up their messy bodies the best they could. 

“Ryuji you just came, stop touching my dick.”

“Boooo.”

One shower blow job later, they returned to Iwai’s room, Ryuji strutting proudly the whole way because he only scraped his alpha with his fangs twice, the omega got to work fixing up the rumpled nest. When he deemed it acceptable, Mune was allowed in to snuggle up next to him in it. 

“Think you can keep your hands to yourself this time Mune-san?” Ryuji teases wiggling his hips into the alpha's. 

“Ryuji you literally climbed on and started bouncing. I don’t even want to hear it,” the alpha palms a hand on the teen’s hip, stilling him for a moment. “I wouldn’t mind hearing you call me daddy more though.”

“I really don’t know where that came from,” Ryuji’s pliant body loosens more as the alpha rubs up and down his stomach. He feels so sensitive. “I heard it in like porn one day and it just unlocked a fuckin' set of kinks or something. You can just tell me that I'm weird, I understand.”

“It ain’t weird, it’s pretty common. Use it if you want, never say it again, it’s your choice. I like it,” Iwai nibbles the piercing on Ryuji’s ear, causing the omega to let out a light burst of pleased scent, wind, salty air, the feeling of lighting about to strike. “Makes me feel like I’m taking real good care of you.” Ryuji rolls over and kisses Iwai on the lips. 

“You take the best care of me,” his words are genuine and the praise makes Iwai’s alpha howl with delight. “I think most of the heat is gone though, so thank you.” 

“Anytime little one, now what does my little bird wanna eat?”

They order takeout beef bowls, and Iwai turns on some old movies, holding the omega close as he plays some game with talking animals, muttering about _‘cheap ass turnip prices’_. It’s the most content he’s felt in the last ten years and he feels in his heart that if he wants this peaceful feeling to last forever, he better alpha up and make sure Ryuji never wants to lay anywhere else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man how many my hero references can I make in this fic. 
> 
> I'm not super confident in my smut writing abilities, but this was super fun to do, and as they say practice makes progress! I hope you enjoyed our lad's reunion and keep looking forward to more :)


	15. familiar and strange, our dance is the same

Goro knew his boss was a monster, it’s how he’d earned the name Oni back in their yakuza days. Ruthless, unrelenting, feared by death itself. But  _ this _ , this was too far.

“You’re an animal.” He chuffs, arranging his station for his next appointment in fifteen minutes. “A beast even. A brute of an alpha.” Munehisa rolls his eyes, but stays in his spot behind the counter. 

“Will you give it a rest?” the greyed man grumbles, thumbing the next page of his novel. It wasn’t very interesting, standard mystery, but he’d gotten this far in so he might as well finish. “I’ve already heard it from Kurusu, neither of you are Ryuji’s mother.” 

“And it’s a good thing we aren’t!” Goro has come to stand behind Munehisa and for the fifth time that afternoon shoves his new phone wallpaper in front of his face.

It really is a cute photo. Goro had taken to texting Akira during Ryuji’s mini heat, how the two had grown so chatty in only two days, Iwai could only imagine. The picture was a selfie of Akira, eyes alight and flirty, with his arm around Ryuji and throwing a peace sign behind the blond. They were probably in their classroom based on them wearing uniforms. It must have been a break between classes because both boys had their blazers off. Akira, wore a simple white button down underneath. Ryuji, his troublesome omega, was wearing one of the tank tops Iwai had bought him and unfortunately his collar was low.

Akira had captioned the photo:  _ damn bitch you dating a leech? _

Ryuji’s throat was covered in hickies and bruises, and his collarbones were even worse. Iwai had tried being careful, tried to stay low on the omega’s neck, but well, shit happens. He’d apologized, but the teen assured him that they would be gone before his mom returned from her trip to the countryside and that if anyone gave him shit at school he’d tell them to eat his ass. 

Mune admired his boyfriend, before pushing Goro’s phone back towards the alpha.

“Yeah, yeah I’ve seen your pretty little boy toy, fuck does this have to do with me?” Iwai hid a smile at the way Goro turned red. It was obvious how smitten his packmate was with Ryuji’s friend, and Iwai deserved at least  _ some _ teasing in return. Totally worth it was the brunette stammered before moving his phone way.

“You can’t just mark Ryuji up like that! What will his friends think? He looks fucking mauled,” Goro knew he sounded like a grandmother, but dammit Ryuji already dealt with enough and he didn’t want the kid’s bullies having more ammo. 

“You realize he’s friends with Akira right? And where did we meet him again?”  _ Ouch _ , okay Iwai deserved the flick against his neck for that one.

_ “That’s not the point!” _

The two lovingly bickered back and forth, before Goro’s tattoo appointment arrived. Iwai managed to enjoy some peace and quiet, well as peaceful as it could get in a tattoo parlor, until his phone buzzed in his pocket.

R: Yo! Does Makoto-san hate me or something?

Makoto? Niijima’s sister? She could be a little uptight, but there shouldn’t be any reason for her to dislike Ryuji. They’d only met once after all. 

M: She shouldn’t, why ya asking?

R: Mishima said she’d texted him a while back asking about ‘blond male omegas at Shujin’

R: She’s been asking him weird questions

The next message is a screenshot of a conversation between Mishima and Niijima. The girl asks about Ryuji after Mishima confirms he knows him, how long he has been hanging around Iwai, is how the omega is at school, the last question  _ ‘is his sire around’ _ makes Iwai grit his teeth. Mishima only answers vaguely and Iwai appreciates the loyalty in the friends his omega has. 

R: see? Weird shit. Fuck she need to know about my dad for?

M: How does Mishima know her?

R: I guess she’s friends with his fiancé or something

R: this model Takamaki Ann, she’s hot and an alpha but totally not yuuki’s type at all

R: they’ve all hung out before and now that Makato-san is this omega rights fanatic Yuuki said she’s trying to break his engagement and like _save everyone_ _she can_ or some shit

Mune considers the information. Sae had often complained during her shoulder touch up sessions that since Makoto entered college and joined the dynamic alliance club she’d become more fanatic in helping any omega she could. While noble, it came with the risk of sticking her nose in places she had no business. 

_ “She needs to understand that wanting the best for others is wonderful, but they have to want it for themselves too. She can’t just swoop in to save everyone--OW! Heavy handed today?” _

It stood to reason that now Makoto must think Ryuji needed saving from him. All things considered from an outside perspective, it had the possibility to be concerning.

Ryuji looked all the part an unruly omega, and while Iwai adored that about him, societal norms weren’t as kind. Makoto probably saw Mune spoiling the teen and assumed he was trying to groom him instead of courting. They had a large age gap, not the most exaggerated one he’s ever heard of, but again Munehisa was trying to think like Makoto. 

She also assumed a lot based on Iwai’s criminal past, despite having no evidence of it apart from his tattoos. He figured the thinking was inherited from her late father. There were a few instances of different family clans abducting omegas for use as companions, something that the Hashiba clan had never taken up. Maybe she was worried about Ryuji that way?

Trying to think like a Niijima was giving him a headache.

M: I like the answers Mishima gives her. If she wants to know she should ask you

R: hell ya Yuuki is a ride or die. 

R: shit teach is lookin’ text ya later :P

_ Ryuji Sakamoto is offline. _

Iwai stares at his phone a moment longer, before closing his messaging app. Revealing the home screen wallpaper, a photo of doodle Ryuji made on some tracing paper. Some gremlin looking thing in a top hat. Iwai had been using it as a bookmark, but he wanted it on his phone too.

He places the phone, screen down, on the counter. The messages wouldn’t leave his head though. Mune had spent a lot of time working with his old clan to do the same thing Makoto was attempting to do, helping those in need. Their methods were a little more violent, but sometimes when an omega with a busted lip asks for help you gotta crack a skull or two. Such is life, ya know?

There were a lot of omegas who ended up in situations from being groomed by less savory alphas, those not looking for a mate or partner, just a body. Iwai would never respect alphas like that. The kind that preyed on young omegas, taking advantage of their limited opportunities, promising them safety, money, whatever would lure them in. Before sinking their fangs and scent into their necks, trapping them to what often was hell itself. 

Munehisa hated it, so again, he could empathize with the younger Niijima’s worries.. If he saw what she had, he might raise his brows about it too. He’d mind his business, because he had his own problems, and tried to resist butting in unless there was immediate danger to his pack. 

There was the worry again though, if he was toeing the line between impressing Ryuji and being like the alphas he detested, grooming a teen into a relationship. Had he been too forward with the omega? He thought Ryuji was enthusiastic about his invitation to court, and they’d taken a large step to being more intimate as well. Iwai couldn’t imagine the teen letting him get away with being preyed on, if the stories of his escapades as a first year the Mishima kid had let slip were of any merit. 

But still, Mune couldn’t help but wonder how much of it is free will versus Ryuji’s dynamic responding to his.

The thought had been haunting him since the end of the stress induced heat. Iwai had loved tasting his little omega, would do it again and again for the rest of his life if given the chance. But since then and guiding the... _ enthusiastic _ teen through a toothy blow job Ryuji hadn’t asked for anything else. Content just to cuddle and let Mune dote on him. Ryuji could pack a lot away, more so when being hand fed during action movie marathons. 

Okay it’s only been two days and he had already been staying with Akira while his mom was gone, but Iwai made it clear that his apartment was open to Ryuji any day or time. Was it too much? Did he regret it? Ryuji had made it clear that he was still not ready to “go to bat for a home run”, and Iwai agreed because his boyfriend was fucking tiny. His mouth, his hands, his slim thighs, and oh god if Iwai even tried to slip a finger into Ryuji he swears he would break. Until he had his heat and filled out a little, it just wasn’t going to happen. 

Mune checked his phone just in case the omega or Kimi had texted him, but nothing. Might as well finish his book until Ryuji decided to swing by after school.

\---

Ryuji hated the feeling of eyes on him. It was a feeling he knew well, but it had been a while since he had to deal with it. Post Kamoshida incident had been the worst because it felt like everyone was waiting to see if he’d explode. After all there’s nothing more pitiful than a hurt omega, and boy does a surgically repaired knee fucking hurt. With his history of aggressive behavior though, he wasn’t met with much pity, or even empathy for that matter. 

The eyes on him today however were all curiosity. He’d heard the whispers, seen the double takes, his classmates weren’t the most subtle bunch.

_ Looks like a fucking bear got him. _

_ What kind of slutty omega goes around looking like that? _

_ He still smells like a baby though, but Mei said she heard he had some alpha stink on him. _

_ Who’d be crazy enough to deal with that? _

“Ignore them man, you’re gonna wrinkle your face frowning that hard.” Akira wasn’t even looking at him, what the heck did he know. Ryuji still made the effort to unclench his jaw though. “You going by the store tonight? I might swing by and make Akechi buy me dinner.” the blond snickered at the sincerity in his friend’s voice.

“I mean probably yeah,” Ryuji answered, not fully committed to his response. He wasn’t trying to be weird, really he wasn’t. His mini heat had been scary but amazing, and being taken care of by Iwai was one of the best experiences ever. It’s just…

“Are you still having post nut clarity like days later?” Akira asks before poking a finger into a bruise on his neck. “It’s obvious you both enjoyed yourselves.” Ryuji smacked his hand away before pouting.

“I know, it was great, it’s just like I dunno. He said he’s cool waiting on my slow ass to catch up but what if he wants to do stuff like this any time we’re alone?” Akira pondered his friend’s question carefully.

Ryuji was a worrier to the core, and when he’d returned to the coffee shop the morning after his stress heat had ended looking like  _ that _ , Akira was ready to burn that stupid gun store to the ground. The ravenette couldn’t stand alphas who touched baby omegas before they were ready. After a nice calming cup of hot cocoa, Ryuji explained what went down, bright red the whole time, and he seemed happy about it. 

Akira wouldn’t be able to give his full, best advice, until he met the alpha responsible for holding Ryuji's precious heart. He had to make sure the hands were worthy. So he smiles, rubs a hand down Ryuji’s arm and reassures him that he’s in charge of what he’s comfortable with, not Iwai, not anyone.

“I know that,” the blond answers shyly, tapping his pencil along the desk. Class had ended, but it wasn’t worth the risk of getting knocked around in the hallways with everyone moving to their clubs. “It’s a stupid worry, I know it’s fine.”

“That’s not true, it’s a perfectly valid worry. You’re new to this dating and sexy shit, you just gotta talk it out with him,” Akira leans back in his chair, and Ryuji envies his natural grace because he knows if he even tried lifting a leg of his own chair his skull would be in pieces across the floor in a second flat.

“I’ll come with you to the store, kidnap Akechi for dinner and then you guys will have a neutral ground to talk okay? Maybe I can use my exceptional people skills to gauge if he’s a shit alpha or not”

Ryuji knows the two have met before, even if he’d been hazed out his fucking mind during it. But he wanted two people he cared about to get along well. Iwai and Mishima were cool, so were him and Yusuke. Everyone loved Akira, so really what could go wrong?

\---

It’s almost comical how different Akira is outside his Ren persona. Ryuji had texted Iwai letting him know to expect company, and while the alpha had hoped it would be Mishima or even Kitagawa, nope. He’d been greeted with the glare that was growing almost familiar behind large glasses. No sweet words, no soft, shifting stance. 

Akira was lean, uniform almost too tight on his body, and poised like a panther ready to strike at any moment. He made Iwai a little nervous, if only because he wasn’t sure how much he’d told Ryuji about their unfortunate first meeting. They’d communicated a little when Ryuji was sleeping off the rest of his stress heat and the omega would check in, but for the most part Akira had the same frosty demeanor as before.

“Mune-san, this is Akira, you guys probably met the other day, but it feels weird not introducing you two,” the blond, almost obliviously chatters when they arrive. 

“Nice to meet you,” Akira purrs and Iwai gives him a gentle nod. “So this is where you go when I’m not around huh?” Ryuji is a ball of energy, rocking back and forth on his heels. The blond goes to pull his friend around the front of the shop showing off displays of guns and ammo, and even Iwai is impressed at how much Ryuji remembers about what they sell. 

“They do tattoos and shit in the back, it’s so cool, it’s where I got my ears done.” Akira grabs a lobe between his fingers, making Ryuji stand still so he can look it over.

“Not bad.” Iwai cuts the omega a glare.  _ Not bad?  _ “Iwai-san where is your apprentice? He said he’d be here, and I’m hungry.” 

“Beats me,” Iwai replies. “Ryuji you hungry?”

“Yeah, but I’ll wait until Goro-san gets back, he did promise Akira a meal.” Iwai comes to stand by the two omegas, pulling out his wallet and placing his card in Ryuji’s palm.

“Go eat, whatever you want, my treat.” The blond chirps a thank you, sliding the card into his own wallet. Akira can appreciate the offer, even if he thinks the alpha is showing off a bit because he’s here. 

“Ryu-chan,” Akira’s voice is sweet, almost like the one he uses at Crossroads. “Let’s get beef bowls. I’ve got a wagyu craving.” Iwai is thankful they just got paid for their smuggling because he has a feeling Akira is going to try his best to put that card in the red. 

Ryuji laughs, linking arms with the other omega. “That’s fine with me, Mune-san you want us to bring you back anything?” The alpha shakes his head before waving the two off out of the shop. There aren’t any appointments for the rest of the day and since Goro is off somewhere, he’ll have to be the one manning the front. It’s fine, he’s done it before, but it’s been such a while since he’s really been alone at Untouchable that the silence makes him a bit uneasy. 

\---

The omegas get halfway to the bowl shop before bumping into Goro, who had decided to try and surprise them. He looks as cool as ever, hair glossy and shiny like some model. Loose sweater covering his tattoos, jeans, and sneakers looking just distressed enough. In his hands were two large bags of food Ryuji could smell from down the sidewalk. 

“Aww Goro-san, you’re such a gentleman.” Akira cooed in a voice Ryuji had never heard him use before, but it made the brunette melt. The blond definitely hadn’t seen that before, where was Mr. smooth as fucking butter? Akechi usually flirted with his whole fucking being with customers at Untouchable. 

“Well I have to keep my two lovelies fed,” Goro’s smile was bright and he even exposed his neck towards Akira, which made Ryuji want to gag. Jesus it was like watching your older brother flirt. 

“Will you knock it off, gimme the meat,” Ryuji tugged the bags from Goro’s hands, the alpha had stopped at a food stand and brought grilled dishes with vegetables.  _ Filling and healthy for growing boys _ , he’d said. Ryuji rolled his eyes so hard we probably strained one.

“So are you guys like together now or something?” 

Akira looks up to Goro, and Goro only smiles politely. 

“Something like that, but don’t worry Ryuji, I will only treat your friend with the care he deserves.” 

“Aww babe!” Akira latched onto Goro’s arm and the two all but canoodled. 

Ryuji had only been occupied for 2 days seriously what the fuck was happening right now? Akira has spent almost his whole time at Shujin rejecting alphas and betas left and right. Totally of his own volition, even though most liked to blame Ryuji like he was Akira’s guard dog or something. If anything, the roles were reversed. Akira had quite the violent mouth on him, even though their classmates were too stupid to understand the insults. 

“Uh okay, well that’s good. I mean Akira would probably beat your ass before I jumped in, so ya know. Protect ya neck.” 

The trio walked back to the store with Akira denying any chance of  _ ever _ harming Goro, while the alpha just let him. Like he didn’t know if the ravenette wanted he could knock his ass flat through his scent alone. Goro knows it’s best not to show all your cards at once. 

They entered the shop almost as they left it. Iwai tucked behind the counter reading quietly. Ryuji felt his heart squeeze in his chest when his alpa caught his eyes and just fucking smiled from seeing him. It's like a magnet guiding him before he can stop.

Something cements in Iwai when Ryuji marches into his arms, halfway in his lap, demanding quietly to be held. Mune barely gets out a “hey there” before Ryuji quietly nuzzles in his neck. 

_ I just wanna hug. _

Well he supposes he can do that much. 

He hadn’t been able to smell any of Ryuji’s stormy scent since that night, but he searches for it all the same. The sweetness had changed only a little, moving from sugary to something richer. It drove him crazy trying to decipher it.

Goro follows behind with Akira on his arm, who looks friendly for once, before the alpha drops their food on the counter. Iwai has his pack, a beautiful omega in his arms, and the silence that had bothered him earlier is quickly filled with the omegas teasing each other back and forth over their PDA.

_ Ryuji I would’ve held you if you asked. _

_ You’re too busy holding Goro-san. _

This is what had been missing. He’d had Goro, and his few friends, but there was nothing that pleased his inner alpha more than this.

\---

Across town, in a small diner Makoto sat with a shaggy haired alpha. The man must have a penchant for animal print, because he wore the most hideous cheetah print shirt and had a zebra print coat over it.

“So do you think you can help me?” She implored, waiting quietly while the man took a long slurp of his coffee. 

“That depends,” the man smirks, showing off his alpha fang coated in gold. “I’ll need some more information to make sure this kid you’re worried about is  _ really _ in danger. Can’t stick my neck out against a yakuza member if the omega ain’t even tryna leave.” Makoto stiffens, worrying the hem of her skirt with her manicured fingers.

“Well I’m pretty sure he’s  _ ex _ yakuza. But I understand. I’ll see what else I can find out, but I’m fairly certain the boy is in trouble.” Makoto figured the man looked tough enough to be fine helping in this situation. “I just have a gut feeling that he’s at risk and there wouldn’t be anyone to help him.”

The alpha nods, dark eyes looking soft.

“I understand, the same thing happened to my big sister. Didn’t even get out of high school before some scumbag swooped her up. Promised he’d pay our families debt. Ain’t seen her in years and we’re still broke as shit” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” Makoto offered. It was a common story, one that broke her heart each time she heard them during her club meetings. The alpha shrugs, resigned to the knowledge that sometimes you can’t do anything about the hands you’re dealt. Makoto watches the man check his watch. 

“Be sure to keep me updated, sweetheart.” The man says he has another meeting, before he’s paying for their drinks and exiting the diner. Outside he walks down a nearby alleyway, looking over his shoulder, before making a call.

“Tsuda-san, it’s Masa. Tell Shido-sama I’m bringing his little crow home to roost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ever heard that tiktok that's like "i've got plans but I cannot tell you bc the haters will sabotage me"? yeah put that on loop lmao
> 
> being back at work is kicking my buns, so updates will be a little slower. I hope you understand<3  
> this chapter felt a little like filler, but it's nice to pause and let pieces line up on the chess board before flipping the whole table ya know?


	16. calling out with a voice only you can hear

Ryuji is fond of May for many reasons. 

He likes spring because he can wear shorter shirts and still keep on long pants to cover his scarring, it’s a good in-between part of the year. Not to mention the Shujin uniforms switch over to their summer style and he gets a lot more  _ visual stimulation _ on campus. Mini skirts, knee socks, rolled sleeves, all the good stuff.

Oh and there’s Mother’s Day! He always goes all out for his beloved Ma. Flowers, cards, buying her dinner, he shows no restraint! This year though, he hopes his mom can be understanding of his smaller budget for her dedicated day because Ryuji has something new to look forward to this month: Munehisa’s birthday on the 12th. His first boyfriend is turning forty-one and the omega wants to make it as special as he can. Except he has no fuckin’ clue how to do it.

Yuuki suggested a fancy watch, to which Ryuji explained that not all old dudes like watches. Iwai seemed perfectly content with the one he had now anyway. Yusuke, predictably, came up with the idea of Ryuji creating something himself. He’d started a few drawings, but scrapped the idea after feeling childish. Mune would sometimes ask for his stupid doodles he’d make at the shop, maybe he could do like a bunch and make it into a booklet?

Goro’s idea was the worst.

_ “Why don’t you give him that untouched little hole of yours?” _

He’d barely got the sentence out before Akira had bitten him on the shoulder. Ryuji could still see the bruise from his friend’s teeth as he watched Goro ring up a customer. 

“Get that dumb smirk off your face baby omega.” Ryuji hip checks the man.

“Oh, we’re back to that now?” They wave off the customer before Goro leans over to flick Ryuji’s ear.

“Yes, we are until my neck is healed!”

Ryuji snickers, he knows Goro doesn’t mean it. He’s even started to become fond of the intended insult. Yeah, he was still a baby omega, but since he was Mune’s baby, what was there to complain about? The blond stayed behind the register with the alpha, even though there was no one buying anything.

Iwai had kept his promise to let Ryuji start handling transactions at the counter more. The omega, despite his academic struggles, was pretty quick at counting out money and totaling purchases. When asked about it, Ryuji only shrugged and explained he’s helped his mom with bills before. The omega had also taken up dusting around the shelves, helping pass out flyers, and giving new customers suggestions for purchases.

He liked feeling helpful, even if he worried that Mune was only doing it so he could throw money into this bank account. Ryuji knows from Akira’s minimum wage at triple 7 that there was no reason for Mune to be dropping $200 when all the omega had done was help a man choose the right pellets for his airsoft gun. 

Mune just said he deserved a fair wage for a job well done. Then snuck $50 more in. 

Ryuji’s alpha had been out for the past two nights, citing that he had business up north to take care of. He tried to not look too deep into it. He knew Iwai would tell him about these things in time, but damn if he wasn’t dying to know what kind of  _ business  _ he was in.

Handling Untouchable with Goro had been fun though. The brunette was thankful for the extra hands when he had to finish a two-hour session and could trust Ryuji to take care of the front. It was a new feeling, trusting someone that wasn’t his pack leader. It had scared him at first, but now—ugh he felt so soft. If anything happened between Ryuji and Iwai, if the omega left their little pack, Goro sometimes worries if he’d be able to forgive Mune.

It was an uncomfortable conversation they’d had before, but Munehisa appreciated Goro’s honesty and willingness to come forward about it. Ryuji was young, he could change his mind at any point during this courting process, and both alphas respected his freedom to do so. Even so, both men agreed to work hard so that Ryuji would always choose to stay with them.

Even when the little blond shit was still smirking.

“Akira has the right to bite any alphas he chooses,” Ryuji taunts, pulling his phone out and starting a new round on his mobile game. “One day he’s gonna miss and get your gland then you’ll really be stuck with him.” The idea makes Goro shiver, in a good or bad way, he isn’t sure.

“Don’t say shit like that.” The response is sharp and Ryuji glances to see the bleak look on Goro’s face. Did he say something wrong?

“I thought you guys were, you know, getting along?” The omega tries. Akira texted Goro often, Ryuji knew that. Akira would tag along after school if he wasn’t working any of his other jobs and well, he and Goro certainly acted familiar. 

The blond wasn’t aware of the more intimate details, but he knows Goro knows Akria from his work at the omega bar. It would match up with the pattern of the alpha leaving much earlier on Saturday nights recently. He could ask Akira and confirm it, but maybe they weren’t ready to put a label on things yet. Ryuji had seen enough dramas to know these things could be tricky.

Goro doesn’t answer his question, instead, changing their Spotify station to ‘math rock’. It’s good for baby omega brain cells, he’d joked before. But haha, Ryuji actually really fucked with it. And of course, if Ryuji liked it, then Munehisa made Goro put it on every time they worked together. The alpha ignores the fact that his boss isn’t even here to make him do it today.

“Goro,” Ryuji starts. Akechi looks at him and from the little wrinkle in his forehead, he already knows it’s about to be some nonsense. “What you said about Mune-san’s birthday, uh—”

“Nope! Stop, stop!” The alpha made quick work of finding a bunch of boxes that suddenly needed to find their homes in the back.

“It was your idea!” 

“I am not thinking about you and Munehisa like that ever again because last time, I was assaulted,” The alpha points at Akira’s bite mark once more. “Plus, do you realize how potent omega slick is? Your last little hook up almost knocked me unconscious.” Ryuji wishes there was a hole in the ground to swallow him up. But Goro continues, completely unbothered.

“Just get him whatever, I’m sure he’ll have it bronzed and hung up in his apartment or something.”

Ryuji fiddles with the chained pen on the counter. Well, that hadn’t gone as planned. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about biting the bullet and losing his virginity. 

Since his stress heat, they’d fooled around a bit more. They’d make out at the older alpha’s apartment after work. But every time things would get hot and heavy, Mune would pull back and focus all his attention on him. Sometimes Mune would eat him out, which holy fuck that was fantastic, and other times he’d stroke him off while kissing over his scent glad trying to get another taste of the ocean.

The omega always tried to return the favor, but Mune told him to not mind it. That treating his baby was enough, despite the fuckin’ iron rod in his pants. Ryuji had tried once more to give him a blow job, but how was he supposed to keep his fangs out the way when Iwai’s dick was built like _ that _ ?

That had been the problem though, everything about Iwai was large. Ryuji wasn’t the smallest omega, but he was still pretty slim. It felt stupid, but he was scared it would hurt and that’s probably why Mune focuses solely on his pleasure before anything else. It’s honorable, and it’s been fun, but he doesn’t want his boyfriend to get bored.

Ryuji hears Goro’s hum before a quick slap hits his back.

“Dude, quit!”

“Stop overthinking it then!” The alpha slides him a soda from the fridge in the back and Ryuji realizes he must have really been out of it to not notice him make the trip from the counter. 

Ugh, this was going to be harder than he thought. At least he had a few more days before his boyfriend returned to figure it out.

\---

Ryuji had one night before his boyfriend was back and he was Fucked with a capital F. The blond drug Yusuke and Yuuki all over Shibuya looking for something to get Mune. He needed Yuuki’s skills as a professional omega and Yusuke had known him longer. 

He’d tried getting Akira to help, but they still had some weird thing going on even after meeting Iwai and giving him a ‘temporary stamp of approval’. Whatever. Ryuji couldn’t worry about it right now, it was gift time. 

“Yuuki what about this? Do alphas like this shit?” The trio were in the underground mall and Ryuji had lost count of the stores they’d visited since getting out of school. Now the sky was dark and he was level 10 stressed and still didn’t have anything. Mishima eyed the cologne, it was popular but faux scents were more of a beta thing.

“I think you’re going to make yourself sick from stress. You don’t want to trigger another mini heat.” Mishima watched the blond swallow and place the cologne back on the shelf. 

“No, you’re right. Ugh, this is so annoying.” 

Yusuke tried offering different types of facial masks since alphas could develop dry skin from having more venom than other dynamics. Ryuji considered it if only to have something for his boyfriend the next day. 

It’s an ugly part of himself but when Ryuji gets anxious, he gets snappy. It started small with knocking potential gifts back onto shelves. Then it grew with giving short answers when he knows his friends are just trying to help. It comes to an ugly head when the words are out of the blond’s mouth before he even thinks of what he says.

“Fucking shit Yuuki, you’ve got  _ two  _ alphas in your life! Help me!”

Mishima is covered in scent patches and has a collar on, but even still, Ryuji is smacked in the face with the overwhelming wave of hurt coming from his friend. 

“Ryuji, apologize.” Yusuke’s tone is firm and the glare his tall friend gives him makes him feel an inch tall. 

“No, it’s okay,” Mishima whimpers, stepping in front of Yusuke. “He’s just upset, he didn’t mean it.” And the blond feels even worse. The blue-haired alpha’s gaze softens a bit, but then his expression hardens once he’s looking away from Yuuki’s soft face. 

“Yuuki it isn’t okay, just because he’s upset he can’t say things like that to you.” Yusuke turns his attention back to Ryuji. “I understand you’re upset, Ryuji, but we’re all trying to help you. Mishima could be doing other things but he chose to be here instead.”

“Kitagawa-san, it’s fine, please.” 

More people kept looking on at their group.

“No, Mishima, he’s right. I am sorry, that was fucked up.” Ryuji pulls the smaller man into a hug. “I shouldn’t have said that and I’m really sorry okay?” He felt Mishima sniffle into his neck and Yusuke only glared harder. 

It’s stupid but Ryuji wonders if that’s how Mune would look if someone upset him. It was a poorly kept secret how smitten Yusuke was with Mishima. Ryuji doesn’t know how neither of them acted on the shared attraction, Mishima’s engagement be damned. 

“Let’s just pack it up. I’m sure I can find something online and maybe it’ll only be a little late for Mune’s birthday.”

The other two agreed and Yusuke took Mishima’s arm to start them towards the station line. Ryuji sends them ahead because maybe if he hangs around a little longer, he can at least try and feel better about the shitty way he always handles things. 

He owed all his friends way too much for putting up with him. 

It’s why he needed to find the perfect token of appreciation for Mune because he certainly put up with a lot from Ryuji. He shuffles in and out of stores, feeling the eyes of the owners on him the whole time because, of course, with his sour face and hood up he looks like he’ll pocket something and run.

It takes a few more stores but finally, he finds it. The perfect gift. He knows they’d passed this place earlier, so how the fuck he’d missed this treasure, he doesn’t understand. But it didn’t fucking matter because he had it!

The blond nearly rushes the counter to purchase it like if he waits any longer, the gift will disappear from his fingertips. Ryuji spends extra to have the clerk gift wrap it in some shiny paper that he wouldn’t ever give a shit about, but this isn’t about him, it’s about Mune. 

Refreshed like a weight’s been lifted off his chest, Ryuji takes the train home, making sure to send a long heartfelt text to Mishima apologizing for his bullshit earlier. Yuuki reassures him that it’s okay and that Kitagawa-san can be a little overprotective, but Ryuji knows he’ll be fighting Akira tomorrow at lunch to pay for Mishima’s strawberry milk.

\---

It’s late when he gets home so he certainly doesn’t expect to see his mom on the couch when he bursts through the apartment. The poor woman jumps a foot in the air at her son’s noisy entrance.

“Are you trying to rob the place, Ryuji? What in the world are you running in like that for?”

“I’m sorry!” the blond replies embarrassed over his loud entry. “I just—uh, I need your help.” Aya eyes her son, looking for any fresh injuries. He’d been having fewer run-ins with bullies at school but she couldn’t help but worry. 

“What is it?” Aya asks when her son doesn’t give any more information.

“I need to, uh, make a cake.”

“Ryuji it is nine o’clock on a weeknight, why do you need a cake?”

“It’s, uh, Mune-san’s birthday tomorrow.” 

Aya lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Oh? You won’t let me meet this boyfriend of yours but you want me to help make him a cake?” The blond flushed red before swallowing his pride. He hadn’t kept Mune a secret per se since his mom ended up finding all his courting gifts and guilting the truth out of him. She’d dropped hints about wanting to meet him and Ryuji realized this might be a great addition to his present.

“Actually, I was thinking I could invite him over for dinner or something and you guys could meet, like, officially.” Ryuji waved his hands as his mom started bouncing on the balls of her feet. “I still have to ask though, so don’t get too excited!”

“Oh hush,” Aya teases, pinching her son’s round cheek. “If this man is as traditional as his courting gifts, then I’m sure he’s been chomping at the bit to meet his future in law.” Ryuji doesn’t say it, but Aya knows she’s right by the still-present blush.

His mom preps the kitchen while Ryuji places the wrapped gift safely in his room for tomorrow. They’re lucky there are just enough random spare ingredients to make a simple vanilla cake. Aya promises to pick up icing and strawberries to decorate it tomorrow before the big dinner. 

Ryuji stays to help wash up the dishes, figuring it’s the least he can do after dragging his mom into this at the last minute. They’ll both be tired in the morning, but it’s nice to have this peace together. 

“You’ve changed a lot you know.”

Ryuji peeks over at his mom, but her expression gives nothing away. She dunks a rag into the warm, lemon-scented water and Ryuji decides to just be straight with her.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?”

Aya hums a tuneless little noise before winking at the omega. “Both.”

“ _ Hah? _ How both?” His mom giggles. 

“I’ve noticed it for a while but didn’t put it all together until you had all those trinkets in your closet and a whole new wardrobe,” Aya replies, keeping her eyes on the sink. Ryuji decides to do the same. Talks like this were done best side by side. 

“I was worried at first because I didn’t like the idea of you hiding an alpha from me, especially with your history. I didn’t know if you’d gotten yourself into some arranged mating.” Ryuji pales at the idea. “But, you smelled happier. Your whole energy is lifted and I realized my baby boy is growing up. So, it’s a good change and a bad change.”

He’ll probably get scolded for grabbing his mom with wet hands, but he needed the hug. Aya smiles and doesn’t say a word.

\---

Munehisa’s been forty-one for less than a day and he already feels like he aged ten years. Dealing with his old shit head crew is already stressful enough. Going alone, because he doesn’t want to worry Ryuji by taking Goro too, is an extra stress layer on the cake. 

It had been a terrible set of negotiations. Their last meeting still left a sour taste in the mouths of all involved. Ito and Nakamura didn’t hold back in detailing every medical and follow up visit cost for Suzuki after Goro’s ‘little fit’. Munehisa just added on to the ever-growing tab. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Even though he’d left the yakuza years ago, even though he was paying his old brothers to lie to their ‘father’ for him and Goro, he had hoped they would all still retain some sort of fond loyalty towards each other. If only for memories sake. 

It was after Nakamura dropped the bags of cocaine and meth on the table that Mune realized how wrong he had been. The argument was like a bomb going off. 

_ I’m not dealing this shit. _

_ You’re right, you’re not. You’re just holding it in your shop until we get our dealers to you. _

_ But this goes against the code. _

_ Real fuckin’ rich coming from not only a defector but a kidnapper too. _

They had gone rounds and almost came to blows, but finally, Mune relented. What else could he do? Deny the idiots and have Shido and the rest of the Hashiba clan rain bullet-hell on Shibuya?

Ito would be coming by sometime over the summer to drop off the rest of the drugs and a few weeks later, someone would come to pick them up. Directly, Mune wouldn’t be involved; he wouldn’t break his honor. But the idea of keeping something like that in his store, so close to his omega’s nest, made him sick. 

It was a little after five in the morning and he was almost back to Shibuya. He wanted to drop by Goro’s place first to talk and release some of the guilt he’s been keeping inside the past few days. He hopes the younger alpha will be understanding of the choice he had to make.

After the third unanswered call, Mune gives up and heads to his apartment, drops into his bed, and falls asleep.

\---

Ryuji thinks he’s going to throw up. Or pass out. Shit, can he do both at the same time? Would that kill him? Aya takes pity on her son and opens up the windows around the apartment since even through his unripened scent, he stinks of anxiety. Since her vacation with her cute girlfriend, Mio, Aya had taken on day shifts to compensate the people who’d covered her nights. Today was one of the rare days where she was actually free and had spent it cleaning the place spotless. Or so she thought because when Ryuji came flying in the door again after school, he’d gotten down on hands and knees and began looking for missed spots. 

She knew enough about omegas to understand stress pre-nesting, where they clean and prune and make everything ‘just so’. She had thought it was a myth because Ryuji’s room was a dumpster fire most days. 

“Sweetness, you need to go get ready, he’s going to be here in an hour.” 

Wide brown eyes lock on his mother.

“Do I stink?” Ryuji asks, leaning in to smell his pits. “I gotta shower.” In a flash, he’s up on his feet, slamming the bathroom door and turning on the faucets. Aya sighs before reaching into the fridge and pulling out a beer. It’s going to be a long night. 

\---

Iwai realizes that showing up only a minute before their agreed on dinner might have been cutting it close, solely for the reason that when he knocks, his little omega damn near rips the door off the hinges.

“Hi!” the blond chirps, voice cracking. Oh, he always flushes such a pretty pink. Mune takes some pity on him and leans down to kiss him. 

“Evening baby,” he leans back up and hands over the first of his gifts. For Ryuji, spicy teriyaki beef jerky. The omega’s face lights up.

“Ooh, no way! You can only get this brand up by Miyagi! Mune-san you really did go way up north, eh?” 

Iwai beams, resisting the urge to ruffle the omega’s fluffy blond hair because last time he did it, Ryuji went on a rant about treating him too much like a kid. He was just so pattable though!

“Ah this is the mysterious Mune-san?” A cheerful voice comes from around the door. From behind his boyfriend, Iwai peers down into a familiar face that might as well be copied and pasted onto a woman. Ryuji’s mother had a softer face, a few more laugh lines, but had the same easy-going aura as her son. 

The older man bows. “Iwai Munehisa, nice to meet you.” 

The woman returns the greeting, introducing herself as Aya, before bringing the man inside the apartment. It’s much cleaner than the last time he’d been there but he smartly chooses to keep that comment to himself.

“Aya-san, this is for you,” Mune hands over the primly wrapped box of mochi, and both Sakamoto’s coo over the treats. “And this last one is for the home.” It’s a bouquet of white and yellow daffodils, Goro had suggested it, saying they symbolized new beginnings. It seemed a fitting meaning for the start of his relationship with his partner’s family.

“Ah, they’re lovely. I should have a vase somewhere. Ryuji, get him settled in so we can eat, I’ll be back.”

The couple has a seat at the small table in the kitchen. Ryuji feels a little weird eating at it, so used to eating off the coffee table in front of the tv with his mom or alone in his nest in his room. 

“How was your trip?” the blond asks, fiddling with his floppy bangs. He hadn’t cut his hair in a while and more of it was starting to get in the way of his eyes. 

“Nothing exciting, you look pretty by the way.” 

Ryuji bites his lip, rolling his eyes to say _ yeah, sure, whatever _ . He had on a short-sleeved shirt they’d purchased at Sae’s store. It had different little skulls on it, each with various funny emotions. Over it, he wore a dark red hoodie and a thin black braided choker. The shirt and hoodie were long enough he only wore black leggings underneath. Iwai’s favorite part was the mismatched socks over his bouncing feet.

“I’m sure you say that to all the omegas,” Ryuji taunts, but Mune takes his hand over the table, both men falling into their routine wrist scenting. 

“Just to the only omega I care about.”

Aya loudly clears her throat, making Ryuji jump and his dangling cross earrings jingle. 

“Who’s ready to eat?”

\---

Much to Ryuji’s relief, the dinner goes well. He’d been a little worried when his mom called him from the store earlier to ask how many candles to pick up for the cake and she promptly hung up after he honestly answered. 

But his boyfriend was making his mom laugh loudly—like, her real one that sounds like a bike horn, not her fake little ‘heh heh’. There hadn’t been any awkward pauses or anything like that so maybe age could just be a number for once. 

“So Mune-san, my troublesome son hasn’t told me how you two met.” 

Ryuji watches his boyfriend stab the shit out of a diced potato. Oh god.

“He hasn’t? Ryuji are you that embarrassed of me?”

“N-no way! It’s just, uh, I tell it bad. Have at it.” 

Aya watches the back and forth, taking another sip of her beer. This should be good.

“Well then,” the alpha clears his throat. “It’s not very exciting but really your son just bumped into me one night last winter. I offered to escort him home since it was late and we ended up talking. I didn’t expect we’d have so much in common. After a while, we exchanged numbers, met up a few times, and, uh, here we are.”

Ryuji watches Munehisa’s ears turn red and busts out a loud “Aww!” His mom snickers behind her hand.

“That’s super awww. Ryuji, why couldn’t you tell me that? Too embarrassing?” The omega takes a large bite of curry, pointedly ignoring his mom’s teasing. “Ryuji tells me you run the shop he skips off too after school all the time? Untouched?”

“Untouchable, actually, and yes. I run it with my partner, Akechi-san.” 

Aya nods sagely and that’s how Ryuji knows the alcohol is hitting her. “That’s it. What kind of store is it?” 

The couple shares a look and Ryuji sighs because this could go either way.

“We mostly do traditional tattooing and piercings, Akechi-san is my apprentice. We also sell and customize special airsoft guns.” 

There’s a beat of silence, the first one of the night as Aya takes in the information. Mune notices that when Ryuji processes things, he does so with full facial expressions but his mother has a much better poker face. 

“Mom?” the omega chirps quietly. Both men jump when the beta claps her hands together loudly.

“You pierced his ears then!” Aya points a teasing finger at Mune and erupts into a fit of giggles. “Oh man, when I found out I was pissed. Like, what the hell, but oh that is hilarious.” Everyone relaxes, the tension collapsing as quickly as it had been built.

“In his defense, I did have your signature on paper, Ma,” Ryuji offers but his mom just flicks the dangling cross earring. 

“Yeah, yeah, stick up for your man, I get it.” Aya looks back at the alpha. “You’ll have to be careful with him. My Ryuji is a sweet boy but he—maaaan.” Ryuji feels himself start to sweat as Aya’s speech slurs. “He gets himself into trouble. His mouth writes checks his ass can’t cash you know?”

Mune sees the worried look on his omega’s face and tries to redirect the conversation, but Aya isn’t having it.

“You wouldn’t believe the amount of fights he’s been in, like seriously, this is the—sweetie, hang on, mommy’s talking.” Aya brushes off her son's hands as he tries to take her drink. When had he lost count of how many she’d had? “This is the seriously loooongest stretch of time I haven’t gotten any phone calls, and really, it’s all those fuckin’  _ alpha’s _ faults, no offense Mune-san!”

“None taken,” he replies.

“I just, ugh, they provoke him! Even the teachers! Can you believe that?” the woman leans forward and Iwai can smell the dark beer on her breath.

“So what if my Ryu-chaaan is a little different? He doesn’t bother anyone! No one needs to put their hands on him! I mean, I’m still paying for his leg that they broke so they owe me some damn money.” Aya slaps the table at her joke and Ryuji’s brown eyes start to water, smudging the eyeliner he’d worked so hard on.

Mune doesn’t know what to do. He wants to stop Aya. Obviously, the conversation is making Ryuji uncomfortable, but there’s no way to to it without being rude and the omega had stressed he wanted the alpha to make a good impression

“I’m sure—” Mune starts but Aya continues over him.

“Ugh, you should’ve seen it, has he— _ hic _ —has he shown you the x-rays? Clean in half! And the fuckin’ brute still teaches there. There’s never fuckin’ need for that shit, even if ‘Yuji’s got a quick temper like his father—”

“Mom!” 

The adults startle at the high pitched whine.

“Fucking stop, okay? He doesn’t need to hear this shit.” 

Aya looks at her son, heart lurching at the fat tears falling down his face. 

“Honey, I’m sorry?” She coos, leaning over even though it makes her head swim. Shit, how high was the percentage in those things? “I just, you said he’s courting you I thought—” Ryuji jerks away from her hands.

“Well, he’s not gonna fuckin’ want to keep courting me if you bring up all this fucked up shit. Just, please, stop.” The blond stands from the table, his thighs knocking it a bit from moving so quickly. “You guys can finish eating, I need to take a walk.”

Ryuji ignores the calls of his name as he grabs his sneakers and darts out of the apartment.

\---

After reassuring his boyfriend’s mother that no, he isn’t offended and yes, he’s still interested in Ryuji and yes, darker beers have a higher alcohol content, he sets the woman up with some water and gets her to rest on the couch.

It takes a phone call and a five-minute walk to find the teen on a swing in a small park between the other apartment buildings. 

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Mune says, taking a seat next to him. He’s sure he looks ridiculous, too large for the small playset. It makes Ryuji smile though. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“She just, I think she was more nervous than she let on, and when my mom gets nervous, she drinks. And once she starts, she doesn’t know when to slow down.” It hadn’t happened in a while, because normally, his mom is conscious of their history with alcohol and the abuse it caused them and doesn’t drink around Ryuji. The omega had been so flustered trying to make everything perfect he wasn’t paying much attention as they made the curry for dinner. 

“Am I awful for not being upset that she told me?” Munehisa watches Ryuji swivel his head towards him, confusion plain on his face. “I care about you, so much, and if someone is hurting you, then I want to stop it.”

Guilt tugs at the omega. “No one’s hurting me Mune. It’s all shit that’s in the past.” 

“Not that long ago, you were wearing makeup to cover black eyes, Ryuji.”

“I handled it and they healed so it’s fine.”

Mune tries not to grunt too loudly, he knows this is a losing fight. Anytime he’d tried to poke into Ryuji’s injuries the wall just came up higher. He knows it’s hypocritical, he’d take his yakuza bullshit to the grave if he could, but it eats him up inside. 

The alpha had seen the scars all over Ryuji’s body during his mini heat. The omega was a heavy sleeper, and the intimate setting had Mune curiously exploring. The most obvious one was the jagged scarring over his thigh and knee, a burning bright pink contrast to the rest of his skin. Surgery scars were normally neat and carefully cut, done in a setting where someone had time to take care of the injury. If Ryuji’s scar was that crooked and gnarly, that means the injury had to have been severe for a doctor to go in so roughly and hastily put him back together. It definitely lined up with the way his mother described it.

_ Clean in half. _

Ryuji had been asleep, but Mune had kissed and cried over his leg. He’s sure the omega would tease him about it, had he been awake. But there were other scars he made sure to kiss. The cut through his eyebrow that must have been split and required stitches. The rough knuckles that had to have been split open over and over. The one that made him the most worried was the puckered skin by his stomach, because what kind of feral  _ beast _ would stab an omega? It should go against the very nature of any dynamic.

His omega was a fighter, his scarred body and personality made it clear. But Mune didn’t want him to fight anymore or at least, not alone.

“I didn’t mean to run off. It’s just, she compared me to him and I lost my cool. I’m sorry for ruining dinner.” Ryuji reaches over from his swing and Mune easily reaches out to grab his hand. They lazily swing back and forth, feet never leaving the ground.

“Nothing’s ruined. Your mom is resting—actually, she’s probably asleep. But everything is fine baby,” Mune lifts Ryuji’s hand to kiss across his knuckles. “I just wanted to see you, that’s all I needed. Forty-one isn’t the most exciting birthday after all.”

“Man, I wish you’d said that earlier,” the blond chuckles. Mune’s mustache stubble always tickled. “Oh, I have your gift and a cake for you by the way, if you even want to come back inside.”

_ Come inside? _ Mune’s inner alpha purrs.

_ Shut the fuck up. _

“Lead the way,” he says instead, following behind Ryuji as they return to the apartment.

\---

Ryuji is thankful that his mom is passed out on the couch. He’d thought of a million ways things could’ve gone bad from allergic reactions to the food or Aya absolutely hating Munehisa, but this hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

“Sit at the table, I hid it in my room.”

The omega is gone only for a bit, returning with a turquoise wrapped package. He instructs Iwai to keep it in his lap until they finish at least one slice of cake. Ryuji pulls the dessert out of the fridge, grabbing the single candle his mom had ended up buying, and lighting it at the table.

“I ain’t gonna sing it, but, uh, happy birthday Mune.” Ryuji leans in and kisses his cheek. Mune gives an easy smile, only a little disappointed because he loves when his little bird sings. He looks at the candle, thinking of what to even wish for. Normally, it’s to see another year or for Goro’s safety and happiness. Sometimes it’s to grow as a tattoo artist or when he’s feeling particularly selfish, he wishes to for money. 

Maybe it’s the fact that he’s getting older or maybe it’s the warm heat of his omega at his back. But this time, when Mune leans in to blow out his candle, he has one wish in his heart.

_ Please let Ryuji fully accept my feelings. _

\---

After silly clapping, a congratulatory smack on the back, and a shared slice of the delicious cake, Ryuji all but buzzes out his skin waiting for Mune to open the gift.

“You’re the one who wanted me to wait,” Mune taunts, slowly peeling back the tape.

“You don’t know the shit I went through to get this, I wanna see how much you love it.”

_ Not as much as you. Oh, nope, nope, put that thought away. _

The alpha shakes his head to clear the intrusive words, finally revealing the box. He’s seen the name of the store before and knows whatever’s inside ain’t cheap. He lifts the lid to reveal a silver bangle resting on top of navy cushioning. 

“Wow,” he nearly whispers, lifting the delicate and strong bracelet between large fingers. Ryuji watches, worried now that it won’t fit his boyfriend’s large wrist. “Ryuji, this is really nice.”

“Ah yeah, it’s, uh, well.” The omega clears his throat. “Mishima told me that the proper way to show my returned intentions to an interested alpha is to give a trinket. Something for you to wear when I’m not around or whatever.” The blond had thought the idea was silly at first, because seriously how often was he not around? But then, after remembering the disastrous stress heat and then Mune traveling up north, he realized maybe it would soothe his omega side if he knew Mune had something from him on his body. He really needed to trust Yuuki more, he’d gone through training for this shit. 

The bangle was perfect in Ryuji’s eyes because the metal was strong but it was still pretty and delicate. Those weren’t two words he’d ever use to describe his alpha, but well, maybe he’d thought it about himself. All Munehisa’s compliments were starting to rub off on him. 

“I’ll never take it off.” Ryuji trills at the steadiness in Mune’s voice and wraps his arms around the man.

“Thank you, Mune.”

“Now, why are you thanking me for wearing the gift you gave me?” he laughs but Ryuji just snuggles in closer. 

\---

It’s close to ten when Mune finally leaves. Ryuji had tried to get him to fool around in the boy’s bedroom but the alpha reminded him that he still was trying to make a good impression on his mom even if she was passed out on the couch from drinking. 

“Next weekend then,” the cheeky teen purred, nibbling on his scent patch. Even though Ryuji couldn’t smell his scent still, the closeness was titillating enough. 

Munehisa leaned back on his motorcycle as Ryuji leaned in on his tiptoes to keep assaulting his neck. 

“Ryuji, get back inside. You got school in the morning.” The omega huffed before leaving one more kiss on his lips, softly sucking on his bottom lip making the older man purr just loud enough for the teen to try a nibble. “Quit being a brat.”

“Yes, daddy,” Ryuji grins, all teeth and mirth before stepping back so Mune can finally put his helmet on and start the bike. “Ride safely!” 

Munehisa gives him a thumbs up before revving the engine and speeding off into the street. He was always the picture of motorcycle safety when riding with his intended mate, but this time, he could show off just a little. He can hear Ryuji’s loud whoops even over the traffic.

Weaving in and out of traffic was as easy as breathing for Mune. He paid enough attention to not get hurt but he couldn’t stop himself from looking at the bangle around his wrist, glittering so pretty under the street lights. They’d both made their intent clear to each other, even if Ryuji’s had been a little shaky. It’s fine, they have more than enough time to figure it out.

It feels silly, but as he darts through cars, heart beating in his throat, Mune really hopes his birthday wish will come true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy long time no see! 
> 
> first of all big shout to the homie quietfaun who fixed all my yucky punctuation. couldn't have done this without you bb.
> 
> I started back working which has been great creatively, but then got stuck on how to progress the story while still staying fluffy. These boys needed a break after all.
> 
> don't be too harsh on Aya, bc this literally happened to me when I drank a pumpkin beer bc no one told me it had like 12% alcohol and so the poor sap next me got to hear all my trauma. 
> 
> next chapter Yuuki has a meeting with his fiancé and old friend Makoto. 
> 
> comments are always appreciated<3


	17. gimme just a little bit more

Yusuke found he had a lot more in common with Goro than he initially realized. Despite studying under their masters who had just happened to be next door to each other for quite some time, they really hadn’t interacted. There were the odd times when they’d meet in the smoker’s alley. Goro got high and while Yusuke would satisfy the odd cigarette craving he had. He’d gone to art school, after all. He’s lucky he hadn’t come out of it with a full-blown nicotine addiction. 

They were both alphas, but that was merely a surface-level connection. Though their crafts were different, they were both artists. Yusuke appreciated the traditional way Goro drew tattoos, and Goro had complimented his paintings a couple of times. 

Tonight, both alphas were commiserating over their shared interest in emotionally unavailable omegas. 

The day had been rough for them. Yusuke was battling an ongoing art block and it had been getting worse ever since the other night with Yuuki. He’d forgiven his friend for hurting the omega’s feelings—Ryuji could be harder on himself than anyone else—but the interaction had left a weight on his heart. 

Mishima had been wrought with guilt after the sharp words. He’d worried the whole train ride home that he’d been unfaithful by spending so much time with an alpha who wasn’t his fiancée. As always, Yusuke assured him it was fine. What could someone as pure as Mishima have to be guilty over? 

After all, they were just friends. 

The alpha was always so careful not to leave any of his scent on Yuuki and to keep his touches to just a polite arm hold. Though he’d never forget the time when their little group sat in Akira’s attic during Golden Week and Yuuki had laughed so hard at something Ryuji had done that the omega’s perfect hand gripped Yusuke’s bicep to keep himself steady.

He was severely ashamed at the things he’d done with that garment pressed close to his face. Breathing in Yuuki’s soft scent of clover and honey. Visualizing all the  _ wrong  _ ways he wanted to touch Yuuki. Fingers over his always covered neck. Fangs biting into calves he desperately wanted to have over his shoulders. Towards the end, his nails had torn into a pillow as he imagined gripping Mishima’s plush hips.

Yusuke wasn’t able to look at the other boy for days afterward. 

He knew it was wrong, but he didn’t think he could stop how his heart behaved. It went against his very nature as an artist. Mishima was good, so so good, and Yusuke was just the depraved, lecherous beast crawling over the ground the absolute beauty walked on.

_ Oh, that’s actually a pretty good idea for a landscape. _

Goro jumps at the sudden movement from the other alpha. They had the shop to themselves since Mune was out doing whatever it is old men do. Both men had been in a shit mood since it was decided they’d be drug peddlers along with weapons smugglers now. A resume any mother would be proud of.

“Got something going up there?” The brunette teases, tapping his own forehead as Yusuke walks around the art loft looking for the right sized canvas. Goro remembered him mentioning that his ideas had been in a rut and he could sympathize with that. His clients normally came to Untouchable with a solid idea of what they wanted but sometimes when they’d ask for a freestyle, he would freeze up. Like his creativity had locked itself in a part of his brain and he didn’t have the key. 

Yusuke nods, entirely focused on getting his pencil ready to sketch. “It seems our mutual distress has loosened some of the knots tying down my inspiration.”

Goro admired the poetic way the alpha spoke. He takes a long pull of the blunt they’d been sharing. “Happy for you, man.”

It’s quiet in the loft. As quiet as it can be in downtown Shibuya, anyway. He can still hear the noisy chattering through the floor-to-ceiling windows; honking cars and motorbikes, vendors yelling to sell their wares, all the sounds of home. 

Goro wanted to text Akira. He wanted to call and hear his voice saying that he missed him and that he forgave him. But that would be asking for too much. Maybe he’d stick with a text.

Goro: hope your shift is going well. Say hi to Lala and Taka-chan for me.

Akira: sure thing

_ God dammit. _

The omega had been playing hot and cold with Goro for the last few weeks. Some days, Goro would grab him from his shifts at Crossroads before tumbling into the bed for the rest of the weekend. It was grossly domestic. Feeding each other bites of breakfast, binge-watching shows, only interrupting their lazy time with bouts of Akira’s high libido. 

Goro loved it. Akira was everything he wanted in a partner, but apparently the sentiment wasn’t shared. Akira wouldn’t stay the night if it wasn’t a weekend—which, okay, he did have school in the morning. Ugh, he hated that phrase. How the fuck did Mune not keel over when he said it? That lug and Ryuji had a way bigger gap. It’s gotta be their daddy kink fuckery.

But then when Goro tried subtly courting Akira, he pulled a hard stop and kindly rejected offers to go eat. If Akira did accept, he would fight the alpha about paying for himself. Akira made sure to bring a jacket wherever they went so he wouldn’t need Goro’s. Akira would even freeze up when he allowed his hand to be held. 

It was driving Goro crazy. 

How could he be so docile one moment and ready to run the next? He wanted to ask Ryuji about it since the two were close, but that risked opening a can of worms he didn’t want to lie in. Or whatever it was the blond would say.

Maybe Goro just needed to try harder. He admired Yusuke as an artist and sort of considered him a friend. But he couldn’t get behind the sentiment of “giving up” like Yusuke wanted to do with Mishima. Akira could have been married to a king and Goro still would do everything in his power to entice him.

The alpha takes one final hit before ashing it in the tray. “Wanna split another one, Kitagawa?” 

“No, thank you. I’m afraid if I stop now, I’ll lose my momentum.” Yusuke moved like a man possessed and Goro could already tell from the palette being mixed that he was inspired by Mishima again. Creamy white, pale rosy pink, and deep blue were becoming his signature colors as of late. Goro shook his head before starting a new blunt just for himself.

He definitely needed to be high for this.

\---

“Yuuki-chan, you haven’t touched your cake.”

Mishima startles, sinking further into the plush red couch. He had been distracted, playing with the hem of his dark pink shirt. He preferred neutral and cool colors, but his fiancée Ann had a penchant for red and pink. So, red and pink he wore when she came to visit.

The woman smiled brightly at him, tilting her head and causing her long pigtails to wiggle. 

“I’m sorry, I got your favorite flavor wrong again, didn’t I?” She did.

“Oh, no I love carrot cake.” He didn’t. But it made Ann smile, so he said it anyway.

“Okay, good!” 

_ Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

Mishima wishes he was either at Untouchable or Yusuke’s loft where music always played. He needed something to fill the awful silence of this room. If he tried hard enough, Mishima could hear the muted conversation between their parents in the other room. The Takamaki manor had too many rooms. He wants to be in Akira’s attic with the rest of his friends, enjoying their short break from school after the June midterms. 

When Ann’s parents wanted to set up a meeting with Mishima’s family after being overseas for so long, they weren’t in any position to turn them down. So here sat Yuuki in a pink dress shirt he hated, nibbling a cake that made him want to choke, and watching his fiancée make longing glances at their attendant. 

“Mishima-san, is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable?” Shiho asked softly, avoiding eye contact due to her “lower station”. She was a beta. Because he was marrying her boss’ daughter, then, for once, Yuuki had some small invisible power over another person. He was too tender a man to ever abuse it, and left Shiho alone for most of their meetings. 

Food was always an exception, though.

“If you don’t mind, Suzui, I’d really like another one of those raspberry pastries,” Mishima fluttered his long lashes at Ann. “You know omegas! Can’t control our sweet tooths.” Both girls giggled at the cute little omega and Ann’s eyes trailed after Shiho out the door.

“So, tell me about what’s been going on in Tokyo while I’ve been gone. I wish we could’ve finished high school together, but you know how it is.” Ann took a chug of her water bottle. That’s all she could ever drink since anything else would “totally cause a break out” and that would be unacceptable for a model. 

Mishima scoots his legs under his bottom. “Oh, about the same. My third year’s going fine. I’ve been doing well on mock entrance exams.” Ann claps in delight.

“That’s great! You’ve always been so smart, even when we were kids. You’ll be able to get into any college you want, I’ve always believed that Yuuki.” Ann reaches across from her own sofa and links her warm hands with his. “Wherever you want to go, I’ll support you.”

That’s what he really loved about Ann. He’s heard the horror stories from other omegas in his etiquette classes of their arrangements: alphas who pull their mates from school as soon as they have their first heats and omegas who aren’t allowed to work, go to school, or even leave the house without their alpha around. Like pretty pets living in golden cages.

Ann wasn’t like that at all. She was cheerful, supportive of his gloomy periods, and willing to use all her resources to keep him happy. Mishima didn’t know what she or her family saw in him as a mate for their only daughter, but he knows he’s in no position to look a sure future in the mouth.

Ann Takamaki was a perfect match. Beautiful, strong, kind, and rich. Any omega would be ready to fight Yuuki for such a lucky match. 

Mishima knows this and repeats it to himself every single day, but it doesn’t silence the voice in his head that whispers,  _ Does she understand your heart? _

It’s plagued him since he’d started hanging out with Ryuji, Akira, and Yusuke. Especially Yusuke. Maybe his parents and teachers had been right about unmated omegas and alphas spending unsupervised time together. At Shujin, he had only spent time with other omegas and betas. But now when he’s around Yusuke, he notices… things. 

Like his graceful strength able to lift heavy boxes for Sakura-san at Leblanc. Yes, Ryuji could do it too, but when Yusuke does it, he feels his neck glands pulse under his patch and collar. When Yusuke places his hand on his lower back to gently move Mishima out the way to reach something—god, it’s so vulgar, but Yuuki feels himself clench around nothing. This has to be Ryuji’s fault because he had never considered touching himself outside his heat. But now, he’s tempted daily. 

Whenever he’s alone, his thoughts are nothing but  _ Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke _ . He’s scared now that, since Ann will be spending more time in Tokyo, he’s going to screw up and say something he shouldn’t. He loved Ann. She was his dear childhood friend and future mate, but never in their relationship has he really been tempted by her. 

With her, it was easy to follow the rules. No prolonged contact, keep your scent glands covered, and he knew chaste kisses were allowed but they’d never felt it necessary. 

Yuuki wanted to prolong  _ all _ contact with Yusuke. He wanted to take off those awful patches and have Yusuke dive that thin beautiful mouth against him. 

“Uh, Yuuki? Smelling a little ripe over there buddy. Was the hand holding too much?” Sweet Ann.

The omega pulls his hands back, ready to play the part of blushing virgin. Yes, holding hands with his intended was just too much. Mishima absolutely was not thinking of his kind friend (and that’s all they were, just friends) licking along his neck.

Mishima was a good omega and good omegas did not entertain those thoughts. At least not in the company of their fiancées. 

Though, from the way Ann’s cheeks turn pink whenever Shiho’s fingers linger over hers when pouring tea, Yuuki has a feeling he might not be the only one with these feelings.

\---

“Akira, stop, I’m gonna fucking throw up,” Ryuji whines for the millionth time that night. “You’re being too rough!” The ravenette rolls his eyes, free from glasses since it was late. 

“Well, I’m sorry you asked me for my help! I’m doing what I have experience with.”

They’d been trying to get Ryuji used to having a dick in his mouth for the past hour. Well, if Akira had his way with things, it’d be his fucking throat. Ryuji should have never brought up this shit.

“Yusuke, tell him that’s how it is,” Akira calls to their alpha friend. “Alphas get rough, that's just their nature babe.” 

Ryuji looks at Yusuke and can’t, for the life of him, ever imagine him trying to shove his dick down anyone’s throat. Especially not Mishima. Yusuke bumped him one time and apologized for a week. 

Yusuke places a thin finger on his lip. “While we do have the ability to be rough with lovers, that doesn’t mean it’s every time. I highly doubt Iwai-san would be as vigorous as you’re being, Akira.” Ryuji shoots a smug look at Akira who sticks his tongue out in return.

“Well, I would if my boyfriend kept biting my dick.”

“I told you that in confidence, man!”

Yusuke winces before Ryuji has to explain that he isn’t purposely biting Mune. 

“It’s just too god damn big. I don’t have any space in my mouth.” 

“Which is why I’m helping you with opening your throat.” Akira holds up the dildo they’d been practicing with. “Now, quit complaining and open up!” The omega lovingly smacks it into Ryuji’s cheek causing the pair to fall back into the blond’s bed and roughhouse. Yusuke swears they’re worse than alpha pups.

“Yes, yes, I get that. It just wasn’t what I expected when you texted me saying there was an omega emergency.” Yusuke watches Ryuji pin down Akira who’s flailing his arms along with the sex toy.

“Well, I wanted tips from someone who’s an alpha too and there’s no fuckin’ way I’m asking Goro.” 

“As if I’d let you get away with that,” Akira taunts before nibbling Ryuji’s exposed thigh. Even though it was evening, the late June air kept Ryuji’s apartment warm. Although the roughhousing probably didn’t help. 

“Dude, you can’t claim Goro one second and then say he could leave Japan and you wouldn’t give a shit the next,” Ryuji chides while digging his knuckles into Akira’s side. Poor dude is ticklish and it caused him to buck hard against Ryuji’s heavier weight. “You’re sending mixed signals. Don’t you always tell me ‘be clear with Mune-san, ‘Yuji’?”

Akira’s pale face burns red, a mix from tickling and maybe a little embarrassment. 

“Akechi is quite fond of you Akira. It wouldn’t hurt to be honest with your feelings,” Yusuke offers and only earns a withering glare from the omega.

“So you’re going to take me up on my offer to help break up your sweet Yuuki’s engagement then?” All the boys fell silent. Yuuki’s fiancee had been nice when they met her last weekend. He said it was only fair for them to meet the woman who’d been taking up all his time over the month. 

Takamaki-san was nice enough, not the drooling pervert the omegas and Yusuke had envisioned. It was obvious that she cared about their friend, but it was even more obvious that Ann was in love with the shy brunette named Shiho that followed her around. 

“You know that’s not possible, Akira.”

“Well we haven’t talked to that Niijima girl yet, she seemed eager to break the chains around Yuuki or whatever the fuck she was on about,” Akira counters. Ryuji flinches at the name. Makoto was… a touchy subject. 

Ever since Ryuji realized she had been talking about him behind his back, it felt weird wandering around Untouchable. It was like he felt eyes on him or something when he and Mune would take walks to get food. He’s sure it’s paranoia, but he appreciates his boyfriend going around with him anyway.

Ryuji can’t stand awkward silences and he’s sure this conversation is only standing to make Yusuke more upset. He’s still weak at detecting scents, but just the glum look on his face is enough. The blond will take one for the team.

“Akira, show me the trick with my thumb so I don’t fucking gag again.”

“Ooh, with pleasure.”

\---

On the first of July, Iwai’s old gang shows up with their first drop off. It’s just as tense as before but added on is the raging Goro in the corner. Mune had tried to get him to stay with Ryuji and the others but he’d refused.

“We’ve got enough of our shit blended together, might as well keep up tradition.”

Ito, the lovable idiot, chattered on like he wasn’t dropping off enough drugs to get everyone on the fucking block thrown into jail for life. 

“Mune, you’ve always had talent for ink but, man, this portfolio’s impressive.” The alpha smiles over to Goro. “You’re a lucky guy getting to study under a boss like this, you know.” Goro, thankfully, stays silent.

It takes some rearranging but they’re able to keep everything hidden away for the most part. As long as Ryuji stays in the front, Mune will never have this ugly part of him exposed. Not for the first time since two months ago does the alpha wonder if it would be better to just pull back, let Ryuji’s young infatuation with him run out. He’d be safer and away from the danger of just knowing Munehisa. 

Light catches the silver bangle the kid had gifted him and as he stares at it fondly, he realizes he’s in too deep. Both of them are. When he lost his old mate, he figured that would be it. For years, no one ever came close to filling his heart as they had. Then along came Ryuji, an omega so unique, so perfect for him, that there’s no way he’d find happiness like this with anyone else. 

Mune sighs heavily before lowering his body into his boyfriend’s nest in the corner. It still smelled like his certain brand of sweetness and maybe a little like the salty shrimp chips he snacked on after school. It was perfect.

“You know, your little mate’s birthday is coming up. Any ideas for what to get him?” Goro asks as if he hadn’t already bought and wrapped his gifts for the omega. Mune cracks his knuckles before pulling the folded up flyer from his back pocket and handing it to Goro.

“He mentioned something along these lines the other day, but I think he’ll like it.”

Goro smiles looking at the paper. “That noisy little songbird? He’ll fuckin’ love it. They’re great live, by the way.” 

Mune hums, a crooked smile spreading across his face. “Glad to hear it, since you and all his friends are coming too.”

Goro’s brow pinches, but after considering it, the idea does have it’s appeal.

After all it has been a while since they’ve all been to a show. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thanks for reading my silly little story! We'll get back into Mune and Ryuji next chap since it'll be our fave lil sunflower's bday!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under a Blue Moon, I Saw You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677687) by [aqonoluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna)




End file.
